Vanishing Hero
by gpbumann
Summary: Guardian story pulling from others I've read. Camp turns their back on him in their time of peace, tossing him aside like a blunted weapon. He discovers his parents death and subsequently the orphaning of his sister. Vanishes from the Greek world only to return years later, changed. Pertemis pairing, Hestia patroning, and Hera adoption. Will update as views go hopefully I get some
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings and Escape**

Numb. After being thrown into a world everyone thought had ended long before it even began at the age of 12 and dealing with enough heartbreak to last 3 lifetimes, I didn't feel much of anything. My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson and I am the Demi-god son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson.

Most of you have probably heard my story: Retriever of both Zeus's Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness, Voyager of the Sea of Monsters, Rescuer of Lady Artemis and Bearer of the Sky. Navigator of The Labyrinth, Bane of Kronos, Retriever of the Twelfth's Eagle Standard and Honorary Praetor of The Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Bane of Monsters, Giants, and Gaea herself.

While I can't deny the feats I have accomplished from my adolescence in the mythological world, I also cannot admit that I achieved any of these without help and sacrifice from friends and family. In reality of it all, I'm still just a kid. But that's what the heroes don't let on - that at the end of it all they're still just kids. And now, I am alone.

Flashback

At the end of the Second Giant War, we spent the following month grieving and recuperating from the success and albeit costly battles we fought for Olympus. Lives were lost both family and friends alike, but to preserve the world as we know it it was inevitable. But in that month I was lost to the services of war. After peace had finally settled in, I was forgotten. My friends at camp, with no further use of me other than a soldier, cast me aside like a blunted weapon. Slowly, one by one, they forgot about me. Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, Travis and Connor Stoll, Sons of Hermes, and the Seven moved on without me. The only ones to stick with me were my cousins Nico and Thalia, Clarisse and Chris, and my mentor Chiron. Of course Annabeth, my Wise Girl was there, but even in time, she would leave me too. It hurt. Like Hades it hurt, but who was I to sour their peace.

In the Throne Room of the Gods the Seven of the Prophecy, Praetor Reyna and Nico Di'Angelo gathered to reap our rewards. Once everyone settled down (thanks to Zeus finally getting everyone's attention) they began. "JASON GRACE!" Zeus called with pride. Jason stepped forward and knelt at his father's throne. "For your bravery and contributions to the war effort, the gods have decided to offer you minor godhood as the Minor God of Lightning, Winds, and Heroes. Do you accept?" Jason went wide eyed at the offer and glanced back to his girlfriend and Daughter of Aphrodite Piper who nodded encouragingly. "I accept father." Zeus smiled as he emitted a sky-blue light that collided with Jason's chest causing him to glow and crackle with energy. After receiving his power and newfound immortality he returned to his place next to Piper and gave her a kiss. "Piper McLean!" Aphrodite squealed causing everyone else present to cover their ears. "For your efforts in the war and the unwavering compassion you displayed, the Gods would offer you minor godhood of Beauty, Compassion, and Heroes. Do you accept?" Piper didn't hesitate to accept and similar to Jason was hit with a beam of pink energy to claim her power. The rest of the Seven received similar rewards. Leo Valdez, after it was believed he blew up defeating Gaea, ended up crashing once again on Calypso's island keeping his promise to return to her and free her of her prison. He received minor godhood of Mechanics, Fire, and Heroes. Frank and Hazel both had their curses lifted from them allowing them to live as normal a life as you can when you're a demigod. Reyna became an immortal trainer for New Rome at Camp Jupiter. Nico became a minor god and Prince of Ghosts, heir to his father should he ever fade.

"Annabeth Chase." I gave her hand a squeeze as she approached and knelt at her mother's throne. "For the retrieval of my Parthenos and efforts in the war," Athena said with pride. "We offer you minor godhood of Strategy, Architecture, and Heroes as well as full control to design a city similar to New Rome for Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth looked back at me with a sad smile and my heart stopped. "I accept mother." And with those three words, my entire life came crashing down around me. First the camp. Then the one girl I had given everything but my last name to. She didn't even hesitate. Everything around me moved in slow motion as she was hit with grey energy and returned to her place next to me, suddenly finding the ground worth studying. I was so caught up in the, rather inadvertent and unexpected (boy that's an understatement) betrayal that I almost missed my turn.

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON!" My father boomed louder than Zeus himself. I numbly approached his throne and knelt. "Does anyone deny that MY SON is not worthy?!" Everyone smiled softly and nodded their heads. "We offer you godhood my son, God of Storms, Loyalty, Heroes, and minor godhood of water." I stood there dumbfounded. Not because I was offered godhood a second time, but because my girlfriend of two years could not jump at the opportunity fast enough. A minute must have gone by of me just standing there not moving, hardly breathing because my father spoke up again "Son?". I broke out of my self-pity and spoke up. "I am honored again Father, really. But I cannot accept." Silence hung in the air of the Throne Room. All the Gods present were shocked except my father, Hades, and Hestia. Beyond irritated that I would refuse Zeus's 'gracious' offer a second time he spoke up, "why do you refuse again my nephew? I would've thought that with Athena's child accepting you would have no reason not to?" I smiled softly at this to try and mask the pain, but Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia caught on to my ploy before I spoke up. "Again uncle, I am honored, but I have never wanted an immortal life. I have done what I believe is more than my due diligence for the Council and I want nothing more than to settle down, help assist the next generation and grow old starting my own family." Everyone seemed to understand. Annabeth teared up knowing that I wanted that with her and thought that we still could do all those things while being immortal, but even knowing I saw immortality as more of a curse than a blessing, she still couldn't see that I would not yield on this.

Artemis POV

All of the heroes were offered godhood which was to be expected and I thought all of them would take it. Even Perseus who got offered a second time, I believed for certain would take this offer especially after the Daughter of Athena accepted. Yet, as I glanced around the Throne Room, I noticed Aunt Hestia was distraught and both my uncles seemed to know this would happen. After hearing his reasoning, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for this boy, no this man who wanted nothing more than to be a kid and grow up into a world that had unnervingly ripped his childhood from him. Even I, as a maiden goddess who despised most men for the greedy pigs they are, I couldn't help but find a bit of understanding for the young demigod.

Percy POV

"Well son, is there something that we can grant you?" I sighed deeply before answering, "Yes Father, and it is well within your power to do so. I must ask that you promise on the River Styx to honor this gift of mine." Zeus begrudgingly nodded and replied "so long as it is within our power, the Council swears on the River Styx to honor your promise demigod." I looked up to Zeus and said "Thank you uncle. I would ask the Gods to return both Hades and Hestia's seats on the Olympic Council as they are the eldest children of Kronos and Lady Rhea and have been divided from their family for too long."

Artemis POV

After all that had happened, I thought I had this man figured out. Here he is making me question my outlook of men again for turning down godhood again for the betterment of the Council by returning my Aunt and Uncle's thrones. He is selfless, unbearably so. Never taking full credit for his achievements, and helping to better the Council and life for the demigods. His bravery and loyalty (border lining stupidity) have shocked everyone, myself included. When I thought my respect for him after holding the weight of the sky for me at the age of 14 couldn't grow, here he is breaking down my impressions of him again. I couldn't help but offer a warm smile.

Percy POV

I noticed Artemis smile at me with her silver orbs gazing upon me with respect and dare I say admiration? I couldn't help but return the smile. I was determined to see more of that before I was broken out of my musings when two new thrones erected themselves upon the Council. One a stone and wood throne that seemed to crackle with fire and radiate warmth and hope for Hestia and another black obsidian decorated with skulls and jewels for Hades. I was suddenly crushed in a hug only to realize that a mass of brown hair and fiery tears had jumped on me and bombarded me with "thank you thank you thank you." I couldn't help but smile at my Aunt Hestia and she gave me a kiss on the cheek before returning to sit on her throne in all her godly form. Hades stared at me shocked before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and shaking my hand saying "thank you nephew. I am indebted to you." I shook his hand and clasped his shoulder replying "no need uncle. It's long overdue that you return to your rightful place here." He gave me one more swift nod and a smile before also rising to his godly height and sitting on his throne. I then bowed one last time before returning to my spot only to remember that Annabeth had left me for a higher status. But before I could return fully, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Artemis POV

Before I realized what I was doing, I shrank to a human size and grabbed Perseus on the shoulder and gave him my blessing. Partial immortality like that of my hunters. Everyone in the Throne Room stared at the two of us in dead silence. I received a questioning look from my brother Apollo and the others before Zeus cleared his throat and asked "Daughter. What are you doing?" I was hoping they wouldn't ask, but I steeled myself and called out "I believe it is only right that this hero not leave without receiving some type of reward from us." I received nods and smiles from all of the Council before continuing. "I have given Perseus my blessing and partial immortality like that of my Hunters." Perseus just stared at me gaping like a fish (oh the irony). At that moment I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his sea green eyes that only contained a fraction of the mirth and carefree attitude they once held before he quickly knelt and said "T-Thank you Lady Artemis. You really didn't have to" but I cut him off and said "Rise Perseus. You need not bow after the service you have done to both me and Olympus." He stood and gave me a mischievous smirk I couldn't help but blush at and quickly pushed it down and returned to my throne.

HESTIA POV

I couldn't help but smile at the interaction between my favorite demigod and my niece knowing there was more there than just a favor. At that, Zeus boomed, "well with all the gifts being given out. Let us CELEBRATE!" And the Throne Room quickly shifted to an open plaza with food and drink around and the Muses singing.

PERCY POV

I was swarmed by several gods, Major and Minor as the celebration ensued. All congratulating me for defeating Gaea and saving their asses. Naturally, I told them I didn't do it alone and ushered them quickly to the Seven who had earned just as much credit if not more than me. Through the hordes I was being greeted by, I kept my eye out for Annabeth who was talking to her mother, presumably about design ideas and the like for the new city she would undoubtedly get started on within a few days of the ceremony. We made eye-contact and she smiled softly before nodding to a balcony. I reluctantly agreed and excused myself to go talk to her. But I didn't know what I was going to say much less the two pairs of eyes that followed the interaction, one warm brown that gazed upon me with sympathy and the other a piercing silver that held mostly pity with a bit of curiosity.

I found myself on the balcony and took a deep breath before she turned around giving me a soft smile and saying "Seaweed Brain." I returned it with a sad smile though internally I was painfully grimacing at the childish nickname that once held so much love and playfulness.

"Hey Wise Girl." There was an awkward silence before she continued and said "Look Percy," before I stopped her. "Don't Annabeth. There's no need." She looked shocked and sad that I had opened with that, but I was hurting and kept going to vent out my frustration. "You don't need to explain. This is everything you could've wanted. You get to stand by your mom and design an immaculate city the likes no mortal or demigod has seen for all millennia." She started to tear up and I hated seeing her like that, but I needed to say what I was going to. "Are you happy?". She was confused by the question before answering softly "... yes." "Then I'm happy for you Wise Girl." Though internally I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces.

"Percy, look, you have partial immortality. We can still do all those things, start a family, grow ol-" I cut her off with a bit of hostility in my voice. "Except we can't Annabeth!" Her eyes threatened to break the dam holding the tears back at any moment, but I didn't care about it right now. "Because you won't grow old. You're a goddess now. Yes, I have partial immortality, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still just a demigod and even if we don't grow old, our children would and I don't want to outlive my children. I can't bear the idea of never aging a day past 18 while our children would continue to age and so would their children and their children's children. I-I can't do it." The tears began gathering in my eyes now threatening to make a mess of my face at the next utterance of a word. "So-so what happens now?" Her voice cracking the same way my heart did further with that question. "I don't know..." I whispered. Now it was her turn to get angry. "Well at least I'm trying to give this a chance! What, you're just ready to give this all up?! Give me up?!" I couldn't take that any more and as I snapped, so did the rest of my heart. "ME NOT GIVE THIS A CHANCE?! ANNABETH YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING HESITATE AT THE OFFER!" I yelled. At this point the rest of the party was deathly silent hearing my outburst. Upon noticing this, I lowered my voice as to not draw further attention to us. "You didn't consider how I might feel about this. About how your gods damned pride would affect me and this relationship." It was cold. Emotionless. For I knew if I let my emotions get the better of me, I would regret it. I started walking away when I heard her call out to me and I stopped several meters away and without turning around I spoke softly, "It was beautiful for a time there. See ya around, Wise Girl." And I left toward the elevator, a single tear rolling down my cheek while she sobbed and cried out to me, but I didn't turn around, only to head back to camp.

HESTIA POV

Hearing that conversation broke something in me. My favorite demigod. Ever the hero awaiting his happy ending after so many quests and wars. The hearth dimmed as a result as people went about the rest of the party.

ARTEMIS POV

I couldn't help but feel my heart break a little for Perseus. There he was just a kid wanting his happy ending after so much violence and suffering, only to have the spawn of Athena take it away from him. Wait why am I feeling like this?! He is a male and I am the Maiden Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. I shouldn't pity him. It must be the drinks getting to me. Right? I was left to my thoughts as I watched our hero – begrudgingly MY hero - turn his back on the party and leave. I think I might've even frowned a little.

PERCY POV

I got back to camp and went straight to my cabin slammed the door, flopped on the bed and cried for the rest of the night. Finally drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Hoping the Fates finally took pity on me after a year of royally fucking with my life. How wrong could I be?

~The next morning~

I awoke, still in my clothes from last night, thinking – no praying it was a dream. It was 11AM when I finally got up and showered. The water reinvigorated me slightly due to my heritage. I brushed my teeth and got dressed ready to visit my mother Sally Blofis and my step-dad Paul. They have had their hands full with my new baby sister Estelle who is barely 14 months old and as cute as a button. I also haven't seen much of them due to the last war and everything so I needed to let them know that I'm still alive at least. I abruptly went to the Big House to let Chiron know I was headed out and made my way to the street to summon the Grey Sisters taxi and headed to Manhattan.

I stepped out onto the street and immediately knew something was wrong. After years of being a demigod, a sixth sense of sorts developed and let me know when danger is near. Knowing this, I pulled out my sword, Anaklusmos, in its pen form and crept up to my mom's apartment. The door was slightly open and my heart was hammering in my chest. I opened it cautiously and what I saw made my blood freeze. There on the floor of the living room was my step-dad Paul, with a spear in his gut and his neck snapped. I bit back a sob and crept closer to see an empousai rising up from my mother's limp form. She turned to see me and smirked victoriously. "Ahh Percy Jackson. So nice of you to come by after my lovely snack. No wonder Poseidon couldn't resist this mortal." I lost it and saw red. The water pipes erupted and lashed out to her, restraining her and her smug look shifted quickly to fear. "Who sent you." I demanded in the same cold, monotone voice as last night. She started cackling at this and I swiftly sliced off one of her legs causing her to scream in pain and panic. "WHO?!" I roared and she quickly complied. "It was Gaea! She had a contingency plan to ruin you if she was defeated!" Un-fucking-believable. After she tried to destroy the world. After all the suffering I was forced to endure. After losing 8 fucking months of my life and memories. AFTER FUCKING TARTARUS. I quickly dispatched the empousai by lopping off her head and knelt at my mother's side. "P-Percy," she cried weakly. "Mom" I sobbed. "It's gonna be o-okay mom I'll call the paramedics a-and-" she put her cold hand on my cheek. "We both know… they can't.. Can't help now." I bit my lip as the tears flowed endlessly. "It's my time Percy." I wailed. "I-I'm so proud of you my boy. My baby boy. T-This isn't your… Your fault. I love you my baby boy." I choked out another sob. "I-I love y-you too Mom." "Y-you're g-gonna be fine. I-I know you w-will over-overcome this. I love you. T-take care of y-your sis-sister." And with those last words, her hand fell as a smile graced her lifeless face.

I snapped. Rage, anger, despair, sadness, and finally guilt overcame me as I screamed, causing a hurricane to form over the building and a magnitude 10.0 earthquake started violently jostling the apartment. As I was about to lose myself, I heard an infant cry from the bedroom and just as quickly as the storm formed, it disappeared. I numbly got up and shuffled to my parent's bedroom. There, in the crib in the corner was Estelle. Crying her little heart out. I felt brief relief wash over me before the guilt settled back in as I picked up my baby sister, cooing at her to calm her down. The tears never stopped flowing as both Hestia and Hera flashed in to see what had unfolded.

HESTIA POV

I felt a huge diminish of hope and home just below Olympus and flashed to it immediately to see my favorite demigod openly crying with a baby in his arms. He turned around to look at me and my heart shattered. His sea green eyes that once held endless joy and happiness were now dulled and empty. So much pain and sorrow filled them that I couldn't help but cry as I shifted into my 30 year old form and pulled the two of them into a hug.

HERA POV

I felt a similar diminish in my domain of family as Hestia and flashed with her to see our once unbreakable hero completely shattered and devoid of any hope and happiness. I quickly joined Hestia in hugging him. Both of us drawing soothing circles into his back and whispering comforting nothings into his ear as he stood there. He was rigid as a board, carefully cradling his sister in his arms.

PERCY POV

Hestia and surprisingly Hera flashed in to comfort me with Estelle in my arms. After about 30 minutes of sobbing and rocking Estelle back to sleep. I spoke up. My voice hoarse and barely audible. "Hestia, Hera. Can I ask a favor?" Both looked at each other, nodded then looked back to me. "What is it my nephew?" Hera asked sympathetically. "Could you take Estelle with you to Olympus and watch over her for a little? And Hestia, could you help transport them and me to Montauk? I know that's where they would want their last rights." Both looked at each other grimly and nodded again as Hera took Estelle and flashed to her temple on Olympus, Hestia summoned white linens over the corpses and flashed us to Montauk.

I quickly dug two graves, the tears never stopping as I did and placed a drachma over each of their eyes to pay their ferry. After an hour of giving them their last rights and promising to take care of Estelle, Hestia flashed us to Hera's temple where she was sitting on the couch and Estelle was in a crib in the room asleep. "What are you going to do now Perseus?" Hera asked caringly which would have surprised me if I wasn't already so distraught. I sat in silence as Hestia placed a hand on my shoulder. After a couple minutes of silence. I spoke again, my voice still hoarse from crying, "Hera," I said as I knelt, "Could you please look after Estelle for me? I need to get away from the Greek world for a while and figure some things out for myself. I need to get stronger so this doesn't happen again." Hera was taken aback and looked uneasily at Hestia. Hestia nodded encouragingly and Hera finally spoke up "Rise nephew. You need not bow to me." As I rose Hera kept talking "I would be honored to do so but I have a condition." I sucked a breath through my teeth and whispered, "Anything." Hera looked at me and Estelle and smiled softly. "I know in hindsight of what has happened, I can't hope to repair the damage done to you and your family, but… would you mind if I… adopted you and your sister?"

I stood there dumbfounded. The goddess who has hated demigods for millennia just asked to adopt me and my sister. "But my sister is a mortal." She smiled at me and told me "Yes, while she is a mortal, I can sense that she is clear-sighted like your late mother and as a result she would only obtain a mere fraction of my abilities compared to you as a demigod." I gaped for a moment and said something intelligent along the lines of "Oh." Hestia giggled at me and shook her head. Then a genuine smile graced my lips for the first time since what had unfolded. Albeit a small one, but genuine nonetheless. "I would be honored if you did that for us… Mom." She smiled widely and pulled me into a hug, enveloping my sister and I in a soft olive green light that dissipated shortly after. "Now," she began. "As your sister is still so young I cannot say for certain what powers she will develop nor to the scale, but as for you. You can peer into people's minds and memories and replace them if you so desire. You can also share yours with others and finally with my domain of family you can sense familial love and one's true family and that doesn't mean just by blood." I smiled once more and hugged her again. Then Hestia spoke up. "Percy, I would like to make you my champion and give you my full blessing." I didn't think it would be possible to smile even bigger and here I am with a big shit-eating grin on my face. "I would be honored Aunt Hestia," to which she smiled and enveloped me into a warm orange light and I instantly felt hopeful. "The hearth has the power to hurt as well as heal as you know. You can expect to have fire control that feeds on your emotions much like your water control. You can invigorate hope in people and also take it away. You can also fire travel and summon home cooked meals." I was beside myself with my new abilities and hugged her again. "Now, say goodbye to your sister and start your journey. Stay in touch with both of us and come visit your sister whenever you can." I gave both my patron and my new mother one last hug and my sister a kiss before Hestia flashed me to JFK to catch a flight. I decided to head to Australia first. One, to get away from the gods. Two it seemed like as good a place as any to start training my new abilities. And three, I've always wanted to visit. I took one more look at the New York skyline as the plane climbed to cruising altitude for I didn't know how long it would be until I returned.

POSEIDON POV

I called an emergency meeting of the Council and soon everyone flashed in. "What is the meaning of this meeting brother?" Hades asked, seeming rather annoyed. "A couple of hours ago, Zeus and I felt a tremendous power within both our domains, but it vanished just as quickly. Chattering amongst the Council broke out between everyone before Zeus could reign it in.

ARTEMIS POV

Everyone was arguing with one another and truth be told, I couldn't have been more bored having to leave the Hunt so abruptly, but then I noticed Hades turn a shade whiter which I didn't think possible. "SILENCE!" Zeus thundered causing everyone to quiet down. "Where was this power surge located?" Athena asked as I saw the gears turning in her head. "Right in Manhattan not too far from here why?" Poseidon replied oblivious to the reason for the question. Hades closed his eyes as if he was sensing something which caused me to narrow mine. "Ahem." Hades cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "I believe that was Percy brothers." Everyone's eyes went wide with shock. "Why do you think that?" Poseidon narrowed his eyes and gripped his trident ever so slightly. "Two souls have just entered my domain… Paul and Sally Blofis. They're dead, brother."

Poseidon snapped and rushed Hades, gripping his shoulders. "Tell me you're lying brother." Hades couldn't meet his eyes and just nodded his head. Poseidon collapsed back into his throne. Defeat clearly visible on his face as he began to sob. I was taken aback. First Perseus loses his love because of her selfishness and pride, and now his parents have died. My heart hurt for him for some reason but I quickly pushed it aside. "Summon Chiron, tell him to bring Perseus." Zeus ordered and Hermes immediately flashed out to grab him.

Upon his return, Chiron knelt. "What may I do for you Lord Zeus?" "We have heard of Perseus's parents' deaths and we demand to see him. Where is he?". Chiron shuffled his hooves uneasily. "Erm. My Lord. Perseus went to see them, but never returned." As Poseidon snapped "WHERE IS MY SON?!" I noticed that Hera and Hestia glanced at each other uneasily making me believe they knew something of this. Before I could address them about this Zeus spoke up , "Hermes, alert the roman camps of this. Hera, the Amazons. Chiron you inform Camp Half-Blood. And daughter," Zeus turned to me. "Get the hunt and track him down. We must find him as he is vulnerable right now." I was a little surprised to see my father so adamantly searching for one of his brother's children, but knew that Perseus was not like other men and he inspired these behavioral changes within the Council. I quickly nodded and flashed out to inform the Hunt.

As I flashed back in, Thalia was the first to greet me. "Is everything okay Milady?" I nodded briefly and told her to gather the girls. Once they appeared and sat down. "Girls. The Council has been informed that Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus is missing and Zeus has tasked us to find him." Thalia gave me a look of disbelief and I shot one back that said 'I will talk to you later'. She begrudgingly nodded and the rest of the Hunt seemed less than thrilled to be searching for a male. "I understand you are not happy with this decision, but it is a direct order from Zeus himself. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get back to our duties." They quickly nodded and left to pack up camp. I dare say part of me was worried for Perseus. This boy, no again man, this man had just lost his love that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with, and now his parents in less than 24 hours. Either way this insolent male will be found quickly. No one escapes the hunt.

**AN: The first chapter I have come up with. Reviews more than welcome. This is gonna be a Guardian of the Hunt story, pulling inspiration from others I have read from Hans50 or Hans51 whatever it is and Elveril. Please review! I'm writing this as I think it'll be somewhat interesting but all thoughts and opinions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training and State-side**

AN: Chapter 2 is going to focus mainly on the state of the search for Percy while glossing over his training in his absence. I'm not going to give too many details of the training specifically because it'll take forever to go in depth.

3RD PERSON POV

It's been a year since Percy vanished from the Greek world without a trace. There has been absolutely no sight of him as he fled to Australia to begin his training. He decided to begin with his new powers as the Champion of Hestia as they were the newest and would take the longest.

PERCY POV

I have been in Australia for a year now, and honestly, I still hurt everyday. The abandonment of the campers and Annabeth - gods it even hurts just to think her name - has not set well with me. Regardless, I have done my best to quell the sorrow with training everyday. I isolated myself to train with Hestia's powers first as they could cause a lot of damage if not controlled correctly. I had set myself up targets to do so with the lack of monsters outside North America. I came across a few dracnae and hellhounds in the Outback, but they hardly devoured humans. Mostly targeting the wildlife there, but as I found myself with a soft spot for Lady Artemis, I decided to protect them as much as I could.

Speaking of Lady Artemis, she's probably gonna turn me into a jackalope and kill me since she hasn't been able to find me for the past year. Oh gods and Thalia too. I'm gonna get a heavy dosage of shock therapy when I get back.

My training went well enough. Summoning fire took a lot out of me at first, much like when I was first learning to control water, but in the year I've been away, I have mastered it, even being able to coat my weapons in flames. Summoning foods was by far the easiest to get and handle on, but unfortunately, I couldn't quite be creative with most home cooked meals. Fire travel was difficult to get a hold of at first. The sensation felt like my entire body was burning, which in reality it was, but in time I was able to advance from sight line teleportation to places I felt a stronger connection to having been there before such as several camps sites I used regularly.

By the end of the year I spent here I was able to fire travel anywhere on the continent with no difficulty. Instilling hope and healing people came with more of a challenge as I felt I had such little hope to begin with, but in time I found being able to instill it in people made myself in turn feel more hopeful. That I was able to help and see the impact it had. It made me feel like less of a failure. I decided that with mastery over Hestia's abilities, my 'vacation' was done and I would next travel to Japan to bring up my weak points (namely archery and stealth), as well as develop a new sword style.

~Meanwhile back in the States~

ARTEMIS POV

I can't believe it. It's been a year since Perseus disappeared and we have absolutely no trace of him. It's like he vanished from the Earth. No clues and no leads to go off of and my hunters are beyond annoyed that this boy has evaded them for an entire year. The gall of this man is ridiculous. Even with him having my blessing I haven't been able to get the slightest clue. Thalia is driving the hunters into the ground as we've traveled across the country multiple times even venturing into Canada and some parts of Latin America, but still nothing.

The camps and Council aren't fairing much better either. Poseidon is a wreck, no doubt blaming himself for his son's disappearance. He hardly has any input at the monthly Council meetings, if he shows up at all. His entire kingdom is distraught as a result of their grieving king.

The Seven are worried as well. Venturing out state to state looking for any leads and asking mortals if they've had any sight of the demigod. Frank and Hazel have tried venturing into Canada and even Alaska themselves with no such luck. Admittedly they're scared for the man that took on a big brother role so quickly upon meeting them. That Athena spawn feels guilty, as she should in my opinion, but has enough work with designing the new city for Camp Half-Blood to distract her. The death of Perseus's parents might have been the final breaking point that drove him away, but I feel that she is the main cause of this. Wait. Me? Blaming a maiden?

Personally, it saddens me. The one boy - no man. He's a man. Caring, loyal, kind, and admittedly good looking. Where did that come from? Regardless, once I find him, the jackalope population is getting another statistic. And that's after Thalia gets a hold of him.

~Time Skip 2 years~

PERCY POV

Finally my time in Japan has come to a close and it's time to return to the states. I spent 2 years of bitter work honing my skills in archery, stealth and infiltration, and samurai sword techniques. I was brought in by an old master that still practiced these ancient techniques by the name of Takamura, but I only ever addressed him as sensei. The first year there I spent doing damn near all archery as I was atrocious with a bow. Everytime my stance was wrong, I received a dummy wooden sword strike to the back of the head. But finally after a year I rivaled the hunters and dare I say Artemis. The following 6 months of my training varied between stealth and sword play. I was gifted an ancient katana by Sensei which ironically was an elegant Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold blade. If my sensei knew what the sword was made of, he never told me, so I never asked.

Stealth was by far harder than the sword but it was invaluable. Sensei called it ki but I realized quickly he meant my aura, both as a mortal and a demigod. From this training, I became able to sense my own; it is powerful and smelt of the sea with hints of pine and my mom's baking. 'Probably from my blessings,' I thought after being able to sense it. As a result of this my senses heightened being able to sense both the water within my own being as well as within others.

Vapor travel was the next skill I unlocked, as it required me to sense the water within me, break it down into vapor and slip in and out of locations undetected. I couldn't use it for long distances however, as it required much of my own energy to use, but it proved to be invaluable for recon and assassination purposes. To break it down, fire travel from Hestia's blessing could be compared to a separate vessel from my birthright abilities. Therefore, it was less taxing unless that vessel was already low to begin with. By the end of the 6 months I could mask my aura completely and pass for a mortal as well as detect others from a couple kilometers away.

I spent the remainder of my time in Japan living amongst the mortals assisting them in any way I could. Mostly, I used my newfound skills to bring justice upon drug dealers, rapists, and murderers, quickly dispatching them with use of my bow (named Nightshade after my late friend Zoe), throwing knives and my katana when necessary. This was easier to do with the mind abilities I had inherited from Hera's adoption. I helped the homeless as much as I could as well providing them with fires and food when it was cold and instilling a little bit of hope.

Overall it was worth it. My heart now scarred but no longer broken was mending and I would do anything to keep it that way. But now, it is time for me to return home. I miss my mother, my patron, and my dear sister so 's probably 4 now and must be starting school within a year. I really need to talk to Hera and figure out what I'm going to do about that. I want her to live as normal as a life she can and that includes schooling. With a deep sigh and a small smile, I fire traveled to Montauk.

HESTIA POV

I was poking at the hearth when I felt a presence I hadn't felt in years appear in New York. 'He's finally back, huh?' I smiled making the hearth grow warmer and sent a mental message to Hera. 'He's back.' was all I said as she couldn't help but smile widely in the middle of the Council meeting and we quickly made plans to flash to him after it concluded. We went largely unnoticed by the entire Council except for one observant and curious silver-eyed maiden. The meeting came to a close with Zeus asking "Does anyone have any information regarding Perseus Jackson?". The Council turned somber as they haven't heard the slightest trace of their hero in 3 years. Poseidon was taking it as well as you would expect a father to. Only present in a physical sense. I felt guilty because of this, but knew I had to honor my champion's wishes. "Well then, Council dismissed," and Zeus flashed out with the remainder of the gods.

HERA POV

My son is back. I was so excited from Hestia's message that I could hardly keep it together and I quickly flashed to my palace to grab Estelle and told her that we were going to see her brother after 3 years. The little 4 year old could hardly contain her excitement as she was bouncing up and down with energy. It warmed my heart to see her so excited and we quickly flashed to Montauk to see Hestia had arrived moments before and the silhouette of a young man staring at the water. He now stood at about 6 foot 2 inches, with the same raven black hair that now flowed down to his broad shoulders packed with lean muscle. No doubt from training everyday for the past 3 years. I set Estelle down and pointed at him and she ran off to go tackle him.

PERCY POV

I was finally back to Montauk. The burial site of my parents. Upon arriving, I felt a great pain in my heart as all the memories came flooding back without my consent. As I stared out to the sea, I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. Overwhelming guilt lingered in my being, so much so that I didn't notice I wasn't alone. That is, until I was tackled to the ground by a small mass of silky brown hair and vibrant blue eyes.

I recovered quickly enough to see Estelle, my little star, hugging me viciously and crying tears of joy. I couldn't help but smile ear-to-ear as I held her close. After several minutes of a blubbering reunion, I picked her up as she giggled.

"Brother!" she squealed with delight in my arms. "Look at you! You've gotten so big my little star!" laughing as I tossed her into the air and caught her again, inducing another fit of giggles. "How are you? How are momma Hera and Auntie Hestia?" Her eyes lit up at this as she proceeded to ramble almost incoherently about how Mom's palace is so pretty and the garden is huge and how she plays in it and helps Hera for hours on end. She sidetracked into all different kinds of flowers she's learned and how Hestia's cooking is the best. I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, as the two in question approached us.

"YEOUCH! What the heck Mom?!" I whined as she pinched my ear and pulled me into a warm embrace. "3 years. 3 years young man and absolutely no contact whatsoever?!" she said with narrowed eyes. "Y-yeah, well I… Sorry about that Mom. My bad," I managed to get out sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled and shook her head before pulling me into another hug and kissing my forehead.

Hestia came to hug me next and told me she missed me dearly, which made me smile widely as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a light squeeze. I proceeded to tell them about my time in Australia and all the training I did with Hestia's blessing, even displaying some of my newfound skills as Estelle ran in and out of the shin high tides, laughing giddily as she did. My mother and my patron were impressed with my stories of my time there.

Hestia finally spoke up, "Percy, you were only in Australia for a year. What about the other 2?" Hera piggybacked on her question with her own, "Yeah and upon returning to the U.S., you should be even stronger, yet I can't sense your demigod aura at all." I smiled and nodded before telling them how I then traveled to Japan to strengthen my shortcomings by training under my sensei. They stared at me wide-eyed in disbelief, so I chuckled slightly and flared my aura quickly before masking it once more. I didn't think it was possible for their eyes to get any bigger.

"Son, your aura is nearly on par with the gods. What exactly did your training consist of?" Hera asked quickly. I told them the details and showed them my new weapons as well. Both of them staring in awe at the elegance and beauty of the bow and surgical precision of my katana. They then proceeded to do me a favor and gave my weapons a collapsed form; Nightshade now appeared as an arrow tattoo on the inside of my left bicep, and my katana as a ring on my right ring finger.

"So what now? Are you going to go back to camp? They are still grieving your disappearance. I stiffened at the mention of camp. That didn't go unnoticed by the pair of immortals sitting with me. I sighed deeply before deciding to speak. "No. I have nothing worth going back to there. Even if they feel guilty, it still hurts to remember." Both of them smiled sadly and nodded before I continued. "Besides, I still have more training to do if I want to protect you two, Chiron, Nico and Thalia, and Estelle. I'm going to head north into Canada and start exploring my water powers more with temperature manipulation." They both smiled at this and nodded. "I'm just not ready to come back yet. I miss you and Dad, but I need more time."

With that, they gifted me a tent in a collapsable form for my journey and we all bid farewell. Estelle was crying and didn't want me to go, but Hera made me promise to visit or at least Iris Message them every so often, to which I told them of course. I received one last hug and a kiss from each of them before they flashed out. I took one more look at the sea, before fire traveling to Theodore Roosevelt National Park in North Dakota. What I didn't know however, is that the flaring of my aura drew unwanted attention to my presence.

ARTEMIS POV

I was with the Hunt following the Council meeting settling into camp for dinner when I felt it. An aura similar to my hunters tugged at the back of my mind, not nearby, but enough for me to notice. I looked around and noticed all my hunters were accounted for and eating. What could this be then? All of my hunters are here. All of those who perished in battle were buried properly. Who could- realization and disbelief must have been written all over my face because Thalia noticed and asked, "Is everything alright Milady?" I quickly regained my composure and replied "Yes. Just something urgent to handle on Olympus. You are in charge until I return. It shouldn't take long."

THALIA POV

I narrowed my eyes at Artemis as she flashed out to tend to Olympus, but I couldn't shake the feeling she was hiding something. Something seriously surprised and/or scared her. With still no leads on Percy, 'That gods damned Kelp-Head,' I reluctantly shook my head and turned my attention back to my sisters. But something lingered in my mind about Artemis's behavior. Something big was happening.

ARTEMIS POV

I flashed quickly to where I last felt a hunters aura and found myself on the beach in Montauk. Montauk. There's something about this place that feels familiar, like I've heard of it before. But where and when? I looked around and saw footsteps in the sand leading away from the beach toward a small cabin. The place looked homey and I couldn't shake the feeling that I should know this place.

I noticed two odd patches of sand with seashells decorating one end of them side by side. 'Graves' I thought, 'but who would bury someone here? It's not exactly public, but not private either. With a sigh, I flashed back to inform the hunt as this was the first lead we've had in 3 years. I wasn't sure it was Perseus, but regardless if someone or something was out there with a similar aura to my hunters, I needed to track it down and bring it to Olympus.

**AN: That's it for Chapter 2! What do you think so far? Next to come are a recounting of Percy's travels in Canada and further training of his water abilities. Expect another trainer for him and a little more insight on the members of the Council, Estelle, and the camps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Normality**

3RD PERSON POV

Percy has been traveling throughout Canada for the past year training and fine tuning his birthright abilities to unmatched potential. He began training with temperature manipulation of water on his own finding no success. Frustrated, he steeled his determination and took a step back to try simply controlling ice. Not creating it on his own or manipulating nearby water to cool to the solid state, but starting with the snow itself. It was straining work. His muscles were aching constantly, but after some time he was able to use the snow to create barriers and shapes to his liking. However he couldn't take the water itself and manipulate its state of matter. That is, until he met someone he hoped he wouldn't come across again.

~Flashback~

Percy had been out in the cold wilderness of Canada for 2 months on his own finally being able to manipulate the snow that coated the forest on his own, but was still unable to take the water from the flowing stream and turn it to ice or steam. Beyond frustrated, he let out a massive yell before falling on his back in the snow and sighing deeply.

"Well, look at how the little hero has turned out." He snapped up and drew Riptide at inhumane speeds and took up a defensive position against the voice. "Relax hero, if I wanted to kill you, I would've already done it."

"Khoine." he growled. "What do you want? I already put Gaea back in her slumber, there's no need to fight me now." "Tsk. Tsk." she clicked with a smirk on her face making Percy feel very uneasy. "After you demigods managed to escape me and I heard word of Gaea's slumber, I simply returned to my ice palace to escape retribution from the Olympians." Percy eased up slightly at this, but still remained on guard. "So, what do you want?" he nearly spat at her. "I see you're exploring the extent of your father's powers and trying to manipulate the ice. I wish to offer you a deal." Khoine said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Percy narrowed his eyes and motioned for her to continue."If you can defeat my annoying brothers in combat, I will train you." Percy stared at her wide-eyed before narrowing them again and asked, "And pray tell, why would you want me to defeat them? How do I know this isn't a trap?" She chuckled lightly at this and said, "Again hero, if I wanted you dead, then you would be. Besides, my brothers are annoying brutes who bicker with each other all day and then complain to me about it."

Percy weighed his options. On one hand, he would progress much faster with the Goddess of Ice and Snow directly training him. But what was to stop her and her brothers from keeping him trapped and torturing him for his exploits in the Second Giant War? After contemplating for 5 minutes, he had his answer. "Alright Khoine. But you must swear on the Styx this isn't a ploy to capture and torture me." She rolled her eyes at the demigod and said "I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the background and she flashed him to her palace.

Percy's fight with the brothers of the snow goddess wasn't the hardest he had been in. Not by a long shot. But trying to adapt on the fly to the icy ground while dodging strikes from the two gods wasn't all sunshine and rainbows either. Eventually he saw his opening. He blasted one of the brothers with a high pressured stream of water to buy time as he parried the strike of the other and disabled him, hitting the hilt of his katana to the temple. He fell like a sack of bricks. He then rushed the disoriented brother whom he blasted with water and slipped into his guard with one of his throwing knives at the god's throat and his katana at the back of his neck.

Khloine stood from her throne and clapped at the display of skill shown by the demigod that wasn't present years ago. "Rest now Perseus. Tomorrow we begin your training." And she flashed him to a room where he proceeded to collapse onto the bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~End Flashback~

PERCY POV

As a year of my training came to a close, I had discovered full control over water in all its states and it proved extremely useful. I was able to summon weapons of ice in the event I was ever disarmed, could superheat the water to steam to provide distractions, and even my powers over the liquid form were strengthened. The trick to learning it all was a shift of my mind. Naturally for liquid water, my usual free flowing and unpredictable state of mind played off of my powers, allowing free reign over the water. With steam and vapor, my mind state was often one of serenity and calm, unlocking the gaseous manipulation of the molecules to serve as distractions and blinding attacks. Ice manipulation was the hardest to learn. Khoine repeatedly lectured me that my mind needed to be cold, calculating, and decisive to obtain full mastery over the solid state. I often found myself with an emotionless mask whenever I called upon this power. I became purely objective, no room for subjectivity.

By the end of my year in training, my final test was to fight Khoine herself and she is not an Ice Queen for nothing. The battle lasted for nearly an hour and I was drenched in sweat by the end of it. But I finally beat her by using an ice barrier to block one of her attacks. It didn't buy me a lot of time, but enough to create an ice clone of myself (an ability I trained in secret). Khoine was shocked as the clone rushed her, but regained her composure and dispatched it quickly, but not before I vapor traveled behind her and had a knife at her back and katana against her neck.

KHOINE POV

I was thoroughly impressed by the son of Poseidon's performance in the final test. The ice clone was completely unexpected and served its purpose to draw my attention long enough for him to subdue me. "I am impressed, Perseus. You've exceeded my every expectation over the past year." I smiled with pride at my student as he rubbed his neck sheepishly before a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. "Thank you Lady Khoine, and please for the millionth time, call me Percy." I shook my head as his antics. "Perse-Percy. You have learned all I can teach you, but I don't doubt that you will find ways to improve these abilities further on your own. If that ice clone is anything to go by, you may even surpass me." "Thank you milady," he said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Now before you return to your travels, I have a gift." He looked at me questioningly as I pulled out an icy blue pen. He took the pen and clicked it to reveal a duplicate of Riptide, but made of Stygian Ice.

PERCY POV

I started at the new sword in disbelief. It was twin to Riptide and beautiful. "T-Thank you milady!" I looked like a kid on Christmas as I gave it a few practice swings, first by itself and then with Riptide in my other hand. 'Looks like I have new sword techniques to develop' I thought giddily. "What will you name it?" Khoine asked sweetly as a smile graced her lips. I thought for awhile testing out names. 'Blizzard? No, that's not quite it. RipIce? No, too cliche.' Then it hit me. "Frostbite." As I spoke its name the sword faintly glowed icy blue and hummed in approval.

"Very well," Khoine said with pride in her eyes. "Wield it well Percy." Khoine said before bidding me farewell. 'Another year gone and it's almost time for school to start for Estelle. Gods she's so excited to get off of Olympus. Good thing Hera arranged for an apartment in Seattle for us, that way she can attend school and stay with the Amazons while I'm away on rescue missions.

3RD PERSON POV

Hera and Percy had discussed that Estelle would attend school in the mortal world in Seattle once she was old enough. Hera was slightly upset about her little girl leaving her, but Percy insisted that she should try to live as normal as she was able to, something he never got the chance to do. Estelle was excited as she finally would be around kids her own age with enough similarities to make friends. Both children however promised to visit and Iris Message their mother about the developments in their lives, though Estelle more than Percy as he would be receiving assignments from both his mother and Hestia.

ARTEMIS POV

Throughout the year since I discovered that aura, the hunt has been searching with new vigor. Some of them speculated that it very well could be Perseus, but we weren't certain. The only thing we knew was that whoever it was must be found. We followed the lead to the north shortly after the discovery and I tried to reach out with my senses and grasp for any inkling as to where it was, but within 2 months of the discovery it had vanished again. I felt like a failure. Me. Goddess of the Hunt has NEVER gone this long chasing my prey and it was a huge hit to both mine and the hunters egos. We found several campsites that seemed to be used, but none of them formed any discernible pattern. But I had my hunters press on. 'Hopefully I will catch a break soon.'

POSEIDON POV

4 years. 4 years and no trace of my son's existence. Artemis shared with the Council about her discovery of the aura a year ago and we all hoped it was Percy. My favorite son. That spawn of Athena caused him to disappear and I miss him terribly. And my poor Sally. I felt grief well up in my heart for the amount of suffering I caused my son and his mother. Amphitrite and Triton even began to sympathize and wanted to make amends with my boy.

I don't know how much longer I can go on desperately trying to cling to hope. 'It'll be okay brother. He's not dead. He will come back to us.' Hestia said in my mind. I turned to look at her and she offered me a warm smile, no doubt her abilities over hope backing it up. I gave her a slight nod before flashing out to my kingdom to see if there were any new leads on my boy.

ANNABETH POV

I sighed deeply as I gazed upon the construction of the new city I had designed after the war. Mother and I finished our plans 2 years after he disappeared and construction of the city was going smoothly. But with the designs done and construction underway, I found myself with more free time and that didn't help the crushing guilt I felt. I wasn't upset at myself for accepting godhood, if anything I was slightly angry that he didn't and that he walked out on us. 'No. Me. He walked out on me.'

Despite all of these feelings, I hated myself for it. I knew he wouldn't accept and I know if he could go back he wouldn't change anything. Maybe my pride had finally caught up with me. With another deep sigh, I headed to the dining pavilion to go eat and I couldn't help but think, 'Wherever you are Seaweed Brain, I hope you're happy and doing well. Just come back and maybe we can rectify this and give it a chance.'

~Timeskip 1 month~

PERCY POV

I woke up in a cold sweat and panicked. Ever since I returned to the land of the gods, my nightmares of Tartarus have begun to stir back into my mind.

~Dream Sequence~

Ann- no she and I were in Tartarus. The House of Night to be specific and about to die at the hands of Akhlys and her poison. In a pure fight or flight response, I felt a painful tug in my gut and began manipulating the poison like I do with water. I ended up saving us by using her own poison to kill her, but SHE never looked at me the same after that.

~Dream Sequence End~

I calmed down and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mom and Hestia set Estelle and I up in a small, but homey apartment in Seattle for Estelle to go to school. It wasn't all that big, but had two rooms, a shared bathroom adjoining said rooms, kitchen and living room. I made sure it was on the ground floor in case of an emergency and I needed to get Estelle out through the window. 'I might be a bit of an overprotective brother' I thought, chuckling lightly and drinking my water, revitalizing my energy.

I crept to Estelle's room to check on her and she was still fast asleep. No doubt excited for school to start tomorrow. I had Mom make a charm necklace that connected the two of us so I would know if she was ever in any danger. 'Yeah. Definitely overprotective.' I shook my head and went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Not out of fear of the dream, well slightly, but also because my mind began to race at the possibilities of what I could control with my the amount of water in the human body I can detect from my training, I tried to wrap my brain around the possibilities. I sighed one last time and drifted off back to sleep.

ESTELLE POV

I woke up early, but who could blame me? I start school today! Yeah it's just kindergarten and from what I've heard from big brother, school isn't all that great, but I finally get to meet people my own age! I scrambled out of bed and rushed to Percy's room to find him asleep and drooling. I shook my head and giggled at him before climbing onto his bed and poking his cheek.

"Broooother." I got no response so I tried again. "Brooootherrr." Still nothing. I stood up and jumped right on top of him, getting a groan in response. I giggled at him. I know he's not a morning person. "Wake up! It's the first day of school!" He rolled over and sighed "Good morning my little star." I just rolled my eyes at him and then he grabbed me and started tickling me. I couldn't escape and through the laughing fit I squealed, "S-Stop it!". "Come on, I'll make you a special breakfast," he said smiling as he picked me up and he headed for the kitchen.

Thanks to Auntie Hestia and Mommy, our kitchen magically replenished all the cupboards and refrigerator every few days, that way Brother wouldn't have to go get a job. I was going about the apartment making sure all of my school stuff was together for my first day. Backpack, snacks, and my favorite peacock plushie that Mommy gave me for my 2nd birthday.

"Esteellee! Come eat." my brother called out to me and I rushed into the kitchen to see two plates stacked high with pancakes. I smiled as Brother pulled out my chair for me and was about to dig in when I noticed the pancakes were blue. "Brother?" "Yes my little star?" he said smiling at me. "Why are the pancakes blue?"

PERCY POV

"Why are the pancakes blue?" I froze. Because Estelle was barely a year old when our mother died, it wasn't something I sought to openly talk with her about all the time. She knew about the Greek world from Hera and Hestia of course, but if I could spare her at least some heartache, I would. Who wouldn't?

"Well my little star, blue is my favorite color and mom used to make me blue food all the time and especially on big days like the first day of school. Besides, it's more fun than regular old pancakes right?" I managed to get out with a small smile, hoping she couldn't see the grief welling up inside my soul. "Do you mean Mommy Hera?" she asked innocently and it broke my heart. "No Estelle. I mean mom." I said softly. "Okay!" she said cheerfully and began to eat. After we ate, I helped her get ready to leave the apartment.

The apartment was a few blocks from the school and we walked hand in hand while mortals on the sidewalk gave us weird looks. Probably thinking I was too young to be a parent or otherwise was some delinquent who knocked some poor girl up. I didn't pay them any mind though. As long as I had Estelle with me, I didn't care.

Estelle gave me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before bounding off into school and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly vapor traveled to the roof of the school and reached out with my senses to make sure no monsters were near. Once satisfied that I found nothing, I returned to the apartment to experiment with my water abilities on other liquids.

I sat in the living room with juices, sodas, and the blue food dye from breakfast in front of me and began meditating. After several minutes, I felt the tug in my gut and my eyes snapped open. I gestured to each liquid in front of me, feeling the water that lay in each mixture and began to manipulate it into desired shapes. After a couple hours of this, I was satisfied, got dressed, and grabbed my weapons to go to the woods to train.

My archery skills were polished, my katana surgical, and my dual wielding was coming along nicely when I felt multiple prescences nearby. I quickly vapor traveled to the top of a tree a couple miles away and observed something I hadn't hoped to see so soon. The Hunters of Artemis were engaged in battle against a group of about 60 monsters.

THALIA POV

The hunters and I were engaged in battle with a group of about 60 monsters just outside of Seattle. We had tracked the group for a few days before catching and ambushing them. Silver arrows rained down destroying any and all organization they had and a few of the older hunters, along with myself, Atalanta, Phoebe, and Lady Artemis rushed to engage in close quarter combat. I brandished my spear and shield, Aegis and began to slice and stab anything daring to get in my way.

The battle only lasted about 5 minutes as the rest of the monsters scattered and tried to flee. Battles never seemed to last as long nowadays. Probably the result of nearly 30 irritated hunters not being able to track down the mysterious aura Artemis sensed a year ago. As the hunters grouped up to assess any damages, we missed one dracnae who notched and arrow and fired without my notice.

PERCY POV

I watched with satisfaction as the hunters dispatched the group with ease in a storm of silver arrows. Artemis was something else. She fought with an unknown tenacity that was almost feral. And yet, she had the elegance and grace of a dancer. Dodging strike after strike in a whirlwind of gold dust. I felt a light blush creep into my cheeks as I watched.

Thalia was also a force to be reckoned with. Stabbing anything that got near her with her trusty spear and battering enemies away with Aegis. My heart leapt at seeing her and Artemis again. So much so that I nearly climbed down to hug them, but then thought better of it. As I turned to leave, I noticed an arrow flying straight toward Thalia while her back was turned.

My heart dropped, but before the grief could settle in, I summoned Nightshade from the now glowing tattoo on my arrow and fired with insane speed to intercept the arrow in the air. The arrows collided a few meters from Thalia who whipped around to see what had happened, but Artemis was quicker. She notched an arrow faster than me and hit the dracnae between the eyes causing it to explode into gold dust. I sighed from relief and quickly vapor traveled away before they noticed I was there.

ARTEMIS POV

I quickly dispatched the last dracnae who tried to pick off my lieutenant and whipped back around to the hunt to make sure everyone was okay. They are like my children/sisters after all. Then I noticed the arrow embedded in the ground a few meters in front of Thalia. It wasn't a hunter's. The jet-black arrow had an icy blue lining along the arrowhead, almost like frost. But the strangest thing about it was the tiniest fraction of the hunters aura that seemed to surround it.

I quickly climbed to a vantage point in a tree and pushed my senses outward to see if anything was out there, but whatever or whoever it was was already long gone. 'They escaped me again Di Immortales'. I regained my composure and joined the hunt only to be bombarded by questions. I held my hand up for silence and got it immediately. "That arrow was fired by the same person we are trying to track down. At least now we know whoever they are, they reside somewhere in the Pacific Northwest." I said gazing upon all my hunters and then stopped at Thalia.

"Set up camp. This is the newest and best lead we have." The hunters complied, but Thalia hung back with her head held down. "Do not fret my lieutenant. I should've sensed that attack coming. You are not at fault for this." She sighed deeply and spoke, "It's not that Milady. It's just that… I was hoping - no praying that this person we are tracking was Percy." She finally looked at me with tears threatening to spill from her electric blue eyes. "But that Kelp-Headed idiot wouldn't be able to make such an accurate shot so quickly."

I hadn't even considered that and now I too was somber. I too was hoping that this mysterious aura was our and admittedly MY missing hero. "Do not give up hope Thalia. He is still out there and we will find him and this figure. Maybe they know of Perseus's whereabouts." Thalia looked at me quickly. Thalia gave a reluctant nod before running off to help set up camp.

'Gods dammit Perseus. Where are you?' was my last thought before returning to my own tent.

PERCY POV

After saving Thalia, which in hindsight was NOT my best move considering I wanted to stay hidden for a little longer, I went to pick up Estelle from school. She chatted my ear off about her first day and how much she loved it. She already has a couple of friends and, much to my satisfaction, thinks boys are gross and have cooties.

I laughed heartily at that and told her, "Oh is that right? You do know I'm a boy right? Does that mean I have cooties too?" wiggling my eyebrows at her in a playful manner. She just rolled her eyes at me and told me, "You're my big brother you don't count." I laughed another hearty laugh at this. Gods it felt good to genuinely laugh again. As we made our way home for the day.

3RD PERSON POV

For the next 7 months, that was the schedule for Percy and Estelle. Often getting visits from their mom and Aunt Hestia to enjoy dinner together and talk about Estelle's schooling and assigning Percy missions.

Percy continued his training while Estelle was at school and in between rescue missions, saving both Roman and Greek demigods and sending them to their respective camps or to the Hunt if their circumstances were… less than pleasing. After Percy's close call with the Hunt on Estelle's first day of school he began experimenting with his water abilities on living things and himself.

He found that he could draw the water out of plants causing them to wither and die, as well as manipulate the blood within beings and get them to do what he wanted. Of course he never harmed wildlife or other people; no, he saved that ability for the monsters, both mortal and Greek, he came across. Making them inflict wounds on each other and restraining them against their will.

He also decided to test his abilities on himself to change his appearance, as the more demigods he rescued, the more likely someone was to describe his looks to the people he didn't want to be found by, even with a hood and half-mask. He manipulated the water in his own being to change his eye color, from a swirling sea green with an orange ring around the pupil to a deep ocean blue that seemed to dance like flames. He wanted to honor his heritage and patron still, so that is what he settled on.

He also altered his hair color. Once raven black, but now a dirty blonde that flowed like gold and honey at the ends. His hair was still shoulder length as he couldn't bring himself to cut it after his travels and contained the grey, now almost silver streak from holding the sky. And yes, if things got dicey he sported a man-bun that somehow worked for him.

When Percy took on his missions he adopted the name of his late brother "Theo" short for "Theseus", and Estelle stayed with Hylla and the Amazons. Hera had called in a favor and Theo met Hylla as Percy, to ensure that she would be taken care of and kept top secret. Hylla was enamored with little Estelle and Percy and Estelle both knew it. She had somehow gotten Hylla to agree to start training her in archery. Hylla was reluctant at first, but once Estelle gave her puppy-dog eyes and said she wanted to be able to help her big brother, she caved immediately.

Monster attacks still occurred on the same scale as the prior year, but they were getting more organized. They varied in size, but it was clear that someone was starting to pull some strings and it made Percy and the Olympians uneasy.

Percy was enjoying his peace. He still trained at least 5 days a week to keep his skills polished down to every last detail, but he was the happiest he had been in a long long time. The wounds to his heart were finally mending and he felt normal again, something that was few and far between for the demigod. Alas, the Fates would not have him get settled in peacetime. Not from lack of training, no. They were determined to fuck with his life again once more. And it would be coming sooner rather than later.

**AN: That's it for Chapter 3! Percy is just about developed powers-wise. I got the idea from watching One Piece (big anime guy) that with his Earthshaker powers from Poseidon that he can channel them into martial arts forms similar to Whitebeard with the Gura Gura no mi. To come further in the next chapter: Percy is going to be discovered after saving the Hunt (typical Guardian stuff), but Estelle is going to join him (refuses to let him leave again really). But we shall see! Until next time y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Under New Management**

THEO/PERCY POV

I was on a rescue mission for Hera and Hestia near Denver. They had informed me that this poor girl had been sent to live with her abusive uncle after her mother died in a car accident when she was 4. They told me the details of what he did to her. Amongst the obvious beatings and shouting, this sick bastard stripped her down and left her in the basement with a single thin bed sheet. I located the house and put on an emotionless mask, before pulling my hood and half-mask up.

As I was about to vapor travel in, I heard a loud crash and a thud. Anger boiled up in me and I kicked down the door instead. What I found made my blood boil tenfold. The uncle, presumably drunk as beer bottles littered the floors of the house, had his belt raised in his hand and a knife at his waist. I could barely see the little girl cowering in fear behind him. 'Gods damned it, just like Smelly Gabe.' I thought as he turned around to see me. "Who the fuck are you?!" he bellowed in his drunken rage. "Your judgement." as I pulled out my katana.

I used the water in his body to freeze his hands at the wrist. Frostbite (not my sword) set in rapidly and I quickly sliced them off. He screamed in pain, as the little girl ran to hide from the gruesome act I was to commit. "Listen here you sick fuck," I spat. "I have been sent by the Gods to correct your mistakes. Don't bother begging for mercy. I have none left to give." His face was frozen in fear as his head was separated from his shoulders and I quickly burned the body until not even the ashes remained.

I sighed, dusted myself off, and went to find the girl. She was hiding in the closet in the other room. Trying to ease her panic, I sat down a couple meters in front of the closet and spoke in a soothing voice, infusing it with hope, "Hey there. I'm not gonna hurt you. I was sent here to save you from that man." She slowly opened the door and poked her head out. I smiled at this and noticed she had sandy blonde hair and a hint of mischief in her eyes. 'You better have a good excuse for this one Hermes' I thought before speaking again.

"What's your name little one?" trying my best to sound gentle. "L-Lora," she said so softly I almost missed it. "That's a beautiful name Lora." "Who are you? What did you do to my uncle?" I took a deep breath and began explaining who I was and what I was doing there. I was quickly rushed into a hug from the little girl as she sobbed into my chest. I rubbed her back until the crying stopped. "Lora? Do you know about the Greek gods?" She looked at me puzzled, but nodded her head slowly. "Well, they're real and alive here in America. I believe your dad is one of them."

I spent the next hour explaining the greek world and even summoned her favorite food. She wolfed down two full plates of lasagna and thanked me again. "Now Lora, there are 2 places you can go. One is Camp Half-Blood where you will train along with other boys and girls like you and have a lot of fun." She flinched when I said boys. 'I thought as much. Can't say I blame her.' "The other place is the Hunters of Artemis. It's only girls around and you will have a bunch of sisters to take care of you as you learn to hunt as an immortal maiden. All you have to do is swear off romantic love with men." She couldn't have said yes fast enough which made me chuckle.

"Lora, I'm going to do something weird, but I promise it won't hurt." She looked at me apprehensively before nodding slowly. My hands glowed orange and I touched it to her wounds. After the light died down, she felt her face and arms in disbelief before crushing me in another hug saying "thank you thank you thank you." I smiled at that and told her it was time to go.

I fire traveled Lora and myself near the Hunters camp and sensed the monsters immediately. "Lora. I need you to stay here and stay hidden. There are monsters attacking the hunt. A lot of them. I promise I will come grab you once they're gone. She looked scared, but nodded as I drew Nightshade and sprinted toward the hunters' auras. What I found wasn't a pretty sight.

The hunters were being overwhelmed by a group of about 100 monsters. Several of them were injured and/or unconscious and the ones that remained standing were losing ground fast. I lit my arrows on fire as I drew them and rained down several volleys on the monsters. Ones that were hit exploded into dust upon impact. I withdrew my bow and drew my katana and a throwing knife before leaping into the fray.

ARTEMIS POV

The hunters weren't looking good. We tracked down the monsters, only to realize there were far more than we anticipated. Several of my hunters were injured and unconscious, when the pitch black arrows with icy blue trim rained down on the monsters. Also they were on fire. I turned to try and locate the source, only to notice monsters turning into dust out of my peripherals. The figure was a blur. He had a katana and knife as he mowed through the monsters reducing their numbers to a dozen. My hunters and I regained their composure and finished off the remaining except for one, but something was off it. It looked as if it was being held in nonexistent chains.

The man leisurely walked up to the monster and spoke. "Who sent you?" Something about his voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it as I approached closer. "I'll never tell you anything, demigod," the monster spat. The man only sighed before the monster began screaming in pain. "That pain you are experiencing is the liquids in your being slowly boiling. Now I'll ask again, who sent you." His voice dropped the temperature in the area by 10 degrees and caused shivers to run up my spine. "Our new master is rising demigod. The end of Olympus is nigh," the monster started cackling, pain still evident on its face. "So be it," the man said and in a motion I could hardly follow, cut off the monster's head.

THALIA POV

We all watched in awe and fear as the man we've been chasing annihilated the monsters we were losing to. And the display of power he showed interrogating the last monsters afterwards put us all on edge. It's head hit the floor and I quickly drew my bow and notched an arrow. The remainder of the hunters, except the newer ones followed suit. 'They were probably rescued by him,' I thought as the man turned around.

All hope in me that this man was Percy was shattered when I saw a glimpse of his eyes. Deep ocean blue and dancing like flames. Before the grief could settle in I spoke up, "Who are you boy?". For whatever reason he chuckled at that before kneeling and speaking.

"Lady Artemis and the Hunt. I didn't mean to intrude, but you were going to be overwhelmed and I would not have been able to send you another recruit, so I intervened." His voice was relaxed and respectful, not like most males we encountered who were fearful.

ARTEMIS POV

"Stand and speak. Who are you, boy?" I spat at him, but internally I was distraught that this man was not Perseus. "My name is Theseus, but please call me 'Theo'." I noticed the younger hunters smile and wave at him. "What did you do to them, boy? Why are they waving at you?" Phoebe said, stepping forward with an arrow still notched. He gave a small wave to the girls before replying, "I rescued them from their… less than stellar circumstances. I brought them to the Hunt."

"WHAT?!" He flinched at me raising my voice which made me smirk. 'Smart boy,' I thought before he spoke out again. "I believe you will want to take me to Olympus Lady Artemis?" I regarded him, trying to sense if he would fight and flee. "Yes. Will you come willingly? My hunters love a moving targets." He paled at the comment and shook his head. "I will accompany you, but I must bring the recruit here first. I hid her once I sensed the monsters."

"How do we know you're not lying, boy?" Atalanta said to him. He held up his hands in surrender, "I swear on the Styx that I have a new recruit and will accompany Lady Artemis to Olympus after delivering her to the Hunt." Thunder rumbled in the background and I nodded to him. He disappeared in a column of fire leaving myself and the hunt confused, only to return a minute later in a similar fashion. "How did you do that? Are you a son of Hephestus?" I asked curiously. " I will answer your questions on Olympus," he said coolly which pissed me off to no end.

Before I could protest, a young girl peered out from behind his leg. 'Daughter of Hermes no doubt,' I thought as he gestured her forward to me. "L-Lady Artemis. Theo said you had a place to protect me." I smiled softly at her and nodded my head. "What's your name, young one?" I asked and she smiled, "Lora." "Well Lora would you like to join the Hunt?" She nodded quickly and repeated the oath. After the silver glow died down, I gestured her to Thalia to get her set up.

"Now then, Theseus. Shall we?" I said sickly sweet, making him pale again. He nodded his head before I grabbed his shoulder. I turned to the hunt, "Set up camp. I will be back after I handle this and will give you a full report." They all nodded and turned to go tend to their duties. I flashed Theseus and myself to the Throne Room and fired a silver arrow to signal a Council Meeting.

3RD PERSON POV

Theo sat on the ground to meditate as Artemis took her throne, though looking at him with curiosity as she did so. The gods flashed in one by one and settled into their respective thrones.

"Why have you called this meeting daughter? And who is that?" Zeus said pointing at Theo, who was now standing in the middle of the throne room with his hood and half-mask still up. "That father is the man we've been trying to find," I said quickly, looking at Theseus. Poseidon looked hopeful that it was his son, but didn't dare move from his throne.

"Who are you young demigod?" Zeus asked and Theo took off his hood and mask revealing a handsome man with dirty blonde hair that's lighter at the tips and deep ocean blue eyes. Aphrodite gasped and let a seductive smile creep onto her face. Theo didn't pay it any attention, much to her dismay, before speaking, "My name is Theseus, Lord Zeus. But please call me 'Theo'." Each of the gods regarded the demigod trying to pinpoint who's son it was.

They all were stumped until Hera and Hestia walked off of their thrones to stand next to the boy and turned to face the Council. Everyone was confused, but before they could ask anything, Hestia spoke up. "He is my champion." she said placing a hand on his left shoulder causing the gods to bug their eyes out. Before they could recover Hera spoke up next. "He is also my son." The gods eyes bugged even further and Theo started to laugh.

"You should see your faces!" The gods looked at him in annoyance before Zeus summoned his Master Bolt and pointed it at the demigod. "Explain now if you value your life." Theo regained his composure and said, "Oh come on now Uncle. Is that any way to treat your favorite nephew?" Theo grew a smirk as the rest of the gods looked at him in befuddlement.

Before they could say anything the demigod's hair started to darken at the roots, spreading throughout his shoulder length hair until it was raven black with a silver streak. The only ones who seemed to catch on were Athena, Hades, and Artemis. Hades smirked and shook his head and Artemis stared in disbelief. The rest of the gods were still in the dark about this man's identity. "Still nothing? Alright what about now?" he said as his eyes flickered, revealing an unmistakable sea green with an orange ring around the iris. They all gasped and he just laughed.

Hera had to grab and twist his ear as Hestia smacked the back of his head to get him to stop. He rubbed his head sheepishly before the silence was broken.

"Perseus?"

POSEIDON POV

"Perseus?" I spoke so softly I hardly heard it. "Hey dad," he said as I rushed off my throne and wrapped him in a huge hug nearly crushing him. "Easy dad you're gonna snap me in two!" he said laughing the whole time. I set him down and looked him up and down again. "Explain. Now." I said firmly, causing him to flinch slightly.

PERCY POV

I stood in the Throne Room explaining the details of my disappearance to the Council. From the heartbreak of camp and her to the death of my parents. Hera's adoption of both Estelle and myself, which Zeus wasn't super jazzed about but a glare from Hera straightened him out. Hestia making me her champion and the years of my travels.

They were surprised that I had survived outside of the states and picked up my stills. Artemis's jaw dropped when I mentioned my archery skills. I smirked at that and summoned my bow making her jaw drop further with envy. "I named it Nightshade… after Zoe," I said softly, which got me a big teary-eyed smile from her. My heart fluttered in my chest when I got that smile like it did at the reward ceremony years ago. I pushed my blush down, but not fast enough as Hestia, Hera, and Aphrodite noticed.

ARTEMIS POV

I can't believe Perseus' story. No wonder I wasn't able to locate him. He wasn't even here! This man just keeps doing the impossible time and time again. He summoned his bow and I'll admit I was a little jealous. It was beautifully crafted and the name after my former lieutenant and best friend brought tears to my eyes. I smiled warmly at him trying to convey the appreciation and respect I had for it. He smiled back and I drank him in. He was lean and muscled like a hunter, his smile infectious, and his raven black hair flowed down his shoulders, but framed his handsome fac- 'Wait what. Did I just say he's handsome?' I blushed internally having thought that and my heart fluttered ever so slightly. 'Aphrodite this better not be you' I thought as I glared at her.

3RD PERSON POV

After Percy recounted his adventures Posiedon spoke up, "What will you do now son? Camp has been searching for you since you left." Everyone in the room noticed Percy tense at the mention of camp. His heart may have mended in his years away, but the scars were still there, and that would take time to become bearable.

"I don't know. I have a pretty sweet set up in Seattle, rescuing demigods Mom and Auntie Hestia tell me about and living with Estelle," he said quickly and the Olympians began discussing amongst themselves what was to become of the hero. Zeus had a mental conversation with Artemis that didn't go unnoticed to Percy, Hestia, and Hera as Artemis was glaring at Zeus the whole time.

"Silence!" Zeus called order to the Council. "Nephew, I have an offer for you." Percy motioned for him to continue. "Would you like to be Guardian of the Hunt?" All the gods in the room went wide-eyed, Percy included. Artemis was turning red in anger as Zeus shared the idea with those present. "Uhh, Uncle? You do know that they hate all males and I am indeed a male, right?" Zeus boomed laughter at Percy's outburst before replying, "I am well aware nephew, but with the increase in monster activity, I would like to have extra insurance for my daughter and her hunt. She has already agreed to it."

Percy stared at Artemis in disbelief to which she narrowed her eyes and pouted. 'Gods she looks adorable when she does that,' Percy thought before shaking his head and speaking to Zeus. "I will do it under one condition Uncle." Zeus raised an eyebrow at him and the rest of the gods leaned forward in their thrones. "I will become Guardian of the Hunt so long as Lady Artemis allows for my younger sister, Estelle to join. She'll kill me if I leave her with the Amazons full-time and she's already been training with a bow."

Artemis pondered the idea for a minute before nodding to the terms of their deal. Percy then knelt at Artemis's throne and uttered, "I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackon, Adopted Son of Hera, and Champion of Hestia, swear on the River Styx to protect Lady Artemis and the Hunt with my life and soul and to not flirt with any of her hunters, so long as she allows my sister into the Hunt." Artemis stared at him in disbelief before shaking her head and smiling. "I accept your oath, Perseus." Percy then glowed in a silver light, brighter than when he received partial immortality from her.

Artemis gasped at the sight of his eyes, as they were the same sea green with an orange ring around the iris, but now there were specks of silver decorating them as well.

ARTEMIS POV

Perseus again surprised me by swearing the oath to be my Guardian, but also adding in that he would not flirt with any of my hunters. Will my respect for this man ever stop growing? "You know you didn't have to swear to not flirt with my hunters. That wasn't necessary for the oath." I said slightly smiling at him. He rubbed his neck like he always did when he was embarrassed. "Yeah, but I figured it would cause you and the hunt less problems, seeing as they're not going to be thrilled about me being there." I nodded and said, "Very well. You and your sister are to meet us at our camp tomorrow morning at 7AM." He groaned at that but nodded.

PERCY POV

7AM?! Gods damned it, this is gonna be harder than I thought. I sighed and said goodbye to my dad, promising to visit with Estelle when I could. Hera and Hestia both gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling me to be safe and protect Estelle. I smiled and nodded before fire traveling to the Amazons HQ to collect Estelle.

Estelle was not very happy with me that I was gone so long, but I made it up to her with ice cream. "Estelle?" She took a break from licking her ice cream cone and said, "Yes big brother?" "You and I are going to live somewhere else for a while. Zeus asked us to travel with Lady Artemis' Hunt and for me to protect them. But you get to join the Hunt and there are a ton of girls of all ages and they'll be like your sisters, okay?" Estelle studied her ice cream for a minute before answering me. "Okay big brother. As long as I'm with you." My heart leapt for joy at that and I told her, "I'll always be with you my little star." I kissed her forehead and we headed home for we had an early day tomorrow.

~The next morning~

THALIA POV

We awoke at 6:45AM as Artemis said she had news about what happened to that Theo guy from yesterday. I was still irritated that he had saved us after we tried to track him down for a year. But more so I was incredibly sad that it wasn't Percy. I couldn't accept the fact that he may actually be gone. I shook my head and continued to make my rounds to wake the hunters and send them to the campfire.

Once everyone gathered at the campfire, Artemis came out of her tent and began to inform us. "Good morning hunters," she said to get a few sleepy "good mornings" in return. "After the meeting with Theseus, the Council has assigned us a Guardian. A male Guardian." Protests immediately rang out from all the hunters. "Why do we need a Guardian?" Phoebe said with a confused tone. "And why is it a male?!" Atalanta tacked on.

Artemis looked frustrated, but pressed on. "Zeus ordered it and I did not have a say in the matter. He swore an oath on the Styx to protect me and the Hunt and he even added that he wouldn't flirt with any of you. That wasn't a part of the original oath." The Hunt, myself included, quieted down acknowledging that fact.

"So where is this Guardian Milady?" I spoke up getting nods from the rest of the hunters. "He will be here at 7AM and with another recruit," Artemis replied and I raised an eyebrow at her. She gave me back a knowing smirk that only left me confused. Before I could say anything about it a column of flames appeared several meters behind Artemis and all the hunters drew their bows, but held their fire.

Theo approached us with a little girl that couldn't have been more than 5 years old. She was adorable to say the least. Bouncing with energy as she held the figures hand swinging it as big as she could and giggling. It warmed my heart to see that little girl so happy. Theo then pointed to Artemis and I and the little girl ran right up to us.

"Are you Lady Artemis?" she asked sweetly to milady. Artemis smiled and nodded. "Is Hera your mommy?" Artemis grimaced and I couldn't contain my laughter. Artemis glared at me before speaking to the hyper girl, "I guess she is technically my Step-Mother." The little girl then jumped on Artemis and hugged her surprising us both and said, "Then that makes you Big Sister!" Artemis was so shocked she hardly reacted but eventually melted and gave the little girl a hug.

I broke out of my shock and asked the little girl, "Do you know Lady Hera?" The little girl looked at me like I grew a second head before saying, "Yeah, she's my mommy," inducing a fit of giggles from her as myself and the rest of the Hunt went bug-eyed. I snapped back to reality and asked her, "What's your name then little one?" She held out her hand and I grabbed it. "Estelle. Estelle Andromeda Jackson."

I froze. "J-Jackson?" I said as the guilt and sadness stirred up inside of me. "Mhm," she said matter-of-factly. "I used to have a good friend with that same name. I haven't seen him in a long time." As I said this Theo had reached us and was just watching the interaction. "Really?" the little girl said awestruck. "What was his name?" she asked sweetly. I was so wrapped up in this conversation I didn't notice Artemis smirk.

"Perseus, but he hated that so we called him 'Percy'," I smiled wistfully at the memories of my lost friend. "Oh you mean big brother?" she asked innocently and my head snapped to look her in the eyes. I dropped to my knees and grabbed her shoulders. "Percy is your brother?! Do you know where he is?!" I would have felt bad for freaking her out but I couldn't control my emotions.

She looked at me weirdly again and just pointed to Theo. I followed her finger and looked at Theo confused. "Big brother brought me here." At this point Artemis cleared her throat to get the full attention of the Hunt. "Hunters, meet Estelle Jackson, our newest and youngest member and the younger sister of our Guardian."

Upon the introduction 'Theo' began to take off his hood and half-mask to reveal shoulder length raven black hair with a silver streak, and the swirling sea green eyes that I would know anywhere. "Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus," Artemis finished as I slowly rose from the ground and took a step toward him.

He had that irritating shit-eating grin on his face that made the tears start. "Hey Pinecone Face. Been awhile huh?"

**AN: That's Chapter 4! Keep the reviews coming as I do appreciate them.**


	5. Interlude

**AN: What is up y'all?! So I'm currently jotting down ideas of what to expect coming forward and want to hear what y'all think! I won't reveal everything, but I'll point out some differences from other Guardian stories.**

**For starters: NO CHAOS! It's a bit ridiculous for my taste (granted even without Chaos' blessing, Percy is rather OP with the powers I gave him). Also, no Zoe coming back to life, I think it's also rather ridiculous.**

**The Pertemis relationship is also going to develop rather slowly. It's not gonna be "I've always loved you" as I feel it's forced and Percy is still getting over his trust issues and Artemis has been a feminazi (no offense) since birth pretty much. But it'll be gradual, at least while the conflict is arising and I'll likely time skip through the blossoming of the relationship after it's over.**

**I like the narrative that Hans50 used of Apollo acting immature to cope with the harsh realities of the God of Prophecy. I think it's interesting character development especially with how his relationship with his sister did a complete 180 from the time they were kids.**

**Those are about all my thoughts as of now, but I'll leave you with one more: should someone else close to Percy die? Not sure I want to make it as tragic as his little sister Estelle because that would fuck me up just writing it, but perhaps Thalia? Enough impact without totally totally ruining the hero? I don't know but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review or a comment or PM me about your thoughts because there are a lot of ways to take this train!**

**Next couple of chapters should be coming out the next few days, probably up to chapter 7 maybe 8 by the end of the week!**

**Also! If you're looking for a DOPE FanFic check out Purgatory by BloodRedDemon. I think the concept is brilliant and quite honestly would make a fucking STELLAR one-shot anime season.**

**Catch y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

PERCY POV

"Hey Pinecone Face. Been awhile huh?" I was abruptly tackled into a tearful hug after I said that. Thalia was a wreck for all of 5 minutes. I hugged her and apologized, rubbing soothing circles on her back as I did so. The hunters didn't appreciate that much. After Thalia was done crying and let go of me, her face shifted and I knew I was in deep shit.

*SMACK* I received an electrical slap to the face making me stumble back. " ALMOST 5 YEARS?! NOT A SINGLE GODS DAMNED IRIS MESSAGE PERCY?! YOU FUCKING KELP-HEAD!" she screamed at me while she punched me in the gut. The hunters snickered while I doubled over trying to catch my breath. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH?!"

I flinched at the mention of her and it didn't go unnoticed by Thalia as her anger shifted to confusion. Luckily Artemis saved me from explaining, "Alright hunters. Now that you've met our guardian, it's time for breakfast. Perseus, you're cooking." She smirked at me as we all made our way to the food tent. Thalia gave me a glare that said 'We're talking later.' I gave her a sad smile and walked after them.

After they were all seated, staring at me expectantly I asked, "So what does everyone want?" They all shouted out their orders, rather incoherently, but I shut them all up by summoning a huge buffet of bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast, pancakes, waffles, and orange juice. "What the hell Kelp-Head?" Thalia spoke out, breaking the silence.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly and said, "Before I disappeared, Hestia kinda made me her champion." Thalia stared at me in disbelief, Estelle dove in immediately while the rest of the hunters eyed the food skeptically. "I swear on the Styx I haven't tampered with the food in any way, shape, or form," I sighed. Phoebe tentatively took a bite and melted at the flavor. The remainder of the hunters followed suit enjoying their meal.

"Perseus?" Artemis asked me. "Why are the pancakes and waffles blue?" I chuckled at her question which confused her. Estelle spoke up for me, "Mommy used to make him blue food all the time because it's his favorite color!" then she dove back into her plate. "Lady Hera?" one of the hunters asked and I shook my head. "No, mine and Estelle's mortal mother." Thalia spoke up after I explained, "Gods I love Sally! How is she?" Estelle stopped eating and put her head down and I froze at the question.

I turned to Artemis, "May I take my leave to set up mine and Estelle's tent milady?" She nodded swiftly and I turned to go about setting up our home for the foreseeable future, not even looking at Thalia.

3RD PERSON POV

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked confused. Artemis just shook her head softly and said, "It is not my place to tell you. Just give him time. He will tell you when he's ready." Thalia looked even more confused, but reluctantly nodded as they finished up breakfast.

Artemis sent a mental message to Percy to report to her tent after he set up his own. He set the tent up away from the other hunters as to not make them any more uncomfortable than they already were with his very existence. Inside the tent, 2 cots were set up along with two desks and enough room on the floor in case a third person wanted to set up a sleeping bag.

ARTEMIS POV

I heard a knock on my tent and I called for them to come in. Perseus moved the flap and entered where I gestured to a chair for him to sit. "What can I do for you Lady Artemis?" he inquired, and I pulled out a list of his chores to be done. "I have a list of your chores you will be tasked with during your stay here." He grumbled slightly, but nodded as I continued.

"You will be in charge of breakfast, lunch, and dinner while you are here as everyone enjoyed the meal from earlier. You will do the hunters' laundry twice a week. I expect them to be spotless and dried so that they are soft and fluffy. You will help set up the archery range when we move to a new campsite and help break it down once we are to leave. You will handle the maintenance on all the hunters' weapons, including sharpening the arrows and knives once a week, and after any battles that dull them. You will take watch over the camp while I pilot my chariot every night and may sleep upon my return. You will feed the wolves and clean the kennel when necessary. And finally, you will NOT go anywhere without prior authorization from me. Any questions?"

Perseus was hard to read as I laid out his chores for his stay in the Hunt. He wore an emotionless mask. 'No doubt trying to find a way to get out of some of these,' I thought before he stood and took a half bow, "With your leave milady." I was surprised he had no questions and didn't even complain. I briefly nodded and he exited my tent. 'Interesting,' was the only thing that crossed my mind as he left.

PERCY POV

Hades this is going to be far more work than I had anticipated. Estelle is off with the hunters to the archery range to practice. I was a little hesitant to let her go, but I quickly pushed that thought aside. They'd never hurt a maiden and plus, I have to get these chores done.

I found the laundry by the lake near the camp and took a deep breath. The pile was as tall as me, no doubt the hunters taking advantage of their new Guardian. 'More like their new butler,' I thought bitterly as I got to work. I dumped all the clothes into the lake and began working. With my control over water, it took me about 3 hours instead of the rest of the day. I thought about simulating a washing machine, but was afraid they'd get tangled and cause me to waste even more time.

I decided to take each outfit individually in its separate vessel of water to wash them simultaneously. I was drenched in sweat by the time I had finished as I have never manipulated 15 separate orbs of water at the same time before. I found the clothesline and hung them all quickly and used my fire powers to dry them to perfection, being careful not to burn them. After they were all folded it took 2 trips to drop them at their respective tents. The hunters' undergarments were at the lake, but even though I haven't yet used my manhood, I would like to have the option to do so. I returned to Artemis's tent to report on my chores. I knocked on the tent pole and heard her call me in.

"Perseus? What's the matter?" she said. "Nothing Milady. I just came to inform you that I finished the laundry with the exception of the undergarments. I don't think anyone would appreciate me touching those." She stared at me wide-eyed and spoke, "It's only been 3 hours! How?" I smirked at her and replied, "It would've taken me longer if not for my birthright powers and Hestia's blessing." She nodded and I did another half-bow before returning to my chores.

ARTEMIS POV

Gods dammit! Is Perseus incapable of acting like any other male? He left the undergarments that even I had totally forgotten about! 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' I thought with a soft smile on my face.

PERCY POV

Arion would be impressed. I was in the armory tent sharpening the seemingly endless arrows and a dozen hunting knives, all while swearing up a storm. I didn't think it was possible to sweat more than I had during the laundry. I was wrong. It took me an hour and a half to get them all done. No doubt the hunters taking full advantage of my "services".

I stood up from the workbench, my joints popping from being idle, and went to go prepare lunch. Though with Hestia's blessing, preparing it wasn't much of an issue. I arrived at the dining tent with all of the Hunt waiting for me expectantly. To save time from getting orders, I summoned a large assortment of sandwiches, fruit, and blue cookies as a treat and everyone dug in. Happiness was clearly visible on their faces at the meal.

"So Kelp-Head," Thalia said and I turned toward her. "How about a spar after lunch?" She had a mischievous smirk on her face as she said it. I looked to Artemis for an answer. "I think it would be fun to have the Hunt to see exactly what our Guardian can do," she said with a sickly sweet tone that made me uneasy. I gave another half-bow and tended to the dishes, while the hunt headed to the training clearing.

"So what are the rules Thals?" I asked as I paced out 10 meters and turned to face her. "All out. Powers and all weapons. Go until unconscious or killing blow withheld." I nodded in agreement and summoned my katana and a throwing knife, holding each down to my side at a 45 degree angle. Artemis was to referee the match. On an unspoken signal Thalia drew her bow and began firing away.

I dodged and blocked her arrows waiting for an opening in her fire rate. Once one came, I sidestepped an arrow headed for my shoulder and threw my throwing knife with the same intensity. Before Thalia could react, the knife flew past her head and cut through her bowstring, rendering it useless. She stared at me in shock, growled and summoned her spear and shield, Aegis.

Most people flinched at the sight of the terrifying shield displaying Medusa's head, but it had no such effect on me after seeing it so many times. She growled again and lunged to attack. Thalia had gotten far better than the last time we sparred. Parrying my katana and dancing around my strikes with the throwing knife. We exchanged blows for about 5 minutes, being cautious to watch out for her lightning attacks. I felt a little bad for holding back with Thalia, but I had enough and decided to end it.

I slipped a jab from her spear and lunged only for her to bring up Aegis. I decided to use my Earthshaker abilities and punched the shield with the throwing knife in my hand. During my time in Japan, I had gotten into an anime (Japanese cartoon) by the name of One Piece. To sum it up, this kid is a pirate with the goal to be the King of the Pirates and find a legendary treasure. In the show there are these things called "Devil Fruits" which give people abilities in exchange for the ability to swim in seawater. One of the characters had an earthquake power and channeled it through his hand-to-hand combat.

Being the son of the Earthshaker, I decided to see if it was something I could do as well. I couldn't use it frequently, as my bones vibrated to the point of pain, and if I used it repeatedly, my bones would snap. However, with Thalia, it was enough to create an opening. Aegis dented upon impact and blew her back a few meters.

Before she could recover from the shock, I vapor traveled behind her and had my knife at her gut and katana at her neck. "Yield?" I asked innocently. She didn't give me a coherent answer and just grumbled retracting her weapons in defeat. The Hunt and Artemis just stared at the two of us in shock.

"Thalia lost?" some of the hunters whispered, not believing their fearless lieutenant was defeated by a male. "Geez Kelp-for-Brains. We used to go for hours! How did you get so strong?" Thalia asked and the rest of the hunters crept forward to hear. I looked around and rubbed my neck sheepishly before speaking, "Well when I was traveling around for those 4 ish years I picked up a few things. I trained Hestia's powers while I was in Australia and then honed my archery and stealth amongst other skills during my time in Japan."

Thalia shook her head softly and said, "Only you Seaweed Brain." I frowned at the old nickname before masking it in a joking manner, "Whatever you say Spark Plug." Thalia glared at the nickname and asked, "What was that?" I froze and paled slightly as she rushed me and shocked me adequately. After relishing in her small victory, Phoebe spoke up in a teasing manner. "You got lucky! You don't have the skill to best her again."

I rolled my eyes at her and fired back, "Why don't you try me then." She smirked at me and drew her hunting knives. "I'll gladly put you in your place." "What are the rules?" I asked, putting away my katana and throwing knife. "No powers. Until unconsciousness." she replied twirling her knives in hand. "When do we begin?" "NOW!" she yelled as she lunged, catching me off guard and landing a cut on my cheek. I growled and began to dodge the disrespectful onslaught of her attacks.

She began getting frustrated, not being able to land a hit, when an arrow whizzed by my head. I turned to see Atalanta notching another arrow with a smug look on her face that was mirrored by Phoebe. I began moving faster and faster dodging the two attacks. Atalanta fired one last arrow that I caught inches from my face as Thalia managed to rip her bow from her. Artemis was fuming at the display by her hunters.

I decided to end it, stepping into Phoebe's guard and twisting her wrist making her drop a hunting knife. She yelped in surprise, but before she could recover, I caught the knife and struck her temple with the hilt knocking her out. The hunters looked at me wide-eyed, while Thalia, Artemis, and Estelle smiled at my display of skill. I bent down to Phoebe and my hand glowed warm orange as I brought her back, but not before the hunters drew their bows.

I held up my other hand as I healed Phoebe and quickly stepped away from her as she came to. Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and she looked confused before laying her eyes on me and glaring. Artemis and Thalia came up to her and began scolding her for her dishonorable actions.

"Phoebe. Because you blatantly attacked Perseus without giving him time to prepare and going for actual kill shots, you and Atalanta are to finish his chores for the next 2 weeks." Phoebe and Atalanta went to protest, but a harsh glare from Artemis shut them up.

"Lady Artemis. They don't have to be punished." Artemis whipped around to look at me confused. "While I agree their actions were dishonorable, they were only doing what you have taught them from their time in the Hunt. I can't blame them for that." The two hunters in question each gave me a swift nod in thanks.

ARTEMIS POV

I can't believe Perseus! There he was, having his life threatened in a simple sparring match and he asked me to let them off the hook with no punishment. This man simply cannot stop proving to me that he is completely different from the rest of his species. 'Gods damn him! He doesn't want the Hunt to start questioning their views on males so he defended their actions. How can he be so forgiving?'

I was brought out of my thoughts as he spoke up, "Lady Artemis, I have finished my chores for today and would like to ask if I could visit the Underworld?" I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Why would you want to visit the Underworld?" He rubbed his neck again and continued, "Well I haven't seen my cousin Nico in awhile and he's probably gonna be pissed at me."

I smiled at him and nodded, "Yes Perseus, that is fine. Just make sure to be back from dinner as you still have to cook, err summon it for us. He smiled widely before going over to his sister. "I'm gonna go see Nico for a bit, but I'll be back for dinner my little star. Make sure you behave yourself." Estelle rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and said, "Yes big brother." He ruffled her hair before disappearing in a column of flames.

'He's so good with her. He acts so fatherly and it's refreshing to see that side of him. Especially after all he's endured,' I thought then stiffened at my own thoughts. 'I don't actually enjoy being around him, do I?' I must've been frozen in thought for a while because Thalia spoke to me.

"Everything okay, Milady?" Thalia said with a curious expression. "Yes. Everything is fine. Get back to your duties." I said quickly before heading off for my tent.

PERCY POV

"Hello Mrs. Dodds. Long time no see!" I called out to my ex-teacher and fury as I approached the gates to my uncle's palace. "Jackson. Finally come to let me kill you?" she spat with venom. "Ah. I'm afraid not. I'm here to see my Uncle. Now are you going to let me in? Or do we need to have a rematch from all those years ago?" I quipped sarcastically making her growl. "Lord Hades has permitted your entry." She said reluctantly as I continued on to my Uncles palace, giving her a victorious wave.

'Alright, let's go see Death Breath. Man he's not gonna be happy with me.' I chuckled internally and made my way to the Throne Room for a long overdue reunion.

**AN: And that's Chapter 5! I appreciate the feedback and suggestions! This is my first ever fanfic and it warms my heart to get such positive feedback, but still let me know if you have suggestions or comments of any kind they are appreciated! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: More Reunions**

3RD PERSON POV

Percy walked into the Throne Room in Hades' palace to be greeted by his favorite uncle and his wife Persephone. After the Second Giant War, Persephone and Hades' marriage actually got a lot better. With Hades' spot on the Council restored, he gave his wife full reign of when she could come and go to the Underworld. Much to Hades' delight and Demeter's dismay, Persephone remained down in the Underworld with him most of the time.

"Ah, nephew!" Hades spoke, "To what do I have the pleasure?" Percy smiled at this Aunt and Uncle and replied, "What? I can't just come see my favorite Uncle and his wife?" Hades rolled his eyes, but a smile still plastered on his face. "You are always welcome here nephew, but I don't imagine you are here purely for a social visit with us." Percy chuckled at his uncle's remark before asking his request.

"Uncle? Could you summon Nico, Chiron, Clarisse, and Chris? I think it's long overdue that I let them know of my return." Hades smiled and closed his eyes, summoning said people. Percy decided to have a little fun with his friends and used his water powers to change his appearance to look exactly like Nico. Persephone giggled at his antics and Hades let out a small chuckle.

NICO POV

I was summoned by my father, saying it was an emergency. I sighed and shadow traveled to his throne room to see him and Persephone sitting on their thrones. Both of them looked suspicious, which put me on edge. Before I could address my father, 3 other figures flashed in to reveal Chiron, Clarisse, and Chris. I was perplexed as to why they were also summoned, but Chiron beat me to the punch.

"Why have you summoned us Lord Hades?" Chiron inquired, visibly uneasy about being in his brothers domain, and Clarisse and Chris didn't look much better. "You have a visitor," my father said casually before a figure stepped out of the shadows behind the thrones.

'Why couldn't I sense him in the shadows?' I thought, rather confused. As he got closer, I narrowed my eyes cautiously before he was 10 feet in front of me and my eyes widened comically. The other 3 just gasped.

I drew my Stygian Iron sword and went on guard. Standing in front of me, was me. He looked exactly like me, albeit a little taller and with longer hair, but there was no mistaking it. I was too focused on him that I didn't notice Persephone and Father trying not to laugh. "Who are you?" I asked quickly, not sure what to expect.

"I am your brother," he said casually, almost like this was boring to him. Chiron and the others bugged their eyes out and kept looking back and forth between the two of us. "You're lying. I don't have a brother. Now who are you and why do you look exactly like me?!" I yelled, starting to get angry. Father and Persephone were about to lose it at this point, but before they did he spoke again, "Oh Nico! How your words wound my soul!" he said with mock hurt and covered his heart with his hands.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE NOW!" I bellowed, beyond pissed at this point. Again he spoke casually with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh come on Death Breath! We're brothers in everything but blood after all." I froze. That voice. The nickname. Only Thalia and he called me that. But it isn't possible. Clarisse and Chris looked confused still, but Chiron had pieced it together as the tears started forming in his eyes.

"I see Chiron pieced it together," he chuckled before continuing, "maybe this will help." His features changed. His skin tanned, his shoulder length hair darkened, highlighted by a silver streak. His eyes swirled sea green with an orange ring and flecks of silver, swirling with power like the oceans they came from. I heard Chris and Clarisse gasp and Chiron's tears started to fall.

"Hey Neeks. I'm back," he said with the big shit-eating grin that I had missed for nearly 5 years now. I took a cautious step forward, before sprinting and tackling him into a hug. He grunted on impact and laughed as I cried into his chest. He began apologizing for being gone as I continued to sob. I mean my brother was back. Who could blame me?

PERCY POV

I held Nico tightly as he cried. I felt a little guilty not telling him when I left, but I was just so relieved to see him again. Then I got a swift punch to the gut and doubled over in pain. "Alright. I probably deserved that one," I said before Nico exploded.

"YOU THINK?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU YOU JACKASS?!" Nico screamed at me, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Nico. I needed to get away from it all for awhile and you're right I should've told you. I should've told all of you," I said as I turned to the other three. I gave them each a hug and Chiron spoke, "It's so good to see you again my boy. But please explain." I spent the next hour telling them everything. Camp treating me like an outcast, Annabeth's acceptance of godhood effectively cutting my loyalty to her, my parents deaths and the adoption and patronage.

Chiron looked down and shuffled his hooves at the mention of camp to which I spoke up, "It's not your fault Chiron. You, Clarisse, and Chris were the only ones that treated me the same as before the wars. That's why I wanted you here." All of their spirits lifted at this and I continued to tell them about my travels and training, all 4 of them impressed.

I got to my return and assignment as Guardian of the Hunt and they all stared in disbelief until Chiron finally spoke up, "Only you my boy. You keep doing the unthinkable," he chuckled softly which brought a big grin to my face. "Are you ever gonna come back to camp?" Chris asked hopefully. I smiled sadly and shook my head, "Not unless the Hunt goes there. I have healed a bit from it all, but I still need my space," I added.

After catching up, we said our goodbyes and I promised to stay in touch and visit Nico when I was able to and told the others I would see them if and when the Hunt went to camp. They each gave me one last hug before returning to camp and Nico back to his work. I bid my uncle and his wife farewell and fire traveled back to the hunt for dinner.

ARTEMIS POV

I was beginning to get a little worried for Perseus. It was 10 minutes until dinner and he still hadn't returned. 'Did something happen to him in the Underworld? No, he's Uncle Hades' favorite nephew. Did he just leave his post? No, he made the oath and he wouldn't just leave his sister here without saying anything.' I was broken out of my musings by a column of fire outside of the dining tent.

"Perseus. How was your visit?" I asked him and his eyes lit up. 'Good to know there are still things that make him happy,' I thought as he recounted his meeting with Nico, the joke he played on him, Chiron, and the other two demigods. I chuckled at his antics which made him stop and smile at me. I smiled back at him and we stood there in comfortable silence.

"I should go get dinner started," he said quickly and disappeared into the dinner tent, shortly followed by me and the Hunt. "What would you all like for dinner?" he asked with a smile, happiness from the visit still on his face. 'Cute,' I thought as the hunters placed their orders. Shortly afterwards, he approached me. "And for you Milady?" he asked looking right into my eyes. "I would like a venison steak cooked medium rare, some potatoes and asparagus with a glass of nectar please," I said politely.

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear Lady Artemis say please to a male," he said with a victorious smirk on his face. I blushed from embarrassment and quickly glared, but before I could retort the food appeared in front of me and he held his hands up in mock surrender. I shook my head and began eating.

PERCY POV

'Wow a please from Artemis. I thought I'd never see the day,' I thought to myself as I ate a few slices of pizza off to the side of the hunters. I hadn't tried to eat with them. I figured it'd make them more comfortable that way and allowed me to keep my senses stretched out in case anyone approaches.

I finished eating and was watching over the hunters enjoying their meals. It warmed my heart to see them all smiling and laughing with each other, but with that warmth, I also felt a tinge of jealousy. 'They'll never be that comfortable around me,' I thought sadly and sighed. Then I noticed one of the girls I had rescued wasn't eating. Artemis seemed to notice too, but I beat her to it and crouched down next to her.

Lora looked at me a little afraid at first, then I realized that she didn't know that I was 'Theo'. I smiled softly at her which put her a little at ease and summoned a plate of lasagna for her. She looked at the plate in shock then back to me a couple times like a tennis match which made me chuckle. "H-How did you know I like lasagna?" she asked very innocently. I didn't notice all conversation at the table had ceased and everyone was looking at the two of us.

"Awh. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already Lora." I said teasingly making her uneasy again. "H-How do you know my name?" She asked and I smiled. "Well that's easy," I said and began shifting my appearance to the dirty blonde hair with honey-gold ends and deep ocean blue eyes that danced like flames. The hunters all gasped as I changed into 'Theo', but before I could laugh at them I was tackled to the ground by 4 small figures.

Lora was the first one on me and was immediately followed by Jessica (Daughter of Demeter), Kiani (Daughter of Aphrodite), and Leah (Daughter of Hecate). I laughed as all of them hugged me, getting weird looks from the other hunters. "Hey girls how have you been? Do you like the Hunt?" They started to answer rapid fire about how everyone was so nice and everyone enjoyed it and they were learning a lot.

I let out a booming laugh and they all giggled before returning to their seats to go eat. I rose from the ground and dusted myself off to see the entire table staring at me. "What?" I asked casually. Thalia spoke up first, "How the Hades did you do that?" gesturing to my looks. I returned my looks to normal getting another gasp from the hunters. "I can manipulate the water in my body to alter my appearance. I figured it'd be useful since I was rescuing demigods around the country and didn't want to be found. Thus, 'Theseus or Theo' was born," I said nonchalantly.

"Perseus, those girls except for Lora have been with us for months and have hardly opened up at all. And you just did it in a matter of minutes," Artemis said in disbelief as the rest of the hunters just stared at me. I used my vast intellect to respond with, "Oh." This made Thalia shake her head and mutter something about 'fish brains' under her breath and Artemis to chuckle.

I quickly did my half-bow, "With your leave Milady, I would like to go to the lake until it is time for you to tend to your chariot." She nodded to me and I made my way to the lake.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy went to the lake to finally relax. He had a long day of chores and an emotionally draining one with the reunion with Nico, Chiron, Clarisse and Chris. So as soon as he got to the lake and didn't sense anyone other than the naiad, he shed his layers of clothing and hopped right in. The water soothing and relaxing his muscles. He heated the water with permission from said naiad, and slowly drifted to the bottom to be alone with his thoughts.

PERCY POV

'What a long day. Estelle seems to be settling into the Hunt quickly though. She'll probably become good friends with Lora and the other girls I rescued. I do worry about the dangers the hunt faces though. I can't afford to lose anyone else, not her or Lora and the others or Thalia, or even Artemis. Artemis. I used to be on edge whenever I was around her but there were several times today that I felt myself relaxing a bit. Maybe I did it subconsciously just being around Thalia again. Maybe it's because of her presence in the forest. Since we're in one of her domains, I feel her presence all around me. I can feel the forest relax when she does and vice versa. She's the epitome of natural beauty too. Silky auburn hair, her piercing silver eyes, her lithe body from centuries upon centuries of hunting. I think she has Annabeth and even Aphrodite beat.'

'Annabeth. It hurts less to think about now. I don't think the pain of betrayal will ever totally be gone, but at least it feels like it's looming over me a little less. Speaking of her I'm gonna have to tell Thalia soon, but I don't even know where to begin. What if she takes Annabeth's side? What if she leaves me too?'

'I need to find a way to get the Hunt comfortable with me too. Sure they respect me, but only per orders of Artemis and Thalia. Maybe I can try to train them in close quarter combat with Artemis's approval. It's pretty clear from what I saw today that's where they're lacking. And I can't shake the feeling that something is brewing. The monsters from yesterday were more organized than they should've been, but the thing that puts me on edge more was the composition of the force. If they wanted to wipe the Hunters out, they would have sent a more formidable force. Sure there were a lot of them, but they were only empousai, dracaenae, hellhounds, and some cyclops. It was almost like they were scouting.'

I was broken out of my thoughts by a mental message from Artemis. "Perseus, come back to camp. It's time for me to tend to my chariot," she said in my head. "On my way," I replied and hopped out of the lake, put on my clothes and waved goodbye to the naiad.

THALIA POV

The hunters had retired to their tents for the night and I waited with Lady Artemis for Percy to return. We were sitting by the campfire when he came into the clearing. Artemis stood up to tell him, "Perseus, you are on first watch tonight. I will return in a few hours, then you may sleep for the night," she said to which he gave his little half-bow and Artemis flashed to her chariot.

Percy turned to me and asked, "Thalia do you mind taking the watch for 5 minutes tops? I want to make sure Estelle brushed her teeth and tuck her in." I smiled at him and said, "Of course Kelp-Head just be quick." He gave me a lopsided smile and went off to check on his sister leaving me alone with my thoughts of how I was going to talk to him.

'He left almost 5 years ago with no notice. I'm sure some of the Olympians know why, Artemis certainly does. And when I mentioned Sally, he physically avoided the conversation. What is going through your head Percy?' I was broke out of my thoughts as he sat with me by the campfire.

There was an awkward silence before he finally spoke up, "I'm guessing you haven't gone to bed because you want to know why I disappeared?" I nodded to him and he took a deep breath as if he wasn't sure where to begin or was debating whether or not he should even tell me.

"After the Second Giant War," he began and had my undivided attention. "Camp… sucked," he said, shocking me. "The month after the war but before the rewards everyone just… forgot about me." I could physically see the pain this was causing him and I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he didn't react. He just deadpanned on, "I never asked to be the hero Thals. Part of me was jealous that you had the option to join the Hunt and escape the Great Prophecy. I don't blame you or anything so please don't think anything like that, but… it was thrust upon me without any choice in the matter."

I've never seen Percy look so vulnerable. "That month after the war, well deserved peace came, but because of it no one needed me anymore. They didn't need their invincible soldier, their unbeatable shield around to help fight their battles and keep their hopes up. They didn't need me to lead them anymore." I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. "So one by one they drifted away from me. The Seven, the Stoll brothers, Katie they all just stopped paying attention to me."

"What about Annabeth?"I asked softly, trying to reassure him that he still had the one person that mattered the most to him. He smiled sadly at the name and continued, "She was still there, but the reward ceremony… She took godhood." I was so shocked that nothing was said for a couple of minutes. "She didn't even talk to me about it. She knew I wouldn't accept it, but she jumped at the chance faster than I jumped into Tartarus for her." The tears were clearly visible in his eyes, but refused to fall. "After the rewards were given, she called me to a balcony to talk and tried to reassure me that we could still have a family and do everything we talked about given that I had partial immortality courtesy of Artemis."

"But we would outlive our children since I was still just a demigod and that broke something in me. I left the party shortly after and went back to camp and cried all night." I got up and gave Percy a hug at this point. "Percy… I can't say I understand what that feels like, but I've known you long enough to know you weren't going to yield on that. I'm proud of you for sticking to that and I'm a little disappointed in her, but that can't be the full reason why you left with no note," I said to him as I pulled out of the hug.

His tears started flowing freely at this point, but he pressed on, " I went to see my mom the next morning. I needed someone to talk to and also needed to let her know I was still alive and to see Paul and Estelle." His voice was cracking and the tears kept flowing. "W-When I got there," he took a shaky breath, "Paul had a spear in his gut and his neck snapped." I gasped, knowing what was coming next as the tears began to form in my own eyes.

"An empousai stood up from my mom's body, telling me Gaea sent her in case she fell." I was openly crying at this point and we held each other as we cried. "I snapped after I killed her and my mom gave me her last words, 'This isn't your fault. I love you.' and began losing control over my powers. But Estelle started crying in the other room, and briefly I felt relief that she was still alive. That I hadn't lost everyone. But the guilt set in as fast as the relief did. It's my fault they died. It's my fault Estelle has to grow up in this world, in our world, that is everything but fair and forgiving," he choked out a sob as I rubbed his back.

"Hera and Hestia showed up quickly after and then Hera adopted us and Hestia named me her Champion. At that point I needed to get away. I needed to train so something like that would never happen again." He finished. I gave him another hug and told him, "Percy this isn't your fault. You know that there was nothing you could've done."

He snapped toward me in more sadness and anger, "Except it is my fault Thals! I wasn't strong enough! I left them alone, knowing good and well the dangers of being related to me, without any form of protection!" I know he was wallowing in his guilt and grief, but I didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm terrified," he whispered. I looked at him in confusion. "I'm terrified that I'm going to lose everyone. You, Nico, the Hunt, Chiron, Estelle." he sobbed. "Estelle. I'm terrified that she blames me for the fact that she never knew her parents. That she can't live a normal life anymore." There he sat, the Mighty Hero of Olympus and Bane of All Monsters, crying his heart out with his head in his hands. My cousin, the invincible Percy Jackson, was broken.

I felt anger well up inside of me hearing him talk like this. I stood up, pulled his head out of his hands and made him look at me. *SMACK*. A red handprint appeared on his cheek, but before he could do anything, I grabbed him and held him tight. Afraid that he might disappear again. In a shaky voice I said, "Stop that Percy. Estelle would never blame you and Sally would be mad if she saw you like this. I can only imagine how scary it must be, but we're not going anywhere. We're all going to be with you until the end. Nothing is going to stop that. So stop wallowing in your grief. You trained for 4 years so this never happens again and I know you won't let it."

I continued to rub circles on his back as he calmed down. After a while he pulled apart from me and I almost missed him speaking, "Thank you Thals. I needed that." I smiled at him and told him, "I'll always be here to smack you around Perce. Family doesn't turn their back on each other." I got a small smile out of him and said, "I'm gonna go to bed. Are you gonna be okay for the first watch?" He wiped his eyes and nodded. I turned to go to my tent but stopped after a couple of paces and turned back.

"Percy?" "Yeah Thals?" he said. "Thank you for telling me," I said quietly. He just gave me a quick nod before vapor traveling into a nearby tree to stand post. 'After going through all that, he still managed to help demigods for months and now even accepted the role as Guardian for a group of girls who want nothing to do with him. He really is different from the rest of them,' I thought as I entered my tent and went to bed.

ARTEMIS POV

I was on my chariot pulling the moon across the sky and I was BORED. I decided to turn my attention back to the camp and saw Thalia and Percy sitting by the campfire talking. Against my better judgement, I decided to be nosy and listened in to their conversation.

"I'm terrified," I heard him say and confused me. 'Why would he be terrified? He's the hero of Olympus who felled Kronos AND Gaea,' I thought and almost missed what he said next. "I'm terrified that I'm going to lose everyone. You, Nico, the Hunt, Chiron, Estelle." he sobbed. "Estelle. I'm terrified that she blames me for the fact that she never knew her parents. That she can't live a normal life anymore."

My heart broke for him upon hearing that. After all that he had been through from the age of 12, everyone including myself thought he was some indestructible warrior. Capable of toppling armies single-handedly, traversing Tartarus, and destroying Primordials. We all forgot that he's still just a kid.

'Why is he afraid of losing the Hunt? We're the biggest man-haters on the planet and he's only been with us for a day,' I thought and couldn't wrap my head around it. 'Just another reason why he's different I suppose,' I mused as I continued my tour in the sky.

After a few hours, I flashed back in by the campfire and sent him a mental message that I had returned. Seconds later, he vapor traveled to the campfire and had nothing to report. He was about to return to his tent when I called out to him. "Perseus?" I said softly. He turned around and replied, "Yes Milady?" "Why did you accept the role of Guardian?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. He blinked at me a few times before answering, "Err. Well, I'm not totally sure. I wanted to help demigods, knowing how much they need it from personal experience." I pondered this, but countered with, "Yes, but were you not already doing that by rescuing the ones Hera and Hestia sent you to?"

He in turn pondered that before answering again, "Well yes, you're right. But your hunters have had some of the worst circumstances and I have a bit of a soft spot for people of their… upbringing. And I know Estelle would like it here as she told me repeatedly that boys have cooties." He chuckled as he said that and I felt a full genuine smile grace my lips. "Smart girl," I said quickly, but wondered what he meant by the "soft spot".

"Goodnight Lady Artemis," he said smiling. "Goodnight Perseus," I replied returning his smile and he left to get some rest before a new day with the Hunt.

PERCY POV

I woke up the next morning with a head rush. Not from lack of sleep, no that was because I woke up to find myself hanging upside down from a rope at my ankles. I sighed deeply before hearing the snickering of hunters to my left. I looked over and saw some of the hunters laughing at my predicament. Even Estelle was trying to stifle a fit of giggles.

"Morning Kelp-Head. How's it hanging?" Thalia asked through fits of laughter, making the hunters laugh harder. "Hardy Har Thals. Care to let me down?" I asked, growing more annoyed by the second. "Ooh. I wish I could, but you know, lieutenant of the Hunt and all. Lots to do," she said with a smirk. "Also, you were supposed to be at Artemis's tent 10 minutes ago."

I grumbled and cursed into a fit making the hunters laugh again, before I set the rope on fire and flipped off the tree. The hunters were disappointed that I had escaped their trap so easily and I just gave them the finger as I stormed off to Artemis's tent. As soon as I got there, she exited her tent and almost ran into me.

"You're late," she said matter-of-factly. "Yeah. Must have overslept. It won't happen again," I said quickly, deciding if I wanted the Hunt to like me, ratting them out wouldn't do me any favors. That or Artemis simply wouldn't care. "It better not," she snapped and sent me off to feed and clean the wolves.

I cautiously stepped into the wolf pen since they were still asleep, but my luck wouldn't be so great. *CRASH*. I whipped around to see Phoebe and Atalanta along with a few other hunters, all with smug looks on their faces. "Oops," Phoebe said though not very apologetically. I was about to say something when I heard a low growl. I gulped and turned around to see a dozen and a half wolves up and stalking toward me.

The commotion drew a crowd and even more hunters joined to watch their Guardian get eaten by wolves. A large wolf with black fur took point as they approached me, undoubtedly the Alpha. He had his fangs bared and a stare that would scare Hades on his face. Thankfully, I had picked up my own glare from Lupa all those years ago, so I closed my eyes and took a breath.

Upon opening my eyes, I flared my aura. The temperature in a 5 meter radius dropped to where you could see mine and the wolves breathing. I looked back at the wolf with my glare and we were at a stand-off. The hunters crept forward in anticipation. The stand-off felt like an eternity, but in reality it was maybe 30 seconds. After which, the Alpha recognized my presence and he bowed to me. The remaining wolves soon followed suit and the hunters stared at us with bug-eyes.

"He tamed Alpha?!" I heard one of them whisper in disbelief. "So you're Alpha, huh?" In response, the wolf approached me before sitting at my feet wagging his tail. "Haha you're just a big softy huh?" He growled playfully at that and I summoned big juicy T-bone steaks for the entire kennel. They all yipped happily and devoured the food.

At this point Artemis, Thalia, and Estelle approached and saw their "big bad Alpha" whining for more belly rubs. I turned and opened the pen and each wolf brushed against my side on their way out to go stretch and play. I turned then to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked confused.

Thalia threw her head back in laughter, Estelle ran towards some of the pups squealing "Doggy!" and was soon swarmed by happy yips and a licking frenzy from the wolves. I turned my attention back to Artemis who was waiting for an explanation. I rubbed my neck sheepishly. 'Man I should really kick this habit,' I thought before explaining, "They just needed to know who the top dog was. And they were hungry and tired of being cooped up," I shrugged.

Artemis shook her head and laughed at that. I chuckled as well until she spoke. "We're leaving for a new campsite shortly after breakfast. Make sure you summon the food and help break down the archery range before we leave." I gave my little half-bow and headed to the dining tent.

After breakfast and camp was all packed up, we set out for the Rocky Mountains. Apparently there was a lead in the area of a group of monsters. I shrugged my pack onto my back, which included Estelle's stuff as well, and even offered to carry Lora's and the other girls' but they declined. Saying they wanted to carry their own weight and become strong like me. That warmed my heart and we set out for our destination.

Even with Artemis' blessing, it took us all day and part of the night to reach the new campsite. A river was nearby and camp was set up in no time. We had dinner after everyone settled in, but I ate off to the side like usual. Artemis and Thalia noticed that though and finally spoke up about it. "Perseus, why don't you ever eat with us?" Artemis asked. "I don't mean any disrespect, Milady, but I don't want to make the Hunt any more uncomfortable than they already are with my being here." I stated quickly, which made Artemis frown.

"Nonsense Kelp-Head. There's an open seat at the end next to Estelle and the little ones," she said with a smirk, but I didn't notice. I looked to Artemis who nodded and went to take my seat. We finished eating, but no one got up to move. I tried to get up only to find I was glued to the seat. The hunters burst into an uproar of laughter at this and I just glared at Thalia who feigned innocence.

I noticed the glasses of water on the table and smirked. Out of nowhere they erupted soaking Thalia completely. Utterly shocked, she glared at me and the hunters laughed harder, even Artemis. Before she could move, I took it a step further and froze the water, effectively freezing her to her seat. "T-This i-isn't funny K-Kelp-for-B-Brains," he teeth chattering the whole time.

I turned my head and pretended to whistle a merry tune. Estelle was giggling to my right. "Well, I guess I better do the dishes," I said and set myself ablaze to burn through the glue. The hunters left to go to their tents, except for Thalia. Artemis had enough and told me to unfreeze her, which I did and earned an electric fist to the jaw. Smiling smugly, Thalia left as well and I was left to be on watch for the night.

3RD PERSON POV

The next morning was uneventful for the group. Breakfast went off without a hitch and the Hunt formed up to track the group of monsters. Percy made sure that Estelle was stationed as far away from the danger as possible and kept a constant eye on her. They picked up the tracks quickly and began moving.

After about an hour of tracking, they found them. A large group of about a hundred monsters, but this group was stacked compared to the last. Amongst the usual culprits, a hydra, some Hyperborean giants, telekines, and Percy's favorite beefcake. The Minotaur. The hunters took their positions surrounding the monsters, ready for the attack.

Artemis sent a mental message to Percy. 'Perseus, the hydra is yours. With Hestia's blessing, you're the best option.' Percy mentally nodded and waited for the signal to attack. Artemis loosed an arrow, setting off a domino effect from the hunters. Monsters perished left and right, completely unexpecting of the onslaught. Percy dropped from his perch in a tree and summoned his katana. The battle, if you can even call it that, lasted 2 minutes tops.

Percy slashed, dodged, paried, rolled, and repeated until victory. Each head fell with a satisfying THUNK followed immediately by the hiss cauterization. Once it was down to one head, Percy charged and slid under the body, dragging his katana with him finishing the beast. He quickly regained his wits and surveyed the field.

Artemis was a she-demon, carving through monsters left and right leaving gold dust in her wake. 'Beautiful and deadly,'Percy thought and shuttered. Thalia was slightly less graceful, but just as devastating. Monsters felled by her spear and shield with occasional lightning strikes. The rest of the hunters held their own, ending the monsters by hunting knives or arrows. Percy even saw Estelle drill an unexpecting telekine between the eyes.

Percy smirked at that and heard a familiar roar. "Beefcake!" he yelled. "You don't call, you don't write. I was starting to think you were mad at me!" Percy's ability to irritate monsters being the only skill that didn't need polishing in his years of training. Thalia rolled her eyes at her cousin's sarcastic quips in between blows.

"Jackson! You have bested me the last two times, but I won't allow it to happen a third!" the Minotaur bellowed and charged. "Holy shit you can talk?!" Percy managed to get out before he dodged the beasts wild ax swing. The exchange was boring after the few words and Percy quickly dispatched him, slicing off both horns and his dominant ax hand. The monster bellowed in rage only to receive an arrow between the eyes courtesy of Thalia.

"Don't steal my kills Thals!" Percy huffed in annoyance. "You were toying with him and we were all waiting on you dumbass," she replied, making Percy pout. He then walked over to the horns and collected them as a spoil for the second time. 'I can make some sweet daggers out of these,' he thought when he noticed the ax laying there as well.

What he didn't expect, was for the ax to shrink shortly after. Percy looked at it curiously, but it was too small for him. He looked at the Hunt, all watching him, but Lora's stare stood out to him. He gripped the ax by the blade and walked over to her extending the handle out to her. She hesitantly reached for it, and upon grabbing it, it hummed in agreement to its new owner.

"Well Lora, looks like this ax is yours now," Percy stated with a smile, earning a head shake from Artemis and Thalia and disinterest from the rest of the hunters. "A-Are you sure?" she asked quietly. "Of course!" he exclaimed, "didn't you feel the bond as it hummed in your hand?" She nodded her head and smiled. The ax then turned into a necklace with bull horns as a pendant. She jumped on Percy and gave him a big hug which he gladly returned.

"How am I gonna learn how to use it though?" Lora asked. Percy contemplated for a minute, 'Well I guess now is as good a time as any.' He turned to Artemis. "Milady, with your permission and if the hunters are willing, I would like to train them in close quarters combat." Artemis thought about it for a few moments and spoke, "Only if the hunters would like you to train them." Percy turned back to Lora, "Well that settles that. I'll train you and anyone else who would like me to." The younger hunters got excited at this, and even the older hunters looked interested as they had either fought with him, or heard of his resume in the Greek world.

After all that was decided, camp was immediately set up nearby and they all had lunch. Percy had chores to attend to so he told them all training would start tomorrow. Percy was excited at the prospect of helping them learn to protect themselves. After his usual chores, he had downtime before the night watch, so he headed to the river nearby to train his abilities.

Most of his training with his abilities was meditation. Sensing the presences around him. The feel and flow of the water in everything around him. Manipulating its shape, its state of matter, and finally returning it to where it came.

With his Earthshaker and fire powers, he trained his control due to their destructive nature. The strength and radius of his earthquakes, trying to use the vibrations in the ground as a form of echolocation though a very crude method of it. Controlling the temperature of his flames. Weaker flames being yellow and orange, the stronger ones being blue and contained to his fingers like a blowtorch.

'Not a bad first couple of days with the Hunt. Maybe things are gonna be rather smooth,' he thought. It was far too early to tell for the optimistic demigod.

**AN: That's chapter 6! The next chapter or two is gonna time skip a bit to develop his routine with the hunt, training the young ones and himself. A rescue mission with Artemis is gonna happen soon that'll lead to a conversation between her and Percy giving her more insight on why he is the way he is.**

**I'm going to introduce the enemy soon, as well as a new character in the hunt (she's very minor but its just to add a little flare and differentiate this story from others.**

**Stay tuned and lemme know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Revelations and New Enemies**

3RD PERSON POV

It has been 3 months since Percy and Estelle joined the hunt, and things had set into a rather mundane routine. Estelle had continued to train with her bow nearly everyday, becoming more active in the hunts as a result of her training. She also began getting lessons from one of the hunters and daughter of Athena, Emily. Percy had requested that Estelle should still learn as much as she was able to even without going to school.

Estelle was still hardly 6 years old, but the daughter of Athena didn't care and imparted as much knowledge as she could handle upon her. Percy tended to his chores like usual, often the punchline of relatively harmless pranks from the Hunt, and generally enjoying his time with them. It was mostly just the older hunters that respected him. The younger ones he rescued saw him as their big brother, but the hunters in between treated him with indifference. Respectful sure, but there weren't many moments they joked around or interacted at all other than training and telling him what they wanted to eat.

Percy's relationship with Thalia and Artemis had become even stronger. He and Thalia were closer than that had ever been, constantly joking with one another and even pulling off some pranks together. He and Artemis had developed a friendship quiet unlike any other. They shared their thoughts on training and hunting, and casually joked around. Percy still took her threats very seriously given her track record, but overall he enjoyed being around her. And even though Artemis wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, she enjoyed being around him too.

They had just finished lunch when they got a visit from an unexpected god.

APOLLO POV

I discovered one of my daughters was being abused by her uncle recently. Her mother had passed from cancer a few months back and I felt terrible about it. 'Some God of Medicine I am. These gods damned Ancient Laws,' I thought bitterly. She had been sent to her uncle, who seemed like a good enough guy at the time.

'Mortals. Medical bills pile up and they decide to take out their stress on anyone they deem beneath them. Though, I suppose some gods aren't any better,' I thought sadly at the realization. Regardless, I flashed to Artemis's Hunt immediately after finding out about my daughter's unfortunate fate to utilize their Guardian.

I appeared right outside of Artemis's tent to the sound of laughter inside. 'Artemis? Laughing?,' I thought quickly before brushing it off and walking inside. 'Wow. Laughing with a male. Granted it's Percy, but still,' I wondered what had happened in the 3 short months of him being here.

"Hey baby sis!" I addressed her cheerfully only to receive an arrow at my feet. "I am older than you Apollo! What are you even doing here?" The smile on her face replaced immediately with a scowl. I noticed Percy trying not to laugh and I continued, "Oh come on Arty! Don't be like that."

"Arty?" Percy said with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smirk that would rival Hermes. "Don't. You. Dare." Artemis said through gritted teeth and Percy turned white. I chuckled at the two of them wondering how they had gotten so close. "I'm here on business Artemis. Don't worry, I won't even talk to the Hunt." I said turning to Percy, "Just Percy here."

"What can I do for you Lord Apollo?" Percy asked, making me cringe. "Please cousin, just call me Apollo," I told him, not being a fan of honorifics. "My daughter is in an abusive household and I would like you to fetch her and bring her to the hunt," I told him, receiving a growl from both him and Artemis. "She's in Orlando. Take this charm and it will lead you to her. Please contact me when you return." I handed him the charm and flashed out.

ARTEMIS POV

'It's rare to see Apollo actually acting like a father, but I guess it can't be helped given the circumstances,' I wondered. I was also surprised to hear Perseus growl when Apollo told him about the abusive home life. 'I wonder if that has to do with the soft spot he mentioned months one way to find out.'

"Perseus?" He turned to me and I finished my thought, "Would you mind if I accompany you on this rescue mission? I can't intervene due to the Ancient Laws, but I would like to observe and recruit my niece personally." Perseus responded immediately, "Of course Milady. It is your niece after all." I nodded to him and he gave his little half-bow. I sent a mental message to Thalia about the mission and flashed the two of us to Orlando.

Perseus's shift in demeanor was instantaneous as we appeared in Orlando. He closed his eyes and his usually cheerful expression shifted to the cold, calculating face of a warrior. 'He must be pushing his senses to locate her,' I thought before his eyes snapped open and he began running toward the home of my niece, not saying a word to me.

I followed him closely until we stopped at the home. Home was putting it nicely. The shit-hole had broken windows and trash all over the lawn. 'Apollo you're lucky you have the excuse of the Ancient Laws. This is disgusting,' I thought as Perseus summoned his katana. Perseus certainly wasn't taking this lightly as he kicked the door in and we entered.

My nostrils were assaulted immediately by the stench of rotting food, stale beer, and pigs of men that smelled like they haven't bathed in a month. My nose crinkled at the odor, but Perseus's warrior-mode was unphased. "I fucking hate poker," I heared him mutter barely audible looking at said game set up at a table in the corner.

Three men whipped their heads around to us once the door was turned to splinters, and I saw them towering over a little girl of maybe 10 years old with cuts and bruises riddling her frail form. I noticed her clothes were torn and one of the pigs' pants were undone. But before the rage consumed me, one of them spoke up.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" he slurred, no doubt belligerently drunk. "I'm here for the girl. Leave now and you won't meet my uncle today," Perseus's monotone voice sent shivers throughout my being. The men just laughed at him, "Tough talk _kid_. You shouldn't have come here. Now you and your little girlfriend have to die. Not before we have some fun with her though," one of them added with a wink.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been annoyed and a little embarrassed at someone calling me Perseus's girlfriend. However, with all the rage bubbling up in me, I didn't have that luxury.

I have only been truly fearful a few times in my immortal life. The battle with Atlas where Zoe perished. The Second Giant War. Those were the top two, but what happened next will remain in my memory until I fade.

As the 3 pigs moved forward toward Perseus and the little girl ran to hide, Perseus flicked his wrist and *THUD* the man on the right's head hit the carpet. I hardly saw the blur of the katana. The other two pigs' expressions shifted to confusion at the sound that was immediately replaced by fear at the sight. Even I stood there frozen.

The second pig was pinned to the wall with throwing knives just as quickly. Perseus slowly approached the now crucified figure and then *CRACK*. His neck was snapped as blood trickled down his chin and only the uncle was left. He tried to make a break for the door, but stopped mid stride.

I realized quickly that Perseus was controlling the water in his body and Perseus stalked up to him. "How long?" he whispered. The man didn't answer, but the uncle defecating himself gave Perseus all the answer he needed.

*CRUNCH* The uncle's nose was shattered and he slumped against the wall. Perseus made him look into his cold, emotionless eyes. "Last time I encountered someone like you, I was powerless to stop it," Perseus muttered. If not for my heightened senses, I wouldn't have heard him. "Now. I'm going to take from you what you and your friends have taken from her." I made a mental note to ask him about what he meant later. 'Hopefully he'll tell me,'I thought before being shocked out of those thoughts.

Perseus placed his hand, glowing orange, on the man's forehead. Upon the touch, the man began spasming violently and continued to for a minute. Perseus removed his hand and the man slumped over, eyes glossed over and drool spilling from his mouth. "W-What did you do to him?" I asked, hoping the fear wasn't evident in my voice.

"I took away his hope," he spoke in the same emotionless tone, inspiring another dose of chills throughout my body. 'I knew he was powerful. But he can rival the power of Olympus if he so chose,' I thought dangerously. Perseus blinked a few times and shook his head. As quickly as it came, the warrior persona was gone and in its place, Perseus - 'no, Percy,' I thought - was back and rubbing his neck like he always did.

"Sorry about that Lady Artemis. I should have warned you about my attitude on these missions," he said, embarrassment clearly visible by the blush in his cheeks. I shook my head numbly and followed him as he went to find my niece.

After we found Rebecca (who is 9 years old by the way) and explained the reality of our world to her, she took the oath of the Hunt right then and there. She also thanked Perseus repeatedly and hugged the both of us several times. We both smiled widely at her and each other at the change in her personality. We then stepped outside and Perseus set the house ablaze before I flashed the 3 of us back to the Hunt.

PERCY POV

I felt bad that Artemis had seen that side of me when we went to retrieve Rebecca and even worse that I had let some of my past slip out as well. I didn't have time to dwell on it though as I looked up at the sky and said, "Apollo, we got her." Within seconds, he flashed right next to me, making me avert my eyes.

"I can't thank you enough cousin," he started as he hugged me unexpectedly. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we got her out of there," I replied. "We?" Apollo asked in confusion. "Yeah Lady Artemis joined me to observe and recruit her niece in person," I said, not thinking much of it as we walked to Artemis's tent.

Apollo shifted to his 30 year old form which raised eyebrows from both myself and Artemis, but before we could comment he was crushed into a hug by a crying Rebecca. "I know. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," he kept whispering to her over and over. It was a pleasant surprise to see Apollo acting so fatherly given his reputation, so I couldn't help but smile.

"Percy, do you have the charm I gave you?" he asked me looking over his daughters head. I handed it to him and he pulled Rebecca from his chest. He clasped it in both hands and muttered some words that I couldn't pick out and suddenly a bow appeared in his hands. "I have missed too much in your life to make up for it all, but please take this so I can at least help you protect yourself and those you care about," he said with a soft smile to his daughter.

I noticed Artemis go wide-eyed at the comment, but filed in my mind for a later date. Rebecca took the bow gratefully and hugged Apollo again. "I have to go now. Zeus already isn't happy that I have been gone this long, but I will see you again. I promise," he said with tears in his eyes and parted from Rebecca, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Percy. Walk with me for a moment before I leave," Apollo turned to me and said. I looked to Artemis for confirmation and she nodded swiftly. The two of us walked in silence away from the hunters camp for a while before I finally spoke up. "It's rare to see you act so fatherly Apollo," I said in a teasing manner because truth be told, the silence with Apollo was uncharacteristic and slightly uncomfortable.

Apollo just glanced at me with sadness in his eyes at the comment, shocking me further. "I suppose that is a fair assessment given the interactions you and I have had over the years," he stated clinically, like he was diagnosing his next patient. He let out a deep sigh and continued, "It is difficult being a god Percy. A small fraction of me is jealous that you had the chance to turn it down. Though if I was given the same opportunity, I doubt I would have taken the same path as you."

I didn't know what to say at this point, but Apollo just continued on, "Ancient Laws prevent us from intervening. Rebecca's mother died from cancer. As the God of Medicine, the emotional hurt I experienced from that amplified. I was useless. More often than not I am Percy." We had stopped walking at this point and he turned to me. "The God of Prophecy and Truth isn't any easier. I get glimpses and feelings of all things that are going to happen, some stronger than others, but almost always bad. The lies told by mortals and immortals alike. All things I had some extent of prior knowledge about, yet couldn't do anything because of Ancient Laws."

I stood there frozen still. He pressed on, "I suppose that is why the immature, playboy Apollo came to be. A coping mechanism. Not dissimilar to your own you know." I stared at him in silence. "But be weary of coping mechanisms Percy. They come with trade-offs. Mine sacrificed my relationship with my sister," He finished and I finally spoke.

"What do you mean? Your relationship with Artemis has always been playful hasn't it?" I inquired to him. He scrunched his eyebrows and sighed again, the tiredness in his eyes evident as they dulled slightly. "Before we got our domains we were inseparable. Playing, hunting, and protecting each other. Then I began to experience what I was telling you about my domains, particularly when men sought after Artemis. She became so disgusted with them that her disgust superseded the familial bond we had. I became another pig to her. Sure I protected her from behind the scenes still, but she didn't play or joke or hunt with me anymore. I was replaced by the Hunt in fact."

I was trying to wrap my brain around all this information, but the only question on my mind was, 'Why is he telling me this?' "So I adopted the coping mechanism to help deal with the heartbreak in the world, but also to keep Artemis in my life. Better for her to hate me in her life than to have forgotten about me," he finished.

'Forgotten. I know what that's like,' I thought before finally speaking up. "Why did you tell me this Apollo?" I asked and he offered me a small smile. "You have been forgotten too cousin. I'm not telling you to handle it the way I did, nor am I telling you not to. I simply want you to know that a decision will have to be made eventually. Just think about it."

He turned to flash away, but I spoke up before he could, "Does Artemis know? About the glimpses?" He turned back around, "No. You're actually the first person I've told. I heard it helps ease the pain, however little. You'll have the same opportunity soon enough." And with that, he flashed out to leave me alone with thoughts that made my brain hurt.

3RD PERSON POV

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Training was done, meals were made, and no monsters had come around. However, both Artemis and Percy were uncharacteristically quiet for separate reasons. Artemis still had her mind racing around Percy's display on the mortals from the morning and the things he had said. No matter what direction she approached the scenario, she couldn't get any answers from it.

Percy hadn't thought so hard about anything in his young life. So when Apollo dropped the mental bombs on him, he had spent every moment after trying to get answers for himself. 'What did he mean? Does he know about everything? Even Gabe?' were some of the thoughts circling in his head. And they stayed that way until the night rolled around and he found himself at a cliff near camp, overlooking the ocean.

ARTEMIS POV

I had had enough by the time night rolled around. I had no answers and no clues about Perseus and it was irritating me more than it should have, but I couldn't let it go. So after the hunters had gone to their tents, I went to find him and demand answers from him. I stumbled onto his spot and admired the beauty for a brief minute.

The smell of the forest blended perfectly with the salty air of the tides below. The moon out and overhead, but not quite full. 'Another couple days and I'll have to handle that,' I thought before following the moonlight down to the cliff and saw Perseus sitting at the edge. He looked to be deep in thought and didn't react to my presence.

"Perseus," I said softly, not meaning to scare him. If he heard me he didn't react. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at the Huntress constellation. I couldn't help but smile at that and spoke up again, "She looks beautiful tonight doesn't she?" He finally turned to look at me and smiled softly, "Yeah she does."

I sat next to him and enjoyed the scenery in a comfortable silence. The wind blowing from the cliff and rustling through the trees. Wildlife scurrying around in the dark. I was at peace and I turned to see Perseus with a similar expression, before I remembered why I came here. "Perseus, what was that this morning?"

He turned to look at me again with a small frown. "Did I frighten you?" he asked quietly. Of course I would never admit that he did, so I told a half truth, "Of course not, but it was… unexpected to say the least." He studied my facial expressions after I answered, searching for any hint as to what I was feeling. I pressed on, throwing subtlety off the cliff. "What did you mean when you said you were powerless last time? I have known you for quite a while and you are many things, but powerless isn't one of them."

PERCY POV

I sat there in thought for a few moments. 'So this is what Apollo meant by the same opportunity. Bastard should've just told me it would be tonight,' I thought, annoyed and swear I heard a light chuckle in the back of my mind. A few more moments went by of me weighing the pros and cons of telling Artemis. I was surprised by how patiently she waited for an answer.

"I've never told anyone this," I began and she sat up straighter showing her attention. "But Apollo told me talking about things like this helps, so why not." Confusion crossed her face at the mention of her brother's name, but I held up my hand to hold all questions until I was done.

"After I was born and my father had to leave due to the Ancient Laws, my mother married a mortal, Gabe, whose scent was so overwhelmingly… well mortal, that it would hide me from the monsters. On the surface, it was a noble sacrifice. My mother protects me much like I like to believe all mothers would do for their children. But what I didn't realize was that it didn't matter if we attracted any monsters when we let the worst kind of them into our home willingly."

Artemis looked confused again and I drew a shaky breath, "It started when I was 7. I came home from school and my mom was at work. Gabe was there with a few of his buddies playing poker, drinking, and smoking. It was the first time I saw the game, so I watched curiously for a few moments. Gabe lost the round and one of his buddies laughed at him and winked at me, making me laugh along with him."

"After awhile they left and I was in my room. Gabe came in and started yelling at me. Calling me ungrateful and a brat and a loser. I was scared because I didn't know what I did, so I told him that." I paused to look at Artemis. Worry in her eyes as I drew another shaky breath.

"T-Then he hit me." I heard Artemis gasp, but I pressed on afraid that if I didn't get it out now, I never would. "He kept hitting me until my entire torso was littered with bruises and cuts from his ring. Then he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up to his face and said, 'If you ever tell your mom about this, I'll do this to her but 10 times worse. You're mine now, punk.'".

ARTEMIS POV

I was seething with anger as Perseus revealed to me his childhood. Of all the people in the world to be a victim of abuse, Perseus would have been the absolute last I would have guessed. He told me about how it started, how it continued for 5 years afterward, how he lied to his own mother about it for 5 years just to spare her. He had been openly crying about it since the start of the story and my anger withered into concern.

I reached over and pulled him into a hug. Normally, I would never, but after all he had done for me, for Olympus, for the Hunt, it was more than mutual respect. We were friends. And I couldn't just sit there and not comfort a friend in front of me so desperately in need of it. I rubbed his back as he cried, staining my shirt but I didn't care.

After a while we separated and sat in silence. "That's why you have such a soft spot for the Hunt, isn't it?" I asked quietly. He simply nodded and the silence returned. Another few minutes went by before he spoke again, "Thank you for listening to that Lady Artemis. Apollo was right, the burden feels lighter, no matter how little." I shook my head with a soft smile, "No Perseus. Thank you for sharing that with me. I promise I won't tell anyone unless you say otherwise. And when we're alone, you may call me 'Artemis'." I added quickly.

He smiled at that and quipped back, "Only if you agree to call me 'Percy'." I smiled back to him and nodded in agreement. Once again, the comfortable silence set in as we watched the tides in the night. However, the silence didn't last as Percy sprang to his feet in a defensive manner in front of me.

PERCY POV

I sensed a presence that wasn't a hunter or a god and sprang to put space between them and Artemis. Artemis looked at me confused, but I pulled both Riptide and Frostbite out, both in pen form. I closed my eyes and focused on the presence again. '2 of them. Both monsters, but both too strong to be goons. They're here to kill or capture,' I thought and called out to them.

"I can sense you both. Come into the clearing slowly and I may grace you with mercy." "Well lookie here sonny. Artemis alone with a boy," the figure said getting closer, but I already knew who it was. Artemis growled at the comment and I spoke out again, "Echidna," I spat and Artemis paled slightly. "My, my, boy. I'm impressed you know me," she mused as she came into the clearing with the Chimera in chihuahua form.

I smirked at the two of them, "I'm disappointed that you don't remember me. It's only been a little more than a decade, right? St. Louis last time I checked." Artemis's eyes widened at the fact that I had encountered the Mother of Monsters before and Echidna narrowed hers as the Chimera rose to his full form. "Jackson," she spat. "We had heard you were gone. Master will not be pleased, but you are nothing more than a minor inconvenience that I will correct now!"

I clicked both my swords into action receiving a gasp from Artemis behind me and a nervous growl from the Chimera. Luckily Artemis snapped back to reality quickly and drew her hunting knives, and we engaged in battle. I took the lead since the Chimera's fire wouldn't have an effect on me and Artemis and I worked in tandem. She danced in and out of striking range leaving small cuts all along the beast as I battled the main head.

Suddenly Artemis got batted away by the snake tail and flew off into the tree line. "Shit!" I yelled and parried more of the blows and fire. Unfortunately, part of my mind was on Artemis which kept me distracted enough to miss the bite of the snake in my leg. 'Motherfucker! That's the second time!,' I thought. I felt the poison course through my veins and retreated several meters quickly.

Echidna laughed, "Again Jackson. You will die this time!" Luckily for me, my training allowed me to slow down the spread of the poison. Unluckily, I was going to hurt like Hades in about 15 minutes. Probably killing me. Rage built up in me, being bit for the second time by the damn thing and I went on auto pilot. I blasted the Chimera with fire and it stumbled backward. I quickly advanced and sliced off the snake tail.

'Not letting that happen again.' I thought as I dodged another swipe. I channeled my Earthshaker abilities in a stomp, throwing the Chimera off balance and created a barrier of ice underneath me to launch me on to the beast's back where I sliced off the goat head.

With two of the 3 heads gone, the Chimera breathed fire at me again, but I just redirected it back into its mouth. It sputtered in shock and I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth into its brain. "SONNY!" Echidna exclaimed as it exploded into dust. Before Echidna could finish me herself, a silver arrow pierced her shoulder.

Artemis had gotten the hunters and they had her surrounded. "Heed my words Jackson. The Master is rising, and now that he knows your back, he won't let you escape him a second time." I paled. 'No. No no no. Not him. Why him?!' I thought as the ground cracked beneath Echidna and she was swallowed by the place I never wanted to see, speak, or hear about again, confirming my suspicions.

I physically stumbled back and dropped to a knee wheezing and coughing up blood. I slowed the poison long enough, but now it's taking its toll. I dropped both my swords and coughed again.

ARTEMIS POV

"PERCY!" Both Thalia and I yelled as we rushed forward to him. Thalia spoke first, "Percy what was that? What happened to her? What did she mean you won't escape him again?" Percy was cold and clammy, sweating and coughing blood. "He's coming," he croaked. "Who?" Thalia asked and Percy looked both of us in the eyes before whispering. "Tartarus."

At the utterance of the name, Percy collapsed unconscious and Thalia panicked. "Thalia. Get the Hunt back to camp, I'm going to flash him to the infirmary and call Apollo." I didn't stop to see if she nodded as I flashed out. "Apollo! It's Percy, come quickly!" I yelled to no one in particular, but he appeared seconds later and got to work.

Several minutes later, Apollo came out of the tent. "He'll be fine. He should wake up in a couple days. Make sure he rests." I nodded and Apollo gave me a soft smile and left. 'No witty remark? Weird,' I thought before entering the infirmary and looked at Percy.

'He's so relaxed. It's hard to believe that conversation even happened earlier.' I thought as Thalia burst in with Estelle. Estelle climbed into the bed with him, curled up and cried herself to sleep, while Thalia and I took turns watching over the camp.

'This is going to be one Hades of a Council meeting once he wakes up.'

**AN: If you've noticed, I made changes to the story quite a bit. Perseus Apollyon brought up some solid points and I decided to be not lazy, though as opposed to full rewrite I made some alterations. Story going forward should be just fine. Hopefully. Please leave reviews and comments and the like and I'll see you around!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Prophecy **

PERCY POV

Darkness surrounded me. Unbearable darkness. 'If someone asked for a picture of my heart before the Hunt and training, this would be what I showed them,' I mused to myself as the darkness began to swirl and change.

I was back in Tartarus. Annabeth and I had just landed next to the Styx again. I relived the entire experience, from the battles to the House of Night to leaving Bob and Damasen to fend for themselves and close the Doors of Death. I dreaded every second of it. It was continuously burned into my mind most nights, but watching it from the outside perspective helped me realize just how terrible it was.

Then the image shifted. I was standing in a forest clearing and my blood froze. Littered throughout the clearing, were the hunters. Some battered beyond recognition, but all discernable from the silver apparel. A lump formed in my throat and I took a step backward. *CRUNCH*. I slowly turned around to see the bow I had stepped on in the hands of Thalia.

I choked down a sob at the sight. Behind my cousin and best friend's corpse. Lora had her neck snapped and her leg had been severed from her body with the ax that I had gifted her. Next to her was Jessica, Kiani, Leah, and Rebecca. Limbs all tangled and protruding at awkward angles. No signs of life in any of their eyes.

I heard crying and my head whipped around. "Brother," Estelle whispered and I ran to her side, but I couldn't speak. I just dropped to my knees, ethereal hands desperate to grasp her fading form. "Why d-did you leave us?" I sobbed so hard that I didn't recognize the scene shift again until the voice of The Pit spoke to me.

"**No one escapes me demigod. You should have stayed away. Now I'm going to rip apart everything you hold dear in this world. And after I'm done, I will drag you to Olympus in chains so you can watch as I kill your precious gods one by one." **He finished the last part with the humorless laugh of evil incarnate. "**This is what awaits you Jackson. This IS YOUR FATE!"**

The darkness slowly faded as I came back to consciousness. I was utterly terrified. My dream made Tartarus look like a vacation resort.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy's eyes fluttered open as he gasped awake. Estelle was still laying on his chest and stirred in her sleep. Percy smiled softly at his little sister, but it was quickly replaced with fear and worry after what he had dreamed. He drew a shaky breath and observed his surroundings. Thalia was asleep in a chair at the bedside with her arms folded and snoring lightly.

Just as he was about to attempt to sit up, Artemis came into the tent with her head down and her brows furrowed in concentration. Percy didn't move or say anything, just observing as she heaved a big sigh. 'I wonder what has Artemis so down,' but he broke out of these thoughts as she looked up at him and went wide-eyed.

"Uh, hey," he said to her. "PERCY!" she yelled, making Estelle and Thalia bolt straight up. Thalia rushed to crush him and Estelle into a hug and Estelle started crying again. Though this time they were tears of relief that her brother was okay. Percy hugged Thalia back briefly before comforting Estelle and apologizing repeatedly.

"Is the Hunt okay? Did you kill Echidna?" Percy asked quickly to receive numb nods from Artemis and Thalia. "The Hunt is fine, but Echidna got away," Artemis told him bitterly making Percy look down in frustration. "Worry about yourself. You've been out for 4 days. Everyone has been worried, though they might just be missing your food." Artemis added the last part trying to lighten the mood.

"4 DAYS?!" Percy exclaimed, snapping his head up that resulted in a head rush. He grimaced at the pain and Thalia offered him some nectar. He thanked her quietly and took a long gulp. "What now?" Percy asked looking at Artemis.

"We need to call for a Council meeting and tell them what has occurred. Also, I want Apollo to do a check up on you one last time before you reintegrate into your duties." Percy nodded in confirmation and pushed Estelle off of him before trying to get up. Keyword: trying. As soon as he stood up, another head rush hit and he started to plummet to the ground face-first.

Artemis was at his side in an instant and corrected him. Percy gave a small smile for the assist and Artemis returned it, putting Percy's arm around her shoulder. She turned to Thalia and told her that they would return after the meeting with any updates. Thalia nodded and smacked Percy upside the head. "Be more careful Kelp-Head," she added and the two of them flashed to Olympus.

~On Olympus~

ARTEMIS POV

I sat Percy down in the center of the Throne Room and he began meditating like last time. 'He's seemed off since he woke up. The Chimera's poison isn't anything to sneeze at, but still his first questions upon waking up were about the Hunt and Echidna.' I shook my head at the thoughts and fired a silver arrow into the air to summon the Council.

Five minutes later, all the gods were present. Apollo immediately went to Percy and began his check up to make sure everything was okay. They seemed to have a conversation that I couldn't hear, but I brushed it aside as medical questions.

"Why have you called this meeting, Daughter?" Zeus asked, looking rather annoyed. I began recounting the event from 4 days ago, leaving out the conversation I had with Percy. Upon hearing about Percy defeating the Chimera but getting bitten by the poisonous snake head, Posiedon, Hestia, and Hera all rushed out of their thrones and hugged and checked on him. He smiled softly at all of them and I read his lips. "I'm okay. Don't worry." was what I had picked up.

After a few minutes of checking on him and a kiss on the forehead and cheek from Hera and Hestia respectfully, they returned to their thrones. "So who is this enemy?" Hermes asked and all the gods looked to Athena. The gears were turning in her head, but she had nothing. Percy and I looked at each other and I nodded to him.

"It's Tartarus," he said almost too softly to hear. The Council paled significantly as their eyes bugged out of their skulls. "He's coming for me. He wants revenge on me for escaping him and then he's coming for you." Arguments erupted in the Throne Room amongst everyone present.

Then Apollo stiffened in his throne and the sickly green mist of the Oracle began to ooze out of his eyes and mouth.

_**Thrown again into the fray**_

_**The Bane of All musn't delay**_

_**Enemies of old rising as they see fit**_

_**All will come to serve The Pit**_

_**Huntresses alike must take a dive**_

_**If Olympus wishes to survive**_

Apollo collapsed into a heap at the foot of his throne and Hermes and I quickly ran to help him back into his throne and he stirred awake shortly after. Silence reigned throughout the Council as they all processed the Third Great Prophecy in a decade.

PERCY POV

As Apollo collapsed, I just stood there. Frozen in the middle of the Throne Room in dead silence. Then I began to laugh. A humorless and cold laugh full of disbelief and self-pity. All of the gods just stared at me as my laughing subsided and I spoke.

"Of fucking course," I sighed sadly. "What is it Percy?" my father asked with concern. I looked at him and offered a sad smile. "The Fates haven't deemed my services enough for them yet." It must have clicked in Athena's head as she spoke out, "_**The Bane of All**_," I turned to look at her. "That's you, isn't it?" She asked which I nodded to and she went back to analyzing the remaining lines.

"_**Enemies of old**_," Zeus said. "It's the Titans again," he grumbled with disgust clearly evident in his voice and on his face. Surprisingly, Ares spoke up, "It could also be the Giants." "Or a combination of the two," Mom added, making everyone shift uneasily. I glanced at every one of them in their thrones and stopped at Artemis. She had her brows furrowed further than I thought possible.

"What about '_**Huntresses alike must take a dive**_'?" Aphrodite voiced aloud to everyone's surprise. Athena shared her thoughts next, "It could mean several things. It could be referring to a risk they must take," Artemis frowned at that. 'Of course she doesn't want them to take any unnecessary risks,' I thought as Athena continued. "Or it could mean…" she trailed off looking at Artemis uneasily.

"It could mean what, Daughter?" Zeus added leaning forward in his Throne. Athena composed herself and finished the thought, "Or it could mean that the Hunt must venture into Tartarus." Artemis was the first one to rise and shout at Athena, sparking a chain reaction amongst the rest of the Council all shouting. I took this time to return to the center of the Throne Room and sit down to meditate, tuning out the arguing.

'Mustn't delay. I have to act sooner than later. I can't do it with the Hunt though. They're stealthy sure, but I can't put them in danger like that. I've trained to mask my aura for a reason. Only I can do this. I _have_ to do this,' I thought as the arguing went on.

Zeus had enough and called attention to the Council with his Master Bolt. "Enough. We cannot afford to overanalyze the prophecy as they often have double meanings." Everyone nodded in agreement and I decided to rise and voice my plan of action.

"Uncle," I started, getting everyone's eyes on me. "I believe the first step should be for me to venture out alone and begin reconnaissance." "NO!" Father, Hestia, Hera, and Artemis all screamed in unison. "I will NOT let you go out there alone. Not after I just got you back," my father spoke first, getting nods from Mom and my patron. "You also have a duty to the Hunt. You took an oath and you cannot abandon it unless I release you from it." Artemis added, raising a few eyebrows from Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite.

I collected my thoughts and tried to reason with them. "I understand that Milady, but the second line of the prophecy calls for my immediate action. I'm not so stupid as to charge into enemy territories and fight them all. I trained for 2 years in Japan to overcome my weaknesses and they can be perfectly utilized now to gather information." All of the gods must have been shocked at the logic I had just displayed because they all looked at me funny.

"I believe Perseus is correct," Athena said, snapping all attention to her. "Information wins wars. If he can get some and get out undetected to report to us, it'll prove invaluable." Dad, Mom, Hestia, and Artemis wanted to protest, but even they had to admit it was a sound plan in theory.

Zeus sat on his throne scratching his beard in thought before coming to a decision. "Nephew, are you certain you can do this?" I looked at him with determination in my eyes. 'I will not let my dream be a reality. I have to do this to protect them all,' I thought as I nodded. "Very well. You will infiltrate and destroy when necessary and gather us intel." I knelt at his throne in confirmation. "However, your duties to the Hunt and my Daughter cannot be neglected. You will operate from there, starting with Camp Half-Blood. You will need to report the Prophecy to them and prepare them for war."

I flinched at the assignment to camp. 'Definitely wanted to wait longer before I had to go back, but I guess it can't be helped.' "Yes Lord Zeus."

3RD PERSON POV

The remainder of the meeting ironed out the details of the plan. Percy was allowed to remain anonymous when venturing to camp and operate alone from the Hunt. He didn't want to risk endangering any of the hunters or Artemis. The Hunt would be traveling to camp over the next month, with Percy scouting ahead for any of Tartarus' forces along the way and carrying out his mission.

Artemis was worried slightly for Percy returning to camp. She knew it was the last place he wanted to return to, but Percy covered it well with his warrior persona. Hermes was tasked with notifying the Roman camp and Hera the Amazons as Olympus would need all the forces they could muster to survive this war. Percy's assignment was to be known only by the Council and the hunters unless the circumstances called for him to reveal it.

The meeting concluded and everyone flashed out except for Poseidon, Hestia, Hera, and Artemis. Poseidon walked up to Percy first and gave him a hug. Percy returned it with a smile on his face and Poseidon gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Be safe my son. The seas are always with you," he said. "I will, Dad, and I know. We can't be contained," Percy replied with a wink, making Poseidon smirk before he flashed out.

Hestia approached him next and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, my Champion. If you ever need to talk, come to the hearth." Percy smiled at her and said, "I will Auntie." Hestia gave him one last smile and flashed away. Hera was next.

"I don't like this at all," she said with tears in her eyes. Percy pulled her into a tight embrace and said, "It'll be fine, Mom. This is what I have been training for." Hera sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead before looking him in the eyes. "Protect yourself and your sister and make sure both of you come back to me," she said sternly, but with all of the love a mother has for her child. "I promise, Mom." Percy replied to receive a delicate hand caressing his cheek before she too flashed out.

ARTEMIS POV

"Are you okay Percy?" I asked him after it was just the two of us left in the Throne Room. He looked right into my eyes, swirling sea green staring into piercing silver, and smiled, "Of course, Milady." But his eyes held worry. "Percy." I said sternly, wanting the truth. He caved under my gaze, looked away and sighed. "I don't know. But I know what I must do and I know I will manage. So save your worry for the Hunt. This is what I have trained for." I could hear the determination in his voice so I smiled.

I placed a hand underneath his chin and lifted his head up so that he was looking at me. "You are a part of the Hunt now too and as such I will worry about you." He gaped at me for lifting his head up tenderly to meet my gaze and gaped even wider at my words. But then he smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes, Milady."

"Good. Now, let's get back and inform the Hunt," I said, feeling victorious in the exchange.

3RD PERSON POV

Artemis and Percy flashed back to the Hunt and gathered the hunters. Once everyone was seated, they explained the situation and what was to happen over the next month, helping each other explain the details as they went. After everything was explained, there was apprehensiveness on each of the hunters' faces, but that was betrayed by the fiery determination in each one of their eyes.

Percy and Artemis smiled at this and then turned to each other and nodded. Percy then shifted his appearance to 'Theo', thinking, 'If I'm going to be infiltrating his forces and going to camp, it's better to not have to worry about my identity from nosy monsters and demigods.'

The Hunt went to bed shortly after. Significant change is coming with the war looming overhead. And they all need to be on top of their game if they are to survive what is to come.

**AN: That's Chapter 8! The enemy has been revealed and the plot is in motion! The prophecy (totally made up on the fly so I apologize if its ass) could have multiple meanings. Huntresses alike taking a dive? Is Percy going to get captured? Is the Hunt going to venture into Tartarus? Is it a leap of faith? Is it more literal in that the Hunt's numbers will dwindle due to the war? If so, who should die?**

**I genuinely don't know what I want it to mean so leave your comments on what you think should happen! Maybe all of them will, maybe some, maybe none! What is important, is that you let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Thoughts

**Good morning all! I'm going to get started on the next few chapters of the story today, hopefully will upload one by tonight. I seriously want to know what you all think! I think Percy getting captured would tie in well with the themes, someone's definitely going to die, I'm just not sure who yet, and I'm considering having Percy stage a betrayal to get into Tartarus's inner circle, but I'm just so undecided!**

**I'm also considering starting another fan fic kinda like a SAO idea, but instead of a video game it's the Percy Jackson universe. I'd probably base it off of myself, but if you're interested in reading something like that, leave me a comment or PM and I can include a character based off of you too maybe! **


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Filler 1.0**

3RD PERSON POV

After the issuing of the new prophecy, Percy's schedule with the Hunt got exceedingly more complicated. Luckily, Artemis cut down his chores significantly to help him out. Laundry and sharpening were usually handled by some of the other hunters, while Percy mostly cooked breakfast and dinner (occasionally lunch, but usually he slept). He began his recon during the evenings after Artemis returned from her chariot as he still needed to guard them.

He typically returned from recon in the early mornings before the hunters awoke to tend to any personal needs, then breakfast. After breakfast he'd have the highlight of his day: training the younger hunters. He had Kiani, Jessica, and Leah as one group together, since the three had been inseparable since they were all rescued around the same time by 'Theo'. They certainly had the best teamwork between the two groups he trained.

All three were adequate with a bow, Leah even able to enchant some of her arrows as a daughter of Hecate. Kiani was superior with hunting knives, which was a bit uncharacteristic of daughters of Aphrodite, but she reminded Percy a lot of Piper. This warmed his heart, but left it with a dull pain at the same time. Jessica remained in a midrange support role for her group as she was the most in tune with her mother's abilities.

The other group was held even closer to Percy's heart and consisted of Lora, Rebecca, and Estelle. Percy didn't have much experience with axes, but he and Lora figured out how to train her together. Rebecca was clearly her father's daughter and stuck to archery support and cover fire. Estelle was more than adequate with a bow, but favored her hunting knives much to Percy's displeasure.

Regardless, Percy saw the importance of all the girl's training, and was more than pleased with their progress. He remembered the day he started training them.

_~Flashback: a day after the prophecy~_

"_Alright girls!" Percy said and gathered the young ones who wanted him to train them together. "I want to start with breaking you into two groups of three. I've noticed from training that Kiani, Jessica, and Leah all work together well?" The shy girls nodded enthusiastically. "Alright! That leaves Estelle, Rebecca, and Lora for the other group."_

"_Now, I want you to get with your groups, and talk about what it is you like and what you're good at. Knowing each others' strengths and weaknesses is a key part to being a strong group." Percy said, but got some frowns out of the girls._

"_But Percy… we can't do much and don't have any cool abilities like you," Lora said with her head down. Percy frowned at this. "Are you kidding? You're all super cool! Even cooler than me!" The girls all looked at him in disbelief, but he continued on, "Lora, as a daughter of Hermes, you can improvise and pick up on skills after only a few days, making you incredibly versatile! Jessica, you can get the plant life around you to help assist you in battle. You just got to feel the connection to it. Kiani, I'm sure you have charmspeak and can get monsters or other enemies to do what you say to some extent. I can ask someone at camp to help you train it. Leah, I'll talk to your mom about getting you some spellbooks, and even more from camp when we get there. Rebecca, your archery is only gonna get better and your healing abilities make you invaluable at support."_

"_What about me Brother?" Estelle finally spoke up with a frown on her face. Percy picked her up and put her on his hip. "Well my little star, you have some gifts from Momma Hera." Estelle's eyes lit up, "I do?" Percy chuckled at her, "Of course. I have some from her too so you and I can train them together!" Estelle threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Big Brother!"_

_~End Flashback~_

Percy thought back to how far the girls had come in only about two and a half weeks. "What's got you smiling like that?" Percy turned to see Artemis walking toward him. Percy let a smirk cross his face and said, "Oh nothing, Arty."

Artemis scowled at him. "I told you not to call me that," she got out through gritted teeth. In reality, Artemis didn't mind it as much as when Apollo did it. Her and Percy were friends. As such, the nickname lost a good part of its annoyance and gained sentiment. "Now what were you smiling about?" she pressed him again.

"He was thinking back to the first day he decided to train us," Estelle answered quickly running up with the other five girls in tow. Percy turned to her and mock pouted, "What have I told you about using Mom's powers on each other outside of training?" Estelle just rolled her eyes at him and said, "Whatever. Quit doting on how far we've come like a mother bear and let's train!"

Percy grumbled as he walked to get set up for the sparring match while Artemis turned to Estelle. "He really does dote over you six doesn't he?" Artemis asked her with a teasing smile on her face. Estelle smirked and turned to look at Artemis as she walked after Percy. "Oh not just us. He worries about the entire Hunt. Especially their, and I quote 'beautiful and deadly' patron," Estelle finished to sprint after the other girls, leaving Artemis in a state of shock with a small blush.

PERCY POV

Today, the girls were taking me on, one group at a time. First up was the group of Kiani, Jessica, and Leah. When we first started these group sparring sessions, I didn't even need my weapons. Now after only two and a half weeks, I summon my katana and a throwing knife. The sparring begins with Kiani charging me with her hunting knives. We dance around each other blocking and parrying blows.

'She's made so much progress already. I wonder if she's been training with Thalia or Artemis directly' I thought as I jumped back to avoid another blow. Jessica was constantly trying to get vines to wrap around my limbs as I avoided Kiani's onslaught. After I leapt back, Kiani switched up tactics. She began charmspeaking nearby animals to attack me in tandem with Jessica's vines.

I had to move double time to avoid vines and some angry squirrels and the like, that I didn't notice the arrow flying at me until the last second. I bent all the backwards and the arrow clipped some hairs off my head. I had managed to get some spellbooks for Leah, courtesy of her mom pretty quickly. Hecate saying she owed me or something, but I didn't really get it. I just wanted to help Leah.

'She must've finished enchanting her arrows. Good distracting girls.' I thought as I worked to dodge fire and sleep arrows on top of Kiani's knife work and Jessica's vines. I parried one of Kiani's knives and went to block one of Leah's arrows. I blocked the arrow, but forgot about Jessica's vines and one latched my wrist before I could parry another of Kiani's knives.

As a result, my parry was slow and left me with a cut on my forearm about six inches long. The girls were shocked right away and stopped. 'Still a lot to learn' I thought as I cut free of the vine, snapping the girls back to reality. Leah launched another sleeping arrow, only for it to be caught and thrown at Jessica. Before she could react, the arrow knicked Jessica's arm and she wobbled to the ground asleep.

I heard Leah curse and used that distraction to throw my knife at her bow string cutting it. I quickly kicked Kiani back and charged Leah, spinning inside her guard and knocking her out with a quick jab to a pressure point in her neck. Kiani recovered and charged me again, but I easily disarmed her knives and had my katana at her neck.

"Yield?" I asked with pride in my voice. "Yield." Kiani grumbled and I went to heal and wake up the other two. After we all gathered, I sat down and summoned some quick snacks for the girls. "You girls did fantastic!" I said with a mouthful of cookie. "But we didn't win," Kiani replied, dejected. The other two girls put their heads down.

"No, but you managed to wound me this time," I said bringing their spirits up. "Does anyone know what they did wrong?" I asked. Chiron taught me about "teachable moments" when I was at camp once and I really took it to heart. "They let up when they injured you. They should have taken that moment and pressed further?" I turned to see Lora looking at me shyly after answering. "Exactly!" I said, picking up her spirits as well.

"You never know how the fight will go or what will happen. Because of that, you will have limited opportunities to strike and get the upper hand. But once you do, do whatever you can to keep it. That's how most fights are won and lost." I said looking at each of them in turn to see fiery determination in each of their eyes.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Perseus." I turned around to see Artemis and most of the Hunt approaching. I loved spending time with Artemis. We're actually friends now! I'm still smart enough to watch what I say around her, but I've been enjoying the Hunt exponentially more because of her. I still loved messing with her though. She's pretty cute when she's mad.

"Thank you Milady," I said and gave my little half-bow. "Though it was not entirely true. Once you've been in as many battles as me, there are patterns to recognize making it a little easier." I finished my thought. "Interesting Perseus. Are you saying you would be able to distinguish my patterns?" Artemis gave a challenging smirk that most people would grovel before in hopes to be saved from the fate of a jackalope. I relish the challenge.

"I don't know about that milady, but I believe I could hold my own against you."

ARTEMIS POV

"I don't know about that milady, but I believe I could hold my own against you."

Normally, anyone who speaks to me like this would be captured, castrated, tortured, turned into a jackalope, hunted, then killed. In that order. But with Percy, I can't help but feel giddy that he's challenging me. Don't get me wrong, I HATE losing, but the friendly challenge with him is addicting. 'I think this is why we get along so well. Friendly competition.'

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting cocky Perseus. We don't need another Heracles," I said to him, sporting a smirk on my face. He responded to my smirk with his own and an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes, "Bring it on, Arty."

He drew his two blades, Riptide and Frostbite, and got into a ready stance. I summoned my hunting knives and assumed my stance as well. A lone leaf blew lazily in the wind between us and upon it hitting the ground, we vanished.

Faster than my hunters' eyes could follow, we collided in the middle of the clearing our blades interlocked. Neither one of us budged, but smirked again at each other and withdrew, beginning the endless dance of combat. We both dodged, blocked, parried, rolled, flipped, and spun in and out of each other's strikes. The only sounds to be heard were the clang of metal and our breathing.

I had to admit Percy was remarkable. For someone of his stature, he moved with grace that rivaled mine. 'Tall and lean, but still with plenty of strength like a hunter,' I thought as we continued our dance. We spared for nearly an hour, the upperhand trading back and forth with each blow. Eventually, we were locked together again.

I looked up to Percy with a smirk, "Ready to yield, Perseus?" My breathing was surprisingly labored, but Percy's wasn't much better. "No, but I'm ready to end this one, Moonlace." I was so shocked by the nickname that it gave Percy the opening he needed. Surprising me further, Percy dropped his swords, and punched the ground, creating a small earthquake that threw me backward.

Before I could recover, Percy vapor traveled behind me and summoned his katana and another one of his knives. One at my throat, and one at the back of my neck. Percy's lips mere centimeters from my ear.

Silence. The Hunt was in absolute awe at the performance their Guardian and I had put on. Percy finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity, "Do you yield to me, Phoebe Artemis?" Feeling his hot breath on my neck and ear and hearing him speaking my full name caused my breath to hitch in my throat. But what caught me off guard was that _he_ asked if _I _yield to _him_. That made it much more… intimate and shivers ran from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

After what felt like an eternity, I made my plan. I hated losing so I took Percy's lesson to heart. A smirk grew on my face as I leaned back to his ear and said, "In your dreams, Sea Sponge," and planted a kiss on his cheek.

PERCY POV

"In your dreams, Sea Sponge."

Before I could even laugh at the nickname, I felt a pair of soft, full lips on my cheek and my brain entirely shut down. I felt like every fiber of my being was supercharged with Zeus's Master Bolt. I'm sure I had a dumb look on my face too because before I knew it, I was on the ground with a knife at my neck.

Artemis had distracted me perfectly with that peck, swept my legs right out from underneath me, and had me pinned underneath her with a knife at my neck in half a second. I looked right into her eyes and saw an endless sense of joy, happiness, and mirth. The thrill she gets from combat and hunting is so much like my own. 'That's probably why we get along so well,' I thought as I came back to my senses and realized she was straddling me.

"I yield milady," I grumbled out, but couldn't stay upset long when I saw the smile on her face. She helped me get to my feet, the electricity from the kiss still ever present when I grabbed her hand, and we faced the Hunt. The cheering broke out near immediately. The Hunt cheered for their patron, But I wasn't upset about it. I had my girls and Thalia rooting me on. Artemis looked rather uncomfortable, so I naturally made her more so by grabbing her hand and raising it above her head, gesturing to her with my other hand.

Signaling that she was the winner. After the cheering, Artemis held up a hand for silence and asked, "Any questions?"

"How did you both move that fast?" one of the middle aged hunters asked. "Well, Lady Artemis is just that fast, I had to work to improve my speed," I answered for the both of us. "How was his dual wield style milady?" Phoebe asked. "It was difficult to manage. Perseus was able to attack just as fast and just as strong. Had it been exclusively a sword fight, I don't know what the outcome would have been," Artemis answered, giving me some praise. I smiled and blushed slightly.

"What about the end there when he had you finished?" Thalia asked with a knowing tone and both Artemis and I looked at the ground. "Like Perseus said, create and maintain that opening to win," Artemis answered and I nodded, but swore I saw hints of a blush on her face.

"Now girls, back to your duties after lunch. Perseus, do you mind making lunch?" Artemis asked and I just gave my signature half-bow before heading to the dining tent.

After lunch, I went to sleep from the previous night's mission. More often than not, I sleep after lunch until dinner time, cook dinner, have my personal training while Artemis is performing her duties, then scout out my mission once she's back. I then return to make breakfast and train the others, then repeat. After I woke up, Artemis asked to see me before dinner.

ARTEMIS POV

After the spar with Percy, he made us lunch and retired to his tent. His schedule is crazy now that he has his mission on top of being the Guardian. He never complains though, which is part of why I admire him so. And the spar today was excellent. My adrenaline hasn't been kicked that high in a long time. I was broken out of my musings when he walked into my tent, bedhead very much present.

"Hey there sleepyhead," I giggled out to him. Yes, giggled. I hate to admit but I've been doing it at times strictly in Percy's presence. He yawned again and replied with a hello. "Do you have anything to report?" I asked him. He sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I've been scouting out miles around the hunt as we travel. All of the groups I've encountered are not pressing. They're acting like scouting ranks or…"

"Or what, Percy?" I asked with slight alarm in my tone. "Bait." he said making me feel completely uneasy. "It's like a breadcrumb trail," he said walking to the map in my tent, causing me to come over. "Every force I have scouted, we have encountered later. Nothing more than a few injuries here and there and never anything fatal," he continued. "So where are they leading us?" I asked, looking at the map.

"Camp," he said. "What?" I asked. "Why would they lead us to camp?" I asked again. "They're trying to trap us in. Chances are they have one or two groups trailing us as we 'track them' east. I will go out tonight and scout ahead East like always to ensure that's their plan. After I confirm the east is relatively safe, I'll double back and see what exactly is following us. My guess is, they're trying to bait us to camp and then overwhelm us and camp with numbers. I wouldn't be surprised if they have forces on standby at camp already." Percy finished.

'When did he get so tactical?' I thought to myself mulling over his idea. "Okay. Scout out the east and make sure nothing is pressing. Double-back west and see what you can find. Information only this time, do not engage unless is life or death. We'll confirm their tactics tonight and send out reports to Olympus and the Camps tomorrow." I told him.

Percy gave his little half-bow, making me smile slightly. I called out to him before he left my tent, "Percy?" He turned around. "Be careful," I added in a small voice, and he just gave me a big crooked grin before changing his looks to 'Theo' getting his gear together for tonight.

**AN: Short chapter. Trying to slow the pace of the story a bit, I agreed that it was a little too fast, so I'm working on that!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Secret Agent Man**

THEO POV

I shifted my appearance from 'Percy' and went to gather my supplies. Combat boots, black cargo pants that housed ambrosia and nectar if need be, dark sea-green t-shirt, my black coat with hood. My mom and patron hooked it up with some new threads. On the back of my coat was a large silver crescent moon. On the front over the heart was a peacock sitting in the flames of the hearth like a phoenix would. On the right shoulder was a trident. That way all the gods I have ties with are represented.

Artemis left for her chariot after dinner and some of the Hunt came to find me and wish me luck. My littles ones all hugged me and told me to be safe. The older hunters that didn't interact with me much all gave me a swift nod. 'Glad to see our relationship is getting better,' I thought as Thalia, Phoebe, and Atalanta found me. "Stay safe out there Kelp-Head," Thalia said and gave me a fist bump. "Yeah, we wouldn't wanna have to cook our meals anymore," Phoebe and Atalanta teased. "Of course not, I have to do everything for you little girls around here," I replied back to earn playful slaps to the shoulders and back of the head.

"Seriously Perce, be careful," Thalia added one last time. I smiled at her, "I will, but it's 'Theo' in this form." She just rolled her eyes at me. Shortly after I went off to train until Artemis returned. I mainly focused on my archery and knife throwing, as it was more useful for these stealth missions. I also practiced my vapor traveling with objects, trying to simulate a monster if I need to take them out one at a time.

After about two hours of training and another hour of meditating, Artemis returned. 'Come to my tent Percy,' I heard in my head and fire traveled there. "Are you ready to go?" Artemis asked me, and I nodded before speaking, "Yes. I am going to hold off on eliminating any of the forces tonight, but if there is a group following us, they cause me more worry." Artemis sighed at this and said, "I know Percy, just be cautious tonight. If they're really leading us and they know about you then…" As she trailed off, I went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"I know, but knowing about me and being able to stop me are two different things. I'll be fine Artemis." I said reassuring her. She didn't seem to mind so much that I grabbed her hand, but it didn't last long. 'Just a friendly and reassuring hand hold that's all,' I thought as she sighed again.

"Just be careful Percy," she finished sternly. I smiled and chuckled, "Oh come on Arty! When have I not been careful? Besides, it's 'Theo' in this form." She caved in and smiled slightly, "Do you actually want me to answer that?" I laughed at myself with her and gave her one last half-bow, "I'll see you in the morning Milady," and flashed out in a column of fire.

I reappeared about 20 miles to the east of camp and climbed to a tall tree. I saw a bustling city in the distance further east. 'New Orleans,' I thought before I pressed my senses out to the surrounding area. During the two and a half weeks since my mission, I've been branching out about 20-30 miles at a time from the camp.

As luck would have it, I sensed a gathering of monsters about a mile from my position to the southwest. I stayed in the trees as I approached the encampment and listened. Most of it was idle chatter between cyclops, hyperborians, dracnae, empousai, and the like. Some telekines and hellhounds were present, but nothing to write home about.

I circled the camp several times to take a headcount of their numbers and composition. 'About 150 of them. That's not great, but manageable. I'll have to survey the area between here and the camp to see where they'll likely strike,' I thought as I quickly left.

I scouted ahead from the Hunters camp to the north and south as well to ensure no ambushes were waiting for us and there weren't any. Now for the moment of truth to scout back west. I avoided fire traveling, since it was far too obvious and stuck to the trees.

About eight miles back to the northwest was where I felt their presence and I cursed myself. I sensed the usual grunt soldiers, but three auras made my blood freeze. I finished surveying the encampment and found it larger than the bait group by double the numbers. 'Fuck. That's a lot of monsters, even just grunts,' I cursed and moved toward the command tent still in the trees.

Ensuring my aura was completely masked, I listened.

"I heard Jackson is traveling with the Hunt. We should take them now!" a shitty French accent said and I immediately knew the Manticore was there. 'Probably still bitter about Maine all those years ago," I silently chuckled to myself. "You will do no such thing," a voice I didn't recognize said. "My brother is lying in wait near the camp and has already called dibs on Jackson's head for that maple tree stunt." 'Okay so Hyperion is at camp and his brother… whose name escapes me is trailing us. Not the best circumstances,' I thought.

"We will trail them until they are led to camp, then we will finish them all off," Hyperion's brother continued before two of the auras exited the tent. The manticore seemingly frustrated, but that was to be expected. The other that exited after him was Kelli, the empousai and my blood boiled in rage slightly.

'Okay. They're moving with us, which means they'll camp here for the night. That gives me time to sneak into the command tent and steal some plans.'

I lowered myself to the ground of the tree, watching for patrols as I did so and crept to the shadows of the tent. I was dead silent in the camp as I heard the even breathing of slumber. I sent out a silent prayer and vapor traveled into the tent. I quickly assessed the scene and found a giant of a man asleep on the cot. I turned to see his armor mounted on display.

I was midnight black, decorated with constellations and a rams helmet. In reality, it was absolutely sweet, but I didn't have time to admire it. I went over to the table and flipped through any plans quickly. I didn't find much of any use, but snagged a few documents containing locations, forces, and a letter between Hyperion and his brother.

I heard footsteps coming toward the tent and panicked, quickly I vapor traveled out just as the flap was opening. The vapor either dissipated before whoever entered noticed, or they didn't pay it any mind. I heaved a sigh of relief and fire traveled back to the Hunters camp as the sun was coming up.

ARTEMIS POV

I awoke just before the sun was coming up and let out a deep sigh as I stretched. My joints and bones popped from sitting idle in the night, and I started to go about the day. As I was doing so, my thoughts went to Percy.

'I hope he's back soon. I hope he found information. I just hope he's okay," I thought and on cue, there was a knocking on my tent pole.

"Come in," I said and turned to see Percy walking in at a brisk pace. "Percy!" I called. 'Maybe a bit too excited to see him Artemis,' I thought as he addressed me. "Milady," as he did his half-bow. "Our fears were correct. The next group of bait is about 20 miles to the southeast near New Orleans. Around 150 monsters total, but nothing troublesome. I have scouted the area between here and there that they are likely to attack and we can discuss the plans later."

"Very well Percy. What about the west?" I asked and Percy tensed. "It doesn't look good Arty. About twice the numbers and they have the manticore and the Brother of Hyperion."

"Krios," I spat, but before I could continue, Percy did, "Yes. The only thing helping us, is that they are to trail us to camp. Unfortunately, Hyperion is lying in wait there and has called dibs on my head." I raised an eyebrow at this. "Why does the Titan of the East have a grudge against you?" I asked casually. Percy rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well I kinda beat him in the Battle of Manhattan and he may or may not have ended up as a maple tree."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, before Percy chuckled too. "We need to tell the camps and Olympus," I finally said and Percy nodded. I notified the hunters quickly, while Percy changed to his 'Theo' aspect and we flashed to Olympus.

THEO POV

I landed in the throne room and took my place to meditate like always as Artemis launched an arrow to summon the council. 'I'm going to have to deal with the campers here for this. This is not going to be fun.' I thought as the gods flashed in one by one.

"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus asked like always. "Perseus has acquired some intel worth sharing with the council and the camps. Would you bring them here?" Artemis replied, but before they could continue, I needed some ground rules.

"Before you do that Uncle, I would like to ask the Council to make sure to refer to me as 'Theseus or Theo' and when the campers undoubtedly ask, I am a Son of Triton so as to not raise suspicions," I finished and received nods from the Council. As they summoned the campers, I heard a voice enter my mind and say 'You owe me one for this baby brother. Come visit mother and I soon.' I chuckled and told Triton that I would see him after the meeting.

The immortal campers (The Seven) and the counsellors were all flashed in along with Chiron, Reyna, and Lupa respectively. Before all the questions began, all their eyes settled on me. 'Well this is going to be fun,' I thought bitterly.

ARTEMIS POV

I was slightly nervous for Percy to be in front of the campers again. I must admit he was rather clever for claiming to be a Son of Triton to cover his bases.

"So daughter, what intel have you found?" Zeus asked me and I nodded to 'Theo' to give the papers to Athena first. As he was doing so I spoke, "My Guardian has been scouting ahead of the Hunt for the past two and a half weeks now as we make our way to camp. We came to the realization that the forces we were encountering were less than formidable." Athena interrupted me, "You realized they were scouts or bait?"

"Yes Athena, my Guardian determined it first and made sure to double back and scout for any forces trailing us." I replied to Athena and she continued the discussion. "And he found Krios along with about 300 monsters doing so until you got to camp"

"Yes and it appears Hyperion is lying in wait near camp to take the both of us out," I said, getting some gasps from those gathered.

ANNABETH POV

Okay I was confused about a lot of things. One: there's another war coming. Two: The Hunter of Artemis, haters of all men, have a male Guardian. Three: apparently he's tactically a genius and thought to double back to ensure he was in a trap.

As I was trying to wrap my head around these thoughts, Zeus spoke up, "Well done, Guardian. It seems like your mission so far is a success. Athena, what do you suggest the course of action should be?"

"WAIT!" I yelled, causing everyone to turn (and some glare) to me. "Uhh. What's going on? You need to explain to us. And who's that?" I finished pointing at the figure who seemed to be meditating in the middle of the commotion.

The next hour flew by as the gods explained how there was another war coming and a prophecy that was unmistakably about Percy, but the gods seemed to think otherwise. Then there's this Guardian of the Hunt. No one outside the hunters even knew he existed and he's oddly similar to Percy.

I was brought out of my musings as my mother and the Guardian continued to talk strategy. "Well you can't wipe them out too early, because then Hyperion will know he's getting no support," my mom started. "Yes, but if I make sure to wipe out all 300 of them, then they'll have no way of getting word out," the guardian countered.

Suddenly he stiffened and pointed at me. "What do you think?" he asked void of emotion that sent chills down my spine. I hesitantly walked over to the table with the map and intel and started to piece a plan together.

"Well it's not logical to take on a force of that size by yourself, assuming you even c-" I didn't get to finish my statement as the temperature in the throne room plummeted, the ground shook, and the hearth turned to greek fire. "Do not question my ability, Daughter of Athena," he stated coldly.

"I am the Minor Goddess of Strategy, Architecture, and Heroes! You WILL show me respect!" I yelled at him only to not be able to move. Suddenly I was suspended into the air and he crept toward me. In a brilliant flash, a katana was in his hand. For the first time since Tartarus, I was terrified.

"Do you like what I did to you? The human body is 60% water. The godly body, not so much. But still enough to bend that water to my will." He said void of emotion again and I was paling rapidly. "I am well aware of your titles _goddess_. I don't respect people who simply demand it. You'd all do well to not forget that." he said while looking at the campers.

THEO POV

After that episode with Annabeth, part of me regretted it instantly. The looks of fear from everyone hurt a little bit. But the part of me that was hurt by them so long ago thought, 'Good. That'll teach them not to cross me a second time.'

Unfortunately, I was broken out of my thoughts by my mother. She grabbed me by the ear and started twisting. HARD. Hestia was right behind her to smack me upside the head several times as well.

"MOM! I got it, I'm sorry! Please stop," I whined, only to get more questioning glances from the campers.

"Uhh. Mom? Lady Hera is your mom?" I turned to see Jason looking incredulously at me. I rubbed my neck sheepishly, which made a lot of the campers narrow their eyes at me. "Yeah. Well adopted, but she loves me like I'm her own and I love her the same," I replied and got a kiss on the forehead from my mom. I smiled and gave her a light squeeze.

The campers continued to just gawk at me. I turned to Hestia, "And I'm also sorry my patron. I was in the heat of the moment, but that doesn't excuse my actions." "And Hestia is your patron?" this time it was Leo who was confirming. "Yeup!" I said popping the "p".

"So who exactly are you? I mean the way you carry yourself, the whole 'doing the impossible' thing, and the trident on the right shoulder of your cloak. Are you going to finally reveal yourself after all these years?" Piper asked and I tensed briefly. 'I guess it's time for them to meet Theseus,' I thought as I turned to Artemis.

"Milady. Do I have your permission to reveal myself?" I asked, but quickly followed it up with a mental message, 'Don't worry, just Theo. I'm not ready for Percy yet.'

"Very well Guardian."

ANNABETH POV

I can't believe Piper of all people put the clues together. Percy. MY Seaweed Brain is finally back, or has been for awhile but here he is and I can't wait to see him!

He slowly crept back to the middle of the throne room and slowly looked at all of us with his hood and half-mask still on. My heart sank. Percy's eyes are a magnificent sea-green that pulsed with love and power. His eyes are a deep ocean blue that dances with the flames of pain. He slowly removed his hood and half-mask to get gasps from me, Piper, and the other counsellors from camp.

This man wasn't Percy. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, with honey-gold tips, pulled haphazardly into a man-bun that worked for him. I might've even blushed a little, but he looked at all of us emotionlessly.

"My name is Theseus Phoebus Murphy. Son of Triton. Adopted Son of Hera. Champion of Hestia. Guardian of the Hunt." he said with pride, but also hurt in his voice.

THEO POV

"Did you mistake me for someone else?" I asked knowing the answer all too well. 'They're not technically wrong,' I thought as I was going to mess with them.

"Yeah, sorry. You reminded us a lot of an old friend we haven't seen for years now. Percy-" Jason started but I cut him off.

"Jackson?" I asked and they all rushed forward. "Have you seen him?" Annabeth first. "How do you know him?" Piper next. "Is he doing fine?" Hazel and Frank next. I took a few steps back to get some space.

"Uhh. Once. Who doesn't know him. And last I saw him he was." I answered in order. "How long ago did you see him?" Annabeth asked, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Err. Close to 4 years ago? I found him wandering up north." I answered as casually as I could. "Did he say where he was headed?" Annabeth again.

"He said he wanted to get away. He was tired of the fighting and then no one paid him any attention after it was all over. Pretty sad if you ask me," I said and everyone's eyes were downcast and I heard some sniffling.

"Right. Well, I have some secret agent stuff to do still, you know spy on the enemy and save the world as we know it, but the Hunt is coming to camp in like a week so I'll see you all then!" I tried to sound as cheery as I could, but they all just nodded before inspecting me one more time and turning to leave.

3RD PERSON POV

After the not-so-heartfelt reunion, Theo formulated his battle plan with Athena and Annabeth. They decided it was best to take them out two days before the battle at camp to minimize the threat of exposure. Theo would sneak into camp in the evening and assassinate Krios and the manticore, while the Hunt would start an attack at sunrise the following morning.

After that was finalized, the campers asked about any leads on Percy's whereabouts and everyone just shook their heads sadly. Percy just wasn't ready to be known quite yet, although everyone comes out of hiding eventually.

Zeus concluded the meeting and wished Percy luck on his mission in about a weeks time and everyone flashed out except for Posiedon, Hestia, Hera, and Artemis. Theo approached his mother and patron first, taking each of them in one arm and hugging them. "I love you both," he said. "I'll be just fine so don't worry." Hera gave him a nod and a loving hand cupping his cheek before flashing out.

Hestia turned to him and said "You cannot stay hidden forever my Champion." Theo grumbled, "I know I know. I'm just not ready to forgive yet." Hestia nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead before flashing out as well.

Theo then turned his appearance into Percy and gave Artemis a half-bow, "Milady, could I go visit my father's palace? I kinda owe Triton for letting me use his name." he chuckled sheepishly and Poseidon boomed in laughter. Artemis smiled slightly and said, "Yes Perseus, just be back after lunch."

Percy bowed one more time and flashed out with his dad to Atlantis.

PERCY POV

I arrived in the throne room of my fathers palace and had my breath taken away. The reconstruction that took place after the Second Titan War was finally done and the place looked immaculate. The walls brilliant sea-greens and blues, layered with pearls and gems, magnificently orchestrated into murals of Atlantis and even my feats!

I was so in shock, I didn't notice the three gazing upon me from their thrones, nor the empty throne among them. My mouth must've been wide open as I took in the sights of the palace and the way sunlight reflected off of the walls and through the waters, because I heard someone snicker.

"Hey son," Triton added, trying, and failing, to hold in the laughs. Amphitrite was losing it and my father was chuckling too. I rolled my eyes at him and knelt at his throne. "It's always good to see you Lord Triton." I quickly rose and knelt at Amphitrite's and said, "An honor to be back in Atlantis, Queen Amphitrite."

I stayed kneeling to show respect, but I couldn't help it when I heard my father snicker, then laugh uproariously. I looked at him incredulously and Amphitrite finally spoke, "Rise Perseus. It is us who have the honor. We haven't exactly been fair to you and we wish to correct that now." I stood there shocked before finally chuckling to myself.

"Lady Amphitrite, you have nothing to apologize for. While my father and I are on great terms, I am still a bastard in the very definition of the word. I did not wish to cause any discomfort within your kingdom as a result of this." I stayed kneeling while I said this only to look up moments later and see all three of them gaping at me.

"What?" I asked confused. And Triton answered, "Nothing Baby Brother. Just keep leaving us speechless." 'Was that pride in his voice?' I thought before we spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. I talked mostly about where I've been and I asked them about the kingdom and when I could expect to be an uncle, much to Amphitrite's excitement and Triton's discomfort.

When it was time for me to go, Dad finally spoke up, "Percy. I want to bestow upon you the title 'Prince of the Seas'. You're in line to rule behind Triton of course." I gaped at him for awhile and finally spoke, "Uhh thanks dad, but as long as Triton is your number two man and isn't ruling unfairly, then I swear on Lady Styx that I won't ever want the throne."

Thunder rumbled and the three of them looked at me like I was crazy. Finally my father came to and laughed, "Only you son." Triton gave me a quick fist bump and Amphitrite hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I always wanted another son of the sea," she said and I smiled so wide it hurt.

"Wait Percy!" my dad called out. "One more thing," he said as he handed me a silver necklace with a trident pendant and a moon pendant on it. "What's this?" I asked but I already had an idea as I slipped it on. I pulled on the trident and sure enough, a trident appeared in my hands.

"Thanks dad," I said as I turned to hug him. "What about the moon one?" I asked confused. "Tyson and Braires have been working on armor for you," he said and I busted into a wide grin again. I thought of the armor and it molded to my body. Light but durable, it was dark ocean blue with sea-green trim. The chest plate had a crescent moon with the hearth and peacock symbol next to it and the trident below it.

I withdrew it back to the necklace and gave another round of hugs and fire traveled back to the Hunt's camp. I found Artemis immediately. "Milady," as I gave my half-bow.

"Perseus. Get ready to go. We sent a scouting team ahead to set the traps we discussed. We leave in 10 minutes." A wicked smirk adorned my face as I thought of trying my new weapon and armor.

**AN: Another short chapter. They're easier to write to keep my focus on the plot but yeah!**

**BearWarrior3000: I am unsure on the idea of like a double agent basically but that is the direction I would take it forsure **

**ToxicGhost20: I'll work on those! Also I plan on adding in smut scenes but that'll be wayy later but it'll be coming **

**Claymaster27: Either you or me gets sucked into a book and placed in the percy jackson universe, or I might say fuck it and just creat a new character based on you and I**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Prodigal Son Returns**

3RD PERSON POV

Percy and the Hunt met in Artemis's tent to review the plans for the "ambush" that was awaiting them about 12 miles to the east. There was a sense of nervousness in the air, but mixed in with that was the determination of 30 or so pre-teen man-haters that was ever present considering this was Artemis' Hunt.

"This is where they are likely to strike," Percy said gesturing to the map. "With the Hunt's mobility in the trees, you can easily outflank them, but I'll need to draw them into the killbox," Percy finished and looked around the Hunt to gauge their reactions.

"A force that size… how will you spring their trap with just yourself? They're expecting the entire Hunt," Thalia added to her cousin. Percy's signature lopsided grin was plastered on his face as he said, "Let me handle that. I've been working on something since training with Khione." Thalia couldn't help but reciprocate his grin and they finalized their plans.

The group packed up camp and was about to move out, but Percy pulled his trainees aside. "Now, I know I have been training you and you've made a lot of improvement, but STAY BACK and pick them off with your arrows. Do. Not. Engage. Unless absolutely necessary. Understood?" The girls rolled their eyes at their Guardian, but with a stiff glance from him, nodded their heads vigorously.

THALIA POV

We had moved into position, all of the Hunt in the trees surrounding the trap. I looked around and saw all of the hunters were ready. With a deep breath, I looked onward to Percy, err 'Theo' standing alone waiting for the monsters. What I saw next, I still have trouble believing.

The air chilled and a cold breeze found its way through the trees. Standing with Theo were a dozen ice sculptures, but as I looked on closer, they were clones of Theo. Before I could comment, the assault started. Arrows galore rained down from the trees as monsters fell continuously.

Theo was a demon. His ice clones, while not very formidable, took a handful of monsters each and moved autonomous to Theo just like Hephestus's automatons. Once the last of the clones fell, Theo sheathed his katana and drew his twin swords, continuing his arc of destruction.

Theo charged a cyclops in the blink of an eye, slicing the tendons in its legs causing it to drop to its knees. He severed its head and kicked it like a soccer ball towards a pack of unsuspecting hellhounds, who let out a yelp in surprise. He quickly made his way through the remaining cyclops, throwing Riptide into one of their eyes and creating an ice sword to replace it and hacked the other two to dust.

He then moved to dracnae who fired arrows at him that he easily dodged and blocked before willing his new ice sword to rocket toward one, piercing its head. He threw knives at the other four, hitting them between the eyes. The absolute grace and precision he exhibited sent shivers down my spine.

With the archers seemingly ended, I decided to join my cousin in the carnage, as did Artemis and some of the older hunters. I carved my way to my cousin with my spear and shield, ending any monster unfortunate enough to find themselves in my path. As I got to Theo, we stood back to back and I couldn't help the nostalgia wash over me as we fought the force as a two-demigod army.

"Reminds you of Manhattan, doesn't it?" I called out to him as a hyperborean lunged toward me too far and I bashed my shield into his knee, buckling him and pierced his throat with my spear. I heard him chuckle in between the clangs of metal and he said, "Yeah except not quite as life or death!" I laughed in response, as another empousai was unfortunate enough to jump right into one of my lightning strikes.

I turned to face him briefly, "New armor?" I asked quickly and dodged another strike. "Yeah a gift from Dad and Tyson!" he said as he sliced a cyclops shoulder to hip. "Why must you get all the cool shit?" I asked him with a huff. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled, but before I could turn, he threw a trident like a bullet out of a gun at a hellhound that had leapt toward my back. "Also a gift from Dad," he said with a shrug and I rolled my eyes at him.

THEO POV

Gods it felt good to fight back-to-back with Thalia again. The witty banter between us as we slew monster after monster was beyond refreshing. I briefly noticed that Estelle and Rebecca had joined the fray on the other side of the killbox, and I got a gut wrenching feeling that something was off.

As I turned from another empousai, I panicked. A hellhound had gone unnoticed by the Hunt and was stalking toward them. My vision went red. I sprinted faster than I ever had and got to them as the hound batted Rebecca aside, knocking her unconscious and leapt toward Estelle.

"NO!" I yelled and grabbed Estelle as the hound's teeth bit down on my shoulder. I quickly threw Estelle toward the limp form of Rebecca and let out a yelp of pain. "Stupid fucking mutt!" I roared as I grabbed the hound by the scruff of its neck and threw it over my shoulder. I quickly snapped its neck, reducing it to gold dust and ran to the two young hunters. I gathered them both in my arms and fire traveled them back to the trees away from the battle.

Estelle had minor scrapes, but was otherwise okay, but Rebecca had a gruesome gash from the claws running the length of her left arm. After deeming her condition not critical, I turned to Estelle and spoke with steel in my voice, "Stay. Here." She put her head down quickly and nodded and I fire traveled back to the fray.

There were only about a dozen monsters left when I got back and they were trying to flee. The remainder of the Hunt that wasn't injured or unconscious finished them off quickly enough and I returned to the two girls. I quickly used my powers of the hearth to heal Rebecca and flashed them back to the rest of the Hunt.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE KILLBOX UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!" I yelled at Estelle as Rebecca was coming to. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" I continued to rant at my sister and she began sobbing.

Artemis calmly walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see her beautiful silver eyes giving me a stern look. I softened immediately and turned away to take a cleansing breath. I quickly gathered Estelle in my arms and began soothing her cries as the Hunt looked on.

"I'm sorry my little star," I said as gently as I could. "I was just worried you'd get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if…" I trailed off, my voice cracking ever so slightly. She gathered herself and looked at me with watery eyes, "I-I j-just w-wanted t-to to h-help y-you," she got out in choked sobs. My heart broke upon hearing that and I quickly wiped her tears away.

"I know. I know. I just can't lose you too, okay?" She nodded slightly and buried her face in the crook of my neck. With another hefty sigh, I turned to Artemis who met me with a soft gaze of her own.

"Set up camp, and tend to any injuries. We'll move at first light," Artemis directed her hunters and I nodded appreciatively.

ARTEMIS POV

After camp was set up and the Hunt was tending to the injured, I called Percy into my tent.

"That was quite the overreaction back there," I said as he entered my tent, not bothering to turn and face him yet. I heard him breath deeply through his nose before I turned around to face him. The guilt in his eyes caused my gaze to soften on him slightly.

"I know. I just…" he trailed off, not finishing his thought. I sighed in turn and told him, "Your concerns are founded. After everything that's happened, but she will not be a defenseless maiden forever Percy." He looked at the ground from his seat and grumbled, "I know, it's just that..I-" I cut him off. "You're scared." He whipped his head up and stared at me with wide eyes. "You're scared to lose anyone else that you hold dear, and you're scared that she blames you from your parents' deaths." I finished my thoughts.

"H-How did you know?" he asked and I gave him a soft smile. "It doesn't take Athena to see that Percy," I told him before adding, "And I... I heard your conversation with Thalia one of your first nights here." Hoping to lighten the mood, I was sorely mistaken. His jaw clenched, and his fists balled tight. "You _eavesdropped_ on my conversation with Thalia?" It was a question, but he uttered it like it was fact.

I rambled quickly, trying to recover from the southbound turn of the conversation, "No! Err, yes. I was on my moon chariot and I-" He cut me off in anger. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT ARTEMIS!" I flinched at the hostility in his voice, but my pride wouldn't let me back down. "I had every right! As the Guardian of the Hunt, I should be keenly aware of-" He cut me off again. "Don't feed me that shit! I told Thalia that in confidence because I wasn't ready for anyone else to know!"

Guilt began to worm its way into my heart for thinking I was right. "I-I just thought w-we were friends and-" "You thought friends just listen in on things they shouldn't hear?" he spat at me and I flinched again. "_Friends_ have trust in each other, that they will tell each other in time," he added emotionlessly, allowing the guilt to firmly take hold.

Before I could retort or apologize he stood up and gave a half-bow, though not as sincere, nor jokingly as he had done in the past. "I have my duties to attend to, Milady." And he left abruptly.

'_Di Immortales_,' I cursed myself inwardly.

PERCY POV

'Unbelievable. That fucking woman!,' I thought bitterly as I went to prepare dinner. 'She had no right!,' I thought only to be retorted by another part of my mind. 'You're not actually mad at her. You can't be mad at her. Not when the two of you get along well otherwise.'

'Still she should have waited until I had told her myself,' the internal conversation went on. 'Get over it. This is your life for the foreseeable future and she IS one of the best friends you've had the last 5 years. You're just upset that you find it so easy to tell her things. You don't wanna be abandoned again.'

I shook myself out of my thoughts as the Hunt gathered around the dining tent. Artemis filed in last, but I didn't spare her a glance, even though I could feel her stare at me. "What'll it be, ladies?" I asked to get bombarded by orders. I summoned the food and a quick slice of pizza for myself that I scarfed down quickly. "Milady, I would like to go train a bit before I guard for the night," I said, not looking at her from my half-bow.

After I got her approval, I left immediately to go blow off some steam.

3RD PERSON POV

"Is everything okay with him, Milady?" Thalia asked, along with nods from the rest of the Hunt. Artemis was still staring after him, but turned back to answer. "Yes. Just approached a… sore subject with him and he needs to blow off some steam from the battle from earlier," Artemis replied and got nods and shrugs from all those interested.

PERCY POV

I returned from training to guard through the night, significantly calmed, but not enough to talk to Artemis yet. I was perched in a tree when a golden flash came into the camp. I instantly dropped down, weapons ready only to find Apollo.

"Yo cuz," I said to him and he turned around. "I trust that both my sister and daughters are safe from today's battle?" he asked in his newfound responsible tone. I sighed, "Yeah. Rebecca got a little banged up, but she's just fine now."

Seeing my demeanor, Apollo asked me, "What ails you cousin?" Despite our previous interactions, Apollo and I have come to an understanding, at least when it comes to our mental wellbeing. He's surprisingly easy to talk to. "Today when Rebecca got hurt and Estelle nearly died. Artemis talked to me afterward and told me she heard about my fears that she shouldn't have eavesdropped on..."

Apollo looked at me incredulously, "I told you talking about it helps," he said with a chuckle. "I know that, but she overheard it but it wasn't meant for her, at least not yet," I countered. "Oh get over it," he said laughing and cracking a grin. I glared at him, causing him to laugh more.

"Is that what you're really upset about? Or is it the fact that you two get along better than anyone has?" he asked, making me go silent. "It's just so easy to talk to her, but I've had that before and those people left," I replied, but he finished my thought. "And you're afraid it'll happen again," more of a statement than a question. 'This whole God of Truth thing is annoying,' I thought, but nodded anyways.

"Well cousin, let me enlighten you. I have never seen Artemis get so close with anyone. Not since Orion, but even that was an appreciation of skills," he said, catching me off guard. "Now, I don't know if that would have developed into anything more, let alone a friendship like you two have, but realize that this is uncharted territory for her as well," he finished.

"How did the whole Orion thing end up?" I asked with genuine curiosity. He held up his hands, "Not my place to tell cuz, but like I told you before: talking helps. For you and for her." I stood there, mulling over his words.

I chuckled dryly and told him, "You know, you give good advice, maybe you should take it for yourself. I'm sure that Artemis would hear you out if you told her about how your domains affect you." He gave me a sad smile in return, "Yeah, but I'm afraid it may be too little too late for that cousin." I crossed my arms at him and said with finality, "It's a two-way street, Apollo. Have a little faith in your family."

Apollo gave me another smile, more genuine this time, but nodded and gave me a clasp on the shoulder before flashing back to Zeus knows where.

'Welp. I have some apologizing to do when she gets back,' I thought as I returned to my post.

ARTEMIS POV

During my entire chariot ride, I thought of ways to apologize to Percy. 'Why should _I_ apologize? It's not like I did anything wrong? He's my Guardian afterall,' I thought, though I wasn't in the slightest bit convinced. I let out a deep sigh and continued my route, not daring to turn my attention back to camp in fear of betraying his trust again.

Once I returned to camp, I found Percy at the campfire. I went up to sit next to him, and sat in awkward silence for a bit, both of us not seemingly sure how to start the conversation.

"Artemis, I'm sorry for earlier. I was heated from the battle and it wasn't fair to snap at you like that," he began. 'Why is he apologizing to me? This man. Seriously?' I thought before snapping out of it.

"No Percy, I should apologize to you. After everything, I should've known how big trust is with you and I foolishly betrayed that because I was bored," I told him and he relaxed. "Thank you," he said, softly as silence settled back in.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked finally as I couldn't curb my curiosity. He took a labored sigh, making me again realize just how much he's been through in his young life. "Since I was 12, I've just been thrust into so much war and suffering and I can't help but feel guilty for all of it," he said, surprising me. "Every friend that perished because I wasn't strong enough, or fast enough, or smart enough. It takes a toll after a while. Makes me feel responsible for their deaths."

I just stared at him, listening as he went on, "Zoe, Luke, Silena, Beck. All of them sacrificed themselves to _my_ cause and it weighs on me. And then camp happened, and Annabeth, and my parents. I try to be strong for them. For Estelle and the others because it's a scary fucking world we live in. They deserve someone who can put on that brave face. But the guilt always finds a way to eat at me at the end of the day."

A comfortable silence set in as I digested his words. "None of those are your fault, Percy. Zoe especially knew the risks and died valiantly so that we, so that _you_ could stop Kronos. As did all the others," I told him and he scoffed. "It doesn't make it any easier," he added dejectedly. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looked at me, "It never is. But you can't take away their sacrifice because at the end of it, they made peace with their decisions. You must make peace with that too."

Another silence. "How do you do it? When you lose a hunter, how do you stop the overwhelming guilt from settling in?" he asked me, his eyes searching for something. I took a pause, not really sure how to answer. "Well, it still affects me. The Hunt is my family. My sisters and sometimes my children," I told him. "But I don't let it dictate my life. I think that is the main difference between you and I," I said finally.

He nodded and let the silence embrace us again. "I'm afraid to lose them. To lose you and the Hunt. And I'm afraid Estelle blames me for how fucked up her life is now," he chuckled dryly. I pulled his face toward mine and gazed into his eyes briefly, "She would never. You have given her family here and will always be there to protect her. I know that much." He nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Hahaha," he laughed lightly, making me look at him weird. "Apollo really is right. Talking about it makes it easier. And with you, it's easy. I'm hard pressed to admit it, but you might be one of the best friends I've had in the last five years, Arty." I smiled warmly at that. 'Yes. I suppose we are friends. My only male friend,' I thought.

"Since when do you talk to Apollo?" I asked him. "After rescuing Rebecca and the whole camp thing, he and I just talk. He's really not such a bad guy you know," he said and I immediately scoffed. "Apollo is everything I hate in the male species, Percy. I would hope you don't pick up any habits from him," I added rather bitterly. "He's just like everyone, Artemis. He has his own issues too," Percy, to my surprise, defended him.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And pray tell, what does that mean? What mortal he's going to impregnate next?" Percy held up his hands in surrender, "Not my place to tell, but you should talk to him. He is your brother after all." I just rolled my eyes at him and the silence claimed us again, though this time it was comfortable.

"What happened with Orion?" Percy asked out of the blue, making me tense and clench my jaw. "That is none of your concern," I spat at him, but to my surprise he held his ground. "Hey, we've been talking about me all night. It's only fair that _friends_ share with each other," he said, stressing friends ever so slightly.

I sighed again. 'He trusted me with his thoughts and feelings. I suppose it's only fair,' I thought as I began the story. "Well, I admired his skills as a hunter first and foremost. That's what caught my eye. But after you have been traveling with the Hunt for the past three months, I wouldn't say that he and I were friends. Not like you and I are," I told him and a smile graced both of our faces.

"And then he tried to rape one of my hunters, effectively losing any shred of respect I had for him," I finished with venom. Percy stayed silent for a while. "I'm sorry Artemis. I had no idea that was what happened," he said with clenched fists. "Now you see why I was so hesitant about granting you the position of Guardian," I finished in a whisper.

The final silence of the night set in and Percy stood to leave, offering me his hand. I hesitantly took it and he smiled softly. "Thank you for sharing that with me Artemis," he said and I smiled back. "Likewise Percy." He gave his charming half-bow and signature smirk, "Goodnight Milady." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, "Goodnight Perseus."

3RD PERSON POV

After Artemis and Percy's conversation, the next few days went the same as they always went. Percy tending to his duties and training both himself and the younger hunters. Idle chats between the two happened in passing and at meals, but both of them enjoying the further bond of their friendship.

Apollo came and visited with Percy to talk more about the two's issues and had become fast friends. Rebecca also enjoyed the brief visits from her father. The young ones continued to improve their skills and Lora soon learned all Percy could teach her with her ax. Percy even promised Estelle she would learn how to use a sword once she turned eight.

Now the day finally came for Percy's mission to assassinate Krios and cripple Tartarus' ambush forces.

THEO POV

I gathered my weapons and supplies once more and triple checked everything. 'Riptide? Check. Frostbite? Check. Katana? Check. Throwing Knives? Check. Greek fire charges from Hestia? Check. Nightshade is always on me. Emergency rations? Check. Armor and Trident? Check. Okay. Let's go,' I thought as I exited my tent.

I walked to the dining tent and summoned dinner before my meeting with Artemis. The girls all gave me a swift nod and we agreed that I would see them at Camp Half-Blood for the confrontation with Hyperion.

"Come in," Artemis called after I knocked on her tent pole. She turned to look at me, but I could see the underlying worry etched onto her face. "Milady," I said with my smirk and half-bow. I could feel her roll her eyes which turned my smirk into a full, lopsided grin.

"Are you ready?" she asked me. I shrugged, "Ready as I'll ever be." She closed the distance between us. "This is serious Sea Sponge! You're going into a camp of 300 monsters and a titan. Alone." I couldn't help but feel happy about the worry laced in her words. "I'll be fine Moonlace. Relax." I told her. "Don't call me that!" she tried to yell, but I could tell it was half hearted.

"I'll have the mental link up at all times. If you need anything-" she began but I cut her off. "I know, Arty. I got this." I told her as I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She bristled at the touch slightly, but nodded.

Night settled in and I scouted the encampment from a tree top. The layout was similar to a week ago. 'Three separate patrols of four monsters each. Take out each, place charges, repeat,' I thought before settling into motion. I isolated the first patrol and vapor traveled to another treetop to intercept them. I notched three arrows and took a deep breath. 'Oh boy! Here I go killing again!'

At the twang of the bow, I vapor traveled down as the arrows hit their marks. I snapped the neck of the last member, an empousai, and moved quickly to place two charges of Greek Fire. I vapor traveled back to the perch and repeated with the two other patrols.

After the charges were placed, I stretched my senses to find Dr. Thorn, the manticore. He was exiting Krios' tent. 'Okay. Blow the charges, in the chaos that ensues, flash down and kill Thorn, and then take on Krios,' I thought and took a deep breath.

KABOOM! The charges blew perfectly and the monsters were in pandemonium. Just as Thorn was gathering his wits, I fire traveled in front of him. 'Subtlety isn't really necessary anymore. Plus this'll save energy,' I thought as I threw a throwing knife and charged with my katana. A second after the knife pierced his forehead, the katana struck his heart and he burst into dust. Only a stangled, "Meep!" was heard.

At this Krios charged out of his tent, armor on and sword drawn. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he bellowed as I stepped out of the flames. "That'd be me," I said smugly and he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you demigod?" he asked as he gripped his sword tighter.

"I have many titles. The most significant being Bane of Gaea, but I can add you to that list if you'd like." 'Artemis would kill me for being so arrogant,' I thought briefly as a smile graced my face. "Jackson," he confirmed. "My brother will be disappointed that I was the one to end your miserable life and not he," he said with a smug grin.

"Don't worry. That sap-head is next," I said as I drew Riptide and Frostbite. 'Okay. He's the Titan of the South, Constellations and Stars. His power is going to be amplified since we're directly beneath his domain,' I thought as we both readied ourselves.

The duel with Krios was harder than the one with Hyperion in Manhattan. I attested that to being directly underneath his domain. His technique was flawless. Each blow from one was matched and parried and counter by the other. Truly an eternal and deadly dance. His strength overpowering mine, but my speed superior to his.

"What's the matter Jackson? I can't believe this runt bested my brother and the Titan Lord!" he mocked me as he parried another strike from Riptide and dodged a subsequent strike from Frostbite. I growled in response and upped my speed further, but still unable to find an opening.

He feigned a diagonal slash and I bit, resulting in a heavy fist to my left ribs. The crack was sickening as all the air vacated my lungs and I was thrown 20 feet into a tree. Groaning and blinking out the spots in my vision, I charged with new vigor, my anger and frustration fueling me.

I coated my blades in flames and ice and we began the waltz of combat again. After 30 minutes of grueling exchanges resulting in various cuts and bruises on both myself and the Titan, my opening came. I had just caught a kick that swept my feet out from underneath me. I raised my swords in an "X" shape to block the killing blow and planted my feet on his chest, causing him to stumble back and giving myself enough momentum to roll back.

I sent shards of ice coated in Greek fire at him, which he dodged and blocked most, but enough struck to slow him down. I slipped into his guard, slicing his wrist so he dropped his sword, spun and delivered a roundhouse kick, reinforced with my Earthshaker powers, to his jaw. He sprawled back as I felt the creak in my bones, but rushed to have my swords at his neck.

Gold ichor ran from his cuts and pooled around his figure. His mouth and nose were a bloody, golden mess as he rasped for breath. "This will change nothing, Jackson. Tartarus will rise and Olympus will fall," he spat at me, leaving golden specks on my tattered clothes. "Well Krios," I said in between heaving breaths, a few ribs undoubtedly broken. "I don't think the stars are aligned for you," I finished as I cleaved his head from his shoulders in a crossing motion.

'Not my best pun,' I thought and chuckled dryly, only to wince in pain. I turned to face any monsters that were ready to launch a counter attack, but to my surprise they fled in panic before the fight ended. 'Oh thank gods,' I thought.

I fire traveled away to a nearby lake to recuperate my injuries. After slugging down some nectar and a square of ambrosia, I stayed on guard for another hour. After no threats came, I drifted off quickly into Morpheus' realm in exhaustion.

_~Dream Sequence~_

'Can't have one peaceful sleep now can I,' I thought bitterly as I entered Morpheus' realm. I was thrust to Camp Half-Blood. The Seven were sitting around the War Room, planning for Hyperion's inevitable attack. Annabeth leading most of the discussion. 'Some things never change huh'

"These are the likely areas that Hyperion's forces are lying in wait," Annabeth said as she gestured to the map. "Gods damn these Ancient Laws!" Jason yelled in frustration. "Just be glad we can be here as part of our domain of Heroes, Jace," Piper said to him trying to calm him down.

"So we'll have Hephaestus Cabin set up traps here, here, and here," Annabeth continued. "Those bastards won't know what hit them," Leo added with an impish grin. "Apollo Cabin and archers posted on the roof of the Big House and in the trees. Maintain your high ground as much as you can and remember we'll have Lady Artemis and her hunters as well," Annabeth continued.

'Everyone looks so determined,' I thought as they finalized their plans. "Can we really count on Theseus or Theo to handle Krios and his forces?" Jason voiced his concerns to my irritation. Everyone around the room looked skeptical, but Chiron had my back. "Theseus will hold up his end. As the Guardian of the Hunt, he is more than capable."

'Always got my back, old friend,' I thought warmly as Annabeth spoke up. "Do you know him personally, Chiron?" Chiron had that knowing look in his eyes from his centuries of mentoring, "I have met him a handful of times. He's quite capable my dear. Worry not."

The dream shifted and I was on Half-Blood Hill near Thalia's Pine. The camp in ruins and corpses littered the field. "**This is what awaits you, Jackson."**

"Tartarus," I spat. "**It is inevitable little **_**hero**_**. They will fall and you will have a front row seat,"** he said and laughed. 'I hate that laugh,' I mused. "We will see Tar-tar Sauce. I've bested you once, and I'm only stronger now," I replied. "**Arrogance is unbecoming of you demigod. I can't wait to see you suffer,"** he finished.

_~Dream Sequence End~_

ARTEMIS POV

'I haven't heard from Percy since he left. Gods, is he okay? Did he do it? That Kelp-Head was supposed to contact me!'

I was broken out of my worries by Thalia. "Haven't heard from him, Milady?" she asked, heavily laced with concern. "No, my lieutenant. I haven't," I replied, not putting any of us at ease. I took a shaky breath. "Come. We have our mission to complete," I said, but my voice lacked conviction.

3RD PERSON POV

Artemis and the Hunters arrived at Camp Half-Blood at 10AM the day of the attack, and Hyperions's forces were nowhere to be seen. Artemis and Thalia went to the Big House to greet the Seven and Chiron. "Lady Artemis," Chiron addressed her. "I didn't see Theseus with you," Chiron added nervously, causing the Seven to panic slightly.

"I have not heard from him since he set out 2 nights ago," Artemis replied. "We cannot dwell on that. He is still alive, I can feel his presence as Guardian, but I fear the worst," she added to the already somber mood.

Annabeth quickly got Artemis situated and informed on the plans and soon headed outside to get everyone in position. 'If he's going to attack, he would do so close to midday where his domains are strongest,' Annabeth thought and bumped into a young hunter.

ANNABETH POV

"Oof! Sorry little one," I said and helped a young hunter off the ground. She was maybe seven years old with luscious brown hair and bright blue eyes. "It's okay!" she said cheerfully and looked up to me.

'Why does she look so familiar?' I thought before introducing myself. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, Minor Goddess of Strategy, Architecture, and Heroes. What's your name?" I said as sweetly as I could. The bubbly little girl held her hand out to shake and I did so happily.

"Estelle. Estelle Andromeda Jackson," she said cheerfully and I froze. "Jackson?" I choked. "Yup," she replied, popping the "p". "Like, Percy Jackson?" I asked tentatively. "Yeah! That's my big brother!" she said, only to catch the attention of the other Seven and Chiron. Before I could interrogate her, the conch sounded three times. Hyperion was here. She ran off with her bow to her post away from the main fight.

THALIA POV

I raced up a tree as the first sound of the conch and saw a force of about 400 monsters with Hyperion standing smugly at the helm. 'Percy, you fucking Kelp-Head, you better get here,' I thought as Annabeth began shouting out orders.

The Hunters and camp's archers rained down cover fire like there was no tomorrow. 'Well if we lose, I suppose there isn't,' I mused in between volleys. But the arrows weren't enough to slow them down. Ares and Athena Cabins lead the main charge as some of the monsters perished in the traps set up by Hephaestus Cabin. I noticed the younger campers were hanging back and offering support, but the campers were getting pushed back too quickly.

"Atalanta! Phoebe! You two and the older hunters with me and Artemis!" I called and summoned my spear with Aegis to join the carnage. Hyperion still hadn't moved from his place to my dismay and a snuck a peek to make sure Estelle and the young ones were still well out of harm's way. 'Good. Percy would kill me if anything happened.'

3RD PERSON POV

"BRING ME PERSEUS JACKSON!" Hyperion bellowed across the battlefield much to everyone's (minus the Hunt, Chiron, Nico, Clarisse, and Chris) confusion, as they haven't seen the hero for some five odd years. The sounds of the battle raged on. The campers and the Hunt managed to briefly push back the monster force as Thalia, Artemis and company joined, but again they were quickly to be overrun.

The infirmary was only adding bodies to it, as more campers and hunters fell, and the battle was looking grim. Then across the battlefield, the temperature dropped to below freezing, bringing everything to a screeching halt. Thalia and Artemis smirked along with the other hunters, as everyone else was baffled.

Suddenly, flames erupted, scorching a third of the monsters and vaporized them instantly. The ground began to quake everywhere but where the demigods stood. A lone figure emerged from the woods and sauntered toward Hyperion. He stood an intimidating six foot two inches, decked out in deep ocean blue armor with sea-green trim and the symbols of the Guardian of the Hunt on the chest piece.

In his hands, he clutched a trident as beautiful as the one Posiedon wielded himself. The Guardian of the Hunt had arrived.

THEO POV

"I'm not Jackson, but I hope a Grandson of the Sea will suffice," I called out to Hyperion. I slowly approached the Titan of the East, freezing the ground around me, and sequentially shattering it with small quakes with every step, until I was 10 meters from the Titan.

"Who are you demigod?" Hyperion asked and I chuckled as I shouldered my trident. In a hushed tone so only the two of us would be heard I said, "Come on, Maple Syrup. It hasn't been _that _long." To further drive my point home, I flashed my eyes to their normal sea-green for Hyperion to see.

His eyes widened and he gaped briefly. "Jackson. No matter what form you take, I _will_ have my revenge today. For my brother is coming to end all you demigods." At this I chuckled. "You mean Krios?" I asked smugly.

Hyperion hesitated, but I continued. "I paid your _dear_ brother a visit two nights ago, Hyperion. I'm sorry to say, but I rescinded his invitation to this party." Hyperion's face twisted red with anger, "I WILL END YOU!" Again, I chuckled, "Bring it on, Aunt Jemima." And I charged.

ARTEMIS POV

'Gods damn him! He had me worried to death!,' I thought but couldn't help the smile on my face as his entrance rivaled one of my fathers. As Percy arrived, the tides of battle shifted into our favor. Though the campers didn't know Theo was Percy, his appearance inspired new vigor in the defense of the camp.

Before I could watch their showdown, I had to fight my way through the horde to them. I danced my way through the monsters, turning everything to gold dust as I fought toward them. The clang of metal resounded through the air once more and several booms of thunder could be heard. 'Thalia must be having fun,' I thought briefly as I cut down another six empousai.

I finally made my way to Theo and Hyperion who were duking it out on equal terms. I would have been impressed if I had the luxury, but I quickly joined the fray to assist my Guardian. Theo was a natural with the trident given his heritage, matching Hyperion's spear blow for blow, thrust for thrust. Theo managed to hold his attention while I dashed around and got cuts in between the chinks in his armor.

Hyperion was wise to strike near midday as his power only grew as we clashed. Theo wasn't unscathed, but his wounds were minor. Cuts between his armor as he dueled Hyperion with that mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes.

Unfortunately, Hyperion was growing stronger the longer they dueled. Hyperion tried to blast him with fire, the tip of his spear smoking. Imagine his surprise when Theo simply absorbed the blast and sent one right back at him. 'He's having far too much fun in this fight to the death,' I thought, only to be pulled out of my musings as Hyperion caught Theo with the butt of his spear and sent him flying back.

"Theseus!" I yelled and then growled to charge Hyperion myself. With his superior reach, I could only dance around his strikes without landing any of my own. I then made the mistake of over extending and received a hulking fist to the temple, sending me sprawling and my vision spotty.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LITTLE HUNTRESS!" Hyperion raged and poised for a finishing blow.

THEO POV

'Ribs? Definitely broken. Head? Swimming and pounding at the same time. Well that can't be good,' I mused only to shake the spots away and hear, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LITTLE HUNTRESS!"

Then my vision went red. I vapor traveled to intercept the strike meant for Artemis and received Hyperion's spear through my left shoulder. Grunting at the pain, I had the spear in a vice grip and planted my foot firmly in Hyperion's chest with my Earthshaker powers and sent him flying back. 'Leg is definitely fractured now,' but I didn't have time to dwell on that.

I launched my trident at Hyperion, who managed to slip his head out of the way, but not before it clipped the side of his head, leaving a gash along his face as it ripped his helmet off. I channeled my ice powers in the throw and frost began to form in the wound. Yanking the spear out my shoulder, I heard the squelch of blood being purged from the wound as I pulled out Riptide and Frostbite.

Coating the twin swords in Greek fire, I began my onslaught. Cut after cut began forming and cauterizing on the Titan of the East's face and torso. I could see the fear in his eyes as I pressed onward relentlessly. I crouched and spun, slicing behind his kneecaps, making him drop to his knees in front of me and coated my blades in ice.

"This changes nothing, Jackson," he gurgled through the ichor pooling in his throat. "Funny. Your brother said the same thing," my voice colder than the ice on my blades. "Go dress my pancakes, _? __ﾝﾜﾅ__?__ￏﾁ __άείνων_," and I separated his head from his shoulders with a satisfying *THUNK*. [roughly translates to ever-flowing shit]

Before I could relax, I saw Artemis stirring and turned my attention to the rest of the battle to hear a scream. A hellhound had snuck up on Thalia and bit into her right shoulder, sinking through to the bone. As I ran over, a silver arrow pierced its eye, striking the brain, but not before tossing Thalia like a rag doll.

I would've been proud because Estelle was the one who shot it, but I was too worried for Thalia. It didn't look good. Her arm was dangling by her side, hanging from the now-visible tendons and ligaments. Some of the hunters and campers retched at the sight, but I pressed forward.

Ignoring the solemn looks as there was no way it should have been repairable and she would have to step down from the Hunt. I pulled all the water from the vegetation from a five meter radius and coated her arm and shoulder in it. My hands glowed bright orange as I called upon my powers of the hearth to heal it.

I ignored the hunters and campers running forward to see as the remainder chased the remaining monsters down. Pulling more energy than I ever have I willed the wound to mend. Slowly but surely, the ligaments and tendons reattached and the muscles shortly after those. I coughed up blood from my own wounds, plus the energy expenditure. The wound began to close, only to leave the vicious bite marks in their place.

ARTEMIS POV

I came back to and saw the monsters fleeing, but Theo was hunched over a downed demigod. I couldn't see who it was, but as I ran forward I saw it was Thalia. I watched in complete awe how the wound that would've put her out of the hunt mended itself back together,only leaving the bite marks.

"Theseus," I gasped as my head played a tennis match between Thalia and Theo, trying to comprehend what I just witnessed. "H-how?" Thalia gasped through pained breaths. "Hearth…power… harm and… heal," Theo managed to get out in labored breaths as more blood flowed onto the now withered ground.

"Theseus," I called, but as he stood, his injuries caught up with him. "I...okay… nap… now," he managed to get out as he collapsed backward into unconsciousness.

"APOLLO!" I yelled to the sky as the rest of the campers and hunters sprinted forward to see our now fallen Guardian.

ANNABETH POV

Theo showed up at the last second and turned the battle to our favor. I watched in awe and slight terror as he stood toe-to-toe with Hyperion. As the battle came to close, I saw him rise from Thalia's side and collapse.

"BROTHER!" I whipped around to see Estelle run past me to Theo's side. His armor retreated into his necklace and he lay motionless on the ground. I looked between his body, Thalia, Artemis, and now Estelle. Before I could piece together what was going on I heard gasps from those gathered. Theo lay there, but as I watched his dirty blonde locks, now with loose strands mangled around his face, slowly darken at the roots and spread. Raven black hair with a silver streak, the same streak that I have.

"Percy," I gasped.

**AN: Whew! That was a long one! Hope I picked up the fight sequences a little bit! They're by far the most** **difficult to write! I hope y'all caught my Rick and Morty reference in there somewhere and I think the sarcastic quips were clever! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are always welcome!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Closure**

ANNABETH POV

I can't believe it. Percy _is_ Theo. I feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. And I call him a "Seaweed Brain". My Seaweed Brain.

He's been in the infirmary at camp unconscious for the past three days and I'm worried. Apollo said he had lost a lot of blood and finally stabilized him after an hour of work with help from Will. I've checked on him a few times, but he's never alone. I can't even be at his bedside. There's always a hunter or camper there. 'I wonder if they're not letting me be alone with him,' I thought.

"Hey Annie," I turned to see Thalia approach me. "Hey Thals. How is he?" I asked, seeing as he has been the only thing on my mind the past three days. "He's still out, but he'll be fine. He's a stubborn Kelp-Head after all," she said and I smiled softly. After a brief silence, I finally asked the burning question on my mind.

"Where did he go? Why did he leave? And why didn't he tell anyone?" Okay, questions; plural, but you get the point. Thalia let out a hefty sigh, "Not my place to tell, but since everyone knows he's back, I'm sure you'll find out when he wakes up." I wanted to press her for answers, but after knowing her for so long, I knew she wouldn't budge.

"Why did you accept the offer?" Thalia asked after another pause in the conversation. I had a faraway look in my eyes as I answered, "I had enough. Two prophecies, two wars, all the losses. Tartarus. Accepting was a way to get away from it all. I had thought Percy would have had enough. No, I _knew_ he had had enough of it."

"Annabeth. You knew better than anyone that he wouldn't accept. Gods, he wouldn't shut up about settling down with you," Thalia countered and I looked at her. She wasn't mad. She was a little sad, sure, but I could see mostly disappointment in her eyes. 'Gods, I'd rather her be furious at me.'

As if reading my mind, she said, "I'm not upset. A little disappointed, sure, and definitely surprised. But I couldn't be mad." I let out another sigh. "D-Do you think that we could still make it work? I mean he has partial immortality still! He's done the impossible so many times, the only 'impossible' thing for him left to do is die, but I don't think that even he could do that correctly," I said with hope in my voice.

"I really don't know, Annie. He almost died from Echidna and the Chimera and again against Hyperion. He was hurting bad when he left," she answered truthfully. "When he's ready he'll talk. Just give him the time to recover and settle," she said finally and gave me a hug before leaving.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy certainly didn't have a shortage of visitors while he was unconscious. Thalia stayed the entire first night with him after he saved her life and future with the Hunt. Chiron came by a few times, along with Nico and the other of the Seven. The Hunt popped in at least once, their respect only growing for their Guardian after he saved both their Lady's and their lieutenant's lives. The little ones came everyday to check on him, but Estelle didn't leave his side. Chiron had to drag her away to make sure she ate.

The strangest visitor (at least to most) was Artemis. She checked on him twice everyday to see if there were any changes. She even changed his bandages a few times herself. She wouldn't let anyone but Thalia see it, but she was worried. Her Guardian. Her _friend_ had saved her life yet again. And she feared for when he woke up and had to address those who had forgotten about him.

PERCY POV

~Dream Sequence~

'Yay another dream' though I was completely sarcastic.

I was back in Tartarus. Again. I couldn't rid myself of the damn place. Not until he was defeated, I assumed. However, the Fates seemed to let me go unnoticed by those I saw.

Gathered in Tartarus was the "old gang". Hyperion and Krios weren't there, 'Probably reforming,' I thought though that hardly eased my troubles. Tartarus was sitting on a throne with what I assumed to be his higher ups in front of him. The familiar faces of Kampe, Polybotes, Polypherion, Orion, and Alcyoneus stood in all their terror. 'How have they reformed so fast?'

A few faces I recognized came in shortly after. Oceanus and Tethys were followed by Prometheus and finally a face I didn't recognize, but his aura wasn't anything to sneeze at.

"Hyperion and Krios failed," Tartarus said coldly. "I told you that you shouldn't have sent those pathetic fools," Polypherion spat and Polybotes nodded in agreement. "It matters not. They were bound to fail. Chasing after revenge against one man so blindly," Tartarus replied.

"Milord," Kampe began, "The preparations for the assault on Camp Jupiter are nearly complete. If we weaken the Romans, they won't be able to come to the aid of the Greeks or Olympus."

"Good. Proceed as planned and take Perses with you. But do not fail me. I will ensure you never reform in my domain again if you do," Tartarus said and Kampe flinched. 'So that's Perses, Titan of Destruction. That's gonna be a big fuckin' problem,' I thought. Shortly after, Tartarus dismissed them and was alone in his throne.

"The end of Olympus is near, Jackson," he cackled and the dream faded out.

~Dream Sequence End~

I groggily awoke in a lot of pain. I felt like I fell from Olympus. Then got trampled by six Minotaurs. Then burned. And the cherry on top was the splitting migraine. 'If this is anything like Zeus felt when Athena was born, my apologies to him.'

My eyes fluttered open and I felt a small figure cuddled into my side. I looked over to see Estelle sleeping and drooling as she held my hand. I smiled. 'Good. She's safe.'

I took in my surroundings and saw I was in the camp's infirmary just as Will walked in. He saw me and I gave a small smile. "You gave us quite a scare there, Perce," he said and I panicked. I patted my face with my free hand. "Yeah, your disguise disappeared after you collapsed," he said. I groaned and then winced at the pain. He handed me some ambrosia.

"How did the battle go? Is the Hunt okay? Is Thalia?" I rattled off my questions. "A few casualties from camp and injured hunters," he said sadly. "If you hadn't shown up when you did…" he trailed off. I sighed and relaxed on the bed before he continued. "We held the shroud burnings four days ago."

"Four days!?" I hissed and recoiled from the pain. Unfortunately, I woke up Estelle. She immediately started crying into the crook of my neck and I rubbed her back. "It's okay my little star. I'm okay. You're safe," I soothed her and got her to stop crying after about 15 minutes.

I was out for five days. 'I hope Artemis isn't too mad,' I thought. I gave my toes a wiggle and slowly crept out of bed with my muscles still aching, but I could move at least. I took a quick shower in the guest room and dressed myself. It was dinner time, so I grabbed Estelle's hand and we headed to the dining pavilion.

As soon as I got there, it was silent. Everyone's eyes were on me as I scanned the crowd. Relief was the look on almost everyone's face. I made quick eye contact with the Seven, but couldn't hold it long and looked to Artemis' table. I was abruptly bombarded by the cries and hugs of my little hunters and gave them all a big hug and a smile. I was happy that they were okay. Thalia gave me a soft smile and Artemis looked like the weight of the sky was taken off of her shoulders. 'Weird.'

"Uhh. Hi," I said after a long silence and quickly made my way to the Hunt's table. I could hear small side conversations break out and feel everyone's eyes still as I got my plate of food. I walked to the brazier to sacrifice a portion to the gods. 'For Poseidon, Hestia, Mom, and Artemis.' I thought and returned to my table.

The silence finally became unbearable and it was Jason who spoke up, "Where did you go?" Leo spoke up next and I noticed Calypso next to him, "Why did you go?" 'I really don't want to do this right now,' I thought and Chiron saved me. "Campers, let him eat. We will have a meeting with the trainers and the head counsellors [head counsellors like the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, etc] tomorrow morning," he said, offering me a small smile. I mouthed, "Thank you" to him and everyone reluctantly went back to their meals. The staring was not as prominent, but still ever present.

After I finished eating, I approached Artemis and gave my half-bow with a little pain, "Milady, I would like to go to the beach before I retire for the evening. May we speak tomorrow?" She looked like she wanted to say no, but eventually nodded.

3RD PERSON POV

Most of the campers went to the campfire after dinner and a few of the hunters that had come from camp had gone as well. 'Probably enjoying time with their siblings while they can,' Percy thought as he headed to the beach.

Percy waded into the water up to his waist and floated on his back for half an hour, thinking about his dream and what to do next. Part of him knew the best way to get intel on the enemy was to either go to Tartarus himself, or join them with the front that he was against the gods. He quickly dismissed the first idea as he couldn't leave Estelle and the others. He also couldn't just abandon his post as Guardian for the latter idea.

He decided that he would talk to Artemis and the Council soon and headed back to shore. He sat on the beach for what felt like hours before someone approached. He sensed them far before they got to him, but he was really dreading them coming at all.

ANNABETH POV

I found Percy on the beach like I always used to. I thought about what I was going to say the entire dinner and walk over, but by the time I was 30 feet away, I still had no idea where to even begin. I wanted to just tackle him into a hug and kiss him and cry because he was gone for so long.

"Couldn't wait until morning, huh?" he said to me without turning around. 'How the Hades did he know I was coming?' I thought. "I sensed you as you left the dining pavilion. That, and it doesn't take a Child of Athena to deduce you would've come eventually," he said as if reading my thoughts.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sat down next to him, but we remained there in silence for a few minutes. I finally got the courage to ask, "Where did you go?" He was quiet for a moment, probably thinking if he wanted to even tell me or not.

"I went to get away from it all for a while," he said finally. "I needed some time to myself." He was being rather cryptic and I knew better than to push it, but I couldn't help it. "Why did you go?" I asked, but he just shook his head. "I will tell you with everyone else tomorrow morning. I need to gather my thoughts still." 'Since when does he think so carefully about things?' I mused and he let out a small humorless chuckle, as if reading my thoughts again. "It's been a long five years, Annabeth. I've changed."

We sat in more uncomfortable silence, so in an attempt to get my Seaweed Brain back I told him, "I met your sister. Well, I didn't know you had a sister, but she's adorable. Good with a bow too." I looked over at him and he gazed out to the water. A sad smile seemed to want to form on his lips, but it looked more like a grimace. "Estelle. She's seven and quite the little pistol," he said and I smiled.

"She was one of my conditions for becoming Guardian. I couldn't leave her, so she came with me," he said, still gazing at the water. "She's the exact opposite of you. Well-mannered and pretty clever," I said teasingly. And for the shortest possible moment, I saw a glimpse of _my_ Percy as he chuckled lightly. "I don't think the Olympians, much less the Hunt, could handle another one of me," he mused.

The silence came back again, but this time less uncomfortable. He sighed one last time and rose from the beach. "I'm gonna turn in for the night. You'll hear all about where I've been tomorrow," he said softly and bid me goodnight. I stayed on the beach for a little while longer before I did the same. 'He's still in there. Maybe. Just maybe, we can make this work,' I thought as I left for bed.

ARTEMIS POV

I couldn't take my eyes off Percy the entire dinner. Luckily, everyone was staring at him, so I didn't get any weird looks for doing it. But I could see the tension in his shoulders from the atmosphere at dinner. It made me sad that he, my only male friend, was so uncomfortable. I decided I would talk to him after dinner.

As I headed toward the beach, I noticed that the daughter of Athena had beaten me to him. A part of me was a little angry that she had. A little jealous even. I felt like I should have been the one to ease his discomfort. But I had learned from last time that I shouldn't eavesdrop, so I busied myself and hoped to catch him before he went to bed.

I caught him as he headed to the Poseidon Cabin and stopped him before he got in.

"How are you feeling?" I said, scaring him half to death. I laughed at his surprised reaction, but tried to cover it with a hand over my mouth. "Gods, Artemis. Don't sneak up on me like that!" he whisper-yelled. "I thought you could sense me coming?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, yeah usually. I was lost in thought I guess." My expression shifted from teasing to concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. He let out a sigh that seemed to age him 10 years, "No. At least not tonight. It can wait until tomorrow." I reluctantly nodded and he bid me goodnight. He closed the cabin door and I turned to look at it one last time. "Dream well, Perseus."

3RD PERSON POV

The next morning came and those requested for the meeting were all seated around the ping pong table in the Big House. Jason gripping Piper's hand, Leo tinkering with scraps as Calypso had a hand on his shoulder, and the head counsellors all shuffling nervously.

Percy, Thalia, and Estelle all headed for the Big House where they awaited. Estelle and the little ones refused to leave his side, but Artemis and Phoebe dragged the others to the archery range. Estelle gave Artemis and Percy the puppy dog eyes and they agreed to let her join her brother. Percy definitely couldn't say no to them and Artemis was starting to cave to them as well.

PERCY POV

I opened the door in the Big House and saw everyone waiting for me. Each one of them was busying themselves from the nerves in some way. I grabbed a seat as Thalia stood behind me and handed me a water bottle and Estelle climbed into my lap. Everyone smiled at that.

"So, I'm sure you have some questions," I said. Everyone nodded, but Jason spoke up first, "Where did you go?" I looked at all of them in turn, holding eye contact with Annabeth longer than I should've, and began telling them of my travels. I told them about Australia and my training. Then about Japan and the training I did there. All of them were shocked that I had gotten so good with a bow.

I told them about how I traveled around the north and how Khoine trained me in my temperature manipulation. Piper, Jason, and Leo flinched at the mention of her name because of the last time they had met her. I assured them that she wasn't that bad. I finally told them about how Estelle and I were living in Seattle and my missions while Estelle was in the care of the Amazons and finally becoming Guardian of the Hunt.

They all took their time to digest my words. Most of them smiling about my adventures and abilities. 'They think everything is back to normal,' I thought as I read their thoughts. But one question lingered in the air. "Why did you go?" Annabeth asked. "Why did you need to get away?"

I scratched at a nonexistent itch on the back of my neck and sighed. "A month after the war, before the ceremony, things changed. Peace had finally settled in for everyone and… you all forgot about me," I said and many of them were shocked. "Dude, what do you mean? We would never forget you," Leo said for everyone. I clenched my jaw and Estelle grabbed my hand, making me relax.

"The war was over. No more fighting, no more quests, no more problems. You all went your own ways. You to your workshop, Jason and Piper to themselves, Frank and Hazel back to New Rome. I wasn't needed anymore. I was expendable. The Hero of Olympus, but you all cast me aside like a blunted weapon," I said, addressing Leo and I couldn't keep all the bitterness out of my voice.

All of them but Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris looked guilty at the realization. They had no idea that I had felt that way. 'The truth stings,' I thought. "But I didn't. Percy I never left!" Annabeth argued and I tensed, trying to calm myself. "No. Not then. But then the ceremony happened and you accepted godhood. And our plans for the future were thrown to the winds," I nearly whispered, but everyone heard me.

I could see the tears starting to gather in her eyes, but continued before anyone could interrupt. "And then," my voice cracked and my own tears gathered. "I went to see my mom and Paul and Estelle and…" The first tear ran down my cheek, "when I got there, I found Paul with a spear in his stomach and his neck snapped." The tears were flowing freely now, "A-and an empousai had just f-finished draining my mom."

Annabeth gasped and started crying as well. Everyone else looked down, trying to hide their own tears. I could hear Thalia sniffling behind me. Estelle buried her face into my neck and was crying as well. I gathered myself with another breath. "Gaea had sent them as a contingency," I whispered. At this, Leo's hair was smoking as it threatened to burst into flames and Jason got up to punch the wall with an electrified fist.

"I went to my mom's side. She told me it was her time and that she loved me and was proud of me and to take care of Estelle." I paused to rub soothing circles on Estelle's back as she was calming down, calming myself in the process. "Hestia and Hera showed up shortly after I found Estelle in her crib and then adopted the two of us and became my patron."

I could tell no one knew what to say. Shock, sadness, and guilt were the only emotions that lingered in the room. "I-It just hurt so bad. My mom was all I could take, so I left," I finished for Thalia to walk behind me and place a hand on my shoulder and Estelle to wipe the tears off of my cheeks for me. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Percy," Piper began, but I cut her off with a raise of my hand. "Don't. Please. I'll still fight to protect you all. That won't change. But I couldn't and can't stay here. I have little ones in the Hunt that mean the world to me. Sisters to me and Estelle. Friends like Thalia, Phoebe, Atalanta, and Artemis to protect, with my life if necessary. I've found a new home." I said and a small smile graced my lips. I could feel Thalia smiling behind me and Estelle into my neck.

The rest around the room nodded sadly. All of them at least seemed to understand. All except Annabeth. "So that's where I've been and why I left," I said with finality.

3RD PERSON POV

The ones in the meeting filed out. Some apologized to Percy and he just nodded and smiled softly as he hoped that they wouldn't feel too guilty and just be happy for him. Percy handed Estelle to Thalia and finally it was just Percy and Annabeth left in the room. Percy had anticipated this.

ANNABETH POV

I sat there. Numb. After listening to his entire story and everyone filed out. He never let on that he had been feeling that way. No one expected it. As I sat there while everyone left, I felt like shit. 'I helped drive him away,' I thought. 'And Sally. The best woman on the planet. Fate was cruel. No, Fate was beyond cruel.' Before the guilt overwhelmed me, I steeled myself, 'I am NOT letting him get away again. We can make this work,' I thought, full of hope. And then it was just us.

"Percy. When you were gone, I thought about you constantly. And after hearing why, I… I want to make this work. It was my fault, and it's going to be complicated, but I want this. I want us!" I pleaded to him.

He took a deep breath. "I-I don't know, Annabeth." My heart shattered. "Percy, please." I said in tears. "How would it work? I'm traveling with the Hunt now, I would rarely be at camp and with Tartarus rising…" he trailed off, but I pressed forward with determination.

"I'm a goddess now, Seaweed Brain. I can flash to you wherever you are. I can talk to Lady Artemis and approve visiting times. We can have a family. Just please. We can figure this out as we go. We can make this work!" I was freely blubbering at this point.

I could see him nearly crying as well. "I have my mission to carry out. On top of my duties to the Hunt and training the little ones. I'm only partially immortal, but I could still die and with the war coming… I-I just can't Annabeth. I've had five years to myself to sort myself out and as much as it hurts me and believe me it hurts worse than the Styx, I can't do that. I can't ask that of you. Especially because you have eternity."

I broke down completely. I was sobbing into my hands. I felt his arms wrap around me and I latched to him like a lifeline. He rubbed soothing circles into my back like he did with his sister. I knew he hated seeing me like this. I hated being like this. Weak. Emotional. Vulnerable. I breathed in his scent; the scent I had missed for five years. 'Sea breeze.'

It felt like an eternity with my face buried in his chest, but as soon as he pulled me off, it felt far too short. He grabbed me by the arms and looked right into my eyes. The same sea-green into stormy grey. "Annabeth. A part of my heart will always belong to you. You will always be my Wise Girl. But… I can't. It was beautiful for a time there," he said and I choked out another sob, accompanied by some whimpers.

He raised my face up to look at him again with a delicate hand under my chin. I drank in every last detail of him I could. Etching it into my mind permanently. He placed both hands on my cheeks and placed a chaste kiss onto my forehead. I relished the feeling of his lips on my skin. The goosebumps I felt as the kiss seared onto my forehead and into my memories. A goodbye kiss.

He gave my arms one last squeeze. And then he left. He left and I broke down into a watery wreck. '_It was beautiful for a time there_' those words echoed in my head like a broken vinyl. I couldn't take it, so I flashed to the only person that could comfort me right now. Mother.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy felt terrible for leaving Annabeth like that. No matter how much time passed, he could never bring himself to do anything but hate seeing her like that. Yet, as he felt empty for leaving her, there was a newfound lightness in his soul. Closure.

Percy tended to his duties the remainder of the day, but his heart wasn't completely in it. He trained himself and the young ones. Plastering a fake smile to his face to get through the day. He knew it would take time, but this went unnoticed by all. All, except Artemis.

ARTEMIS POV

Percy wasn't happy. It didn't take Aphrodite to see the heartbreak in his demeanor. My friend was hurting and I wanted to comfort him. I _needed_ to comfort him.

I found him at the beach again later that night. He didn't seem to sense me again meaning he was lost in his thoughts, but this time I didn't tease him. I simply plopped onto the ground next to him and enjoyed the somber mood for a few moments.

I finally spoke, "How was the talk?" He let out a sigh. "It went as well as I could've hoped. I told them everything I've done and why I left. They felt guilty. I could see it on their faces, but I still want to protect them. I can't stay with them, but I still care for them," he said softly. I tried to lighten the mood, "Of course you can't stay with them. You belong to me and the Hunt now." He looked at me weirdly for a second then chuckled, "A little possessive there wouldn't you say, Arty."

I rolled my eyes at him, but found a warmth within me that I couldn't explain. "You know what I meant, smart ass," I chided him and he laughed again. A real genuine laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. His laughter subsided and he said, "That's the first time I've been called that. Usually it's 'Seaweed Brain or Kelp-Head." I smirked at him, "Or Sea Sponge?" He chuckled again, "Yes. Or Sea Sponge."

A comfortable silence set in. Most silences I have with Percy are comfortable. When it's just the two of us, we don't always need words. Unfortunately, my curiosity didn't allow it to stay. "Did you talk to the Daughter of Athena?" I asked and saw him tense, but it was only slight. "Yeah," he said and I waited for him to continue. When he didn't, I leaned over and nudged his shoulder with my own, "And?"

Another labored sigh from him before he said, "She wanted to make it work. Date, marry, kids, all of it. She even said she'd talk to you about setting up visiting times since I'm with the Hunt 24/7." I was glad that she would think to ask me to set up a schedule, but Percy would be far too busy with his duties and his mission to really have it work.

As if reading my thoughts, Percy said, "But I told her I couldn't do it. I have the girls to train and care for and chores and my mission." Another lull in the conversation was occupied by the sounds of the tides. "So, that's it then? No more relationships?" I asked. Usually I couldn't care less about these sorts of things, but after seeing how much anguish it caused him, it felt right to ask. He smiled softly and shook his head. "No, Milady. I'm far too busy for that. A part of me will always love her and that hurts, but I think we both got what we needed: Closure."

I nodded to him, not sure what to say next and the sounds of the tides occupied the air around us again. "Well, enough about that sappy shit. You don't like hearing about that sort of stuff," he began and I smiled at his awareness, though it wasn't so terrible to hear from Percy. "I had a dream while I was out," his expression shifted to serious. "Tartarus is likely sending a force to Camp Jupiter soon. I don't know how many, but he's sending Kampe and Perses."

I gazed out upon the water as I pondered his words. "Though he sensed my presence in the dream. There's a chance that it's a bluff or a diversion. I'll need to gather intel, and fast," he finished. I looked at him and nodded. "Very well. You will head out tomorrow to see what you can gather. The Hunt will leave the day after next and head west. Make sure you either IM me or send a mental message of your discoveries," I told him. 'Back to business I suppose.'

He helped me to my feet and we bid each other farewell. "Stay safe, Sea Sponge," I told him as he walked toward his cabin. "You got it, Moonlace!" he called over his shoulder with a wave. I smiled for one last time that night as I walked back to my cabin.

**AN: Chapter 12 there it is! I pretty much wrote that as I went and was surprised by how well it flowed together. Ending Annabeth and Percy on good terms is interesting to me. I think it brings a little more heartache to the story as they want to be together but recognize the time for that is past. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ambush**

3RD PERSON POV

Percy decided to head out for the West Coast at first light. Since it was before breakfast, he fire traveled to Seattle to stop and have breakfast at his and Estelle's apartment. After a quick bite to eat and a shower, he proceeded to swing by to see an old mentor.

THEO POV

I decided to mess with Lupa since I haven't seen her in several years, so I changed my appearance to 'Theo'. I fire traveled a mile from Wolf House and began to leisurely stroll toward it. I knew the pack smelt me out as soon as I appeared in the area, but I didn't let it stop me. I finally arrived at Wolf House and Lupa strode out in her wolf form.

"A wolf?" I said aloud without the usual sarcasm in my voice. Lupa stalked closer to me and growled and I pretended to be frozen in fear. After a minute-long standoff, she charged me and tackled me to the ground. With a grunt, I was sprawled onto my back with Lupa on my chest, fangs bared. Then the laughter started. I couldn't help it.

"Good to see you too, Lupa," I said and she backed off in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked still on guard as the pack came into the clearing to observe. I chuckled and said, "Don't be like that! I'm just an old pup who wanted to pay a visit." I rose from the ground and dusted myself off and changed my appearance back to normal. The pack howled in joy to see me again and Lupa shifted to her human form.

"Perseus?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled and brought me back into Wolf House. We spent a little time catching her up with my travels and changes. "You should've stayed with the Romans, pup. They always respected you as their praetor," she told me. I sighed heavily and replied, "I needed a break is all, but I'm back now. Unfortunately, it's not good news."

"Tartarus," Lupa spat and I nodded. I told her about my dream and how I was going to scout out and see if I could find their encampment and confirm that Kampe and Perses were amongst them. I also told her that Diana and the Hunt should be coming in a couple days as well, though I'm not sure exactly where they will be. "Confirm your suspicions, pup. Send me an IM of what you find and the pack will do what we can," she said and I bid her farewell.

3RD PERSON POV

Theo fire traveled to the tunnel outside of Camp Jupiter and climbed a tree to push his senses in hopes of finding Tartarus' forces. 'There's nobody here,' he thought which made him uneasy. 'A force big enough to take the camp would attract a lot of attention. Was it a ploy? No, Tartarus is the type of immortal to show me the cards and dare me to stop him. He wants me hopeless, but he is likely clever.'

Theo flashed to surrounding areas to try and sense them, thinking that they may still be on the move. He found no traces of the forces in the 10 mile area around the camp. 'Where the fuck are they?,' he grumbled internally. With no luck in finding them but surveying likely areas to house what he presumed to be a large force, Theo set up his camp for the evening. It was close enough to Camp Jupiter should anything happen, but far enough to remain right out of their detection.

He quickly messaged Lupa and informed her that he would stay in the area for five days and notify her of any changes. She promised to do the same. After some quick training and dinner, Theo relaxed perched in a tree to ensure his safety before going to sleep.

The next day brought similar results. He IMed Artemis in the morning and informed her that he had yet to find anything and gave her the location of his makeshift camp. She agreed and told him that they would reside in Camp Jupiter upon their arrival. She had decided that she would flash the Hunt part of the way there, then travel during the day and should be in the area in two days' time.

Much like when he was carrying out missions for his mother and aunt, Theo spent his days surveying, hunting, and training. It felt nice to the demigod and reminded him of all the good he had done on his own before his life got complicated again. He told Estelle and the girls to be safe and he would see them in a couple days.

Just as he was going to retire for the second night, he collapsed to the ground with a splitting headache. Clutching the sides of his head and groaning in pain, images flashed into his mind. The Hunt was in trouble. He sprang to his feet, chomped down a chunk of ambrosia, and fire traveled to them. He did not like what he found.

ARTEMIS POV

After Percy had IMed me this morning, the Hunt and I ate a quick breakfast and departed from Camp Half-Blood. It was concerning that Percy had not found anything of the forces he had seen in his dream. I quickly pushed that aside and gathered the girls to flash most of the journey. We appeared in Mark Twain National Forest in Missouri and set out northwest to Nebraska.

The entire day was spent on the move with nothing of interest, so nightfall came and camp was immediately set up in Crescent Lake National Wildlife Refuge. Our normal camp duties were all carried out to the T, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

'If Percy were here, I'd feel a lot better,' I thought and stiffened slightly at the thought. I had realized though, that I had become comforted by his presence. No means dependent, that would be a ludicrous idea. 'Me? Dependent on a male?,' I thought bitterly, but couldn't help the smile make its way to my face. 'Definitely not dependent, but I can certainly depend on him IF I need to.'

And then everything went to shit.

A horn blared out. The camp was under attack. I sprinted toward the sound of fighting with my bow and hand and the sight chilled me to the bone. An ambush had been set using the various bodies of water around the refuge. I didn't have time to think about whether or not they knew we were without our Guardian, but we were at a clear disadvantage because of it.

I loosed arrow after arrow as I pressed forward toward the brunt of the assault, turning numerous hellhounds to dust with each arrow. Regardless of how many my hunters and I slayed, more took their place and we were being quickly overrun. The force they prepared was quick and built for speed and stealth. 'A countermeasure to Percy, but they can't be acting independently,' I mused as I fired through a hellhound's skull without turning around.

The battle raged for what felt like hours and a dozen or more hunters were unconscious, being pulled back toward the younger hunters to get them out of the fray. I had switched to my knives and continued the defense, when I peeked to see Lora and Kiani standing protectively in front of Rebecca, Estelle, Jessica, Leah, and the unconscious hunters.

Lora and Kiani were cutting down anything that got too close to the group or turning them on their allies with Kiani's charmspeak. The remaining four used Jessica's vines or were firing arrows repeatedly to pick them off before they got to the prior two. I felt a sense of pride rise within me at the sight of my girls, 'No, those are definitely his girls', coordinated defense and protection of their older sisters.

Unfortunately for me, that peek and sense of pride would be my downfall. I was batted to the side and slammed into a tree. I picked my head out of the mud and watched the hunters continue to be pushed back. Terror. Unrelenting terror rose up with every fiber of my immortal existence. And it only increased. I was pulled up forcefully by my hair and whipped around to face the one man I had hoped to never see again.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, my little huntress," the giant spoke and terror was soon replaced by rage. "Orion," I spat. Dribbles of spit actually hitting his decrepit face. "Now, now. That isn't how you treat an old friend, Artermis," he said with all of the loathing in his being. Before I could retort, I was slung into another tree and the sickening crack of my ribs reverberated in my ears. A sharp pain immediately entered my shoulder and I hissed. He had launched an arrow, pinning me to the tree.

'Percy… ambush… help,' I thought as the pain pulsated through my body; it's epicenter being my shoulder. I tenderly raised up my head to see Orion with a horrifying smirk on his lips, and that was all he needed to drown out the screams of my hunters.

THALIA POV

I was not having a great day. We left camp, so I had to say goodbye to Nico. We flashed to Missouri of all places. 'Misery doesn't do the name of this place justice,' I thought as we traveled to our destination in Nebraska. Then we got there and set up camp in the marshlands.

Percy was admittedly still weighing on my mind. After talking with Annabeth before the meeting, and then having to sit through the meeting itself watching their reactions. I didn't hate them by any means, but was still disappointed in them like I was with Annabeth. I could tell a lot of them wished I was angry rather than disappointed. But the real reason I was worried about the Kelp-Head was because I knew Annabeth stayed to talk to him afterward.

I couldn't find her later that day, and Percy was moody, but put on a fake smile for the little ones. It pained me to see him like that, but I knew if the roles were reversed, I would have been the exact same way. Oh, and then we got ambushed by more of Tartarus' forces. Like I said, not a great day.

I didn't bother with my bow and charged immediately into the fray with my spear and Aegis and cut any and all monsters I could. They were mostly hellhounds and while we had taken larger forces the last couple of times, they were fast and came out of nowhere. A strategic move certainly, but I hadn't the time to dwell on it then.

Then the day turned from shit to Gorgon shit. Orion. Giant Bane of the Twin Archers showed up and had Lady Artemis in a compromising spot. We were getting pushed back further and the little ones were protecting the unconscious hunters. I couldn't really utilize my lightning abilities due to the moisture of the marshlands and risk frying the other hunters. Things were not looking good.

THEO POV

Anger. Unadulterated, unfiltered anger. My emotions and my mind were one-track when I flashed to see the ambush. I lost myself. Throwing caution to the wind, I drew both Riptide and Frostbite and set them ablaze with Greek fire and became a demon. Slash, dodge, stab, parry, roll, block. My mind went on autopilot for what felt like the millionth time since I was 12 and I decimated everything in my path.

I fought my way to Thalia. "Where's Artemis?!" I yelled to her over the carnage. She perked up at my voice, the relief clear as day across her face that I had arrived. "Orion!" was all she had to yell and my temper flared up further, burning hounds to a crisp without even looking or gesturing to them. I sprinted quickly as I could to Artemis's position and found her pinned to a tree by an arrow through her shoulder with Orion hovering over her.

I vapor traveled between them and threw a devastating uppercut with my Earthshaker abilities into the Giant's chin, sending him flying back 30 feet into a tree. I turned to see Artemis. She had tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but whether they were of fear or relief I did not know. I gave her a dry smile as I yanked the arrow out of her shoulder and handed her some ambrosia and nectar.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd get here, Jackson. Or is it Theseus in that form? Fairly bold of you to take up the mantle of another _disgrace_ of Poseidon," he started calmly, but was spitting venom by the end of his statement. "Leave, Orion. Before I send you back to your daddy with your tail between your legs," I stated in the cold emotionless voice that had become too commonplace for someone of my age.

"I think not, _brother_. I will kill you and all the little hunters. Then I'll get what I have been chasing for millennia," he said while licking his lips and looking at Artemis. Artemis was equal parts horrified and angered beyond reason. I was livid. I was so livid that he would dare speak that in both mine and Artemis' presence that I was shaking. "Lay one measly finger upon her head, and no being alive will be able to fix what I will have done to you," I hissed.

"Arty, hang back and fire your arrows. Orion and I need to have a brotherly talk," I told her quietly and she nodded. Orion took that time to pull his bow off of his back and fire an endless stream of arrows. Artemis sprinted away from him, notching and firing her own with blinding speed as I dodged and blocked Orion's, creeping toward him ever so slowly. 'I can see why Artemis admired his skill,' I thought dryly as I pressed forward.

The fight didn't last long, thank the Fates. Artemis found several spots on his limbs to abuse as I kept him distracted. His bow was remarkable as he managed to parry my blows with his bow alone, and create enough separation to fire some at both myself and Artemis before I was pressuring him again. Arrows littered his legs and arms, but they hardly slowed him down. I didn't know how much longer I or Artemis could manage, but I had a plan.

'Arty. He's slowing down slightly. Fire an arrow at his left eye, while I keep him from returning it,' I thought to her and she replied, 'He won't be hit so easily, Sea Sponge!' Her temper and frustration still haven't reigned in. 'I'll obscure it from his vision long enough that it'll catch him by surprise, then with the arrow through his brain, I'll finish it,' I said mentally. 'You better not do anything stupid,' she thought and I cut the connection.

I rushed in as Artemis kept firing, waiting for my signal. I blocked his bow with an "X" position overhead and kicked his bow hand upward. 'Now!' I yelled mentally and Artemis fired an arrow faster than a bullet. I dropped my swords and jumped into the air in front of Orion's face, Artemis's arrow flying right toward the two of us and on course to pierce my back. 'Percy!,' she yelled, but as the arrow was centimeters away from puncturing me and likely a lung, I vapor traveled to Orion's feet below.

I could sense Orion's eyes widen as I vanished. 'Dumbass,' I mused and heard a sickening *SQUELCH*. Orion roared in pain as Artemis' arrow was lodged into his left eye and blood and grey matter adorned the arrowhead through the back side of his skull. As he stumbled back, I ripped another of Artemis' arrows out of his leg and spun, driving the arrowhead straight up through his neck. He let out a gasp and I could see the shaft of the arrow as it had pierced both his chin and the roof of his mouth, striking his brain a second time.

"Farewell, _brother_," escaped my lips as he collapsed into a pile of gold dust. I whipped around and grabbed my swords to help finish the ambush off, but found no one. Thalia, Phoebe, and Atalanta had led the remaining hunters in successfully defending them. Then Artemis came charging toward me.

"You FUCKING IDIOT! That was your plan?! To have me almost impale you with an arrow?! YOU COULD'VE DIED!" she screamed at me, but I could tell it was out of concern rather than anger. "Relax, Arty. I knew what I was doing. I had it all under control," I said with a hand on her shoulder which she immediately grabbed, twisted and threw me on the ground.

I could hear the hunters snicker at me. "That was more than reckless, Percy! What if you didn't get out of the way in time?" She yelled, but her heart was no longer in it and it grew progressively quieter with each word. "I can't - no, WE can't lose you. The Hunt needs you. Don't be so careless," she said, both catching her mistake and nearly whispering.

I took a gamble and laid both hands on her shoulders to get her to look at me. My soft sea-green eyes meeting her worried, but commanding silver. "I'm not going anywhere, Artemis," I said with care to calm her down. I then left her to survey the casualties. About a dozen or so were unconscious with severe injuries. Everyone else was battered and shaken, but otherwise they'd be fine. 'We got lucky with no deaths,' I thought somberly.

3RD PERSON POV

The injured were taken to the infirmary tent and Artemis called Apollo to take the more severely injured to his temple on Olympus to heal. Not after threatening castration amongst other things, should he even dare to touch them other than treating them. Artemis failed to see the hurt in his eyes when she accused him of it, but it didn't go unnoticed.

Percy quickly healed any of the minor cuts and scrapes for the hunters, who offered a small smile and a thank you in return, earning a full grin from the Guardian. He summoned dinner for them and gave Estelle and the others a hug and a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave, but was stopped by Thalia and Artemis.

"You're not staying?" Thalia asked sadly. Percy just shook his head, "This could've been a distraction for the assault on Camp Jupiter. I haven't heard anything from Lupa, but I can't be too careful." Thalia chuckled at him, "Kelp-Head, actually thinking things through. What is the world coming to?" He gave her a playful punch on the shoulder and teased, "Hopefully bigger and better things, Sparky. I'll see you the morning after tomorrow." She gave him a quick hug and whispered, "I wanna talk about Annabeth when we have time," before shocking him lightly.

"You'll let me know if they show up sooner?" Artemis asked him and he nodded. "Make sure to notify the Olympians that the Giants are involved as well as the Titans," he told her and she nodded hesitantly. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be fine, Arty. We'll be in contact at all times." Artemis nodded at the sentiment he expressed and told him to be careful. He told her the same and vanished in a column of fire with a smirk on his face. Artemis smiled softly at that and retired to her tent.

Percy appeared back in his makeshift camp in California, sensing for any presences in the area. He relaxed for a split second after finding none, but in the blink of an eye, he had someone pinned to a tree with his katana at their throat.

APOLLO POV

"Easy, Perce!" I said with the katana at my throat. "Sorry, Cuz. Long night," he said and I chuckled lightly. "I can tell," I said as he gestured for us to sit at his small campfire. Before I could ask him a question, he had some of his own.

"How are the hunters you took?" I gazed into the fire, Artemis' comment still fresh in my mind. "They're stable and sleeping now. Should be right as rain in a day or two tops," I told him and could see the tension leave his shoulders. There was a pregnant silence before he spoke again. "And how are you? I saw the look in your eyes when Artemis threatened castration."

I released a sigh I hadn't realized I was holding in and turned my attention back to the fire. "I'm… okay. That one just kinda hurt, y'know?" He nodded with a look of contemplation on his face. After a sigh from him he said, "Well, I don't know what else to tell you other than to take your own advice. Granted from living with Artemis and the Hunt for the last three months, I would recommend leading with an apology for 'shamelessly' flirting with her hunters. It'll at least give her a pause so she would listen to you fully. And even with the coping mechanism, as you so eloquently put it, I would imagine an apology is a bit fitting for the harassment."

I looked at him for a while and then back to the fire. "Yeah… I guess that makes sense. Just with Tartarus on the rise and everything. It should wait until after all of this is over," I said, though quiet and half-heartedly. He must have noticed because he said, "Can't argue with that. But is there ever a right time for this shit?" I looked at him again in disbelief. 'When did Perce get so… wise?' I thought.

He chuckled like he heard my thoughts, "All I'm saying, is that the conversation you're bound to have is going to be messy either way. And you don't know what will happen. Err, maybe _you_ do, but either way I think the sooner you address it the better and let's just leave it at that." A small smile contorted my lips and I gave him a swift nod.

"What about you? How are you? I saw you talked to Annabeth again," I told him and he stared at me, silently asking how I could possibly know that. "God of Prophecy and Truth, remember?" I told him and he shook his head. 'Maybe he's not so wise,' I mused. "I'm alright I guess. I appreciate the distractions of Guardian and my mission…" he trailed off clearly something more on his mind. I waited patiently for him to continue. "It still hurts like Hades," he whispered.

"She wanted to make it work still. But… things are… too complicated for me now. Even if she's a goddess, I couldn't ask her to do the distance and dangerous missions, I couldn't ask that of myself either. Nor my children, should we have ever gotten there." I took all of his words in and gazed upon the flickering flames as I thought. Finally I spoke, "I understand what you mean, cousin. Just make sure you actively seek out your happiness. You can't expect the Fates to just deliver it on a silver platter for you."

He sat there and pondered my words for a long, but comfortable silence. "Besides, maybe you'll meet someone else whose life is just as 'fucked up', as you say, as yours," I added with finality and he chuckled. "I don't wish that on anyone. But thank you, Cousin," he said.

I stood up to leave, but not with one last gift. I summoned a guitar out of thin air and handed it to him. "Here. Music is one of my domains too and it's a good outlet that I use. This bad boy will be magically tuned to whatever song you want to play and so long as you know the lyrics, you'll know how to play it. It won't help your singing abilities though, so if you're atrocious like Hermes, find a partner."

He looked at me and at the guitar and met my own genuine smile with one of his. I patted him on the back, and flashed out, but kept my mind's eye on the domain of music to see what he's got.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy sat at his campfire with the guitar in his hand thinking about that to play. 'Something that resonates with the mood I'm in,' he thought hard before coming to a choice. He began to strum the guitar and the chords and notes came second nature to him, bringing a small smile to his face. Percy hadn't sung much, but his mother always told him he had a beautiful voice. Whether or not that was true, Percy never knew, but he played and sang anyways. He sang soulfully of longing.

"Shake the Frost" by Tyler Childers

_You remind me of a Sunday_

_Back_ _home in ole' Kentucky_

_With the church choirs just beltin' through the pines_

_And I love you like the mountains_

_Love's the way the mornin' opens_

_To a soft and bright greetin' from the sun_

_So if it'd make you stay_

_I wouldn't act so angry all the time_

_I wouldn't keep it all inside_

_And I'd let you know how much I loved you every day_

_So darlin' will ya stay right here_

_And shake this frost off of my bones_

_Well I used to ride a Mustang_

_And I'd run that thing on high hopes_

_Til' they raised the price of dreams so high I couldn't pay_

_So I let that car just sit there_

_When I should've took you driving_

_With the windows down while the music played_

_So if it'd make you stay_

_I wouldn't act so angry all the time_

_I wouldn't keep it all inside_

_And I'd let you know how much I loved you every day_

_So darlin' will ya stay right here_

_And shake this frost off of my bones_

_Darlin' will ya stay right here_

_And shake this frost off of my bones_

APOLLO POV

So much pain, longing, and soul in his voice. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he's one of my kids. I chuckled to myself lightly. 'Honor, loyalty, trust, good looks, heroic, AND he can sing. This kid could've easily broken more hearts than me,' I thought jokingly and went back to tending to the hunters.

PERCY POV

Apollo was right. Again. Music is a good outlet.

**AN: There's chapter 13! I liked the music idea from Hans50 story and thought I'd implement it more as an outlet and to further the Pertemis relationship eventually. Speaking of Pertemis, someone commented that since Percy doesn't want to be full immortal how would he be with Artemis and the Hunt and should they ever have kids? Well, Percy will never be full immortal. He would never, plain and simple. But I think he will come to terms that so long as he is Guardian, it is possible. Besides, relationships are about compromise and communicating to reach a common ground. Maybe he'll find that with Artemis? Wink wink. Until next time!**

**Also when I saw THEO POV I mean to imply that he's in his Theo form and same for Percy POV.**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Destroyer

3RD PERSON POV

The next day was infuriating for Theo. Still no sign of Perses or Kampe and the forces. No word from Lupa. Luckily, this was almost met by no other ambushes on the Hunt on their way to Camp Jupiter. Theo spent his day as he did previous to the Hunt: hunting, training, and surveying. By this point, he had a fairly detailed plan depending on where the force camped.

Another lonely campfire and the morning came. Artemis and the Hunt notified him that he was to meet them at Caldecott Tunnel to rendezvous before entering the camp and so he did.

"Anything?" Artemis asked when they met. "Nothing. It's putting me on edge," Theo answered honestly. "But let's not worry for now. I have a praetor or two to reconnect with," he said with a slight smile. They made their way to the camp and New Rome, but were stopped by Terminus per tradition. However, with Diana (she switched to her Roman aspect to avoid conflict) they needed not to relinquish their weapons.

"Lady Diana," Frank greeted her as they approached the Senate building. "Praetor Zhang," she greeted back cordially. "It is a pleasure to have you and the Hunt in New Rome again, but I don't imagine it is under leisurely circumstances," Frank said. "I'm afraid not. Please call for the Senate. We have much to discuss," Diana addressed quickly.

Once in the Senate, side conversations were about as Diana and the Hunt made themselves comfortable, but the topic of the conversations weren't them. They were of the blonde haired man traveling with them. The Romans had learned of the Guardian, but seeing him in person was something else.

"Let the Senate commence," Frank announced in the presence of Reyna and Hazel as well as the other Romans. "We have come to aid with an attack we believe to be coming. Tartarus has sent Kampe and the Titan of Destruction, Perses to lead a force against the camp," Diana spoke and the murmuring broke out. "Lady Diana, how do you know of this attack?" Reyna asked. "Our Guardian has perceived it in a dream nearly a week ago and has been scouting the area around your camp and New Rome for any threats for the last three days," Diana answered coolly.

"How has he been scouting? Our sentries would have been alerted of his presence," Reyna spoke, her interest now locked solely on the Guardian. "A lot has changed in my absence Praetor Reyna. I'm no longer the same Roman I was before," Theo stated void of emotion. "You were Roman?" Frank asked, his interest now peaked too.

"That hurts, nephew. I would have thought you'd remember me," Theo said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the SPQR tattoo with the mark of Neptune and four strikes of service. Reyna, Frank, and Hazel gasped and the murmuring broke out again. "P-Percy?" Hazel managed to get out. Theo then flashed his eyes to their normal sea-green, revealing his identity. "Long time no see, guys," Theo said with a shit-eating grin.

"Now, I have had a vision of Tartarus and Kampe and Perses are likely to be dispatched here. We need to boost defenses and patrols. I have surveyed the area and have marked the areas they are likely to house what I presume to be a large force to decimate camp. I will continue my scouting to determine the location," Theo called out earning a nod from the Romans present.

The Senate meeting ended with the finalizing of the plans and everyone left, except Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Diana, and Thalia. Before they could say anything, Theo changed his appearance back to 'Percy' and was abruptly tackled into a hug by Hazel. "It's so good to see you, Perce. Where have you been?" she said and Percy hugged her back. He gave Frank a big man hug and a gentle one to Reyna as well.

"Annabeth was worried sick about you!" Hazel said and Percy tensed at the mention of her name. Closure was nice, sure. But those wounds to his heart hadn't vanished completely. Percy sighed a dove into his story for the nth time and earned another hug from Hazel and a clap on the back from Frank. "You are always welcome here, but I understand needing a break," Reyna said finally and Percy gratefully nodded.

The Hunt settled into the residence for the time being and Theo was about to set out for more scouting, but was stopped by Diana and Thalia. "Take the night off, Theseus. Rest," Diana said to him. It was weird to hear her call him by the full name, but Diana was a different aspect and Thalia was present. Theo begrudgingly nodded and Thalia found him on the roof of the barracks later that evening.

THALIA POV

"Can't sleep?" I asked as I approached Theo. He turned to face me and gave a soft smile, "Not really. Call me paranoid." I laughed at his words and said, "Easy now. Any more paranoid and I'd have to call you Zeusy Jr." He grimaced at the nickname and I laughed further.

"You okay? I saw you and Annie stick behind after the meeting at Camp Half-Blood," I asked gently, unsure of how he would react. He was quiet for a while, but finally answered. "Yeah, I'm alright. She wanted to get back together and try to make it work."

"That's great, Perce! I knew if you just talked it out you two would-" I began, but he cut me off. "We're not getting back together Thals," he said softly, but with a firmness as if he was still trying to convince himself. I was shocked. I thought that was all he wanted, more than anything. "Why not?" I asked softly. He let out a deep sigh. 'He seems to be doing that more lately.'

"I'm still too hurt about it. The pain lingers no matter what. Being with the Hunt helps, but that's just another reason we can't. Guardian and my mission keep me far too busy and with war on the horizon..." he trailed off. 'When did old Kelp-Head here get so responsible and big picture?' I mused.

"Are you happy with that?" I asked after a comfortable silence. He was quiet for a long time. "Yes and no. I wanted all those things before... but now... I just doesn't feel... right," he got out eventually. I fixed my gaze onto the layout of the camp and Field of Mars before us. "Good," I said finally and he whipped around to turn and face me. "That means you know what you want and what you can afford to sacrifice for others, but more importantly: it means you're finally putting yourself first for once."

He matched my gaze and I felt him nod. After another comfortable silence, I stood up. "I'm going to bed. Make sure you get some rest Kelp-Head," I said and he chuckled and nodded. "Goodnight, Thals."

3RD PERSON POV

The next morning, Diana left abruptly to gather the hunters that had finished recovering at Apollo's temple. The remainder of the Hunt went to get some training in while they could and Theo decided to have another sparring session with the little ones. "You girls are getting better everyday!" Theo said cheerfully as they finished training to eat. "We still can't beat you though!" Kiani argued and the other girls nodded in between bites. "I have YEARS of experience on you girls. You're doing well. You could probably beat some of the older hunters!" Theo said and picked up their spirits.

Diana returned close to midday and reintegrated the gathered hunters back into the routine that had been usually established at the camp. The day had finished and still no sign of the forces and Theo was on edge. 'Had it all been a ploy,' was the last thought on his mind as he went to bed.

Unfortunately, the next day would not be as calm. They had arrived.

THEO POV

I was about to set out to scout again for the day. We determined that while Kampe would prefer a night assault, Perses would likely rely too heavily on his domains and his pride would call for him to attack midday. Unfortunately, I was right. The alarm blared and I rushed to a higher vantage point to see the force and my skin crawled.

Across the Field of Mars, 500 monsters of all kinds gathered into ranks and Kampe and Perses stood at the helm of it all. I cursed under my breath when I saw that fissure of ground that ran like an ugly scar about 50 meters behind the army. "They came straight from the ground!" I yelled to Diana who was on a vantage point similar to mine. She managed a stiff nod as the Romans and the Hunt rushed into battle formation. 'This is going to get ugly,' I thought as the monsters all charged forward, leaving the two leaders to hang back.

I fire flashed 20 feet above the middle of the charging forces, set myself ablaze and dropped to the ground like a meteor. The ensuing earthquake and inferno ravaged any forces in the immediate vicinity and threw others off balance as it traveled outward. Perses was less than impressed as a simple flick of his wrist sent another wave of destruction to counter my own.

I cursed and drew my swords and brough judgement upon all those unfortunate enough to cross my path. Greek fire and ice sprouted anywhere near me as I cut down monster after monster, but the hoard came never ending wave after never ending wave.

3RD PERSON POV

The Romans were faring well in their strict ranks and formations and the Hunt cut anything down that dared to slip between or around them. Diana was just as beautiful and dangerous as her Greek counterpart, silver knives blurring with the gold of monsters slain. It looked like a whirlwind of glitter in the afternoon sun.

The battle raged on, Romans fell as did monsters, but the two forces were still locked in a stalemate. Then Kampe made her move. She cut down several Roman demigods until she came across a deadly pair from the Hunt.

THALIA POV

The battle was a shit show. Curses from demigod and monster alike reverberated throughout the field in between the clang of metal. My trusty spear and Aegis on my person cut down anything. Hellhounds, dracnae, empousai, cyclops; it didn't matter. I did not discriminate. Luckily, Phoebe was at my side and we worked in tandem as we have an uncountable number of times, cutting down anything that dared to get in our way. I could feel bursts of extreme heat and unimaginable cold and a smile crept its way to my face. 'Theo must be having a ball,' I mused and my smile must've been the sadistic grin of a mental patient. Monsters faltered ever so slightly before me allowing me and Phoebe to capitalize on their mistakes.

Then Kampe showed up. Phoebe and I looked at each other and nodded. We danced a dangerous tango, though with three of us I'm not sure how you would classify it. I would block her scimitars with Aegis and Phoebe would rush in and strike. We weren't making much headway, only able to leave small knicks and cuts on her scaly reptilian body, but HAD to dodge any and all strikes with her poison blades.

I was distracted while trying to assess the position and well-being of the Hunt long enough for Kampe to bring one blade down. I had blocked it with Aegis, but her tail whipped around to bat me tens of meters away. I tried desperately to blink the stars out of my eyes with no such luck. I faintly heard Phoebe scream my name, but I was in too much pain to focus on that clearly. All I saw was Kampe approaching me with a smug look on her face.

PHOEBE POV [weird right?]

I saw Thalia get batted and screamed. Then my body went on autopilot. I charged Kampe and parried a blow meant for Thalia, but there was more power behind it than I had anticipated so I leapt back. 'I gotta buy Thalia some time,' I thought as I battled the serpent bitch. I could hear Thalia groan behind me faintly as she got to her feet, but the onslaught coming toward me proved too much.

I went to parry another strike and counter, but I bit for her feint. She threw a massive punch to my gut and I nearly expunged the contents of my breakfast, but before I could do that I narrowly avoided another strike. Narrowly wasn't good enough as the blade left a gash of about four inches on my arm. Then my body was on fire. Kampe's poison had made its way into my bloodstream and things weren't looking good. The buzzing in my ears was enough to drown out Thalia's screams, but I grit my teeth and pushed forward.

I managed to push back Kampe for a split second and that gave Thalia the time to enter the fray again and blow her back with a bolt of electricity. I heard her hiss, but my vision was spotty at best. Thalia rushed the monster and I couldn't go any further. 'This may be it for me. Thalia, I'm sorry. Dad, if you're listening, guide this arrow true and I hope I served you and Artemis well. Zoe, I'll see you soon,' I thought and almost chuckled bitterly at my own thoughts.

I gritted my teeth and drew my bow, notched an arrow, and let it fly. Then I collapsed on the ground, my breaths wheezing and my ears buzzing with the faint sounds of battle.

THALIA POV

I didn't have time to dote over Phoebe. 'She's fine. She's been in the Hunt longer than me. She's a daughter of Ares. She. Is. Fine,' I thought and let my rage fuel my attacks on Kampe. We were trading blows back and forth, leaving various cuts on her body at which she hissed. I avoided all of her blade strikes, but just barely and things were not looking good. I was tiring. I knew it. Kampe knew it.

Then just as I went to block another blow, a flash of silver went by my vision and an arrow had found its mark in Kampe's shoulder. My opening. I stepped in her guard and basked Aegis into

her, throwing her balance backward and thrust my spear into her throat. "Go back to hell, bitch," I managed to get out through my clenched jaw.

I rushed back to Phoebe and she was sheet white. "No no no no Phoebe! SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the battle ensuing around me. "T-Thalia," Phoebe started but it was so faint that I was terrified. "Phoebe, it's gonna be fine. You're going to be fine. I'll get Percy!" I yelled, but in hindsight, I was trying to convince myself. She smiled softly. "I-It's okay. I-It's been... the b-best... centur-ries of m-my life."

"No no no Phoebe. You can't leave me. Who's going to lead the Hunt with me?" my voice cracked like a six-year-old. I was afraid. "T-Tell Artemis... it's been... an an honor," she said but her voice was hardly a whisper. I cried like a sniveling brat, but I didn't care. "T-Tell the male... tell P-Percy... he w-wasn't so bad," she said and I cried even harder. Phoebe. The biggest man-hater behind Artemis and Zoe, just admitted that Percy wasn't that bad. That was like getting Hades to wear pink.

"Phoebe," I began but she placed a hand on mine to stop me. "I g-get to see Z-Zoe," she whispered and with a smile on her face, drew her last breath. I screamed. I screamed and everything in a 20 meter radius was obliterated by the lightning that ensued. Then I remembered who the fuck I was. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my spear and Aegis. "Tell Zoe I say 'Hi'," I said and turned my back on her. My vision: red.

DIANA POV

The fight was brutal. I was cutting down anything I came across and had finally fought my way to Perses. "Perses," I spat. "Well, if it isn't the little hunter. I knew that sniveling idiot, Orion would fail," he said with a smug face and amusement in his tone. With no more need for words, I charged.

Perses was like Atlas, in that he was an absolute brick wall. Hard and unrelenting. I had managed to leave various small cuts on his body, but he looked as annoyed as one would be trying to swat a gnat. I was a gnat. And that pissed me off to no end. I doubled my efforts and still only managed to move him a few meters. His battle ax was unbelievably heavy, but he wielded it like it was made of paper mache.

Every blow I parried sent earthquake tremors through my bones. I was surprised that they weren't broken just from the impact. That surprise however, would be short lived. I dodged another swing and a searing pain entered my mind. Hunters were dead. Several of them, but the most notable I felt, was Phoebe. Phoebe who had been with me for centuries. Right along there with Zoe. Had finally fallen in battle.

I gritted my teeth and let my sorrow and anger fuel me and attacked with increased fervor against the Titan. In my anger I managed to slip a swing of his ax and slashed a large gash into his upper arm. I then used his leg as a springboard and left a nasty cut on his chin, dragging from the corner of his mouth down to his collarbone. I delivered a swift kick to his chin and retreated.

I heard him roar in anger and pain and that was the last I recalled. He swung his ax again, with increased force and I didn't have time to dodge. I parried, but the vibrations sent through the strike made me drop my knives and likely dislocated my left shoulder. I didn't have time to check; however, as a Herculean fist collided with my ribcage. The punch was packed with his domain of destruction and the sickening crunch of my ribs would have made me vomit, had I not had all the air purged from my lungs and was not unconscious after colliding through several trees.

THEO/PERCY POV [both POV bc he will switch appearance mid fight]

I heard a scream from Thalia and knew something was wrong. I felt it as Guardian. 'No... Phoebe,' I thought as I cut down another hellhound. I was broken out of my thoughts immediately as the mind splitting headache of Artemis, err, Diana being hurt. I ran to her immediately.

She was unconscious a few meters from a bored looking Perses and my rage consumed me. I charged the titan and drove him back from her body until we were 20 meters in front of her limp form.

"Ah, the great Perseus Jackson. I've always wanted to meet the brat named after me," he said in a mocking tone. I changed my appearance back to normal and did something very stupid. More stupid than I usually do. "I wasn't named after you, you piece of shit," I spat at him and he laughed. His laugh sounded like an avalanche. "My boy, you do know that your name means 'The Destroyer' and I am the Titan of Destruction," he said as we paced around one another.

"I'm well aware of my name and your domains. I just don't think you're worthy of the title is all," I smirked at him. He tensed. "You DARE?!" he roared at me and I chuckled. "How about a deal then Perses?" I said, trying to keep a cool and even tone. "Speak boy," he said. 'Well, I've got his attention now,' I thought and gulped.

"A duel. You and me. If I win, you tell me what I want to know," I said and he laughed again. "And pray tell, what do I get if I win?" he asked, still amused. "You get the glory that comes with killing Perseus Jackson, The Bane of All and full claim of the title of 'The Destroyer'," I told him and he got angered again. "I already own that title boy, you're simply borrowing it," he said and I smirked, for I knew I had him.

"Wow. I didn't know Perses actually meant 'Pussy'," I stated bluntly and he roared in outrage. "Fine you little brat. I abide by your terms and I'll take great pleasure in killing you." he said and shouldered his ax. I couldn't help my sarcastic nature, "Funny. Your father said that same thing before I made him beg for his life," I said and put my swords in the ready position. This was going to be the fight of my life.

3RD PERSON POV

The Titan and the demigod stood off for a minute. Ax versus dual swords. Destroyer versus Destroyer. On an unspoken cue, Percy charged. He was a flurry of fierce strikes with Riptide and Frostbite. Perses met his strikes with blocks and swings of his own and the two entered the dance of combat. Percy didn't have the luxury to worry about anyone else. For if he fell here, it was all over.

The clang of metal rang throughout the Field of Mars, drowning out any other sounds. Perses' domain of destruction was incredible. Each blow Percy parried or blocked made his bones quake and beg for the sweet release of fracturing, but he held on. He had to. For New Rome. For the Hunt. For Artemis/Diana. So he pressed on.

He relied on his speed over Perses' power. He managed to dance around the titan's strikes and leave a few cuts of his own, but the titan wasn't slowing from the blood loss fast enough. At the rate he was going, Percy would fall and New Rome would fall. Percy managed to land a few icicles and throwing knives and then his plan came to him.

He was slowing down, but his determination shined through strong. He made the wise decision to switch to his katana and a knife to further increase his speed. He rushed in and slashed anywhere he could before retreating to avoid a devastating blow from the ax. Perses caught him a few times, riddling his body with bruises just from parrying and scrapes from rocks and twigs from when he was tossed.

It became a battle of attrition. Would he fall before his plan could be carried out? So he repeated, landing ice shards in the titan wherever he could and littering him with cuts before retreating or getting pushed back. Time was in a limbo stage of sorts. It could've been hours of fighting or it could've been five minutes. Percy couldn't tell, nor could he afford to think about it.

"This game of cat and mouse is getting old, demigod. Just yield," Perses grumbled. 'Good, he hasn't caught on yet,' Percy thought before he taunted. "Here kitty kitty," and Perses face turned red with rage. His strikes got sloppy and allowed Percy to land another three shards of ice into the titans body. Perses looked like an acupuncture patient gone wrong with nearly 20 ice shards in each limb.

Percy charged again, but slipped and Perses countered. Percy ducked and twisted at the last second to avoid the swing from the ax, but caught another fist to his right side and gasped for breath. Perses stalked toward him as he fought to grab his breath. "I would say 'well fought' but this outcome was inevitable little demigod," the titan said in preparation to bring his ax down in the final blow. Luckily he didn't notice the ice shards that littered his limbs had melted into his wounds almost entirely. Percy laughed.

PERCY POV

"You find death funny? Only a mere boy could find such a thing funny," Perses said to me, his ax ready and waiting. "It is not my death I find funny, Pussy. It is yours," I said and in rage, Perses swung his ax downward, but it never hit me. I raised my right hand and stopped his movements. I slowly climbed to my feet, albeit in a lot of pain.

"W-What did you do?!" he yelled in frustration and surprise. "Those ice shards. Didn't you notice they were slowly getting smaller?" I said and his eyes widened. "With the water already present in your body and the added water from them, I can control you," I said before coughing up blood. "I can't hold it long, but long enough," I said and without another word I separated his ax hand from his body.

Perses screamed in pain and I froze the wound, letting frostbite settle in. I proceeded to the same with his left leg and cauterized that wound, letting the Greek fire continue to burn his flesh. The screams of the Titan of Destruction and the smell of sizzling flesh permeated throughout the Field of Mars. The monsters were on the retreat and the wounded were being tended to. Some curious demigods crept forward to see my work.

"Yield Perses. Yield and this will end," I said in my emotionless voice. Perses coughed up more golden ichor. "Piss off demigod," he spat. I sighed and delivered three swift jabs to his torso followed by a spinning back kick to his chin. All of which were charged with my Earthshaker abilities and I felt ribs snap and his jaw crack. I sauntered over to his limp form.

"Yield, answer my questions, and I'll end your suffering," I said again and he spat more ichor, but nodded. "Where are Tartarus' next attacks planned and how long do we have?" I asked and he stayed silent. In one swift motion, I separated his left ear from his head. He screamed in pain and I asked again. "I don't know Jackson. I am a being of Destruction. I go where I'm told when I'm told and do simply that. Destroy," he said through labored breaths and I sigh.

'I'm not going to get anything out of him,' I thought and decided to end it. "One last question: What's my name?" I asked with a smirk. He stayed silent again and I slashed across his cheeks and bridge of his nose. "What's my name?" I asked again. "Perseus Jackson... The Destroyer," he said begrudgingly. And I leaned down into his face. "Good. Make sure news of my title travels to every last cave in that fucking wasteland you call home," I finished and in a swift motion as I walked toward Diana's still limp body, I separated his head from his shoulders. Not bothering to look down or back at him.

I got to Diana and tried to heal what I could with Hestia's blessing, but it was too much for me especially after the battle. I cradled her head in my lap and tilted my head up to the sky, "APOLLO!"

He showed up immediately after. "Take her and the hunters to your temple for healing and shrouds, I'll remain here to help and I'll be there soon," I told him and he nodded stiffly.

I noticed Perses' ax as a spoil of war and limped my way over to it after Apollo and the Hunt departed. I bent down and gripped the handle. As I gripped the handle, it shrank to a more manageable size, though still a Herculean double bladed ax. 'The weapon of The Destroyer,' I heard it whisper in my head. I stood there and thought for a minute before whispering, "Diagrapsei" and the ax hummed in submission before collapsing into a nightstick to be sheathed on my back.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy managed to help the Romans with their casualties and defences after the battle and flashed to Apollo's temple afterward. The hunters that weren't bed ridden remained in Diana's temple with the shrouds of their fallen sisters. Luckily, Estelle and the little ones only had minor injuries and were going to be fine.

Percy took a seat at Diana's bedside and watched Apollo work dutifully around the infirmary. After everything was settled, he handed Percy some ambrosia and nectar and bandaged any cuts he had. Percy nodded in thanks and began to drift into unconsciousness while gazing upon Diana's form.

"Thank you, Cousin," Apollo said and earned a small smile and nod from Percy before Percy turned his attention back to his mistress. 'She looks so relaxed for once,' Percy mused and fell asleep smiling. Apollo saw this before he left and smiled to himself before turning the lights off and exiting the infirmary.

AN: There's chapter 14! What do you think? Things are going to slow down a bit plot wise and focus more on Pertemis friendship and its potential into something more. Phoebe death?! Wild right? Diagrapsei means "Erase". Until next chapter!


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Semblance of Normality**

3RD PERSON POV

For five days, Percy stayed by Diana's bedside as she recovered. He'd gone for a brief hour or two to check on the Hunt in Artemis' temple and they were all worried for their mistress, but recovering well nonetheless. Estelle and the little ones insisted that he tuck them in every night, so he happily obliged.

Diana was stable according to Apollo, but had yet to awaken, so at her side Percy sat. Thalia and the other hunters came to visit here and there, but Thalia mainly wrangled them into her palace. Apollo and Percy talked a little bit about things: music, traveling with the Hunt, and Apollo's issues were the prominent three.

DIANA/ARTEMIS POV

I groggily woke up to the blinding light of my brother's temple and was immediately confused. Then the events of the battle came back to me and I couldn't help but quietly sob. 'Phoebe and the others,' I thought as I cried. After a few brief minutes of weakness, I gathered myself and looked around. Percy was asleep in the seat to my left. A small pool of drool had gathered on his shirt and I giggled quietly. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

My giggling must have woken him up, because he stirred and looked up at me. "Lady Diana. It's nice to finally meet you, though I wish the circumstances were better," he said to me and I smiled. "Perseus. I agree, I believe our meeting was long overdue," I said and he chuckled. "Same rule for you: when we're alone call me Percy," he said and I nodded before shifting back into Artemis.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him and noticed a faint blush on his cheeks as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "He's been here everyday for the last five days. He only left to check on the Hunt and tuck in the little ones," Apollo said as he walked in and my head snapped to him, but it induced a headache. "Here, Sis," he said as he handed me a glass of nectar. 'Percy's been here everyday?' I thought and couldn't fight the warmth that brought me.

"The Hunt will await your return to your temple, Milady. I believe you two should talk," Percy said with a half-bow and a smirk, earning a confused look from me and a scowl from Apollo. He then flashed out. "Ungrateful, little smarass," Apollo muttered under his breath. "Apollo, what is he talking about?" I asked, confused.

I narrowed my eyes when I got no answer and said, "If this has something to do with my hunters, I'll shoot an arrow right where you don't shine." He laughed. Not his normal laugh, no. This was completely humorless, like how Percy does when he's in warrior-mode. "Of course you would assume that I would do something to hurt or mess with their maidenhood. That's all you expect from men," he said bitterly.

He worked around my bedside as he talked and I looked into his eyes. They held none of the former mirth or playfulness that they used to. They were dulled and for the first time in our immortal lives, Apollo looked like he actually had lived for several millennia. 'Tired,' I thought.

"What happened to us Arty? We used to be so close. Hunting and playing on Delos with Mother. We were inseparable," he said with sadness and longing laced in his voice. "Don't call me that," I growled, though not nearly as hostile as I used to. "Answer the question," he said firmly like he does when dealing with patients.

"What do you mean? We came to Olympus and you became like every other male out there. Greedy, arrogant, sex driven pigs that prey on females," I spat. Again, the humorless laugh that gave me chills. "When we came to Olympus, huh?" he said. "And tell me Artemis: when we came here, I mean first came here, how many men pursued you?"

"Countless. All of you are the same," I said and he replied back, "And you beat them ALL off ALL on your own?" I hesitated for a moment, "Yes." He shook his head again. "Look Artemis," he began and I thought 'He only calls me by my name when he's serious.' "Do you know what my domains are?" I rolled my eyes at the question. "Yes, Apollo. Of course I do," I said for him to continue, "And do you know what the domains of Prophecy and Truth entail?" I scoffed. "Yes, Apollo. I'm not a dimwit like you," I said and he tensed. Unshed tears were present in his eyes and I froze.

"Percy was right about me being right so I'll just come out with it," he said, but before I could ask a question he went on. "In those domains, I feel it. All of it. Every good and bad thing that is to come upon the world, not just the Gods and demigods. Everything. Every lie told by mortals, demigods, monsters, and Gods. I _feel_ it. And there is so much evil in the world Artemis. So much that it crushes me. Every. Single. Day."

I was shocked. I hadn't realized the impact of my own brother's domains on him. "The one person who I _thought_ I could rely on was you. You and I did everything in Delos. We hunted, we played, we had so much fun and you didn't _hate_ me then. Then we came to Olympus and you discovered the filth of men and put us all in the same bin. Even when I fought some of them off for you behind the scenes. I didn't let any of them get near you. Yes, you're my older sister, but I wanted to protect you as your brother." 'He never admits that I'm older,' I thought as the guilt began to add up.

"You pushed me aside. You founded the Hunt and replaced me. Just like everyone did to Percy. You did that to me. I couldn't get you to talk to me for more than five minutes. I wouldn't see you except at the Council meetings. I was forgotten." The tears were welling up in my eyes now.

"So I became something you hate. I became a 'greedy, arrogant, sex driven pig that prey on females' as you so eloquently put it," he ranted. "Why?" was the only question I could ask and he sighed deeply. "Because it was better for me to have you in my life with you hating me than to not have you in it at all," he hardly whispered. 'I am horrible. What would Zoe think of this? What would Thalia? What would Percy?!' I thought, but the last one felt like it held more weight than the others.

"A-Apollo, I…" I tried, but he held up a hand to cut me off. "Don't worry. I'm done hiding behind the facade of the easy-going playboy. I guess it's about time that I grow up. I'm glad you have Percy as the Guardian. That way he can do what you wouldn't let me. So thanks, Artemis."

He looked me in the eyes one last time and the tears flowed down my face, but I could tell it still pained him to see me like that. He broke the eye contact and began to leave, "You're all clear. Do be careful, Artemis," he said and took a few more strides. With a half look over his shoulder he said, "I actually wrote a haiku for this: _Sun circles the Earth, His world revolved around Moon, Alone he travels_"

He flashed out. He flashed out and I cried for all my bitter heart was worth. Then I chuckled humorlessly. 'Of course the one time his poetry doesn't suck,' I thought and cried some more.

3RD PERSON POV

Artemis quit beating herself up for the remainder of that day and returned to her temple to find the Hunt and Percy ready to move out. Percy and Artemis reported to the Council about the attack on Camp Jupiter and New Rome and that Hera's suspicions of the Giants getting involved was correct with the ambush led by Orion. They flashed to a lovely forest clearing for the shroud burnings. Thalia and Artemis said a few words about Phoebe and some of the other hunters.

The silver flames licked at the shrouds and the ashes climbed high into the night sky, ready to begin their next hunt. Artemis and Thalia let a few stray tears escape and Percy hugged Thalia and put a reassuring hand on Artemis' shoulder. She flinched slightly at the touch, but then gently laid her hand atop his.

The Hunt settled back into their normal routine and remained that way for nearly six months. Hunting, training, and scouting took up the majority of Percy's time. The forces they found and dispatched were less than stellar and it made Percy and Artemis very nervous. Percy had no dreams, other than the nightmares of the Pit he already experienced occasionally.

_~Flashback: 3 weeks after Perses~_

_PERCY POV_

_~Dream Sequence~_

_Annabeth and I were trudging along the endless wasteland of Tartarus simply trying desperately to keep moving forward. No matter what, keep moving forward. We came to a large cliffside and soon were overrun with monsters. 'The fucking arai again,' I thought bitterly as I watched dream me try to desperately fight them off._

_Annabeth killed one and my blood chilled, like someone had walked across my grave. "Percy! Where are you?!" she yelled at me. "Annabeth! I'm right here!" I yelled back but something was keeping me from getting to her. The closer I got, the further away she would get from me and she was headed toward the cliff. "Why did you leave me Percy?! Did you not love me?!" she yelled as tears spilt rapidly from her eyes._

"_Annabeth!" I yelled and only heard the hissing laughter of the arai. "She has been cursed, demigod. Cursed by one that you left all alone in her prison. One that loved you even though she knew that she couldn't," they hissed around me. "No. She wouldn't!" I yelled desperately, but knew in my heart it was true. "But she did, hero. And now your beloved is going to die because of it," they cackled._

_I went on auto pilot and slayed every last arai, racking up my own share of curses. The most noteworthy were those of Polybotes and Phineas. My whole body was on fire as I fought my way to Annabeth who had her back to the cliff. "Percy!" she cried out and I grunted as I leapt to her. Then I watched the two of us tumble over the edge._

_~Dream Sequence End~_

_ARTEMIS POV_

_I returned to the camp to see Percy sweating and shaking in his sleep. As I went to reach out for him, he jolted awake and sat straight up. "Percy? Are you okay?" I asked and mentally kicked myself for asking such a stupid question. He shuddered at the dream and nodded to me._

"_Nightmares of what is to come? Or…" I trailed off and he took a deep breath. "My first trip to Tartarus… The arai… Not fun," he said and I nodded. He told me about the dream and the encounter with the arai and I couldn't help but think the curse from Calypso that the daughter of Athena had received had been a premonition of sorts._

_After talking for an hour, he settled back in and told me that he would take guard duty the rest of the night. I was going to argue, but the broken look in his eyes told me he was shaken up and didn't want the nightmares to have the chance to resurface. At least not tonight, so I bid him goodnight._

_~Flashback End~_

3RD PERSON POV

Percy wasn't the only one to have dreams in the six months. Artemis had her share, as well. Where Percy's dreams were those of the terrors of his past, Artemis' were of the overwhelming guilt she had succumbed to after her conversation with Apollo.

_~Flashback: a little over a month since Perses~_

_ARTEMIS POV_

_~Dream Sequence~_

_I was back on Delos as a child. Running through the forests I have long since called home and I was chasing after something. Tracking something. Younger me came into a clearing and hid from the deer I was tracking. I unslung my bow, took a calming breath and notched an arrow. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. I released and heard the satisfying sound of an arrow hitting its mark._

_Younger me got up and strode gracefully to the carcass. "I win again, Apollo!" I yelled to no one in particular and in a rustle of bushes, my younger brother appeared. "Damn it!" he yelled and I laughed. "That makes it 37-35. You're up by two now!" he yelled with mock frustration and I laughed again. "You're just going to have to be quicker, little brother," I said. 'Were we always that close?' I thought as the dream shifted._

_I was walking the streets of Olympus and noticed the men following me. I was irritated and one made the mistake of grabbing my hand. I growled and started to fight him with my hunting knives, careful not to kill. As I was watching younger me fight, I noticed a flash of gold a ways away from younger me and went to see what it was._

_Apollo was there, sword drawn, and fighting three other men. He dispatched them easily with haste and left them pretty mutilated too. As I went to turn back around, I heard him speak. "Don't even think about being near my sister ever again," he spat at the three bodies groaning on the ground, and flashed out before younger me could notice. 'He really was there,' I thought and continued to berate myself as the dream faded out._

_~Dream Sequence End~_

_I woke from my sleep and knew immediately that I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. It was nearly 3AM, so I put on my coats and went to sit by the fire and was shortly joined by Percy who was still on guard duty._

_PERCY POV_

"_Bad dream?" I asked as I walked up to join Artemis by the fire. "Not a nightmare, but my past is eating at me like yours," she said, never looking away from the fire. "Apollo?" I asked and she whipped around to look at me. "How did you know?" she asked, confused. I held my hands up in mock surrender, "We talk pretty often. Almost like therapy," I said and he nodded._

"_I take it he told you about his domains," I said and she nodded again. Silence settled in between us and I waited patiently. "I've been horrible. I preached all my life that men are disgusting pigs and then treated him no better," she said and I nodded. "Good," I said and she whipped her attention to me again._

"_That means you regret it. You've realized that what you did was wrong. Now you can move forward and repair that bridge," I said and she scoffed, but I could see the defeat in her shoulders and the tears in her eyes. "He won't even talk to me for more than five minutes," she said deflated and I did something really stupid. I pulled her into a hug. She tensed for what felt like an eternity, but finally hugged me back. 'Gods I thought I was going to turn into a jackalope,' I thought as I rubbed her back and felt a few stray tears hit my shirt. Her scent was heavenly. Pine with a hint of cinnamon._

"_He's family. He won't abandon you if you really need him. Especially because he already knows what that's like. He may be mad or upset, but he wouldn't put you through that," I said and she finally regained her composure and released from the hug. "You'll get your chance to apologize. Just be patient," I told her and she nodded then chuckled a little. "He actually had a good haiku - his first good one in millennia - for how he was feeling," she said and I chuckled a bit too._

_She got up to leave and go back to bed, but whipped around and put on a stern face. "A word about me crying into your chest, and no being alive will fix what I do to you," she said with steel in her voice, but I heard a slight trace of humor and gratitude. "You keep my secrets. I keep yours, Arty," I said and she smiled and nodded._

_~Flashback End~_

3RD PERSON POV

During the six months, it wasn't all bad times. They celebrated the training of the Percy's girls as they continued to excel. Percy and Lora trained a bit more together now that Percy had his ax, _Diagrapsei_. As a gift for all of his little ones, he made them each a necklace with a delicate, but intricate snowflake on it, along with a small trident charm that he had gotten from Amphitrite. He sent a prayer to Khoine to bless the snowflakes so they would never melt and as he finished making them, a faint ice blue light glowed on them. 'Thank you, Teacher,' he said in his head and got a mental nod and smile in return. The girls loved them.

He went and visited Nico, Triton, and Amphitrite a few times as well. Nico has been busy with his Underworld duties, but the two sparred whenever they were together. Nico told him all about his job and what exactly he was doing. Percy in turn talked about the Hunt and his mission, but his topic of conversation seemed to always drift to Artemis and Nico noticed. "A bit smitten with a certain maiden goddess are ya, Perce?" he asked and Percy scoffed, but blushed slightly. "She's just a really good friend, Nico. One of my best actually," Percy said, but Nico just rolled his eyes.

Percy and Triton sparred and went out to the mortal world when they hung out. Percy discovered his affinity for whiskey, but never had too much in fear that he would turn into Gabe. It bothered him that even in death the piece of shit had that much influence on him, but he pushed it aside considering it was for the better. Percy and Amphtrite usually had tea and lunch both in Atlantis and the mortal world and just chatted about anything and everything. He was grateful to have such a relationship with his step-mother and even she picked up on his supposed crush of the Moon Goddess.

The Hunt even celebrated a couple birthdays, though the big birthday bash was for Estelle.

_~Flashback: 4 and a half months after Perses.~_

_3RD PERSON POV_

_Estelle woke Percy up by jumping on him. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" she yelled at him and he groaned. "It's my birthday! My 8th birthday! That means I get a sword to train today!" he exclaimed but it was immediately turned into a fit of giggles as Percy tickled her. "Happy Birthday, my little star," he said and they left for breakfast._

_Percy summoned a plate of blue pancakes for Estelle with eight candles on them and the same minus the candles for everyone else and breakfast dove into the pleasant conversations and jokes that he had become accustomed to. After everyone had eaten and was still sitting at the table, Percy walked up to Estelle with his hands behind his back._

"_Estelle," he said and she turned to him. "Happy Birthday," he said with a huge grin and handed her a hair clip. She was a smart girl, so she grabbed it from him and inspected it. It was a beautiful Atlantean Silver with pearls and other jewels encrusted in it. She clicked the pearl and out sprung a sword that fit her perfectly._

"_Dad and I collaborated on it and Tyson forged it. It'll grow along with you and always return like Riptide and Frostbite do for me," Percy said and was tackled into a hug with all the bouncing energy the eight-year-old had. "Thank you, Brother! Thank you Posey!" she yelled and began to drag Percy off to train her. "I'll meet you out there. Let me talk to Artemis first," he said and she skipped away._

"_You have to hold good on those sword lessons now huh?" Artemis asked smiling. "I couldn't bear to say no to her. Last I checked, neither could you," Percy said with a sigh and Artemis laughed. "A hairclip huh?" Artemis asked, knowingly. "Yeah. I told her all about Zoe and how she should aspire to be like her," Percy answered and Artemis grinned widely. "Milady, could we do s'mores tonight?" Percy asked and Artemis blinked in confusion. "What is a 's'more'?" she asked and he gaped. Before he could explain she said, "I'm kidding Perseus. Yes, we can." She laughed at his expression and he fake pouted, but joined in as well._

_Day turned to night and soon after dinner, all of the Hunt was gathered around the campfire roasting marshmallows. Artemis was across from Percy, who had Estelle in his lap and his girls littering the ground around his feet. Thalia was next to Artemis and the remaining hunters were assorted on logs and the ground alike._

_PERCY POV_

"_I got an idea," I said and set Estelle down to go grab my guitar. "Where are you going?" Artemis asked and I brushed it off. "Be right back!" I called over my shoulder and returned shortly with my guitar. I put Estelle at my feet and got a lot of weird looks._

"_Since when can you play the guitar, Kelp-Head?" Thalia asked and I shrugged. "A gift from Apollo. As long as I know the words to the song I want to play, it'll be in tune and I'll know the notes and chords. It doesn't help with my singing though, so fair warning," I said. Thalia shuddered at the thought of my singing voice, probably expecting it to be horrible._

_I began to strum the "Happy Birthday" tune and most of the Hunt joined in with me to sing it to Estelle. After I had finished, some of the hunters went off to get ready for bed, but some stayed, simply enjoying the atmosphere._

"_Not bad, Kelp-Head. What else do you got?" Thalia said and I thought for a bit about what song to play. Then it came to me. The song that conveys how I have felt and how I'm feeling now. I began playing._

_3RD PERSON POV_

_As Percy began playing, Estelle nestled into his legs and all attention turned toward him. He took a deep breath and started to sing._

"_All is Well" by Austin Basham_

_[Verse 1]_

_I know what it is_

_But I'm hoping that all is well_

_No harvest of green_

_But it's still my heart to sell_

_I put everything I had_

_Into something that didn't grow_

_Like going on a wild hunt_

_Shooting arrows without a bow [AN: Artemis and the hunters smiled at this line]_

_[Chorus]_

_But lord, you know it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

_Oh, you know it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

_[Verse 2]_

_Death is stopping by_

_And I'm hoping it's not too late_

_A filthy bishop to thank_

_Shaking hands into a fatal stalemate_

_Trading riches for love_

_Knock a year or two off of the pin_

_So got a hundred left to serve_

_Standing hopeless uncork the gin_

_[Chorus]_

_But lord, you know it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

_Oh, you know it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

_[Bridge]_

_Cause all your love_

_I left it at the door_

_Don't stop the skies_

_Let them rain_

_Let them pour_

_All your love_

_I left it at the door_

_Don't stop your heart_

_Let it rain_

_Let it pour_

_Don't stop these tears_

_Let them rain_

_Let them pour_

_Oh, let them pour_

_Oh, let them pour_

_And let them pour_

_[Outro]_

_Woe is me_

_Weary soul_

_Heeding grief_

_Your love in my heart_

_Feels like the ocean breeze_

_Said your love in my heart_

_Feels like the ocean breeze_

_By the time he had finished strumming the last note, Estelle and the little one were asleep and the older hunters plus Thalia and Artemis were staring at him in awe and disbelief._

_ARTEMIS POV_

_I was shocked. Percy could sing. Like REALLY sing. It was smooth and sweet and full of so much soul. I could feel the emotions he poured into it with every note and word. And the lyrics themselves were powerful and captured nearly exactly what he had been feeling. 'The first part of the song was clearly about the daughter of Athena. He still longs for her, but the later parts of the song… has he found someone else?' I thought before Thalia spoke out._

"_That… was… beautiful, Perce," she said, likely thinking the same thing that I was about the daughter of Athena. "When did you learn to sing like that?" Thalia asked again. Percy blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck making me smile. "Nowhere? My mom always told me that I could, but I thought she was just saying that to make me feel better," he said, earning a gape from Thalia and I, immediately followed by a smile and a few shakes of the head._

"_I'm gonna take the little ones to bed before guard duty. Thank you for letting us do the s'mores, Milady," he said and gathered the sleeping bundles of joy. Thalia smiled at him and told him that she would show him some songs so he could play what she likes and bid him goodnight._

"_Goodnight, Percy," I said with a smile and got one in return. "Goodnight, Artemis."_

_3RD PERSON POV_

_That night, something sparked in the two of them. The friendship they had developed had finally started to bud into something more. Neither of them had begun to realize, nor would either of them admit it to each other, let alone themselves. But it was there. The budding of a new love. A love that no one, be it mortal or immortal, could ever fathom or believe. Of course, it brought unwanted attention by a certain love goddess, but that could wait. It would take copious amounts of time for it to bloom fully. Copious amounts of time, or one very traumatic experience to force them both to swallow their pride and admit it._

_Unfortunately, it would be the latter._

_~Flashback End~_

3RD PERSON POV

Percy was visiting Nico in the Underworld and sparring against him like they always do. Dual swords against Stygian Iron. The two were a blur of sword strikes, but upon closer inspection, you could see Percy was holding back. In the six months since Perses, Percy found his skills polishing during his sparring with Nico and Triton.

The two had been going at it for nearly an hour when Percy collapsed in pain. Another headache. The Hunt was in danger. Nico rushed to his side to help, but Percy rose and gave Nico a look. Nico nodded stiffly and Percy flashed out.

THALIA POV

It was a normal day for the Hunt. Percy had gone to visit Nico with the lack of forces we had been coming across. It made all of us feel uneasy, but there wasn't much we could do otherwise. I was training with some of the hunters out in the clearing when things went to shit.

A small group of about 30 monsters appeared from cracks in the ground and caught us entirely by surprise. I fended off what I could as I sent a prayer to Lady Artemis, but it was futile. Several of my sisters were already unconscious when I saw who was behind it. The giants Polybotes and Polypherion were across the field looking smug with Atlas and a smaller figure behind them. "Prometheus," I spat as I turned my attention to them.

"Ah, the spawn of Zeus. Bring Jackson here. We want to talk," he said and I growled. "Over my dead body," I hissed and charged. Not my brightest idea, as Polypherion, the Bane of my father, met me in combat and I was quickly outmatched. One thrust of my spear and I over extended and he knocked me out with a karate chop to the back of the neck. And I succumbed to darkness.

ARTEMIS POV

I got Thalia's prayer and raced to the clearing to see most of my hunters unconscious and Thalia laying limp at Polypherion's feet. I snarled and drew my hunting knives but before I could charge, a fist came flying at me from the side. I barely dodged and turned to see Atlas smirking at me. "Time for round two you little huntress bitch," he said and drew his spear. I growled again and pressed him.

We exchanged blows for what my body told me was hours, yet my mind said it was 15 minutes. I left him angered and littered with cuts all over, but he had done the same. I went to drive my knives into the back of his knees, but he spun quick and brought his spear with him. The spear cracked against my ribcage and I gasped for breath only to receive several punches to my face. He dragged me by my hair to his group, through me on the ground and pinned me there with his spear through my shoulder.

Then a flash of fire gave me hope.

PERCY POV

I arrived at Artemis's position and began shaking with rage. Polypherion had Thalia limp at his feet. I could barely see her chest rise and fall and felt a brief relief. 'Good, she's still alive.' I then saw most of the Hunt unconscious and scattered throughout the clearing and the rage came back. 'They must have got them completely off guard,' I thought then I saw Artemis.

She was pinned to the ground with Atlas' spear through her shoulder and the rage increased tenfold. I drew my weapons and got ready to charge into Death herself, but I froze. Polybotes stepped out and threw the girls at his feet. They were cut and bruised, but alive. Alive and crying. Then Polybotes pulled Estelle, gripping her by her hair and had a knife at her throat.

"Not so fast, Jackson. We wouldn't want any accidents now would we," Prometheus said as he stepped to the front of the group. "What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth and still shaking. "Easy. You." he said and I tilted my head. "You see, Jackson. You're a wild card. The one person who can flip our plans on their head simply by existing. And we can't have that."

"So you're going to kill me," I said and readied my weapons again, but Polybotes held the knife closer to Estelle's throat and I broke. My will to fight gone. "You understand now. We simply wish to give you a front row seat while the world burns. Come with us, and the Hunt is spared," Prometheus said with a smug grin.

"Percy! Don't! You can't! We can't lose you! I can't lose you!" Artemis yelled, but I had already sheathed my weapons. In hindsight, I would've heard her say "I" and my heart would've fluttered, but the situation was too dire for me to care. "Swear on the Styx that the Hunt and Artemis won't be harmed and you'll let them go and I'll come with you," I said hardly a whisper. "PERCY!" Artemis cried. "Brother!" Estelle sobbed and I broke completely. 'I can't lose you too,' I said to her in her head.

"We swear on the Styx that the Hunt and Artemis won't be harmed and will be let go so long as you come with us," Prometheus said and the thunder boomed.

I began the walk toward them that felt like six miles. I turned to Artemis and the girls as they slapped on the Celestial Bronze cuffs and chains. "I swear on the Styx that I will come back to you," I said looking at Artemis. "To all of you," I said and looked at Estelle and tried to give her a reassuring smile. The thunder boomed and they all cried.

The ground opened up and they shoved me in. The last view I saw was Artemis and Estelle crying their hearts out, so I sent them both one last mental message. 'You're safe. Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry,' and the Earth swallowed me whole.

**AN: Chapter 15 done! I had fun writing about the happy times while they lasted! Not sure how I'll proceed with the rescuing of Percy. Will he be rescued? Will he break out on his own? Suggestions and comments are always welcome. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Welcome to the Pit**

ARTEMIS POV

"APOLLO!" I yelled and waited. "Apollo, please. I need you." I whispered and he flashed in. I know he was still hurting and upset at me, but I could tell the minute he looked at me and saw the desperation in my eyes, he softened. "What happened?" he ran to my side immediately.

"Please. Just take them all to your temple and make sure they're okay. I'll meet you there and explain," I said frantically and he nodded and disappeared into a flash with me right behind him. Once I appeared in his temple I sprinted to the infirmary and found him immediately at work with the hunters. Estelle came and tackled me into a hug, sobbing into my chest.

I sat there completely numb as Estelle sobbed for all her heart was worth into my chest. My hands were moving on their own to rub circles into her back, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I don't know how much time had gone by, but Estelle had finally fallen asleep in my arms and Apollo had finished stabilizing the hunters. I came to find myself in Apollo's living room and genuinely looking around for the first time.

'I always figured it would be full of booze and strippers in here,' I thought as I glanced around to notice a rather modern, but homey living space, complete with coffee tables, couches, and pictures. So many pictures. Then I realized all the pictures were of his lovers and his kids throughout the millennia. 'Oh Apollo. How wrong I've been,' I thought until he came into the room sat on the couch.

"What happened? Where's Percy?" he asked and I took a deep breath. "We were at our camp and a small group ambushed us. They just appeared out of nowhere; Tartarus must have released them right on top of us. Most of the hunters were knocked out. Thalia was unconscious at Polypherion's feet when I got to the clearing," I told him and took another deep breath. "I fell to Atlas before Percy showed up and… Polybotes threatened Estelle…" I trailed off and couldn't stop the water works as I looked down at Estelle and cried.

I hated how weak I looked. 'I'm not supposed to act like this… but why does my heart hurt so much for Percy?' I thought. "Then what happened, Artemis?" he asked gently, seeing me in such disarray. "He made Prometheus swear on the Styx that if he went with them, we wouldn't be harmed and we would be let go. Apollo… he's back there. He's in Tartarus!" I yelled and continued crying.

Apollo then surprised me and pulled me, with Estelle still hugged to my chest, into a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder as he held me. Again I lost track of time as I cried into my brother's shoulder. Once I settled down, I laid Estelle into one of the beds with the other girls. As I walked back to the living room, I looked closer at the pictures.

"My children," Apollo said from behind me and I turned around. "So many of them," I teased and immediately regretted it from the pained expression it brought him. "I didn't know you kept all of their pictures. It's very… fatherly of you," I added trying to show him that I approve. He let out a dry chuckle, "They're memories I bonded to the frames." A silence settled in and I decided to apologize.

"Apollo… I wanted to… apologize… for everything. I-I know now that I've been… less than fair to you and I-I'm sorry.." I whispered. "I-I know it doesn't excuse my behavior and it'll take some time to be close again, if we even can… all I'm asking for is a chance," I finished even softer. He was silent for a long time.

"I… don't know, Artemis. I appreciate the apology, really… but it'll take time," he finally replied and my heart perked up a bit. "That's all I ask… little brother," I said with a small smile and got a ghost of a smile in return. "We need to call a Council meeting," he said and I steeled my nerves and nodded. Then we both flashed out.

3RD PERSON POV

Artemis and Apollo flashed into the Throne Room and Artemis launched an arrow into the air to call the remaining Gods. Apollo gave her a nod in support and they went to sit on their respective thrones. The Gods all flashed in shortly after and Zeus spoke out, "Why have you called this meeting Daughter?" Artemis looked at Poseidon, Hestia, and Hera sadly and they all tensed. "Daughter?" Zeus asked again, getting annoyed but his voice also held slight concern.

Artemis looked at Apollo for reassurance and took a deep breath. "The Hunt was attacked while our Guardian was in the Underworld visiting Hades' son. They appeared out of nowhere right on top of us; a force of mostly hellhounds and the Giants Polypherion and Polybotes and the Titans Atlas and Prometheus," Artemis said and everyone paled.

"Tartarus must have sent them directly to you," Athena mused. Artemis nodded that she agreed and took another deep breath. "They knocked out almost all of us and when I arrived at the clearing, Thalia was unconscious at Polypherion's feet," Artemis said and Zeus growled at the name of his Bane. "I fought and fell to Atlas before our Guardian arrived. Then Polybotes threatened to kill Estelle with a knife at her throat," Artemis continued and Hera snarled and grew red with rage.

"T-They made a deal and…" Artemis trailed off as the tears gathered. "And what?" Poseidon asked, gripping his trident tightly. "In exchange for the Hunt's safety, he went with them," Artemis whispered. "WHAT?!" Hera and Poseidon yelled at the same time and Hestia gasped. "WHERE IS MY SON?!" Hera and Poseidon yelled again. "Tartarus," Artemis gasped and the Throne Room erupted into chaos.

Hestia began sobbing as Poseidon yelled in rage. Zeus launched his Master Bolt to call attention back to the meeting. "What are we going to do?" Zeus asked. "We have to get him back!" Poseidon yelled and got most of the Gods present to agree. "We can't venture there ourselves and none of the demigods are quite… up to par for a quest to Tartarus," Athena countered. "I DON'T CARE HOW MANY DEMIGODS IT TAKES! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY SON TO ROT IN THERE A SECOND TIME!" Poseidon roared.

*SLAP*! Everyone was in shock. Hestia slapped Poseidon across the cheek, with a look of anger and disappointment on her face. "I understand you are distraught for your son and my champion, but you will not needlessly send your brothers' and nieces' and nephews' kids into that hell. And if you did, Percy would never forgive you for that," Hestia said firmly and Poseidon's eyes immediately showed regret.

"'Huntresses alike must take a dive'," Athena whispered and the Throne Room fell silent. "You don't mean…" Hera started and trailed off. "No. No, no, no," Artemis argued. "My Hunters are NOT going into the hell hole!" she yelled and minor bickering broke out again. "Silence!" Zeus ordered.

APOLLO POV

"Father, I am not letting my hunters go there!" Artemis yelled again. "We can't just leave him there," Aphrodite added. "We have to trust Percy to make his way out," I said finally and everyone whipped their heads to look at me. "You suggest we leave my son in Tartarus?" Hera spat at me. "No. We Gods look for a way to get him out without sending anyone else in. Percy wouldn't want that anyways. Plus, something tells me he'll make it out," I said.

"What do you mean, nephew?" Poseidon asked and I rubbed my jaw. "I don't know if it's my domains of just faith that he'll get out on his own, but that's the feeling I have," I said and felt Artemis' grateful gaze on me. 'I'll talk to her about us when Percy gets back,' I thought.

"I believe the Hunt should travel to Camp Half-Blood and remain there for the time being. With the ambushes, it's only a matter of time before they are overrun or attack camp," Athena said and Artemis was about to argue, but I threw her a knowing glance.

"If there is nothing else, Council dismissed," Zeus said. And most of the Council flashed out. I gave Artemis one last glance and made eye contact. I offered a sad smile and flashed out.

3RD PERSON POV

Deep in Tartarus, the shuffling of feet and the clanking of chains echoed down a narrow stone hallway. A figure was battered and bloody and being dragged by two cyclops. They arrived at the cell and the figure was tossed in. His head slammed against the stone wall and he grunted in pain. He was forced up and chained to the wall by the monsters and they immediately left the room.

The man's head swam as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 'I really never wanted to be back here again. Repectfully, fuck you Ladies Fate,' he thought bitterly as the cuffs dug into his wrists. He didn't know how long he was there for when the doors were kicked open and in walked someone he had hoped would stay scattered in Tartarus for millennia.

"Hello, my _dear grandson_. Welcome back to the Pit."

PERCY POV

Pain. So much pain. Kronos called it our _family time_ as he tortured me for hours upon hours. At least, I think it was hours. The pain was too much for me to focus on anything else. His scythe sucked. There wasn't a single place on my body that wasn't covered in a scar or a fresh cut. I screamed so hard and so loud that my voice was lost to the Pit.

It wasn't just Kronos either. Polybotes and Polypherion both paid me visits as well. Both leaving me with bones protruding from the skin and dumping salt water on me to heal so they could repeat the process. They came and let monsters take their turns with me. Kelli the empousai, the Minotaur, Echidna; nearly everything I've slayed. Which is nearly everything the Greek world has to offer.

The last thought that went through my head before submitting to unconsciousness for the first… let's call it night though I truly had no idea how long it was, was 'Estelle. Girls. Thalia… Artemis… I promise i'll make it back to you.'

**AN: Chapter 16 done! Very short. How long will he be stuck down there? How will he escape? What kind of tortures will he endure? Find out next time! All suggestions and comments welcome!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: I Miss You**

THALIA POV

It had been three days since the attack that resulted in Percy's capture and I was still a wreck. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, I hadn't eaten much, and sleep escaped me. I took it upon myself to make sure that the little ones took care of themselves. They refused to leave each others' sides, not that it was much different before, but I even had to set their tent up so all six of them could sleep together. If you walked by their tent at night, you could hear the faint sobs and sniffles.

Artemis didn't seem to be doing much better than me, which was bizarre. She and Percy had certainly become friends over the nine months since his position as Guardian, but I didn't expect her to be so distraught. 'I'll have to talk to her about it later,' I thought as we arrived at CHB.

Chriron ran up and approached us, "Welcome, Lady Artemis. It's always an honor to have you," he said and glanced around the blank faces of the Hunt. "Milady, where is your Guardian?" he asked and Estelle and the little ones couldn't hold back their tears. They all ran to Artemis' legs and hugged her fiercely. That's another thing I've noticed; Artemis has been spending more time in her 18-year-old form. Never when we're hunting, but every other time she is.

I noticed Artemis crouch down to hug them and the tears were threatening her eyes as well. I looked at Chiron and shook my head sadly. He seemed to age another thousand years. "Right, well. Get settled in and we'll call a meeting," he said and I nodded and thanked him.

3RD PERSON POV

The immortals of the camp sat down at the ping pong table along with the head counsellors, Thalia, and Lady Artemis herself. Chiron sat at the head of the table. Before he could begin the meeting, Annabeth interrupted. "Where's your Guardian?" she asked and Thalia visibly flinched at the lack of use of his name.

"He's in Tartarus," Artemis said quietly, not looking at any of them. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. Everyone but Annabeth. Annabeth had tears in her eyes and her hand covering her mouth, shaking her head. Thalia just looked at her and nodded, then the tears flowed freely. "How?" Jason croaked, and the two hunters recounted the ambush.

"Okay, so what's the plan? How are we going to get him back?" Leo asked this time, albeit shakily. "We're not. We've been ordered to stay at camp for the Hunt's safety and to boost your defences in case they attack here again," Artemis said and everyone was outraged. "What the fuck do you mean we're not going to get him?" Nico, who Thalia sent word to immediately after she recovered, said in a steeled tone.

"Apollo said he'd get out on his own. So we'll wait and have faith in him until then. And be ready for any attacks," Artemis said, though she sounded like she was still trying to convince herself. Annabeth was shaking with rage at this point and the unexpected happened.

*SMACK*! Annabeth slapped Artemis and left a handprint on her cheek. "This is all your fault. If you had been better prepared and took care of your hunters like you're supposed to, he wouldn't be back in FUCKING TARTARUS!" Annabeth voiced, the volume getting louder with each word. Nobody moved or made a sound.

"My fault? I wasn't the one to break his heart and set him on the path to becoming Guardian of the Hunt. That was you. You pushed him away. Don't let your pride make you forget that," Artemis' voice was the same cold and emotionless tone that Percy so often used, it sent goosebumps throughout everyone in the room.

Artemis turned to leave and spoke one last time, "I will overlook this incident Annabeth Chase. For I know what you meant to my friend. But speak out of line or touch me again, and I won't hesitate." Thalia offered a sad smile to everyone in the room before also disappearing. There was a long awkward silence until Leo tried to lighten the mood, "Lady Artemis, the biggest man-hater of all time, called Percy her friend. What _can't_ the guy do?"

He got a dry chuckle out of Jason and some of the other counsellors and Piper went up to Annabeth and wrapped her in a hug. "Leo's right. Percy can do anything. He'll make his way back again," she said with thinly veiled charmspeak and the meetting concluded.

ARTEMIS POV

I stormed out of the meeting and went straight to the beach. The son was coming down and the sunset was beginning to look like it was trying to set fire to the ocean itself. 'I wish Percy were here. He'd love this,' I mused as Thalia approached me.

She sat down next to me on the sand. "Everything okay, Milady?" she asked and I chuckled humorlessly. "No. The daughter of Athena was right. I should've been more prepared and I feel like an utter failure. And now, they have the one respectable male on the planet. My first and only male friend, doing Zeus knows what to him," I huffed and felt the tears sting my vision again.

"It isn't your fault. If anything it's mine. They appeared right from underneath us when we were in the field. I was there. It's my fault," she said and I just looked at her. "I don't blame you, Thalia. And neither does Percy. I've known him long enough now to know that at least, so don't blame yourself," I said and she nodded before looking at me again.

"Did you just call him 'Percy'?" she asked and started to smirk. I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes. I did just admit he is my first and only male friend. He makes me call him 'Percy' when we're alone." Thalia sported a knowing smile and said, "Alone? With a male?" I immediately blushed, but forced it down nearly as quick.

"Just teasing, Milady. That Kelp-Head can get anyone to like him," she said and I smiled as I thought about how our friendship started. "Yes, that Sea Sponge is always full of surprises," I said as I smiled wistfully, thinking of the night months ago where he played guitar. "Sea Sponge? I didn't know you had a nickname for him, Milady," Thalia replied and I blushed in embarrassment again, this time harder to hide. "Well, he insists on calling me Moonlace, so I needed one to fight back," I said and immediately regretted it.

"Oh Gods," Thalia gasped. I whipped around my head to look at her, "What?" "You have a nickname for each other and he hasn't been turned into a furry critter… he's your only male friend…" she trailed off. "Oh my Gods! Milady!?" Thalia whisper yelled. "What, Thalia?" I said, really unsure where she was going with all this. "You have feelings for Percy!" she whispered yelled again and I froze.

"You have feelings for Percy!" echoed in my head. 'No I don't! Me, A maiden Goddess?! Impossible!,' one side of my brain argued. 'Hey now, you do like spending time with him. You admire how he treats all women he comes across, especially the hunters. You secretly like the nicknames he gives you. And you're far more distraught than you should be for a male,' the other side countered back

'I'm distraught because he is a friend,' side A thought. 'But he's your only male friend and possibly your best friend since Zoe,' side B countered. 'He probably doesn't reciprocate those feelings because of the Athena spawn anyways,' side A again. 'Aha! So you care if he reciprocates those feelings or not. Just admit it: you're smitten with him,' side B provided.

'Shit! Thalia's trying to get your attention,' both sides said simultaneously. I came back to Thalia snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Milady?" she asked and I blinked several times. "Yes, sorry I was lost in thought," I said and she smirked. "So you do like him," she said more as a statement this time. I rose from the sand as the blush rose to my face. "Don't be ridiculous, Thalia. He's just my friend and he has a job to do. I can't have him getting lazy like the rest of the male species," I said and walked off to the cabin.

3RD PERSON POV

The thought on both hunters' minds as Artemis left and Thalia stared at the ocean a bit longer was the same. 'I miss you, Percy. Please come home.'

APHRODITE POV

'Omg. Omg. Omg! Arty finally entered my domain. AHHHH! It's not big or grand yet, but something about this one feels different from others. I wonder who it is. Probably that Guardian of hers.'

'Mmm. Percy Jackson. Talk about a man. That strong warrior/swimmer's build. The flowing black hair. Those gorgeous emerald eyes. And a smile that rivals Apollo's. AH! I can feel myself heating up just thinking of him. I'd do anything just to climb him like a tree and have him pound me into orgasmic bliss.'

Those were my thoughts and I had the free time, so I let my thoughts of the hottest demigod hero of this generation roam free while I… had some _me time_.

3RD PERSON POV

While it had only been three days on Earth, it had been a year in Tartarus. Kronos, in an effort to break Percy's spirit, had told him how differently the time flows. Apparently, one month on Earth is a decade in Tartarus. So from Percy's perspective, he endured the last year of torture. Kronos and Polybotes visited him the most out of everyone.

His body was still riddled with so many scars and cuts and bruises, that had his face not been left alone, he would be unrecognizable. They broke his bones everyday and then dumped salt water on him to heal him. He lost count of how many times they had snapped his arms and crushed his knees. He was immune to the pain by now. He didn't scream. He didn't protest.

All he did was sit there and tongue lash his tormentors. Picking on any little thing he could to get under their skin and make them angry. It gave him a sense of accomplishment; something he longed for from being chained up.

A year turned into seven in the blink of an eye. The physical torture did nothing for Percy anymore. He sat there and belittled whoever it was that came to do it to him. Titan, Giant, monster; it didn't matter. They couldn't break the demigod's sarcastic nature. But during the seventh year, they switched up their tactics.

PERCY POV

I was dangling from my chains, when the temperature in the room dropped. I wearily picked my head up and saw the embodiment of the Pit appear before me. I chuckled dryly, "Fancy seeing you here," I said and he cackled back in response, "Are you enjoying your stay, mighty hero?"

"Ehh, the service could be better. Kronos smells like shit and Polybotes is dumb as a sack of bricks. Otherwise, I can't complain," I said sarcastically. He chuckled again. "That sense of humor will be the first thing we break, demigod." I rolled my eyes, "No. The first thing you broke was my left arm. Dumbass." He reached out and smacked me, turning my head to the side.

When I looked up again he was gone, and Kronos and Polybotes were back. "What'll it be today boys?" I asked cheerfully, and got three small cuts on the right side of my chest making a "K". I looked at him in the eyes and said, "I know we've been together for seven years now Grandpa, but isn't that going a bit too fast?" He punched me in the jaw in response.

I spat blood at him and smiled as he placed a hand on the "K" and muttered some words. I stiffened. "What the fuck did you do?" I asked in a steeled tone. "I cursed you, Grandson. From now, until the end of your days, you will never get more than three hours of sleep. And I doubt that the dreams will be pleasant," he said and began laughing evilly.

"Today we begin your psychological torture. Physical means aren't really working anymore anyways. We'll still do it, but we want you to break, Jackson," Polybotes yelled in my ear. Then they forced something down my throat and my vision faded into unconsciousness.

3RD PERSON POV

It had been three weeks since Percy's capture and Camp was still in disarray. Activities still continued like normal, but no one's heart was truly in it. The Hunt trained everyday they were there. Estelle had joined the campers sword classes that Jason taught so she could continue her training.

Every night, Artemis found herself somewhere where the moon meets the tides. She gave Diana the Moon Chariot to perform the duty and Diana agreed seeing as Artemis was closer to Percy. The two aspects were remarkably similar, but Artemis was friends with Percy, not Diana. At least, not yet.

She would go to these places and reflect on all of Percy's time with the Hunt. How the two had become friends and all of their talks together. She came to realize that she does have feelings for him, considering he was all she thought about during the day.

She hadn't told anyone, nor did she plan to. She still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Apollo, but she understood that it was for him to decide if and when they would. So if she wasn't reminding herself that Apollo would come around, she was reminding herself that Percy would come back to her. To her and the Hunt.

'I miss you, Percy. Get your ass back already, Sea Sponge,' she thought as she looked over the ocean at the moon's reflection.

**AN: Chapter 17! Percy has to endure psychological torture next. Something will snap in him. I dislike the fear of water ploy so I'm going to stick away from that. I will play on his fear of drowning, but it won't push him to fear water is what I mean. Pertemis might happen soon who knows, yo. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Scarred**

3RD PERSON POV

The last three years of Percy's life have been an absolute hell. Literally. Well the last decade in the Pit has been hell. The first seven of which he was physically tortured every single day for hours. There wasn't a single place on his body that didn't house a fresh cut or an old scar. The one he hated the most was the "K" on the right side of his chest. A curse from his grandfather, Kronos, only allowing him three hours of nightmare infested sleep for the rest of his days.

The last three years were worse, if that was even possible. They gave him some sort of potion that knocked him out, but when he awoke, all the tortures were on his mind. Every single monster that came in, looked like a loved one and he couldn't control it or break free from it. He was beaten and cut up by the Seven, by Annabeth, by the Hunt, by his dead parents; all of them.

He knew it wasn't real, but they had broken him enough. He stayed silent. Immune to the physical pain, he didn't scream. But this time around, he had no sarcastic or witty remarks to be made. He just sat there, chained to the wall and accepted the punishment of his "family and friends". Kronos laughed maniacally the entire time it occured.

Polybotes had his fun with him by simulating drowning. How do you simulate frowning for a Son of Poseidon you ask? You strap him to a water board with Celestial Bronze cuffs and cover his face with a towel woven with Celestial Bronze threads and pour water over him. That sucked the worst in Percy's opinion. They knew that was his fear and exploited it, but he refused to give the water that hold over him. This was the monsters doing this, the water is just a tool for them; he wouldn't blame or be afraid of it. He would make it a tool for him.

Then came the faithful day at the start of his decade.

PERCY POV

'An entire decade down here. They can't have attacked the Gods yet, they either would've moved me or killed me by now,' I thought as I dangled from my chains. The last decade had been rough, but the mental torture was far worse. Seeing my friends and family cut me up and curse at me sucked. I knew it wasn't real, but it had done its damage. I would hesitate now whenever I saw them. I knew. They knew it. I hated it. They loved it.

I was dangling from my chains when Kronos and Polybotes came in and Polybotes was holding something. I knew it was whatever they gave me messing with me, but it was a repeat of the scene before I went willingly: Polybotes had a knife at my little sister's throat.

'That's NOT Estelle. They're baiting you!,' one part of my brain argued. 'Let them bait. Pretend that's our little star and use the rage to get out of here,' another part countered. 'Polybotes' blood is similar to ours even if he is anti-Poseidon. You'll have to act quick but let the rage fuel you and break out of here,' the darker part of my brain argued again.

I growled lowly at the sight before me. "Awh, little hero gonna save his little sister?" Polybotes cooed at me and I snarled louder. "Give it up, Grandson. She's going to die just like the rest of them. You failed," Kronos said and I started shaking but focused on Polybotes' blood flowing through his veins.

He made the motion and slit "my sister's" throat and I blacked out. Not in the traditional sense, but that someone else was controlling my body. With a primal yell, my head raised toward the ceiling and then to Polybotes who went rigid. I made him slowly raise his knife to Kronos. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOO-" Kronos began but was silenced by the knife through his throat and brain.

With another primal yell, I boiled Polybotes blood in his veins. He screamed in terrible agony as his blood continued to boil. "This isn't enough to stop me you fucking Sea Spawn!" he bellowed and I froze his blood. I used the ichor from Kronos and formed it over my cuffs and froze it. With a mighty pull and another yell, the cuffs snapped and I collapsed to the floor. I coughed up blood and slowly rose to my feet.

I plunged Polybotes' knife through his eye and into his brain in hopes to slow him down. My pens appeared in my pockets after I snapped the chains and I found my katana in ring form shortly after along with my necklace with my armor and trident. I limped and hobbled my way out of wherever they were holding me and concealed my presence to not attract any attention. 'It's only a matter of time before Tartarus himself catches on though,' I thought and wandered aimlessly through the wasteland a second time.

ARTEMIS POV

As I fell into the realm of unconsciousness, I expected to dream about Percy again during his time with the Hunt. Lately, I've been dreaming about all the times we've had together, the bonfire where he sang for us, even the sparring sessions we had. 'I still can't believe I kissed him during one of those,' I thought giddily as the dream came into view.

I was in a swamp somewhere and it appeared to be nighttime because it was so dark. I wandered around through it, not knowing where it was or why I was there, when a hair raising roar pierced the otherwise quiet night.

I sprinted toward the source of the roar and came to a clearing where I found the largest drakon I have even seen. Easily as long as a subway train and its scales reminded me of the sunlight through a forest. It roared again and seemed to be fighting something. I saw a blur flip out of the way and summon a bow and release five arrows into its eye before he hit the ground.

"Percy!" I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't work so I could only watch. Percy looked like he was tired and his clothes were tattered, but he summoned large spikes of ice that pierced the drakon's limbs. As it roared again, Percy set his trident ablaze with Greek fire and threw it into the beast's throat. The drakon made choking sounds before it exploded into gold dust.

I got closer to Percy and gasped. His body was riddled with scars. They were everywhere on his person and I felt myself starting to cry. I watched as he hobbled back to a little hut and collapsed onto the giant bed. "Thanks, Damasen. Even though you're gone, you're still taking care of me," I heard him say and my dream faded out.

I awoke with a jolt and realized it was still too early to do anything about the dream but I couldn't sleep, so I went to the beach to gather my thoughts. 'Are all those scars real? Where is he?,' I thought. I couldn't locate him anywhere, so I assumed he's still in Tartarus, but I've never heard of a swamp there.

I was broken out of my musings when the daughter of Athena approached.

ANNABETH POV

I had another nightmare of Tartarus with Percy and I couldn't sleep. I felt so guilty after the meeting with what Lady Artemis said and I hated myself for it. Trying to clear my mind, I headed to the beach like I always do and found the Moon Goddess there as well.

"Bad dreams?" she asked without turning around as I got closer. "Yeah… Nightmares from that place," I said softly and she nodded. "Perseus would tell me about those sometimes," she said with an almost wistful expression, which I found curious.

"What about you?" I asked and she stayed quiet as if contemplating sharing. "I had a dream about Perseus," she whispered. If I wasn't so worried about Percy, I would've paid more attention to Lady Artemis' nervousness and borderline embarrassment about having a dream of her Guardian, but I couldn't afford to care at the time.

"Is he okay?! What happened? Where is he?" I let out rapid fire and she glared at me. She sighed after a while and said, "He was fighting a drakon, bigger than any I've ever seen, in a swamp. He beat it and then went back to a hut of sorts." I went wide-eyed. "Was there a red giant there?" I asked and she looked at me confused. "No, just Perseus," she said and it was my turn to be confused.

"He did say, 'Thanks, Damasen. Even though you're gone, you're still taking care of me.' before my dream faded out," Artemis said and I gasped. "I know where he is! He's heading for the Doors of Death!" I shouted and Lady Artemis went wide-eyed. "I need to inform the Council," she said and flashed out.

'Hang on, Seaweed Brain. You're almost there,' I thought before heading back to my cabin.

3RD PERSON POV

Aretrmis flashed in and summoned the Council. Once they arrived, she didn't bother waiting for her father to ask. "I had a dream of Perseus last night. He fought a drakon and resided in a swamp. After conversing with Annabeth Chase, we confirmed that Perseus is nearing the Doors of Death," she said in a hurry, but everyone seemed to understand.

"How was he? How did he look?" Hera asked, her gaze full of worry and concern. Artemis' eyes prickled with tears, but she refused to let any fall. "He was battered and tired… and his body was covered in scars… like he'd been down there for years," she said softly and a few tears left Hera's and Poseidon's eyes.

"Hades, see if you can get Thanatos to assist in recovering him. Don't let him get too close. If Tartarus is stirring, we don't need to risk Thanatos getting captured again," Zeus ordered and everyone nodded. Everyone flashed out except for Artemis and Hestia.

HESTIA POV

I was poking at the hearth when Artemis approached after the meeting."He's coming home," I said with a smile as I poked the embers. "Yes, he is…" Artemis said, but trailed off. "What's the matter, my dear niece?" I asked and she sighed. "I'm worried he'll be… different when he gets back," she said and I chuckled.

"Of course he will. He was tortured in Tartarus. What you're worried about is if things will be different between you two, am I right?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed madly and stuttered, "H-How did you know?" she asked and I laughed again. "He's my Champion, dear. I keep my eye on him most of the time and I see how you two are around each other," I told her reassuringly.

"Then… does that mean he…" she started but trailed off. I shook my head, "Now that he has been in Tartarus again, I do not know. But before Tartarus, he harbored those feelings for you as well. I am confident that you will be able to drag those out of him again, if that is what you want," I told her and she sat there pondering my words.

"Just have hope, Artemis," I said and disappeared in a column of fire.

PERCY POV

True to Kronos' words, I woke up after only three hours of sleep and had nightmares of all my tortures again. I grumbled to myself and found some spare food in Damasen's hut. I missed my friend, but if not for him I wouldn't have survived Tartarus this time, let alone the first.

I still felt like shit, but better than yesterday, so I moved out before the drakon found me again. I trudged along the hellscape and kept my presence well hidden so I wouldn't have to deal with any monsters as I headed toward the Doors of Death. I hadn't seen, heard, or felt any movement from the Pit himself and that put me on edge.

I arrived at the doors and found a fuck-ton of monsters each waiting their turn to get on and go back to the land of the living. I also noticed that there were monsters patrolling the line to the doors. 'They're looking for me,' I thought as I stayed out of the way from the line.

'I'm going to need to time this so right. First, I need to board with a group that I can take out. Second, I need to slip into the elevator as a sea breeze just before the Doors close. Lastly, I need to take out those in the elevator in extremely close combat,' I thought and sighed. 'I can't just leave all the others to simply wait their turn.'

I scouted and waited for what felt like hours, but my chance came. A group of cyclops, empousai, dracnae, a dozen hellhounds, and Medusa boarded the elevator. 'Time to go!' I thought, I fire flashed to the middle of where the monsters were waiting and landed with a huge earthquake to hopefully kill some of them before they could go back to Earth.

Before they could recover and close the Doors, I turned into water vapor and slipped in the elevator. 'So far, so good' I thought but all of 10 seconds later. "I smell the sea," Medusa said and I silently cursed her and myself. Deciding she was the largest threat, other than the numbers, I floated down behind her still as vapor.

Right as I was going to solidify, her tail coiled around me and I yelped in surprise. "Well, Percy Jackson, Tararus isn't going to be pleased you escaped," Medusa said and the others growled and snarled. I didn't say anything, nor did my face portray any emotion.I set myself ablaze with Greek fire and medusa screamed. Her screaming was silenced immediately as my katana separated her head from her shoulders.

The rest of the monsters went down just as quickly, but due to their numbers they got some scratches, bites, and blows on me. But I was used to the pain. I didn't feel them, but my body still knew I had to be careful. I had no food, ambrosia, or nectar and I decided to save the rest of my energy for a one-way trip.

After 12 minutes of deafening silence, I appeared ironically in Los Angeles. Outside DOA Recording Studios. I took one big breath and fire flashed to the Throne Room where I immediately blacked out.

3RD PERSON POV

The Gods were back in the Throne Room trying to figure out what to do about Percy. "Can Thanatos not help?" Athena asked and Hades shook his head. "Tartarus is more cautious about the Doors and if Thanatos goes directly, the chances of him getting captured are high," Hades said in reply.

Muttered broke out among the gods about what to when Artemis sprang to her feet like a rocket. "He's back! I can sense him! He's-" Artemis began when the flames of the hearth grew to 13 feet high and spat out a figure before returning to its normal flickering. Immediately, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Artemis, and Apollo sprinted forward.

Apollo got there first and grimaced at the scars, but went straight into doctor mode. The rest of them got to him next and all gasped. Every inch of his body was covered in scars. Criss-crossing cuts, stand alone cuts, burns; every kind possible, but the one that stood out the most was the blackened "K" that adorned the right side of his chest. Hera, Hestia, and Poseidon all were crying openly, but Artemis let her tears well up in her eyes as she traced the scar with a shaky hand.

Percy no longer looked like he did before. But he was mentally changed as well. Desensitized to the torture and killing that he had endured and partaken in. He was emotionless, very much trapped in his warrior persona. The Gods didn't know it yet, but they would come to find out. For better or for worse.

**AN: Chapter 18! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Readjusting**

3RD PERSON POV

Percy slept in Apollo's temple to recover. Fortunately, unconsciousness lasted three days after traveling to the Throne Room. Unfortunately, sleep only came to him in three hour intervals due to Kronos' curse, so after waking from his unconscious state, he didn't find any solace in sleeping.

ARTEMIS POV

I stayed at Percy's side after he fell unconscious and just watched over him. He was incredibly peaceful and you would have thought nothing was wrong if not for the scars that covered his body. Slowly but surely on the third day, he stirred awake. He groaned slightly upon waking up and before I could control myself, I tackled him into a hug on the medical bed and cried into his chest.

He rubbed my back absentmindedly as I sobbed into his chest. He didn't react; no flinching in pain or groaning, but when I felt wetness on my chest and arms I pulled away in a hurry. He was bleeding from the fresh cuts that littered his body.

"Shit. Apollo!" I yelled and my brother immediately flashed in, followed by Hera, Hestia, and Poseidon. I pointed to Percy's wounds and they all looked upon him with tears in their eyes, but I noticed something was wrong. "Perseus, do you feel that?" I asked softly as I tried to read his face.

His face was the emotionless mask he wore on the rescue mission to retrieve Rebecca almost a year ago, but his eyes held a distant look in them. He softly shook his head to signal that he didn't feel them and Apollo got to work, bandaging him up and offering him nectar.

"Is the Hunt okay?" he finally asked, but his voice too was void of any emotion. I smiled slightly and nodded. "Just worried about their Guardian. They missed your meals for a month too," I said, trying to get him to smile even slightly, but to no avail. He stared off into space and nodded. "Son, what happened to you?" Poseidon asked gently, but Percy shook his head and asked a question of his own.

"How's the war? Has Tartarus attacked? What's happened since I've been gone?" he asked and the rest of us looked at each other and him in confusion. "Nothing has happened yet, Perseus. Should we be worried?" I asked and he furrowed his brow in confusion. Apollo seemed to catch on to his worry and asked, "Perce, how long were you down there?"

Percy looked at him as if to say, "Are you kidding me?" but instead told him, "A decade. Why?" I felt my heart shatter. Tears collected into my eyes and Hera and Hestia were openly sobbing. Apollo grimaced and all of that further confused my Guardian. "Son… you've only been down there for a month," Poseidon said softly.

I expected outrage or disbelief. Any kind of visible reaction, but instead, Percy stared straight forward with the emotionless mask. However, his eyes held an unbridled rage and fury I haven't yet seen from him. The room grew cold and Hestia placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him out of it.

He was quiet for a while, but finally spoke again. "Mom, they gave me something down there to mess with my mind. Can you check and make sure that it's effects have worn off?" Hera steeled herself and nodded. She went to place a hand on his forehand, but he stopped her before she did. "You're not going to like what you see," he said in a low yet still emotionless tone. Hera nodded and placed a hand on his forehead.

HERA POV

I placed the hand on my son's forehead and closed my eyes. I was immediately bombared with the images of the torture he endured for the first seven years he was there. Every single day he was beaten, bones broken, skin cut, pierced, and slashed. 'My poor son. How did they do this to you? How did you endure this? Haven't you done enough?' I cried internally.

After the first seven years whizzed by, the last three came slower and I saw the potion that they gave him. A rather strong mind potion to weaken his barriers and play on his fears. I saw through his eyes how everytime he was tortured, they took the appearance of a loved one. 'Oh no,' I thought as I searched through them until finally his escape.

I snapped back to Apollo's temple and noticed the wetness on my cheeks. "T-They gave you a strong mind potion to weaken your barriers," I said, though my voice cracked. "The effects of it have begun to wear off with your time there, but I can remove them completely," I said and began chanting in Ancient Greek with my hand still on his head.

After several minutes of chanting, the glowing of my hand subsided and I looked at him again and it looked as if a weight had been released off of his shoulders. He offered me a soft smile, but I could see in his eyes that the effect of the torture had settled in. Tears trickled down my cheeks again as I pulled him into a soft hug and kissed his forehead. He flinched at the sensation ever so slightly and I felt my heart break again.

3RD PERSON POV

"We need to let him rest. Come on," Apollo said and led the gods out of the room for him to recover. Each gave him a reassuring hand on the shoulder or a kiss on the forehead as they exited to Apollo's living room.

"What did you see, Sister?" Poseidon asked and Hera began to cry again. "H-Horrible. They tortured him everyday for 10 years. Father and Polybotes being the main two, but every single monster he's defeated got their turn," she said and Hestia began crying as Artemis felt tears gather in her own eyes. Poseidon was shaking with rage and Apollo went deathly quiet and stared into space.

"How did he get out?" Apollo finally asked and Hera drew a shaky breath and replied, "The potion that played with his mind showed the monsters as his loved ones torturing him. His friends from camp, the Hunt, even his dead parents." The tears were flowing for Artemis now. "The day he escaped, they showed him the same scene from before his capture: Polybotes had Estelle with a knife to her throat. This time he actually killed her and it set him over the edge." Hera took a quick breath.

"Any restrictions he personally placed on his powers… he forgot about them and controlled Polybotes' blood. H-He made Polybotes kill Father and then used Father's blood to break his shackles before killing Polybotes," she finished with a whisper and shuddered at the thought. The others in the room paled slightly at the thought of how powerful Percy truly is.

"He's going to need time to adjust," Apollo said finally. "Let him stay here with me for a few days while his physical wounds heal. I'll have therapy sessions with him as well," Apollo added and everyone but Artemis nodded. The latter just bit her lip for she had just gotten her Guardian, friend, and secretly her love interest back, but she was being forced to spend more time away from him.

Hestia noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Eventually, Artemis nodded too. "What of the Council?" Poseidon asked. "I will tell them, but spare them the details. I don't think my son would want them to know all of his business. It's bad enough I told you all without his permission," Hera said and they all nodded again before heading off in their separate directions.

"Apollo… Take care of him, please." were Artemis' last words to her brother on the matter before she flashed out as well.

THALIA POV

I was at the archery range at camp training some more, but my heart wasn't in it. 'A month since he was taken,' I thought bitterly. The Hunt was adjusting as best as they could, but the guilt and sorrow was worn by all of them like a thick blanket. I was broken out of my practice and musings when Artemis flashed in.

"Milady, any word?" I asked hopefully. "He's back," she said and I tackled her into a hug. "Where is he?! How is he?!" I asked, but before I could get any answers, she silenced me. "Gather all of the Hunters at the cabin and I will tell you all," she said with worry in her tone that didn't make me feel better, but I nodded stiffly and ran off.

The Hunt was gathered and seated in the cabin before Lady Artemis, awaiting her words. "Our Guardian has returned," she said and the tears and smiles of relief broke out amongst them instantly. Estelle squeezed my hand reassuringly and asked, "Where is my brother?" Artemis looked down sadly at her which made my stomach churn.

"He is in Apollo's temple recovering for a few days before he rejoins us," she said and Estelle's breathing hitched slightly. "Recovering from what?" one of the hunters asked with a little fear and concern in her tone. Artemis sighed deeply. "Girls, Perseus was only gone for a month, but for him… it was a decade down in Tartarus," she said softly and everyone gasped.

"A-A decade?" I asked shakily. Artemis nodded and drew another deep breath. "In the decade he was down there, he was… he was tortured. Everyday," she said and the tears began collecting in my own eyes. "Kronos and Polybotes were the main two, but every monster he has defeated got their turn," she said and I was crying. 'Every monster. He's killed almost everything that the Pit has to offer. Oh Gods,' I thought.

"T-They gave him a potion to mess with his mind. The monsters came, but he saw his loved ones torturing him. The campers… the Hunt… even his dead parents," Artemis continued and Estelle began to shake and sob in my arms. Artemis tried to invigorate hope in us again and said, "He will be fine after he recovers. He will come back to us and everything will be okay."

I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't. 'Things might not ever be the same again. All those years ago, I thought I lost my cousin. My brother in everything but blood. But now, I think I may have actually lost him,' I thought bitterly as I held a crying Estelle.

PERCY POV

_~Dream Sequence~_

"_Come on Seaweed Brain," the voice that so clearly belonged to Annabeth said, but I knew in my heart it wasn't. 'My heart knows it, but my mind can't distinguish the real from the fake,' I thought bitterly as the knife twisted in my shoulder again. "Scream for me, my love," she said again and stabbed a knife between my ribs._

_The torture continued for hours. Always Annabeth or someone else from camp. Always mutiliating me beyond recognition. I got another knife across the chest and a kick to the opposite side ribs. I was used to the pain, but my body still refused to stay conscious for it all. In the end my body always gave out._

_Before it did, I felt a hand that felt oddly like a claw grab my chin and lift my face toward the owner. My gaze was met by startling grey eyes. "I always knew you were weak. I can't believe you thought I'd pick you over Godhood," she spat at me as I succumbed to the darkness again._

_~Dream Sequence End~_

I bolted upright and immediately heard the frantic beeping of the monitors I was attached to. I was fighting for every breath until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Apollo. I slowly regained my even breathing and muttered and sorry and a thank you to my cousin. I didn't notice the pain of my wounds reopening, but Apollo quickly got to work rebandaging them.

"I expected you to be out for more than three hours," he said as he handed me a glass of nectar and subsequently a glass of water. I chugged the nectar and sipped at the water. "Yeah. Well, you have our Grandfather to thank for that one," I said void of emotion and he looked at me puzzled. I showed him the "K" underneath the bandages and he paled.

"Kronos' curse. I only get three hours of sleep and they're plagued with nightmares of my tortures," I said softly. Apollo put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Tell me about it. Part of your recovery is therapy anyways," he said with a soft smile.

So I told Apollo all about it. The torture and my physical immunity to pain as a result of it. We talked for hours and he allowed me to get on my feet and walk around the room as I talked. He took notes on everything I said and how I believe a side effect of my time there is emotional immunity too.

"I feel numb Apollo. I know when I go back I'm going to hesitate around them and that's exactly what they wanted from me," I said. "I was scared of losing them before and now if I hesitate…" I trailed off.

"Do you still want to protect them all?" he asked after my rant and I looked at him incredulously. "Good, then nothing has changed," he said confidently with a smile. I stared at him for a minute and chuckled dryly. "It's going to take time. But you have me, Artemis, your parents, and Hestia to help you. Just take it a day at a time and remember your promises to me and my sister," he said, effectively closing the subject for today.

I sighed and looked at him. "What about you? You talked to Artemis yet?" I asked even though I knew the answer and he frowned. "Yeah… she apologized and asked for a chance to reconnect," he said softly. "Good. That's all you've wanted," I said and he hesitated. "I just don't know, Perce… it's been a long time and she's forgotten about me for so long…" he trailed off.

"'Don't just wait for the Fates to serve you your happiness on a silver platter'," I told him with a ghost of a smile on my lips. He mirrored mine and that was the therapy for the day. He walked me through some physical exercises that my scars allowed me to perform without opening up again, and the road to recovery had begun.

3RD PERSON POV

The next few days for Percy were spent the exact same. Therapy and healing with Apollo, followed by some exercising and power control so he wouldn't be bored stiff. He got visits from his mother and patron and they casually chatted. Percy didn't open up to them like he did Apollo though. He wanted to spare them the horrors and himself the pity. They didn't push him, but he could tell they knew more than they asked and said. He wondered if Apollo said anything, but quickly pushed that thought aside and figured it was mother's intuition.

On the second day, Artemis came to visit him and update him on the Hunt and camp. Artemis could tell Percy had closed himself off from her and she hated that. She felt like she was losing him and the trust that they had built up, but she couldn't bring herself to force it out of him. "Thalia and the little ones were asking if they could visit. I could bring them by, if you'd like," she said and noticed Percy flinch and his breathing speed up ever so slightly.

"No… not yet. I'm not ready for them to see me like this yet," was his reply and Artemis frowned, but nodded in mock understanding. She also noticed the bags that had gathered under his eyes. "Are you getting enough sleep?" she asked with her voice weighing heavy with concern. Percy tried to smile, but to Artemis it looked more like a grimace and it didn't fully reach his eyes. "Yeah, I am." was his curt reply.

Finally the three days of recovery had ended and it was time for Percy to return to his duties and his mission. Apollo made him promise that he would play his guitar still when things got hard, and that they would meet once a week for therapy sessions. Percy was reluctant to agree, but did anyway.

Hestia got him some new threads. A fresh pair of cargo pants with magical pockets for ambrosia and nectar, combat boots with Stygian Iron studs on the toes, A long sleeve shirt to hide his scars, and a new coat with a hood and half mask with the same decals as before. The only difference was the sheath for his ax, _Diagrápsei_.

He bid them all one final farewell and fire traveled to camp.

ANNABETH POV

I was in the Big House, going over potential strategies that Tartarus and his forces could employ when a commotion outside caught my attention. I ran toward the crowd near the hearth that had flames roaring high into the sky.

The flames died down and a figure emerged from them. 'I recognize that cloak,' I thought as I surged forward past the crowd. "Percy?" I asked softly and the figure flinched before slowly turning around. There he was. My Seaweed Brain. But something was off. His body seemed remarkably tense around everyone, as if the presence of the campers was off putting. 'He was more or less fine with them before. What changed?' I thought as I crept closer. He tensed and I noticed the grimace on his face.

Before I could reach out to him or say anything, he disappeared into a sea breeze away from everyone. I felt the tears gather in my eyes as I looked around at all the campers and other Gods looking at me. I quickly turned my head and sprinted back to the Big House. 'Oh Gods. What happened to you, Percy?' I thought as the tears fell.

PERCY POV

I couldn't handle all of the camp plus Annabeth right now. Everything was still too fresh. I vapor traveled away to a tree to hide from them all and slowly steadied my pulse. I took one more deep breath and opened a mental conversation.

'Milady, I have arrived at camp. Where are you?' I asked and her reply was immediate. 'Percy!' she started excitedly before regaining her composure. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth because of this. 'I am at the archery range,' she said and I vapor traveled there.

"Welcome back," she said before I could turn around. Before I could say anything, I was tackled from behind, but because I was so on edge, I flipped the assailant over my shoulder and drew a knife, pinning them to the ground with my knee and knife at their throat, ready to deal the final blow.

THALIA POV

I went to hug the Kelp-Head only to be flipped through the air and pinned in no time at all with a blade at my throat. I looked into my cousin's eyes and was terrified. His eyes held no remorse. Only the merciless killing intent of a man who had seen far too much, "Uhh. Hey Kelp-Head," I said nervously and he blinked a couple times.

He leapt back a meter and sheathed his knife with his head down in shame. "S-sorry, Thals," he hardly whispered. I look to Artemis only to see her heart break at the display before her. Tears vaguely began to gather in her eyes before she pushed the feeling down. "It's alright, Perce. No harm done," I added, but I could still see himself berating his actions.

"BROTHER!" a group of girls yelled as they ran toward him with happy smiles and tears on their faces. I looked at them with a smile and back to Percy only to see his breathing rapid and his demeanor tensed. Seeing him like that broke my heart all over again.

He slowly turned around and greeted them, flinching at the affectionate contact each one gave. Slowly he overcame his stiffness and hugged them back tightly. Not letting go in fear that if he did, he would never see them again. He quickly put them all back down and ruffled their hair one last time each before turning to Artemis.

"Milady, I apologize for my absence and I am ready to take up my duties and mission once more," he said with this half-bow. Artemis nodded and said, "I must make sure your skills haven't faltered in your rest," she said and I rolled my eyes. I could have sworn I saw signs of a smirk from Percy, but it must have just been my imagination.

In one motion, he rose from his bow, summoned his bow and launched five arrows at a target 50 meters to his right without looking away from Artemis. Each one was a bullseye and split its predecessor. I felt my mouth hanging open and Artemis' and the little ones' expressions weren't much better.

"I believe I am ready," he said, devoid of any emotion that made me and Artemis frown again. Artemis nodded and sent him and the little ones to gather the remaining hunters before we set out. I approached Artemis as we watched the group disappear into the camp.

"He's different. Colder. More merciless, like his warrior switch is constantly on," I said with a frown and looked at Artemis to find her with a similar expression. She sighed deeply. "He'll be back," was all she said but sounded like she was trying to convince the both of us.

3RD PERSON POV

The Hunt gathered up and set out from camp. They had no leads to go off of, so they were starting back at square one. They set up their camp in Ohiopyle State Park in Pennsylvania that evening and gathered at the dining tent shortly after.

"What would you all like?" Percy asked and got various answers. He summoned the food for everyone and a couple slices of pizza for himself. Instead of taking his seat at the table with the little ones, he wolfed down his pizza and vapor traveled to maintain his post and watch the camp.

Everyone looked at Artemis uneasy because he had decided not to eat with them. They feared he was devolving into his old ways again. The little ones looked down and picked at their food half-heartedly. "Girls, he will be fine. Just… give him time to readjust," Artemis told them and got some numb nods from the hunters.

Percy took up his post and the rest of the Hunt went to sleep. He had nothing of interest to report and Artemis returned after her trip for the evening. "Nothing to report, Milady," he said and Artemis frowned. "Percy, you know you can still talk to me," she said and he sighed and nodded. Artemis didn't push him, but gave him a soft smile and dismissed him.

Percy went to bed and was plagued again by nightmares.

PERCY POV

_~Dream Sequence~_

"_How the mighty have fallen, Kelp-Head," not-Thalia said as she jabbed me again with a spear. "I can't believe you were the Hero of Olympus. Pathetic," she spat at me and kicked me again in the ribs._

'_This isn't Thals. This isn't Thals,' I chanted the mantra in my head as her fists connected with my face and stomach._

"_I should have stayed a tree that way I wouldn't have ever met you. No wonder Annie left you, you pathetic piece of shit!" she yelled and stabbed me again._

_~Dream Sequence End~_

I sat up with a jolt. 'Only another three hours. This is going to take some getting used to,' I thought as I rubbed my face and got out of bed. I went to the lake nearby to rise off. I made sure no one was around, so they couldn't see the scars.

The water reinvigorated me from the nightmares and I quickly dressed after my dip and headed to Artemis' tent. I knocked. "Come in," she said and I entered. She was surprised to see me.

"You're awake already? It's only been a few hours," she said with a frown. I shuffled my feet, "Just couldn't sleep," I said hoping she'd drop it. She crossed her arms and scrutinized me with her stare, but eventually let it go. "I want you to perform your normal duties today. You will be getting back to your mission tonight," she said and I nodded.

"Percy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked softly and the amount of care and worry in her voice warmed my entire being and broke my heart at the same time. "I'm fine… Arty," I managed to get out and see the small smile that graced her lovely lips.

I gave my short bow and exited the tent with one thing on my mind: 'Tonight is going to be interesting.'

**AN: There's Chapter 19! The adjustment for Percy is going to take some time. Will Artemis pull him out of it? Stay tuned! As always reviews are welcome and thoughts and ideas as well. Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Ruthless**

3RD PERSON POV

The day carried on normal enough for Percy and the Hunt as they went about their regular duties. There was only one noteworthy difference and that was in Percy's demeanor when he trained both himself and the young ones. He was colder and more calculating. He didn't give nearly as much praise as he used to and he pushed the girls even harder than he had before.

Thalia and Artemis were observing the training session from the side of the clearing when they noticed. They watched onward as Percy was dueling Estelle's group. Normally he'd hold back a great deal and allow them to get close to him, but this time, he was strict and ruthless. "Again," he called as the girls were panting to catch their breaths. So again, they charged and pressed him. Estelle with her new sword, Lora with her ax, and Rebecca with supporting fire.

"He's more merciless now," Thalia said to Artemis as Percy had just disarmed his sister and got her to yield. Artemis knit her eyebrows together in worry and frowned. Percy then flipped over Lora and held his katana at the back of her neck. "Dead," he said and moved to dodge Rebecca's arrows. After three volleys, he threw a knife and closed the distance. Rebecca managed to dodge the knife barely, but couldn't avoid the sweep of the legs. "Dead," he said.

"You girls need to be faster. Think quicker and anticipate what your opponent is going to do," he said as Artemis approached. "I think that is enough for them for today, Perseus," she said and Percy stiffened slightly then nodded. "Keep working hard girls," he said and bowed and left to his own training. "You girls did great," Artemis said, but their heads remained down at their feet. "Brother is scary now," Estelle said and the other nodded.

Artemis crouched down and put a finger under her chin to make her look up. "He just wants all of you to be prepared for anything," Artemis said reassuringly. The girls all sighed and nodded before following Thalia back to camp. Artemis went to go see Percy.

ARTEMIS POV

I found Percy in a separate clearing with seven automatons training. He was impressive. Far more so than he had already been, but more merciless too. Not a single movement, not even a breath was wasted as he weaved in and out of attacks, throwing in counter strikes of his own.

He balanced his strikes from his weapons with use of his powers so gracefully it was poetic. He used one weapon on each automaton and dropped it after each was defeated to ensure he trained with them all. By the time he was weaponless, only one remained and he charged unarmed, slipped into its guard and disarmed it with a series of quick jabs to its arms and torso. The bronze caved in slightly where he struck.

I slowly approached as he felled the last and spoke to alert him of my presence. "Seems I had nothing to worry about in terms of your ability," I said and he straightened up and turned around. 'Still with the damn emotionless mask. Why is he so good at hiding his emotions?' I mused.

"You know, you don't have to be so strict with the young ones. They're giving it all they've got and they're already leagues above the campers their age," I said and still got no reaction. "I'm just trying to prepare them as best as I can. They need to be better for what is to come," he said flatly. A slight annoyance bubbled up in my chest. "Still, there is no need to be so harsh," I said, irritated.

His eyes flared ever so slightly before he spoke again in a dead even tone. "They haven't seen what I have. They need to be stronger, faster, and merciless," he said and the rage overflowed. I closed the distance in an instant and slapped him hard across the face. "You should pray that they never have to see what you have!" I hissed at him. I saw the anger flare up in him again before he collected himself. The traces of guilt and pain were still in his eyes.

"Percy, no one should have to go through what you've been through. You can't train and teach them that way because of it. They are still children and I know you didn't get the chance to grow up with that luxury, but they deserve at least a sliver of that innocence," I finished softly.

He looked away from me and I could see his jaw clenched tightly. "You haven't seen or been through what I have, Milady," he all but spat at me and I felt the anger again. "Fine. But I don't think either of your mother's would want to see you like this. And they damn sure wouldn't want Estelle to become estranged from her only family because of it," I told him in a steeled tone and his head whipped up to look at me.

There was anger and loathing present in his eyes, but above all else; pain. Unfathomable pain sat in those sea-green depths and my heart wanted to pull him into a hug, but my pride won and I stood my ground. The standoff felt like an eternity, but eventually he looked down and slumped his shoulders. "You're right… I'm sorry… Artemis," he whispered and I internally celebrated my victory. "It's not me who you should be apologizing to," I said softly with a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. It's time for lunch. And remember: you can ALWAYS talk to me about it. You're my friend and it pains me to see you this way," I said with finality and we walked back to camp. 'It hurts me because you may be more than a friend, you stupid Sea Sponge,' I thought as we returned to camp.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy summoned lunch for the Hunt and apologized to the girls who all smiled and hugged him gratefully. Artemis noticed he still tensed at the contact, but it was slightly less this time and he still refused to eat with them for the time being, but they couldn't do much about it. When he was ready to, he would.

The rest of the day went par for the course and nightfall came soon enough. Dinner was had without Percy's presence still, but the Hunt was soon to bed after that. Percy didn't put Estelle and the little ones to sleep, who now all slept in the same tent since Percy's capture, but he crept in after they had gone to sleep. He couldn't bring himself to approach them, but watched them carefully for several minutes as their chests rose and fell steadily. It brought ease to his damaged mind.

Percy then entered Artemis's tent. "I'm headed out, Milady," he said with a half-bow. "Please, Percy. We're alone. Artemis is fine," she said and he rose from his bow. Artemis didn't like that they had lost their familiarity with one another, but she didn't dare bring it up in fear of losing it forever. 'It'll just take time,' she told herself.

"Where are you headed?"she asked. "I'm going to scout out and around our current position to ensure there are no threats. If I find none, I will do the same around both of the camps. It should take all night," was his reply and Artemis nodded and sent him off, only to call Thalia into her tent moments later.

"I want you to take watch tonight. I am going to watch Perseus from my ride on the Moon Chariot. I want to see just how much this affected him," she said and Thalia nodded, understanding the concern for her cousin.

PERCY POV

I figured if there were any threats around CHB, I would have detected them when we set out yesterday, so I put that post on the backburner. Camp Jupiter was across the country and while it was a trivial matter to get there, I figured my main focus should be a thorough sweep of the area around the Hunt.

I ventured out in a 50 mile radius around the Hunt to survey any forces. I found none to the North, West, and East, seeing as we were fairly close to CHB still, but the South had my attention. I picked up some tracks there and ventured slowly and carefully, making sure to leave no stone unturned.

Unfortunately, the tracks proved legitimate. Fortunately, there were no Titans or Giants, just a fuck-ton of monsters. 'Probably en route to meet up with another force, though if that's the case, that's one massive army,' I mused as I surveyed their camp from a tree. At least 200 monsters were camped out near Swallow Falls in West Virginia.

I methodically picked them off one at a time. The patrols first. They fell without even a scream as I used my bows and katana to bring them a quick and merciless death. With the patrols out, I went through each tent, one by one, and killed everything that resided there. It was merciless, but after my decade in hell itself, I couldn't bring myself to remotely care.

I was nearly finished with all 200 when they began to take notice. Shouts of alarm rang throughout the camp as my cover was blown. They didn't know where I was as I vapor traveled to a vantage point in the trees to survey. 'A couple dozen left and they have no idea where I am. Good,' I thought as I vapor traveled in.

I struck down another half dozen and vanished again before they could locate me. I repeated the action, beheading and dismembering everything except for one unlucky telekine. I appeared behind it and put fear in it and watched it run away. I tracked it and toyed with it watching the fear grow. Finally, I grew tired and pinned it to a tree with an arrow. I dropped down in front of it and approached slowly.

"Tell me everything you know about gathering forces and battle plans," I said in my emotionless tone. "Go to Tartarus," it hissed at me and I began to boil the blood in its body. It screamed in pain and cursed at me until I stopped. "Tell me," I said again in the flat tone void of emotion.

"I-I don't know where they are, but I-I know it'll be a two pronged attack!" it yelled, trying to spare its life. "Both camps simultaneously?" I asked and it nodded furiously. "When?" I asked and it stayed silent. This time I froze its blood and it hissed in pain. "When?" I repeated the question.

"I-I don't know! Not soon, but not so far away either. A-A half a year at the earliest!" it managed to get out and I stopped toying with it. "And what of the Hunt and the Amazons?" I asked finally. "A-Amazons have a force designated to them, but we know the Hunt will help the camps," it said finally. With a swift flick of my wrist, I exploded the blood in its head and it disintegrated.

'I need to notify all parties,' I thought then traveled back to the camp to find Artemis at the fire.

ARTEMIS POV

Percy was far worse than I had feared. I watched with horrid fascination as he decimated an entire army of 200 monsters without batting an eye. He picked them off one by one before they could even realize. 'Japan turned him to a master assassin. Not even the Gods would see him coming,' I thought and shuddered at the idea.

I listened intently as he extracted the information from the last telekine and my stomach churned uncomfortably when he made the thing's head explode. My heart broke a little bit more and I feared he would never be the same. 'Have hope, my niece,' I heard Hestia say in my mind. I steeled my nerves and traveled back to the Hunt's camp to the fire to await his arrival.

He approached me cautiously and sat down across from me. 'He doesn't even want to sit next to me anymore,' I thought sadly, but pushed the thought aside. "Successful mission?" I asked, but already knew the answer. "You should know. You were watching me the entire time," he said calmly and I went wide-eyed. "Y-you knew?" I asked and he nodded.

'His senses have been dialed up to 11 since he came back of course he noticed me watching,' I thought. "We will notify everyone tomorrow," I said. "I have a plan already formed. It will require me to train the demigods, as loath as I am to do that. It would be wise to gather them all in one location to avoid a three-pronged attack if you count the Amazons," he said and I was shocked by his tactfulness. 'Another product of his capture,' I mused bitterly.

"We will discuss it with Athena tomorrow," I said and he nodded. Silence fell between us. "You didn't have to be so ruthless… what happened to you down there," I asked finally and immediately regretted it. He got a faraway look in his eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about," he said and I had had enough.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! You've changed, Percy! You're going down a dark path and for Estelle's as well as your own well being, I will not just sit back and let you!" I whisper yelled and he just looked at me. "Estelle and the little ones are worried about you. Your parents are worried about you. Thalia is worried about you," I said and felt the tears prick my eyes ever so slightly. "I-I'm… worried about you," I whispered and took a deep breath.

"You've become an irreplaceable part of my life… My best friend really since Zoe… and I-I've grown fond of you a-and your company… I-I don't wanna lose that," I said, barely audible over the crackling of the fire. A few stray tears had fallen at this point and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

He moved around the fire to sit next to me, and did the last thing I expected. He hugged me. He hugged me and buried his face into my shoulder. My heart leapt for joy for a beautiful fleeting moment until I noticed his shaking and his sobs. I was shocked and I didn't know what to do, but I absentmindedly rubbed his back as he cried. "I-I was terrified before… but I-I can't even look at them or myself the same now," he choked out. 'Thank Gods. He's not completely buried beneath the pain.'

"Percy," I said softly. "C-Can you show me? I want to help… but I need to see exactly what happened," I told him and he tensed and was quiet for a moment before pulling away. "S-sorry… are you sure?" he asked gently and I nodded. "Only if you want me to see," I said and he took a shaky breath.

He placed his fingers on my forehead and I closed my eyes. I saw everything. Every cut, every punch, every kick; everything. For 10 years they tormented him everyday to the point his wounds hardly closed. My heart broke for him again. Then the psychological torture came. I saw the Hunt, the campers, even Thalia and Annabeth come in one by one and leave their mark. I saw him nearly drown. 'They tortured him with his own element,' I thought angrily.

Then I saw Kronos curse him. Only three hours of sleep each night and none of it without nightmares. 'Just when I thought my heart couldn't break anymore for this man, it shatters further,' I thought bitterly.

I opened my eyes and felt wetness there. He wiped my tears away for me with his thumb and I looked into his pained eyes once more. He forced a watery smile for me and said, "Don't cry for me." That had the opposite effect and I cried into his chest as he held me and rubbed my back this time. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry. It's n-not fair. W-why you?" I choked out between the sobs. 'Gods, The Fates are cruel.'

"C-Can I see it?" I asked and he tensed, but nodded slowly and removed his coat. He pulled the long-sleeve shirt down to reveal the "K" shaped scar. I traced it with shaky fingers and noticed him shiver, but failed to notice his light blush as I traced his bare chest. "I-I didn't know it was cursed," I said softly.

He forced me to look at him again. "I said I'd come back to you and I did. So don't cry anymore. Remember what I told you and Estelle as I fell in there?" he said gently and I looked at him puzzled. "You're too beautiful to cry," he whispered and realization crossed my face. Not because I realized that the voice I heard was him; not entirely anyways. But because I realized in that moment, I was falling in love with him. For millennia, I had sworn off men for the vile, greedy pigs they are. Yet, in that moment, I realized I was falling for the greatest one I had ever met.

Of course, I was too damn proud to admit it then and there. And too scared to. 'What if he doesn't love me back?' I thought but pushed it aside and chuckled a little. "You did promise. And if you broke it, I would've killed you then dragged you back from Elysium to castrate you myself," I said softly and for the first time in that decade he was gone, a very small, but a very genuine smile graced his lips.

"You should get some rest. I'll be here when you wake," I said to him and he nodded reluctantly. A sliver of hope warmed me when he said, "Yeah… I guess I'll need my three hours of shut eye for tomorrow. Goodnight… Arty. And thank you." "Goodnight, Percy." 'He's coming out of it. It'll be gradual and he'll have to build that trust again, but he's coming back. I'll be there for him no matter what,' I thought as he disappeared toward his tent.

3RD PERSON POV

Artemis wasn't the only one that realized her feelings that night. Percy's own developed further and while he didn't know it was him falling in love with her. He saw her as someone he could confide anything in and with a fatal flaw of loyalty, that was all he needed. He didn't need the romantic, mushy kind of love and neither did Artemis. That didn't match their styles. They both needed a partner. Someone that they could put 100% of their trust and feelings with and while romantic love was budding and they would reach that level of private intimacy eventually, that was not the form of love they valued. They wouldn't necessarily need the affection, though there would be a time and place for it; they just needed each other.

The night turned to morning and the two informed the Hunt of their trip to Olympus. They flashed there and left Thalia in charge and summoned the remaining Council members as well as the minor gods and goddesses and immortal leaders of each camp. The Amazons were there via IM.

"I took out a group of about 200 monsters in West Virginia last night and got some answers," Percy began. "As early as six months, Tartarus will launch an attack on both camps and the Amazons before moving on to Olympus," he said and let his words sink in. He then looked to Athena.

"I believe it would be advantageous to localize both camps to one location, likely CHB since it's closer to Olympus to avoid a three-pronged attack and reduce it to two. I also believe I should oversee the training of the campers and the Hunt, should they have me," Percy said and glanced at Artemis who gave him a nod.

"Not such a Barnacle Beard like your father are you?" Athena said with a slight smile and got a nod from Percy. "I believe that is a solid plan for the time being. Annabeth and I can iron out the details and discuss them with the leaders of the camps," Athena said and only barely noticed the flinch Percy had at her daughter's name.

The remainder of the meeting went over a few more details and they would meet again in a week to brief everyone of the plan in its entirety. The Gods and campers flashed out and Percy talked briefly with his parents and patron to let them know he was okay and he was doing better. Apollo reminded him of his therapy coming up and they left him alone.

ANNABETH POV

"Percy?" I asked softly and noticed the tension in his shoulders before he turned around. "How are you?" I asked and got a heavy sigh in reply. "I'm doing okay, Annabeth. Tartarus the second time around… was much worse," he said and for the first time in awhile I didn't know what else to say. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the pain etched in his eyes.

"We can talk more… about everything. Just... after this is all over," he said and I nodded. "I'm getting help though… and I think I'm going to be just fine," he said, but his gaze was across the room. I followed it to see him looking at Apollo and Artemis. I looked back to him and noticed a small smile on his face, but something else in his eyes.

'I see… he used to look at me the same way,' I thought, Surprisingly, the pain in my heart was significantly less than I thought it would be. 'I can't make this about me,' I thought and shook my head. "I'll hold you to that… Seaweed Brain," I said and he looked back to me with gratitude in his eyes and nodded.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy approached Artemis after his brief conversation with Annabeth. "Ready?" she asked and he nodded.

"Time to make warriors out of these kids," he said and they disappeared into a silver light.

**AN: Chapter 20! Having fun with it. Send me reviews and suggestions! Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Welcome to Boot Camp**

3RD PERSON POV

Percy and the Hunt arrived at CHB after the meeting and the Hunt went to set their things in their cabin and mulled around to train before dinner. Percy was dragged along by the little ones to oversee their training in the meantime. He was still cold and calculating, but after his talk with Artemis the night before, he had lightened up on them a bit. Unfortunately, it was only them. He was less cold to the Hunt, but not nearly as much and he would be ruthless to the campers.

War was upon them. They hadn't the luxury to be soft and naive. Everyone settled in to their tables at dinner and the needless chatter soon filled the air of the pavilion. Percy looked at Artemis and got a swift nod, then looked to Chiron who gave him a similar signal. Chiron stomped his hooves against the marble to garner attention.

"Campers, Hunters. As most of you have heard, war is upon us," Chiron began and murmuring broke out amongst them. "We must be prepared in six months at the earliest. It could be longer, but fortune favors those who are ready," he said and a hushed determination settled into the pavilion. "As such, we have a great hero to train us and the Romans. The Romans will likely be arriving within a week's time," Chiron finished and everyone looked around.

"Who?" a camper from the Ares table asked. "Me," Percy said as he rose from his place at Artemis' table. Murmuring broke out as Percy looked over each and every one of them there. Percy wasn't one to flaunt his achievements; he hated to do it because he knew that he did none of it alone. However, six months to prepare was not a lot of time and he needed their respect immediately.

He vapor traveled to the front of the Pavilion next to Chiron, who smiled brightly and took a step back to give him the floor. Percy also wasn't one for speeches, but he hadn't the choice.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Perseus Achilles Jackson. To put it shortly and spare you of my titles, I am the Bane of All. I defeated Kronos in the Second Giant War and Gaea in the Second Giant War. Though neither of those were without help," Percy said and turned to look at the Seven and veteran campers. They all gave him a smile and a nod. "I have also claimed the title 'The Destroyer' from the Titan Perses and hold the position of Guardian of the Hunt," he said and murmuring broke out again.

He held up a hand for silence. "We are at war with the Pit itself; Tartarus," he paused to let the gravity of the situation set in. "It will be a harder fight than the last two wars combined. Tartarus has recruited both the Giants and the Titans to his cause: the downfall of Olympus," Percy stated.

"I will train you all as well as the Romans. I have learned much from my travels around the world and from my time with the Hunt. I will do everything in my power to prepare you, but you will only get out of my training what you put into it and it will not be easy," he said and silence still dominated the pavilion. "All I ask is when you are tired or feel hopeless, look to the camper or hunter beside you. Fight to protect one another and Olympus, because above all else… we are family."

Cheers erupted from the pavilion and it brought a small smile to the Guardian's face. A moment later the silence settled in again. "I will push you to your absolute limits; physically and mentally. Training begins tomorrow morning at 6AM," he said and groans ran throughout the tables. Percy growled at this. "We do not have time to complain. If you are late, punishments will be administered! Leave your armor and weapons in your cabins tomorrow morning, they will not be needed yet."

Percy took a moment for the weird looks to subside. "Rest well. Boot camp starts tomorrow," he said with a small smirk before roaring, "FOR OLYMPUS!" The campers and hunters echoed his roar and he turned to Chiron once more before nodding and disappearing in a sea breeze.

PERCY POV

'Gods, I hate speeches,' I thought, chuckling dryly as I sat in the sand at the lake. My hands fiddled with loose grains of sand as I reflected on what was to come. I knew I would have to face the Pit, but would I do it alone? That was the only question on my mind as Artemis approached.

"Quite the rousing speech… Commander," she said and I groaned and flopped onto my back as she sat next to me. "Please, don't call me that. I already hate how much power I have. I don't need any more," I said and she chuckled lightly at my misfortune. "True. We don't need your head to get any bigger 'Bane of All'," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I needed to garner their respect if I am to pull this off. I figured it would save what little time we already have," I said and looked at her. She nodded before turning her attention back to the water. "Why do they not need their armor or weapons tomorrow?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Their stamina and strength is subpar compared to mine and the Hunt's. They need to get that up if they want to survive," I replied and she nodded again.

"I know you loathe the campers and especially the males, but can I count on you to lead the archery for the most part? I'll check in regularly, but even I can't be everywhere at once," I asked her and she stared at me for a bit. She sighed reluctantly, "Only because it was _you_ who asked." I smiled softly at that and felt a dose of butterflies in my stomach. "Just for me, huh?" I asked cheekily and she may have blushed faintly, but I assumed it was the moonlight.

She rolled her eyes before asking again, "How exactly are you going to go about this?" I sighed again, not entirely sure of it myself. "I'll lean on the older campers for sure. I can't really train spear work. I can get by with knives. Sword play will be my forte along with archery and axes and hammers. I want to try and train them with their powers as well if I can. And the little ones will learn how to defend themselves and provide support; nothing more. They're still kids and I won't rob them of that," I said and she smiled.

"Not so cold anymore, are we?" she said and I stared out to the water. "I wouldn't say that… but you're right. I want them to have even a sliver of what I couldn't," I said quietly. She shifted so she was facing me. "I have a gift for you," she said and I quirked an eyebrow as I sat up. She summoned a pair of hunting knives like the Hunt uses, but instead of all silver, they were jet black with silver trimming coating the edges. 'Probably if we face any werewolves. Lycaon has been rather quiet so far,' I mused.

She handed them to me in sheaths and looked down. This time I did notice a faint blush. 'Gods, she looks so perfect,' I thought before shaking those thoughts away and grabbing them. On the hilts of each, my name and title of Guardian were engraved. I chuckled lightly and said, "Do I really need to add to my arsenal?" She slapped my arm playfully and looked at the sand again. "I-I was going to gift them to you to mark a year of you being with the Hunt. But I figured if you're training them everyday and we'd miss the date… I'd give you them early," she said and the blush came back.

I smiled and gave her a hug. 'Gods, that was incredibly bold of me. I love her embrace though. I really am a Seaweed Brain,' I mused as her delicate, yet firm arms snaked around my waist and we sat there for a moment in comfortable silence. Absolute bliss and contentment was all I felt in that moment and the lack of warmth when her arms retreated sent a pang of longing to my heart.

"Thank you, Arty. I love them," I said with the first genuine smile on my face since escaping the Pit again.

ARTEMIS POV

When Percy wrapped his strong yet gentle arms around me, everything felt so perfect. It felt like everything in the world was exactly where it needed to be. His embrace was a drug that, if I wasn't careful, would quickly become an addiction. Alas, I still had a reputation to uphold, so I let go. I regretted it immediately and missed his touch, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"Thank you, Arty. I love them," he said and his smile set my entire being on fire. The first genuine smile from him since his capture and my heart hammered against my chest. 'Toothy and lopsided, yes. But Gods, it is perfect. This man,' I mused happily and smiled right back. His sea-green eyes captivating my own silver. "I'm glad you like them, Sea Sponge," I said and he quietly laughed at the nickname.

Not wanting to spoil the moment, I didn't ask about how he was feeling or his time in the Pit, so we shared a comfortable silence while staring at the water. Apparently, neither did he as he didn't ask me about Apollo. We chatted idly about the girls and training. I agreed to train him with the knives almost instantly and began internally berating myself for seeming too eager to have more time alone with him, but he didn't seem to notice. The silence fell one more time and he rose from his spot on the sand and helped me to my feet as well. I whispered a soft thank you and he smiled and nodded.

'I must say, I love how he doesn't try to force conversation. He speaks when words are needed and knows to share the silence when they aren't. I really am falling for him,' I mused as he spoke.

"Goodnight, Moonlace," he called to me before walking to his cabin. I felt a worry in my heart knowing he would only get three hours of sleep and it would likely be disturbed by the nightmares, but I smiled nonetheless. "Goodnight, Perseus."

3RD PERSON POV

Percy bolted awake at 3AM coated in a slimy layer of sweat. 'Guess Kronos really won't give me a break,' he thought bitterly before shaking himself out of it and hopping in the shower. The water rinsed the sweat and stress from the nightmares away along with any aches and pains. He stepped out instantly dry and toweled his hair as he got dressed.

Since weapons weren't necessary for the morning's training session, he opted for a pair of sweatpants that tapered tightly to his legs from the calf down and a long sleeve t-shirt. He didn't want to scare or spark any questions with the campers about the scars. And he just wasn't ready to show or talk to Thalia about it, though he suspected she knew of them. 'Well, she probably knows I have them, just not how many,' he mused bitterly and headed to the arena to train on his own before 6AM rolled around.

He got time in with all of his weapons in the first two hours. Opting to visualize his opponents rather than demolishing the practice dummies. He didn't want to use those unless absolutely necessary. The last hour, he trained his powers. Again using controlled and concise movements and releases as to not destroy everything. He rather liked his new title; he just knew there was a time and a place for it.

The campers and hunters began to pour in, some were early but most arrived right at 6AM, much to his displeasure. As soon as 6AM struck, his switch was slipped and he was all business.

"Good morning," he said and got some yawns and grumbles in reply. "For the morning training, we will focus on your strength and endurance. You have until 8AM to complete five laps around the camp and after each lap you will do as many push-ups as you can before you collapse and take off for your next lap," he said and received a lot of groans as the stragglers trickled in. Irritated, Percy flared his aura to inspire discipline.

"Breakfast is at 8:30. Make sure you eat enough, but not too much. For those of you that were late, you will be given half portions as punishment. You will need the fuel for my training so I advise you not to make it a habit." Percy said and looked at those who were tardy. "We will have more running and exercises after breakfast. Lunch is at noon and then we will begin weapons training at 1PM." he said and determination set in again. "Get going." The campers and hunters took off.

Percy didn't expect the hunters to be remotely tired after the morning warm up, but they were already trained better than the campers and required less guidance and supervision, so he didn't worry much. To inspire morale, Percy joined in a couple of laps and push-ups and it paid off, garnering more respect from the campers.

After breakfast, everyone was tired and sore already, but alert and awake. They had three more laps to repeat and sets of sit-ups instead of push ups. A lot of them complained verbally to him, but Percy didn't acknowledge it. The Seven came to him while the campers were running after breakfast.

PERCY POV

"Never seen you so strict, Perce. It's almost like you're a true Roman," Jason mused as they approached me. I still didn't know how to react to them, but I wasn't going to break the persona I had created. "You should expect nothing less, former Praetor," I said emotionlessly.

"Why are you having them run anyways?" Leo asked this time. "They need to be prepared and right now, their stamina is atrocious. They can't fight effectively if they can't fight for hours," I told him and they all frowned, except Jason and Annabeth.

"If you would like, I can train you Seven as well. If they breach the camp, you'll actually be able to get involved without repercussions from the Ancient Laws," I said and they looked at me incredulously. "Err, Perce. We're Gods now," Jason said, but Percy cut him off before he could continue. "Minor Gods, yes. I was simply offering to help you so you and they can be better prepared. If you do not want my help, that is fine," I said and I could tell I struck a nerve.

Not wanting to deal with them, I gracefully walked away to observe those who had finished. I gave them each a nod of approval as they struggled to catch their breaths.

Lunch went off without a hitch, but I did notice some glares being thrown my way. I pointedly ignored them and finished my food before heading to the arena to prepare for the afternoon's lesson. I changed into my Guardian attire and gathered my weapons and sat patiently in the middle of the arena meditating.

They began to trickle in with weapons and armor on their persons and I rose and assessed each of them. "I want all of the campers that are 11 years old and younger behind me please," I said and they filed in behind me. "Archers, go to the range and await Lady Artemis. She will be monitoring you and I will check in periodically to help," I said and got a few looks of disbelief and excitement at the thought of a Goddess training them.

"If you fancy yourself a swordsman, stand to my left. I will be overseeing you directly," I said and they separated themselves. I noticed Estelle skip over toward them with her sword in hairclip form and I smiled softly before hardening myself again. "Spear wielders to the right. Thalia and Clarisse will be overseeing you and I will help where I can," I said and saw Thalia and Clarisse fist bump and grin.

"Miscellaneous weapons users; axes, knives, hammers,etc, front and center. I will oversee you as well and assist all I can, though I am better with knives and axes, I can probably translate that to hammers," I said and Annabeth, Leo, and Piper stepped forward. "We'll help them out too since that's what we wield," Annabeth said and I nodded appreciatively to her. Jason joined the swordsman group and said, "I'll help out here and with the spears where I can." I nodded gratefully to him as well.

"Pair off and spar for a bit. I want to assess your skills as they are now so that I can speedtrack your development," I said and as they began I turned around to the little ones. Since they had such a soft spot in my heart, I let my cold demeanor drop ever so slightly as I crouched down to their level.

"Alright little ones," I said softly and gathered their attention. "You are too young and small to fight directly, but I know you want to help. I will teach you all how to defend yourselves in case it comes to that, but understand me: you are not to join the fight. I want you all to be careful and able to provide support to your siblings. Gather arrows, sharpen weapons, and apply first aid if need be, okay?" I asked softly and got a lot of nods.

"Why do the hunters that are young get to fight?" a little girl with grey eyes asked and I couldn't help but smile at her. "I have been training them myself for nearly a year. They are more prepared than you are, but they too will hang back and provide cover fire and will only get involved if they absolutely need to," I told her. She didn't like the answer, but understood nonetheless, much to my relief.

"I think I can handle the little ones, Percy," Chiron said and I turned around to see him smiling kindly at both me and the group. I nodded in thanks and offered a small smile, and they left the arena to do their own training.

Some of the campers had a little bit of skill, but all of them had a lot of work to do. 'This is going to be a long six months,' I thought as the first day of training wrapped up. Everyone was drenched in sweat and exhausted from the day's hard work, but I felt an air of satisfaction as well. "You all worked hard today. Good job. Dinner is in about an hour; wash up and eat and rest well," I said and heard a few sighs of relief.

"If you are interested, I will hold an hour long training session for those of you with any godly abilities. I know none of you can manipulate fire or water like I can, but I will offer any insight I can to controlling those abilities better. Same time tomorrow morning," I said and dismissed them.

Artemis approached me after. "Good first day," she said and I nodded. "A long way to go though," I said back, looking at the campers as they walked away. I turned to her and asked, "After the training tonight, could you begin to help me with the knives?" She smiled widely and nodded, making me smile in reply.

3RD PERSON POV

After dinner, most campers went directly to bed from being so exhausted from the day's training. Percy got a few campers that were interested in learning about their godly abilities. A few from Demeter and Dionysus Cabins and some minor gods' and goddess' children. Training wasn't a very apt description for the session as Percy had no idea how to actually train them.

Instead, they talked about what Percy thinks about and feels when using his powers; the interconnectedness of it all really. For some, it was enough to open the first barrier of their power. For others, they were just as confused, if not more so than when they started.

Regardless, Percy encouraged them as best as he could and talked them through it. Making sure to listen to them about what they were feeling when trying to utilize the power.

After the session was done, Percy met Artemis in the arena for his own training.

ARTEMIS POV

"Hunting knives would be closest to your dual swords, but still completely different. They don't have the range of your swords, but have similar speed as your katana. Think of it as a middle ground between your dual wield and your katana," I told Percy during a break in our training.

He muttered something under his breath before saying, "I get that but it's harder to put into practice." I rolled my eyes at him before getting ready to spar again. "Of course it is, Sea Sponge. Come on. Let's go again," I told him and he readied himself again.

We sparred for a couple hours and Percy finally began to get the hang of them, but still was nowhere near me which was to be expected. We finished up and settled into the middle of the arena, sitting back to back on the ground leaning against one another.

"You're progressing fast for your first night, but that was to be expected," I said and felt him nod after sipping his water. "Yeah, you were right. The techniques are similar enough, but it's gonna take some time to adjust," he replied. "Well, I don't mind having these nightly training sessions. Duties permitting of course," I said with a smile and he chuckled lightly before turning around to face me. "I'd really enjoy that, Arty," he said and my heart skipped a beat from the way we looked into my eyes.

"How are the nights treating you?" I asked softly and he sighed, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "The same as always: three hours and nightmares," he said quietly. "Not much I can do about it though," he added and I frowned. 'I want to help him, but I don't even know how to,' I thought.

"You know I'm here if you ever want to just talk about it," I told him reassuringly. He gave me a small smile and nodded, "I know. Talking to you and Apollo helps… but even that only does so much. I-I keep it at bay for Estelle and the Hunt but…" he trailed off and I sighed. I grabbed his hand in mine. 'So calloused. So much destruction is capable and has happened by these hands. But they're also so gentle and reassuring. He could hide my whole hand in his,' I mused and then looked up to him.

He had a blush on his face as his eyes found mine and a blush of my own certainly followed. "Everything will be okay. You will protect everyone. And I'll protect you," I said softly then looked to the ground in slight embarrassment. I felt his hand leave mine and felt sad, but it was short lived. The same hand picked my chin up to look at him. "I know, Arty," he said equally as soft and gave me a small smile.

My heart thundered in my chest again at his words and actions and I smiled in return.

3RD PERSON POV

That was the first day and night of the training Percy would lead. Things were looking up, even with a lot of work to do. But Percy couldn't help his growing anxiety. 'This is the calm before the storm. I know that all too well,' he thought as he drifted off into his nightmare plagued sleep.

**AN: Chapter 21 done! Reviews and comments as always and see you next time my loyal fans!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Training Montage**

~1 Week into Training~

3RD PERSON POV

The remaining Romans finally arrived at CHB and settled into the temporary quarters designated to them. Athena and Annabeth ironed out the details of where everyone would stay and etc. Percy had to give another rousing speech to the Romans about the training and what is to come, receiving nods from Lupa and Reyna in appreciation. Though Percy mainly let Reyna handle the training and simply watched over.

That is, of course, the weapons and tactics training. Percy still made them all undergo physical strength and endurance training, which made his approval rating hit an all time low; not that he cared. The Greeks were starting to show promise with their own strength and endurance, but not enough for Percy to have them taper off of it just yet.

Most of the Greeks had the basics of their selective weapons down, though some still had yet to master those, but it was only the first week. Percy had decided to give them Sundays off to rest and relax, or train on their own, always offering to help if they wanted it and some did (mostly younger campers and the hunters).

~2 Months into Training~

PERCY POV

I had begun to taper off the endurance and strength training for the Greeks and Romans and used it mostly for punishment now, though some took it upon themselves to maintain it on their own time. Those campers had my respect for that. The campers and hunters alike had made vast improvements to their combat abilities. Most notably, my girls in the Hunt. I had to put in a decent amount of effort when facing off against either of their groups, and got to use my powers if I face off against all six of them at once.

The young campers that were going to serve as support and medics had been improving well too with Chiron training them in first aid and myself assisting with self defense. Nearly all of them used one or two daggers, but a few had bows and arrows. Watching them train always brought a smile to my face and reminded me why I'm fighting so hard.

The Minor Gods at camp served as good sparring partners for my own training, allowing us to cut loose for a bit. Usually, I'd take on Jason one on one, or challenge him and Leo with a few handicaps, like no flashing. They'd been extremely impressed with all of my newfound abilities, but they'd only been a good exercise to maintain my shape and skills with all of my weapons.

I looked forward to sparring with Artemis when we trained with hunting knives in the evenings after everyone had gone to bed far more than the Minor Gods. Artemis was absolutely unreal. For starters, her skills were ridiculous, though with millennia to hone it in, it wasn't that surprising. She'd been taking the time to train me and after a couple months, I wasn't far off from where she was at; at least I thought.

She's the definition of natural beauty. Aphrodite may be the Goddess of Beauty, but she doesn't hold a candle to Artemis. I only noticed it because I barely came to realize that she's in her 20-ish year old form around me far more often. It's safe to say that I've formed a bit of a crush on her. She's one of my best friends… no probably my best friend after traveling with her and the Hunt for a year.

She's funny too, but you'd never guess it. She makes small jokes and her laugh is like arriving in Elysium over and over again. When I joke back to her and she pouts or gets a little angry, it might just be the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I've got feeling something awful, that's for sure.

Now however, I decided to go do my own training, seeing as it's so early in the morning and I can't sleep thanks to Gramps. It was abnormally warm that morning, so I decided to train shirtless since no one was up yet and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing the scars. It turned out to be a bad idea.

THALIA POV

I woke up far earlier than I had anticipated and knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. As I was in the shower I had time to think. 'It's been two months since we started training. Everyone's improving well, but I can't shake the feeling that it isn't enough. I wonder if Percy feels it too. I haven't talked to him alone in awhile either; not since he got back.'

I finished my shower and got dressed and went to the arena to organize and train a bit on my own. I didn't expect to hear the sounds of someone else training when I got there, but sure enough, someone was. He had raven-hair pulled back into a bun with a few loose strands around and he was shirtless and I gasped.

Not because his physique, but because the copious amounts of scars that decorated his body. He froze and turned his back to me. "K-Kelp-Head?" I whispered with tears in my eyes. "What are you doing up so early, Thals?" he asked back rather sharply and scrambled to put his shirt on. I closed the distance before he could pull it over his head and gently grabbed his arm.

"Is this what they did to you?" I asked softly and he sighed deeply before nodding. "Can I see?" I asked again softly and he nodded. Every spot on his body was marked with a scar. Some overlapped and some seemed to be cut multiple times, but his body was covered. I traced them with trembling hands and tears falling from my cheeks until I got the front.

A blackened "K" was carved proudly on the right side of his chest for all to see. He flinched slightly when I touched it and I looked up at him to explain. "Kronos cursed me. I only get three hours of sleep each night and they're plagued with nightmares," he whispered and I pulled him into a hug crying. Nothing else needed to be said.

~4 Months into Training~

3RD PERSON POV

Four months into Percy's training and the progress was astounding. Everyone was leaps and bounds above from where they all started, but none more than Percy's little ones from the hunt. They could easily handle themselves against the older members of the hunt and a majority of the campers that weren't veterans from both wars. Percy couldn't have been more proud.

Four months and some change into the training found Percy and Jason sparring full force in the arena. The remaining Minor Gods helped put up a barrier of godly energy to contain the damage. The two were demons going back and forth, but there was a distinct difference that only went noticed by Artemis and some of the Hunt.

"Geez. These two are beasts," Clarisse said from the seats near Artemis, Thalia, and Percy's girls. "I wonder if Prissy has what it takes to beat the Minor God that had roughly the same amount of fights in him as a demigod," she continued. Artemis and Thalia smirked, but didn't say anything, but the little ones frowned and turned towards her.

"That's not it," Estelle said to Clarisse, making Clarisse frown. "What do you mean, Squirt?" Clarisse asked and this time it was Lora who said, "Big Brother is holding back." Clarisse narrowed her eyes, "How can you runts tell?" Jessica spoke, "For starters, none of his weapons are coated with ice or fire which means he's only using his powers for a last second shield of evasion." Then Kiani, "And he's been making sure to get ample time with all of his weapons."

As they turned back to the fight, Percy had decided to put away his dual swords that he started with and opted for his ax. He made Jason leap back as he hefted it from the crater in the ground to his shoulder. "Jeez man. How many weapons do you have?" Jason asked, but closed off warrior Percy didn't give him an answer.

The battle slowed a bit, Percy lost speed in exchange of power, but he overcame the gap by simply picking when he countered extremely carefully. Jason was certainly feeling the strikes as he grunted every time he blocked or parried a blow.

"He's getting bored again," Rebecca said this time without looking away from the fight, but Clarisse looked at her. Rebecca just pointed to the arena and Clarisse turned back to see Percy sheathe his ax and draw his katana. The speed shot up again as he and Jason became blurs. Lightning trailed behind Jason and his strikes and flames behind Percy and his.

Jason was getting pushed back by the technique and onslaught that Percy obtained from his years of training with the blade and he knew it. Before he could completely overwhelm Jason, Percy withdrew one more time and summoned his trident instead. The battle began again with renewed vigor and Percy's attacks amplified his birthright powers.

Everyone had figured out by now that Percy was toying with Jason except Jason himself. "He's going to make the odds even again and switch to his hunting knives since he has the least experience there," Leah spoke and Artemis and Thalia were smirking and snickering during the entire interaction. Clarisse looked among the hunters incredulously before back to the fight and they were right; Percy switched to his hunting knives.

Percy's speed as a result was brought up even further and Jason was entirely on the defensive. Luckily for him, the attacks didn't hold nearly as much weight as Percy's previous ones, but the speed increase made up for it. The end of the spar drew near and Jason was littered with dozens of small cuts all over his body. He overextended for the last time and Percy sliced along his arm further damaging it and making him drop his sword.

Percy's knives were covered in ichor as he brought them hilt first to Jason's temples and knocked him out. Percy was breathing rather heavy and had some minor cuts and scrapes, but summoned some quick nectar and ambrosia. Luckily his shirt wasn't in tatters so his scars were mostly unseen to those who didn't already know.

The crowd roared and the day went on like it had been for the past four months and Percy was haunted in his dreams again.

_~Dream Sequence~_

_PERCY POV_

_I woke up in my cell in Tartarus again. Chained to the wall again as the door swung open ever so slowly. I didn't look up. I knew who it was going to be. The only people that haven't appeared in my nightmares are them after all._

"_My baby boy. Why didn't you save me?" my mom said as the knife dragged across my back. "I can't believe I had to put up with you, just like Gabe did. You're lucky I didn't BEAT YOU LIKE HE DID!" Paul roared and kicked me in the ribs. "But I guess I can correct that now, can't I?" Paul spat smugly as he broke my arm. "You were always more trouble than you were worth, baby boy. Such a bad kid and a bad son," my mom said._

_The tears were flowing non stop as all this happened. They cut me, broke my bones, but worst of all: they berated me. Called me useless and blamed me for my failure to save them and screamed at me that I would let Estelle down too._

_The dream lasted for hours as they tore me apart and beat me down. As I was waking, I heard the faint sound of Kronos' laughter._

_~Dream Sequence End~_

I didn't scream or convulse upon awakening; I didn't even sweat. Only the tears silently fell as I got up and went to the one place I always do: the beach.

ARTEMIS POV

I finished my evening duties and returned to camp. Percy was tired from the spar so we took the night off from training. It was a beautiful night and I sought to enjoy it at the beach only to find someone special already there.

"Did you get your three hours already, Sea Sponge?" I asked cheerfully as I approached him, but didn't get any response. "Percy?" I asked quietly and worried, especially because his scars were on full display. He turned slowly to face me and my heart leapt to my throat. His face was completely expressionless, like it usually is when he's fighting. But the difference was the silent tears that dripped down his face as if he was completely unaware of them.

I rushed to his side in an instant and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face into my shoulder as we both collapsed to the ground. He made no sound that indicated he was crying; I just felt the tears drip from his chin onto my shoulder. So I sat there with him, with tears pricking my own eyes for 30 minutes until I couldn't feel his tears anymore.

"Nightmares?" I whispered and he nodded numbly. "M-My parents," he said, hardly audible and a few stray tears left both of our eyes. "P-Paul told me that he should've beat me like Gabe… Mom told me I was more trouble than I was worth… Both of them told me I'd fail Estelle…" Percy somehow got out and I reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

I gently grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through it gently. 'So strong, but so gentle,' I thought before I spoke up. "You know they're just nightmares," I said softly as I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb. "Your actual parents are very proud of you… just like your father and Hera and Hestia are… Just like how I am," I continued. "You've trained hard, taken lives to protect those you care about, raised Estelle and her sisters to be strong and capable warriors and women… We both know they are proud of you and love you even more from Elysium."

I heard him take a deep breath and I squeezed his hand for comfort. "You can't let these nightmares dictate your life… I know it's hard and the last thing you deserve, but you're far too strong and loyal and kind to let some measly dreams beat you," I told him with a small smile. We were both quiet for a long time just enjoying the company.

After the silence, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Thank you, Artemis. I really don't know what I would do without you," he said softly and gave my hand a squeeze in return. He then pulled me into another hug that was so full of compassion and care that I felt my face flushed and my heart thundered into my chest.

After another comforting silence, he asked, "How are you doing? With Apollo and everything else?" I decided to indulge him because I wanted to talk and I could tell he didn't want to talk about him anymore. "I'm fine, I guess. Apollo still hasn't made a decision, though I imagine he's waiting for this war to blow over or he made up his mind to never see me unless he needs to," I finished bitterly. Percy started playing with my fingers that were interlaced with his and I realized we were still holding hands and I blushed furiously but didn't let go.

"I think he's waiting and thinking still. He's too stubborn to forgive you right away, but he's going to. I can tell," he said and brought a small smile to my face. "I wonder what Zoe and Phoebe would say if they could see me know. Holding hands with a male and worrying about whether or not my brother is going to accept my apology," I said bitterly and looked at Percy who blushed and let go of my hand in record time. 'Gods dammit, I didn't want to let go,' I thought.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly and I just rolled my eyes, but smiled at him. "I think they would be proud of you for admitting you were wrong. I don't think they would be super excited about Apollo being around more as a result of your better relationship, but they would understand. And they'd most definitely try to castrate me for holding your hand and hugging you shirtless," he said and it was my turn to blush like a tomato.

After a brief silence, we both chuckled lightly, me still red and embarrassed and he getting there. "That they would," I said in between chuckles. One last comfortable silence set in and I got up and helped him up. He hugged me one last time and said, "Thank you again, Arty." I pulled away and grabbed his hands in mine and stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you, Percy."

I was feeling a little bold, so I reached up very quickly and kissed him on the cheek. I was as red as my brother's cattle and Percy wasn't any better. I let out a shaky laugh and flashed away before he could say anything and smirked as he stood there, mouth open with his hand on his cheek.

PERCY POV

'Does Artemis like me too?!' I thought like a lovesick puppy.

~6 Months into Training~

3RD PERSON POV

The Greeks and Romans were all gathered at the pavilion. "Greeks. Romans. We have trained for six long months to prepare for this war. I have taught you all I can, and now, it is up to you to further yourself and remember who and what you're fighting for. May the Gods be with us. FOR OLYMPUS!" Percy roared over the crowd that echoed his call with one of their own.

Percy looked at Artemis and winked casually. She rolled her eyes and sent him a mental message. 'Don't do anything stupid, Sea Sponge. I'll drag you out of Elysium if you do,' she said to him and it was his turn to roll his eyes. 'When have I ever done anything stupid, my dear Moonlace,' he replied.

It was time for war.

**AN: Chapter 22 done! Until next time. Review as always.**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Welcome to the Jungle.**

3RD PERSON POV

The training period had ended, but there was an unspoken tension that lingered in the air at the camp. Everyone was on edge and tried their hardest to quell the sensation with more training, but with every passing day it was getting heavier.

By the time a week had gone by, Percy had had enough and it was driving him nuts so he called a meeting with the camp leaders.

PERCY POV

"This tension that's building is driving me and the rest of the campers mad. I'm going to go out and try to gather more intel," I said and got a mixed reaction. The Seven plus Reyna and Lupa seemed to agree with the sentiment. The counsellors were rather indifferent about the suggestion and Thalia, Annabeth, and Chiron were wholeheartedly against it.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Percy," Annabeth said with a nodding Thalia beside her. "Information wins wars," was my cold reply. They looked at each other and knew that they weren't going to shake me off of it. "I'm coming with you then," Thalia spoke out but I shook my head. "No. I go alone. This is my mission. You can't mask your aura like I can, nor sense others. I love you, Thals, but you;d slow me down," I told her and I could tell she wanted to argue.

The rest of those in the meeting cleared out to leave only Thalia and myself in the war room. "Why do you always have to be the hero?" Thalia asked me, her voice on the fringe of breaking. I sighed before replying. "Because if I do, then Estelle and Lora and the other girls and boys don't have to grow up the same way you and I did, Thals."

"I know that! It's just not fair!" she yelled in return and I pulled her into a soft hug. "I think the Fates consider it payback for all the immortals I pissed off. Themselves included," I whispered and got a watery chuckle out of her. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Be careful. You have little girls to train and raise. And a maiden goddess to confess your love to," she said and I went cherry red and sputtered for an answer much to her amusement. "Come on, Kelp-Head. You two have nicknames for each other, spar alone regularly, and I see all the not-so-subtle glances and smiles you two give each other," she said and I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, well… What can I say?" I said nervously. "If you hurt her, you know what happens," she threatened and I let a hearty chuckle. "Believe me Thals, I'm more afraid of what _she_ will do if I ever hurt her," I told her and we shared a laugh.

ARTEMIS POV

Percy asked me to meet him at the beach at camp again to discuss something, which made me extremely nervous. 'Gods, is this about how I kissed him on the cheek? Does he hate me? Maybe he wants to return my feelings?' I mused as I walked the length of the beach to get to him.

"I gotta go back out there, Arty. We need intel and the campers are too on edge," he said while looking up at the moon and I frowned instantly. "No you don't, Percy. It's natural to be on edge, you should know!" I argued but he wasn't having it. "I'll tell you the same thing I told the others: information wins wars. I have to," he said and my heart sank again.

"Why is it always you?" I asked and he chuckled lightly as he walked over to me. "You sound just like Thalia," he said and I smiled a little bit. "You gave me a reason to keep fighting. I have to do it so Estelle and the others don't have to grow up the same way I did," he said and I smiled again. I gently placed a hand on his cheek and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Make sure you come back in one piece. For them and for me," I said softly and he smiled with his eyes closed, leaning into my hand. "I will… I have something I have to make sure I come back to tell you anyways," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he gently removed my hand from his face and kissed my palm.

My heart raced at both the action and the implication. "Tell me now," I said and he smirked and laughed. "No, I don't think I will. It'll be much better to wait," he said and I grew red in anger and embarrassment over worrying so much. "Perseus Achilles Jackson, you will tell me right now!" I yelled at him, though there wasn't any malice in my voice.

"Phoebe Artemis, you will have to wait," he said with a wink and disappeared in a flash of fire.

'Gods, this man,' I thought, but the smile on my face betrayed the nature of it.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy traveled first to the area around CHB to ensure that the army or any of the forces hadn't yet arrived. Athena, Annabeth, and himself speculated that the camp would likely face the full front of their forces, and then they would march on Olympus itself with Tartarus. They figured Tartarus wouldn't waste his time with the camp.

After ensuring that CHB was secured, he traveled then to Camp Jupiter to secure their position. So far nothing was out of the ordinary, but something in the air felt off to Percy's demigod senses. He scouted several areas and there were no physical signs of his forces. He made a mental note to check back in about three hours.

He then ventured to Seattle to double check on the Amazons and again, there was an uncertainty in the air, but otherwise there was nothing to report. That was how Percy spent that night; bouncing among all three locations, but favoring the ones on the West Coast, until he finally traveled to his apartment to catch his three hours of sleep.

After awakening, Percy showered and sent an IM to those at CHB to check the status and they too had nothing to report. He decided to circulate between the three locations and any possible routes to be taken between the three to see if he could discover any of the forces.

He found a few strangling groups and finished them off in the blink of an eye, but otherwise that was his routine for a couple of weeks. Wake up from the nightmares, scout, destroy, scout, repeat. It wasn't until just before the seventh month after the war announcement had the strikes come; and in full force, they came.

PERCY POV

I woke up in a panic from the nightmares and instantly knew that today was the day. They would strike today. I quickly sent an IM to Artemis. "Arty!" I yelled and she whipped around to see me. "Today. I don't know how I know and I don't know when. But I woke up and I know it's today," I said and her eyes widened before I cut the message.

I made sure I had all of my weapons and materials secured. Once I did, I checked the unguarded Camp Jupiter first and found the sense of unease in the air a fraction stronger. 'It feels like the moment I leave, they'll come,' I thought so I threw a drachma in the air. "Yo, Fleecy. Do me a solid!" I called. "Hylla. Amazons' HQ."

The screen came into focus and everyone was running around frantically. "Hylla!" I yelled and she whipped her head up to look at me. "They're here, Percy. A lot of them. Maybe 400 monsters and a Titan or two. We're not sure, but they're getting ready." I cursed under my breath and nodded.

My mind was running at a mile a minute. 'I need to back them up. They'll be slaughtered if I don't. I can't leave Camp Jupiter unguarded though. They'll destroy it even with no one here. But we can repair the damage, not the people,' I thought rapidly and made the decision to help the Amazons.

I quickly flashed into the camp, and as expected, Terminus appeared before me. "Terminus. I'm not an enemy, it's me Jackson," I started and he looked shocked. "No time. War with Tartarus, if they invade here even though we moved everyone out, notify me immediately. I got to go," I told him.

'Camp Jupiter will be fine. They're immortal beings and this is war. I'm sure they've scouted that we moved everyone out of it and they may only send troops as a diversion,' were the last thoughts to cross my mind as I fire traveled to Seattle.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy showed up outside of the HQ and between the two opposing forces. He looked to his left to see Hylla and the Amazons getting ready for the ultimate battle. The Amazons were bigger than the Hunt, but still only amounted to nearly 100; somewhere in the 70s or 80s if Percy really had to guess. All of their expressions were grim, yet determined.

He looked to his right at the enemy army and they indeed were outnumbered about 4:1. Leading the charge, he noticed the Titans Atlas and Prometheus and growled. "Ah, Perseus Jackson. Did you enjoy your vacation in Tartarus?" Prometheus asked in mock sweetness and Hylla looked at Percy with wide eyes. Percy nodded solemnly to her before answering.

"I didn't realize that Atlas was so incompetent that he constantly required you to speak for him, Prometheus," Percy said, but his warrior persona was creeping in with every word. Atlas snarled at the demigod. "Do not forget how our last match ended, boy. I believe my traitorous daughter perished," Atlas mocked to the Guardian and all emotion left his face and voice.

"If you leave Prometheus, you'd better pray I am not able to find you. As for you _General_, do not speak words you cannot hope to back up with your spear," Percy said and Atlas growled again.

Percy took a knee in front of the Amazons and the air temperature dropped. Slowly, a dozen ice clones began to form around him, each with one of his weapons and corresponding fighting style. He rose from the ground and the clones mirrored him as he popped a piece of ambrosia in his mouth and dumped water on his head.

He turned to talk over his shoulder as his armor spread across his body, "Hylla, these clones will help with the monsters. I'm sure others will perish in the collateral with my fight with Atlas. He's mine and mine alone. I am only here to finish him off and Prometheus if he doesn't flee. Then I have to get to Camp Half-Blood immediately to help them." Hylla gave him a tight smile and a nod and the battle began.

A good portion of the Amazons and two of the ice clones stayed to the back and provided supporting fire with their bows. A lot of monsters fell by them and even more took their place, but they continued firing until they ran out of arrows or had no choice but to change tactics.

The other ice clones were replica demons of Percy on the battlefield, as was expected. Duplicates with each one of his weapons; two with dual swords, two with knives, two with katana, two with trident, and two with _Diagrapsei_. All 10 of them, nearly as lethal as the original man and weapon and working alongside the Amazons that chose close combat to defend their sisters and home.

Prometheus was nowhere in sight, but Percy didn't worry about that at the moment. He was solely focused on Atlas, the killer of his friend and one of the greatest heros, and the bubbling rage that sat just below the emotionless surface he was exhibiting.

They danced dangerously back and forth with one another. Titan against demigod; spear against trident and both fighting for the complete defeat of the other. Atlas' thrusts were parried with the points and or shaft of Percy's trident and Percy's slashes were blocked by the shaft of Atlas' spear. The landscape constantly being reformed around them with each strike and any monster unlucky enough to be near them exploded into gold dust.

"You're better than I remember you being, demigod," Atlas said as he attempted another thrust, which Percy easily dodged and attempted to counter with the sharpened butt of his trident. Percy didn't say anything in return, much to Atlas' annoyance. He was too busy thinking.

'I can't be here too long. I need to end this soon,' Percy thought as he dodged another swing of Atlas' spear. As he leapt back, he launched several throwing knives in conjunction with ice spikes from the atmosphere behind the Titan. Some knives and spikes lodged in his limbs, but he quickly snapped the ice off. 'He must have learned from Perses' defeat,' Percy mused.

Percy set his trident ablaze with Greek fire and Atlas seemed a little less smug. Percy rushed him quickly and tried to overwhelm him a flurry of strikes. Some hit and cut the titan across his arms and a few on his torso, matching the Guardian's own state, but Percy didn't yet have the advantage fully and pushed harder.

Atlas swung his spear like a baseball bat and Percy blocked it with his trident, but the force of the blow launched him to the side. Before he could hit the ground, Percy fire traveled to a blindspot and threw his fire coated trident, catching Atlas in his dominant shoulder.

Atlas hissed in pain and Percy pressed further, charging into Atlas' guard as _Diagrapsei_ grew to its full size in his right hand. With a hefty swing, Percy brought down the ax on Atlas' spear and made him drop it. Without missing a beat, the ax lodged itself into the ground, pinning the spear there and Percy delivered a jumping spin kick laced with his earthshaker ability to Atlas' jaw.

Atlas sailed backward at the force of the kick with his jaw certainly broken, but Percy fire traveled in front of his flying body and created an ice wall for him to slam into. Atlas had the air purged from his lungs in a painful gasp as his back hit the wall, but the instant he collided with it and stopped his momentum, the wall was gone and Percy delivered another punch with his earthshaker abilities directly to the Titan's spine.

Percy felt a crunch, but was unsure if it was a vertebrae in the Titan's back or his own hand, nor did he care. Atlas was groaning and panting as he laid on his back, staring at the sky that he used to hold. Suddenly, ice spikes pierced his limbs and crucified him, causing him to hiss in pain again. He looked down his nose to see Percy standing on his chest, making his already short, ragged breaths even shorter and more ragged.

"You win, boy. But the Gods will fall. They can't stop the Titans and the Giants along with the Pit himself," Atlas rasped. Percy simply looked down on the Titan and summoned his bow. "Do you know what I named this bow?" he asked, not expecting and not getting an answer. "Nightshade. After your daughter; after my friend," Percy said and looked the Titan in the eyes one last time.

"It may not be ended by her hand, but I imagine she is smiling down at the fact that you were killed by a 'Nightshade'," Percy said and in the blink of an eye, two arrows spouted from the Titan's eyes before he crumbled into dust. Percy withdrew all of his weapons and stretched his senses across the battlefield. 'Prometheus coward away. No surprise there,' he thought as he noticed the amount of Amazons that had fallen. 'Too many. Always too many,' Percy thought bitterly.

From his position, he gave the ground a hefty stomp, channeling his earthshaker abilities to spread outward, but avoided any ground that he sensed an Amazon warrior's aura on. That was enough to give them the upper hand back on the monsters that remained; around 40 or so of them. Percy traveled to where he sensed Hylla.

"Hylla, you got it from here?" he asked quickly. Hylla pulled her spear from a cyclops and looked at Percy and nodded. "Keep my sister safe," she said and Percy nodded and flashed to the top of the Big House to get a quick view of what was going on. It was a literal shit show out there, littered with mountains of gold dust and some demigod bodies, both Greek and Roman, here and there.

In summary: it was not going to be an easy fight.

**AN: Chapter 23! I know in the last chapters or so I said the War is starting, but the war technically started with Percy scouting and such so I should've really said the final battles. I was planning on not rewriting but proofreading and making any changes one the entire story was done anyways; like a **_**Remastered**_ **edition so to speak.**

**Also: I'm contemplating a new story. **_**Son of Storms, Bastard of the Seas**_ **where Percy is a Son of Susano'o first, but Poseidon chases him back out of the States and replaces Sally's memories of Susano'o with himself. Percy is then abused heavily by Gabe and Sally is murdered, but before Gabe can kill Percy, he is saved and raised by Artemis and the Hunt. Story follows Titan's Curse and I plan a few changes (i.e. Perlia ship and after TC Percy goes to Japan to further train with Susano'o) would you be interested? Let me know. Send me ideas and suggestions for this Vanishing Hero, the one I mentioned I might write, and Retribution.**

**Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Battle Royal**

_~Flashback after Percy IMed Artemis. Day of attacks.~_

_ARTEMIS POV_

_Percy slashed his hand through the IM and I immediately flashed to the Big House to find the daughter of Athena. As soon as I found her, she looked up. "Today," I said and nodded my head when she went wide-eyed in reply._

"_When?" she asked and I shook my head. "I don't know. Percy IMed me earlier and he woke up with the feeling that it was today. It would be best not to doubt him," I said and she frowned. "What ? What's the matter?" I asked._

"_You called him 'Percy' instead of 'Perseus'," she said. 'Hades, is this really happening right now?' I thought before answering. "Yes, well… we're friends and that is his name," I said and she let out a dry chuckle. "I've seen the way you two look at each other Lady Artemis… He used to look at me that way," she added the second part softly._

_Internally, my heart leapt for joy. 'Oh my Gods! Does that mean he loves me? Well, I can't assume, but if she's saying it. Maybe she's just getting my hopes up,' I thought. "I-I don't know what you mean," I said, trying and failing to keep my composure. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the shoulders, looking directly into my eyes._

"_Just… take care of him for me," she said softly and I could only numbly nod. She slapped her cheeks a couple times to jolt her back to the task at hand. "Okay. Our defenses and traps are set and our patrols are in full operation. The Seven are back up if they breach the camp's borders as this is part of our domain and we can fight then."_

_She kept rambling and gestured to key points on the map to lay out the battle strategy that her and her mother had gone over with Percy a bunch of times. "If and when the Giants show, the Gods are to join the fray and face their own Banes. Poseidon will remain on Olympus with Hestia and Ares to defend it in case Tartarus attacks there while his forces and children are here. A few minor gods are to assist them as well," I added to the discussion and got nods around the table._

"_Notify the patrols and everyone else that we are on standby until the force shows itself. Run meals to patrols regularly so they aren't malnourished for the fight and ensure that the young ones are ready to help with first aid and arrows and such," Annabeth finished and with that the tension quickly rose and people headed out to perform the tasks._

"_Have you any other word from Percy through your link?" she asked me before I left and I focused on the mental link that we shared to see him fighting Tartarus's forces and Atlas at the Amazons' HQ. I snapped back to reality and opened my eyes. "He's engaged with Atlas and Tartartus' forces at the Amazons' HQ currently. They seem to be holding, but that means the attack here is likely to start within the hour," I told her and she left to prepare everyone for battle._

'_Be careful, Percy. And hurry back,' I sent the mental message, but got no confirmation if he even received it._

_3RD PERSON POV_

_The camp was prepared for the battle and both Romans and Greeks had strapped their armor on accordingly. Their force stood strong, both in training and in numbers with about 700 demigods total. They had aid from satyrs and nature spirits as well adding another 100 people to their forces._

_Annabeth observed a real time map from the War room with the other Seven and Lupa. Chiron was stationed with some of the other archers who were littered high in their vantage points, both camper and hunter alike. Traps, baliste, and cannons were set up and armored courtesy of the joint effort of Hephaestus and Vulcan campers and manned by them as well._

_Ares and Mars campers made up the vanguard of the force and were itching for the fighting to begin, but held their composure and their ranks. The younger campers were on standby with first aid kits strapped to their persons and knives at their hip for cutting bandages and self defense. Annabeth and Artemis saw fit to task Percy's little ones with protecting and guarding them. That way they would all stay relatively out of the fight while still helping all they could._

_Thalia was raring and ready to go, her fingers cracking with electricity in anticipation. She walked to the front of the forces and turned around to speak. "Campers and Hunters. I'm not one for leading like the Kelp-Head is, but I will say this. We have prepared, and we WILL protect our home!" she roared and the campers roared in response. "FOR OLYMPUS!" she bellowed and the call was echoed._

_Then the ground started shaking with the force of thousands of people marching. They looked across the field and the forces of Tartarus started to trickle into view. All 3,500 or more of them. The camps were outnumbered 4:1 easily just by the monsters alone. Then the Giants and Titans came sauntering into view. Porphyrion, Enceladus, Alcyoneus, Periboia, Hippolytus, and Mimas for the Giants. Oceanus, Koios, Pallas, and Prometheus for the Titans._

_Ideally, this left the Olympians to their Banes, along with the demigod campers and hunters, and the Titans to the stronger demigods and or spare Olympians. Either way, the odds did not look all too promising; especially without Percy on the battlefield to start._

_On an unspoken cue, the forces of Tartarus charged. The camper's vanguard met them with a charge of their own and the screams of monsters slain met with the clang of metal as the battle had begun._

_CHRIS POV_

_I was fighting my way through the forces, taking out any and all monsters as I went. I was doing fairly well, using my superior speed to slice and dodge through several hellhounds, cyclops, and telekines. Unfortunately, my luck would run out._

"_Ah. Come to die little demigod?" a booming voice asked and I nearly shit myself. I whirled around to see the Giant Alcyoneus staring me down with his rust-colored legs and intimidating Stygian Iron armor and sword. "No. He came here to help me kill you," another voice sprung from the shadows and out stepped Lord Hades._

"_Lord Hades, not to be rude, but after the meeting in your palace a year ago with Percy, I was hoping to not see you again for some time," I said in a bow and shuffled my feet after standing up. "Yes, well. Let's get this over with then," he said as his Helm of Darkness and Sword of Hades appeared on his head and in his hand. Then he charged._

_Watching the two of them go toe-to-toe was awe inspiring. 'I can't believe Percy and the Seven saw this years ago,' I mused as I danced around their duel and found any openings in the Giants defense to exploit. I mostly left cuts on his ankles and legs, and occasionally his arms._

_Lord Hades looked exhausted from fighting for so long, but his technique was just as fine tuned as he was in his prime. 'I'll have to ask him to train me later,' I thought with a smile just as he was kicked hard in the ribs. Before Alcyoneus rushed him to finish it, I jumped in and began doing all I could to buy Lord Hades time._

_I just barely managed to dodge and parry the blows, but they were so heavy that they nearly knocked me off of my feet. I feel for a feint and Alcyoneus was going to bring his sword down to end me, but it never hit. Lord Hades blocked it at the last moment and forced it to the ground beside me and I acted fast. I scurried up the Giants arm and slid under his other hand as he tried to swat me._

_I leapt from his bicep and plunged my sword into his heart causing him to roar with rage as oil gushed out of the wound. Before he could back away, Lord Hades ran his sword through the Giants gut, making him cough up even more oil._

_The Giant looked at the two of us wide-eyed before dissolving into oil and being sent back to Tartarus. I took a shaky breath and looked at Lord Hades. "Thank you for your help, demigod. Yes, I will consider training for you, but for now I must return to the Underworld. The Ancient Laws only allowed for me to be here to end my Bane," he said and I nodded before re-entering the fray._

_STOLLS POV [AN: The POV is confusing but imagine them switching each sentence or talking at the same time.]_

_We take great pride in annoying our enemies and Hippolytus was absolutely no different. We scurried around the Giant, leaving cuts all over his legs to serve as a distraction until our dad could show up and we could really have some fun._

"_Oi! Come on you Hungry Hungry Hippo!" Travis yelled and I just laughed at the insult. "Not your best, Brother dear," Connor called back to me as we danced around another sloppy strike from the Giant and left twin cuts on his ankles; sloppy because the annoyance that was us was finally starting to shake him._

"_Boys! I see you started without me," Dad called and we had huge grins. "Took you long enough, Old Man," we said simultaneously before charging back into the fray with our third member. Dad led the charge and took his Bane head on, exchanging blows and getting a few cuts of his own. If there were any close calls, we would be there to distract the Giant long enough for Dad to counter or dodge._

_The moment finally came when Hippolytus tried to pin Connor under his fist, but Connor stabbed his hand, making him roar with rage. Travis then took that opportunity I created and ran up the arm of the Giant as Dad struck to make him block. Connor then followed my lead and sprinted up his other arm while Dad kept him busy._

_We looked at each other and grinned before grabbing a strand of his hair each and using it to swing and stab him in both of his eyes. The ear splitting scream made both of us drop to the ground and cover our ears in pain from the yell and the fall. Luckily, the scream was cut off when Dad stabbed his caduceus through his throat._

"_Good job, boys," Dad called and we grinned and fist bumped. "Well, back to deliveries," he said and we both said, "Later, Pops!" before rejoining in the fight for our home._

_CLARISSE POV_

_I was thoroughly enjoying myself during the fight. It had been too long since I had gotten to cut loose like I was doing in the fight and I'm sure the shit-eating grin on my face was unnerving enemies all around me. All except one._

"_Of course a Child of War would be grinning like an idiot in this," the voice boomed and into the clearing of monsters I had created, stepped Enceladus, Bane of Athena. "Yeah, well. I like to fight," I said with a shrug. "And you're the best thing that could have come up to me today," I finished and got into my stance._

"_I pity you for your stupidity, demigod. You need a god to defeat me," he said and a flash appeared next to me. "It is your stupidity for thinking I wouldn't arrive to defeat you that should be pitied, Enceladus," Athena said and the Giant growled. "Athena," he spat._

_The three of us circled one another, all of us spear wielders though Athena and I were the only ones with shields as well. He charged first straight toward me, but Athena intercepted him and his spear met Aegis with a shockwave and a clang. I used that opportunity to rush in and stab the Giant in the ankle, making him howl in pain._

_He swung the butt of his spear toward me and I leapt back in a hurry to avoid being hit. Even with my shield, I would not have walked away undamaged. Athena then rushed him after his spear passed and attempted to stab his thigh, but he batted her spear away with his and followed it with a swat of the hand toward her._

_She raised Aegis to block, but the force of the blow still sent her skidding back a few meters. I circled the Giant in an effort to outflank him, but he spun quick as lightning and brought the butt of his spear down again. This time I couldn't dodge, but I raised my shield. The force sent me sprawling and likely dislocated my shoulder._

_I hissed in pain and dropped the shield altogether. 'Definitely dislocated my shoulder,' I thought. Athena was keeping Enceladus at bay as I charged again, this time Athena distracted him long enough for me to stab the back of his knee and send electricity with my spear through his body, making him drop. 'Thanks, Dad,' I mused._

_Athena capitalized immediately and swatted his strike away with Aegis as she stabbed through his lung with her spear. He let out a bellow of pain, but I followed her lead and thrust my own spear through his back and out his stomach. After he dissolved into dust I looked at Athena and she nodded._

"_Do me a favor and hit my shoulder to pop it back in, would ya?" I asked her and she blinked twice at the way I had addressed her, but a small smile crept onto her face. With an audible pop and a loud groan from me, the shoulder was back in and back to the fray I went._

"_Thank you, Lady Athena."_

_ARTEMIS POV_

_The battlefield was hell and I was dancing like a devil throughout it. I opted to avoid using my bow and stepped right into the fray with my hunting knives. I decimated any monsters I came across and left the other Olympians Banes for themselves as I made my way to one of the other threats: Pallas._

_I found him fresh after he had pierced an unfortunate demigod and rushed him. His spear met my hunting knives with a shockwave of immortal energy. "Ah. The Huntress. I imagined you'd come for me. Too bad your little Guardian isn't here," he mocked to me and I growled in anger before breaking the stalemate and rushing him again._

_I was vastly faster than Pallas and that was my only advantage to press, and so I did. Ironically, training Percy with hunting knives polished my own skills far more than they ever had been and it was evident as I charged Pallas relentlessly. He seemed frustrated that he couldn't keep up with me, but none of my strikes were remotely effective._

_I was only able to land nicks and cuts on his arms and legs and occasionally his torso before his defense forced me back outside his guard. But I pressed on as I thought of ways to defeat him. 'I need to get rid of his spear. What would Percy do?' I thought and it brought a brief smile to my face. The smile was enough to make Pallas lash out in rage, giving me my opening._

_He thrust toward me and I spun out of the way to my right and threw one of my knives into the tendons in his wrist. He screamed and dropped his spear as a result and I rushed forward, sliding past to slash his knees and force him to the ground with my other knife as I grabbed the one lodged in his wrist._

_He roared in pain, but it was abruptly cut off as I took the knife from his wrist in an ice pick grip, flipped it to a saber grip as I spun, and thrust it upwards through the underside of his chin. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at me before crumbling to dust._

_I had no time to revel in my victory as I quickly went back to destroying anything and everything I could. I was so wrapped up in the fighting, I didn't notice the arrival of my Guardian._

_~Flashback End~_

PERCY POV

I arrived in a column of fire on top of the Big House and scared the shit out of the archers that were posted there. They gave me a swift nod and got back to firing arrows as the young campers reloaded them. I turned my attention to the carnage and took a deep breath.

Some of the Giants were present, but not fighting just yet and I didn't know where the others were. Some of the Titans were also present and I noticed Prometheus' aura and growled. Then I noticed the blur of silver dancing her way through the battlefield and I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

I broke out of my reverie and fire traveled to Annabeth's aura. "Percy!" she screeched and hugged me quickly. I gave her one brief. "I saw the carnage. How are we looking? The Amazons held with some losses," I said and her gray eyes revealed that her mind was working a mile a minute.

"We're managing, but not well, Hades, Hermes, and Athena have finished their Banes with help from the campers, but the rest have yet to move hence why the Olympians aren't here. Artemis took Pallas out moments ago, but the other Titans are still out there. Oceanus is here," she said as she handed me a square of ambrosia and dumped water on my head and I worked it out in my mind.

"Okay. Any word from Olympus?" I asked and she shook her head. "They're probably hoping to draw more of them to the battlefield first. I left Camp Jupiter alone as no forces were there last I checked and I told Terminus to notify me immediately so we could minimize the damage," I said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked and I looked over my shoulder, warrior persona in full effect. "To kill a few immortals," I said emotionlessly and she shivered.

I fire traveled to the roof again and looked out to find the densest area of enemy forces. 'Well, it worked at Camp Jupiter. If it ain't broke, don't fix it,' I thought as I fire traveled above said point with _Diagrapsei_ drawn and plummeted to the earth. The resulting shockwave of Greek Fire, ice, and the earthquake itself, decimating any monster in a 15 meter radius. I put the ax back on my back, drew my dual swords, and walked out of the crater.

3RD PERSON POV

The shockwave sent throughout the battlefield stopped forces on both sides. Most expected the arrival of an Olympian with the force of the shock itself, along with the waves of extreme cold and extreme heat that followed.

Artemis and Thalia both smirked. 'He's here,' they both thought as they battled harder.

The Bane of All had entered the fray.

**AN: Chapter 24! Trying to do such a large scale battle is a little hard so any feedback on it is appreciated! Until next time! Please let me know what you think of the story idea I left in the author's note after Chapter 23!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Baited**

3RD PERSON POV

Wherever Percy stepped foot on the battlefield, carnage followed. Mountains of gold dust from the beasts slain piled up across the field from the campers and hunters, as did the bodies of slain demigods from monsters. Percy paid them no mind; he didn't have the time to. He continued to hack and slash his way through the droves of monsters that plagued the field.

Artemis was just as demonic as her Guardian. Silver clothing and hunting knives continuously flashed through the monsters' ranks and left gold dust in their wake. A small smile even crept its way onto her lips whenever she felt another pulse of aura coming from her crush from across the battlefield.

The Hunt was managing, but their numbers had dwindled slightly and would only continue to dip lower. Artemis and Percy both felt this and while it saddened them both, it also fueled the fiery determination that was present in both of their eyes.

PERCY POV

'Too many lost. Always too many,' I thought bitterly as I destroyed another two dozen hellhounds with Riptide and Frostbite. I reset myself and sheathed them both to draw my katana and one of my hunting knives. 'A little less range and power but a little more speed,' I mused before my eyes widened at the aura that popped up right behind me and I ducked out of the way.

"Oceanus," I spat at the Titan of the Seas. "Jackson. I can't wait to take your head and throw it at your father's feet," came his reply and I clenched my teeth. I got into a ready stance and waited for his charge. We circled one another for a bit before he rushed in.

'There's too much to do. I can't waste time with this one,' I thought as we exchanged strikes, his snake sword with my katana and hunting knife. Unfortunately for me, my water powers would be next to useless against Oceanus. Fortunately for me, I had my fire powers from Hestia to even it all out. "Why no water attacks, Jackson? Already know that they're useless?" Oceanus taunted to me and internally I smirked while my face was stoic and unchanged.

Instead, I coated both my blades with Greek Fire and charged again. In the rush, he parried and blocked most of my strikes, but I overwhelmed him enough to litter him with cuts through the chinks in his armor. He matched some of the cuts I gave him, but the true nature of the battle was back and forth for around 20 minutes.

I threw my hunting knife coated in Greek Fire as part of my plan, ensuring it caused the area around it to burn as well after he dodged. I then charged with just my katana and gave him a series of diagonal slashes that he parried some but not all. The real effort of those was to push him back, which it did.

Once I had, I stepped into his guard as his snake sword bit me and I let out a small grunt of pain but pressed forward. 'Guess the immunity to pain went down with time,' I mused as I charged a fist with earthshaker abilities and planted it in his gut, driving him within range of the fire that was started earlier with my knife.

I sent a mass of water at him as a distraction and he laughed. "Pathetic!" he roared and sent it right back toward me, obscuring me from his vision long enough for me to fire travel to the fire behind him where my knife was. I scooped up my knife and ran my katana through his back, piercing a lung. He gasped and choked on his blood, but I slit his throat with the knife without another word.

I fire traveled back to the camp for brief cover so I could treat my wounds with fire healing from Hestia, water from my father, and a quick dose of ambrosia and nectar, before leaping back to the battle.

THALIA POV

The battle was hectic, even by battle standards. I couldn't bring myself to look down at the fallen allies. There were too many of them, campers and hunters alike. There were always too many of them. But I pressed on for them because we still had so much to lose and so many enemies to defeat.

I hadn't been counting how many hellhounds, cyclops, telekines, empousai, or other monsters I had slain. I wasn't entirely sure I could even count that high; I know for sure that the Kelp-Head couldn't. He was around the battle somewhere, but I had no idea where. I just know he wasn't dead and that was enough.

I mowed my way through another wave of the forces and finally came to the clearing of the Giant I had been waiting for. "Porphyrion," I spat to him and he picked his head up to look at me and smiled sickly sweet. "Well, I didn't get to end that brat of Jupiter's in the last war. I suppose the Daughter of Zeus will do nicely in this one. Maybe I'll take you like I will Hera," he cooed and I nearly threw up.

I was a little jealous that Jason got to fight this asshole next to Dad last time, but this was my turn. Mostly I was just excited to fight alongside Dad. Like back to back. I sent an electric charge through my spear and banged it against Aegis to show I was ready and sent up a mental message.

'Dad. You. Me. Porphyrion. Let's do it,' I said and in a brilliant flash of lightning and booming thunderclap, Zeus appeared on the field next to me, making sure to decimate any nearby monsters with the dramatic entrance. I rolled my eyes.

"Porphyrion," he spat similarly to me. "Time to die, Zeus," the Giant roared back and the three of us charged. Dad was wielding his Master Bolt and Porphyrion and I spears, but I was the only one with a shield. The two of them were trading blows back and forth with such power, it was a miracle that I did not get blown back with the monsters that didn't get clear.

But I pressed on because I hated being outdone by anyone; I especially hated being outdone by my brother or Percy. I charged into the fray and danced around Porphyrion's legs and stabbed his ankles and calves and charged each one with electricity. I served as more of an annoyance, but it was giving my father openings he could use.

Luck would run out however as the Giant cracked the butt of his spear to my father's ribs and sent him sprawling before turning on me. I raised Aegis and blocked, but even the weight of the blow shook me to my bones. I let out a primal scream and a massive strike of lightning came down from the heavens on top of the Giants head.

He hissed in anger and pain from the strike, but before he could attack me again, Zeus came back from the hit and zapped him with the Master Bolt with even more strength that I had. I caught on quickly and ran to stab the Giant in the back of the knee, bringing him down on it. I yanked my spear out as Dad barreled into him, knocking him onto his back.

I leapt up in the air higher than I should have been able to (I subconsciously used the winds I figured out later) and landed on the Giants chest and ran toward the head. Porphyrion attempted to get up and had his upper back off the ground and himself propped up on an elbow when I leapt from his chest.

As I leapt, Dad's Master Bolt shifted to a sword and he stabbed the Giant King in the heart. Seconds after the sword pierced, I thrust my spear through his eye all the way to the brain. A few more seconds and the Giant King was only dust blowing in the wind.

I looked up at my Dad and smiled through the panting. He gave me a shaky smile as well and summoned me some ambrosia and nectar. "Thanks, Dad. Make sure you tell Jason about that one," I said with a wink and he laughed as he flashed out of there to go heal. 'Ain't no rest for the wicked,' I thought as I charged back into the fray.

ARTEMIS POV

I knew Percy was out there, but I had no idea where he was as I continued to take down multiple monsters at a time. I felt sick with how many hunters and campers had perished, but the line from the prophecy kept echoing in my mind. '_Huntresses_ _alike must take a dive_.'

The more I thought about it, the dive in numbers made the most sense. 'We're going to lose a lot of them today. We haven't lost half… yet,' I thought bitterly as another half dozen hellhounds fell by my hand. I continued to fight and fight until I came across another Titan.

"Lady Artemis. A pleasure," he said and I snorted. "Leave the ass-kissing for Prometheus, Koios," I spat and he drew his sword to prepare for battle. He wasn't overly strong by any means like Atlas or Perses, but Koios was like fighting another Pallas or Athena. He meticulously analyzed and picked people apart.

So I did the same thing I did against Pallas: I attacked faster than he could analyze. A blur with my knives yet he was blocking and parrying everything I threw at him. I had only managed to get several cuts in the chinks of his armor and he got a few on me as well.

I wasn't paying any attention to anything else around me so I didn't know how long we were fighting for, but he was starting to get used to my style. I bit on a feint he threw at me and I was going to be too late to block, so I closed my eyes waiting for it. But it never came.

"Need a hand?" came the cheeky voice I had secretly fallen in love with. I opened my eyes to see Percy standing over me with his own hunting knives in an "X" position that caught Koios' sword. "You're late," I said to him and he mock pouted before putting his stoic mask back on. I planted my foot firmly in Koios' chest and kicked him away so Percy and I could recover.

"How are we looking?" I asked as we traded blows with Koios. With the speed of the two of us, he didn't stand much of a chance. "Not great. Too many dead. Always too many," he muttered and snarled as Koios caught him with a punch to the ribs.

"Two Giants left standing, plus Koios here and Prometheus. Still a shit-ton of monsters," he finished as we switched places in the assault again. We charged in with me right behind him at unmatched speeds, but right as Percy was going to strike he yelled in pain. Koios kicked him back and he clutched his head.

"Arty! Buy me some time," he grunted and I didn't know what was happening, but I growled at the Titan of the North and dashed in again.

PERCY POV

'Perseus!'

'Terminus?'

'Yes! Monsters are invading New Rome! I can't keep them out any longer!'

'Shit. How many?'

'Too many!'

'Fuck. I'll send help. Do what you can!'

'JASON!'

'Perce! What's wrong?'

'New Rome. Terminus. Monsters. Take Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Lupa. Minimize damages. Protect the temples'

'Got it!'

ARTEMIS POV

I wasn't making much ground against Koios when I felt Percy enter my mind. 'Ready to end this?' he asked and I smirked. He fire traveled behind Koios and stabbed through the front of his shoulder and tore it hard to get him to drop his sword. His grip loosened and Percy planted a kick (probably with his earthshaker abilities) to his back and set him sprawling toward me without a blade.

I stabbed one of my knives in his stomach as I caught him and tossed him over my shoulder and quickly followed his body down and stabbed my other knife through his heart. I cleaned off my knives and Percy ran over.

"You okay?" I asked hurriedly. "Yeah. Monsters in New Rome. I sent Jason and company to minimize the damages," he said just as hurriedly and charred a monster approaching the two of us.

'Annabeth!' Percy yelled in the shared mindspace he created. 'Yes?' she replied. 'Have we heard from Olympus at all,' he asked and I felt Annabeth frown and knit her eyebrows. 'Nothing.'

Percy was quiet while his mind raced. His eyes went real wide and he cut the mental link.

"Shit. This is a distraction. The bait!" he yelled and my eyes widened. "I'm going to Olympus. I have a feeling Tartarus is there with more forces and they took my dad and the other by surprise. Tell Annabeth," he said so fast I almost didn't get it.

"I'm coming with!" I yelled and he stopped me and gripped both of my shoulders. "I need you here. Two Giants left and we need a Goddess that can fight outside of the camp," he said and I numbly nodded. "_Huntresses alive must take a dive_," I whispered and Percy shook my shoulders out of it and did the last thing I ever expected him to do.

He kissed me. Right then and there on the battlefield with monsters and demigods fighting all around us. He kissed me so gently and quickly, but it held the firmness that said, "I might die for this but I have no regrets." He looked into my eyes and I stared in total bliss into his emerald eyes that held a bit of fear, but mostly determination and love. "Stay safe, all of you. I'll be back," he said and I was still floating in the searing passion that lingered on my lips.

I hardly noticed he left immediately after.

3RD PERSON POV

'Gods, that has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever done. But dammit I love that goddess,' Percy thought as he tried to fire travel to the Throne Room and found he was unable to. Instead he found himself at the elevator in the Empire State Building. That made his palms sweaty in fear that he was right that the Pit was here.

He stepped in the elevator and pressed the 600th floor after grabbing the key and began the ascent to the Land of the Gods. He popped another square of ambrosia into his mouth and dumped water on his head to replenish and waited. The elevator music must have been playing on the situation because it was "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath. Percy let out a dry chuckle and drew his hunting knives, opting for speed to start.

He stepped out of the elevator and let a gasp escape his lips before his stoic mask settled back in with an unquenchable rage pulsating in his eyes, providing proof of his power.

Olympus was ablaze. The Pit was here. And the final battle was upon him.

**AN: Chapter 25! Enjoyed this one too. Drawing to a close here whoo! Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Dancing with the Pit**

3RD PERSON POV

Percy sprinted through the streets of Olympus, his knives in hand, as he decimated the monsters that were left to ravage the nature spirits and minor gods. He didn't stop to assess the damage as he blazed a trail of destruction on his way to the Throne Room and bursted through the door, making his eyes widened in shock.

Ares was lying in a crumpled heap of ichor at the foot of his throne. Zeus in a similar state next to the hearth and Athena not looking much better in a crater in one of the walls. Hades was in the Underworld recovering his strength from the fight with his Bane and various minor gods/goddess littered the rest of the once magnificent room. Hestia was watching with tears in her eyes from the hearth, clutching to the pithos Percy had given her nearly six years before.

The room itself was cracked and had various small fires burning throughout it with the mix of the gods' weapons. In the middle of the room in front of Zeus' throne was the embodiment of the Pit himself, clutching Poseidon by his throat. "Perseus Jackson," Tartarus boomed and his voice echoed throughout the Throne Room. "Come back to me again at last," he mocked the Guardian who growled in response.

PERCY POV

"Let my father go," I spat to the most evil being I had had the misfortune of encountering in the Greek world. Tartarus tossed my father to the floor at his throne and he could only weakly pick up his head and look at me.

"I told you, boy. This is your fate. The hunters are dying by my children's hands, and your precious gods lay at my feet where they belong," the Pit said to me smugly. "I will send you back to your wife," I growled to him, receiving a maniacal chuckle in response. "Come little demigod. Time to end your suffering," he cooed to me and I steeled myself.

'I'm severely outclassed in power. Speed,' I thought as I gave my hunting knives a single twirl and my armor sprouted from my necklace. I charged.

3RD PERSON POV

Percy surged forward at blinding speed and threw a feint to Tartarus' chest to open the fight. Tartarus bit and Percy ducked under the strike to slash even lower at his thighs, but Tartarus was quicker; far quicker that Percy anticipated. He summoned a longsword of a nightmarish blood red metal and blocked Percy's strike. The force from Percy's strike was nothing to sneeze at, even with the limited power of the knives, but Tartarus caught it with his own blade and didn't budge an inch.

Before Percy could retreat, Tartarus kicked the demigod in the chest and sent him back flying into the wall near Athena. With the air being rapidly expunged from his lungs, Percy gasped and sucked down all the oxygen he could just in time to avoid a diagonal slash from the Primordial. Percy managed to score twin slashes on the immortal's legs as he dodged forward and the platinum ichor dripped from the cuts.

If the Pit even felt them, he showed no visible signs of it. The two whirled around to engage once again in the dance of death. Percy spent most of the exchange dodging and parrying for all he was worth as the adrenaline flowed through his being. He didn't dare try to block the blows from the sheer power of each alone was enough to make Perses' strikes look like a kitten.

So he sped up and danced his way through the Primordial's strikes, scoring minor cuts on the few openings that were left for him to expose. 'Faster. I need to go faster!' he chanted in his head as the half-conscious Poseidon could hardly follow the two's movements. He scored another set of cuts to the Pit's limbs, but slipped on the ichor that pooled on the floor in his attempt to retreat.

Percy's eyes bugged out as he raised his knives in an "X" position just in time to catch the immortal's fist that sent him careening through the Throne Room again, and launching his blades to Hades knows where. That time, Percy didn't fall; instead he skidded back across the Throne Room in a crouched position and pulled _Diagrapsei_ off of his back, allowing the Herculean ax to take it's full form.

Percy traded his superior speed for power, but with all the ADHD plaguing him, it was only a minor drop in the prior, while allowing him to stand and block the blows, rather than having to dance around them. Percy charged in with renewed aggression with a gutteral snarl and the shockwaves from the blows alone caused the flames to flicker violently.

Percy took a hefty swing at the immortal's midsection, channeled with his earthshaker abilities and Tartarus spun out of the way, only for Percy to fire travel and complete his swing. He caught the Pit off guard and sent him skidding across the length of the Throne Room with a grunt.

Tartarus' armor had a mighty gash from the blade, but it had not gone all the way through. The Pit, however, did have a few cracked and bruised, possibly broken ribs from the demigod's strike. 'Now I have a weakness in his armor at least,' Percy thought before he threw _Diagrapsei_ coated in ice toward his opponent. The blade sailed faster than what should have been possible toward its target, but was batted away with said target's sword and impaled itself in the marble of the room.

The ax throw however, was a distraction; and one that filled its role as Percy drifted into existence from the vapor with his katana and sliced the gash in Tartarus' armor, giving him a long cut to his midsection. Percy spun as he slid and launched several throwing knives that couldn't be traced only for one of them to embed itself in Tartarus' shoulder. Percy was panting, though not overly exhausted by that point as his enemy roared in pain and pulled the knife out of his shoulder, allowing the platinum lifeblood of the Primordials to drip onto his armor rapidly, matching the cut to his midsection.

"You're better than I gave you credit for, demigod," Tartarus spat and charged with increased speed from before, sending Percy entirely on the defensive; back to dodging and parrying all the blows he could again. Tartarus landed several cuts to the boy's arms, legs, and even his cheek; his blood beginning to stain both his armor and the floor red.

Percy leapt back, but before he could take a breath, Tartarus was in front of him with a killing blow. With no other options than to block, Percy raised his katana to intercept, but the force from the Primordial's strike shattered his katana into hundreds of fragments; some piercing the Guardian's already dripping cuts.

Percy hissed in pain before he received a boot firmly planted into his chest, sending him sprawling with his ribs most definitely cracked, probably broken. Before he could get up, the Pit was over him with his blade coming down to end it again. Percy's trident materialized in his hand, catching the blade in the prongs and locking it into place.

Percy didn't have the luxury to see the proud, yet half-lidded gaze of his father for his weapon choice as the metal of the weapon groaned underneath the weight. "Give it up Jackson, and I'll let you die quickly," the Primordial of the Pit hissed from above him. Percy let out another feral growl from the back of his throat and kicked Tartarus in the kneecap which faltered his balance and allowed Percy to catapult the immortal over him several meters.

Without missing a beat, Percy sprang to his feet, spun, and heaved his trident with enough force to rip through any mortal's body toward his enemy. Tartarus rolled and popped up from the ground just in time to see the forked weapon sailing toward him, but not with enough time to dodge completely.

The left prong sailed by his shoulder, the middle grazed the outside of it, leaving a deep gash, and the right pierced all the way through it, mirroring the throwing knife wound on the opposite side. Another deafening roar from Tartarus stirred some of the gods back into consciousness and they watched with awe and horror as he ripped the trident out of his shoulder and threw it hastily to the ground behind him.

"I will kill you, Jackson!" he bellowed and Percy took one last deep breath as he drew his twin swords, Riptide and Frostbite, and the charge renewed again.

POSEIDON POV

I could only watch in sorrow, anger, pride, and terror as my boy was placed into another scenario that likely weighed on him more than the weight of the sky. 'Fates, why must it always be him? Is this my penance for falling in love with a mortal?... Sally… I would do it all again in a heartbeat to share even a moment with you and Percy,' I thought as the battle raged on.

HESTIA POV

'_Because Hope survives best at the hearth' the boy said to me with a lopsided grin._

That memory - that line from my now Champion - replayed and echoed in my head as I watched him do battle with the incarnate of evil that was the Pit of Tartarus. 'Fates… please… protect my champion. Even if he is far better than we deserve,' I thought and clutched the pithos tighter to my chest.

3RD PERSON POV

Slash, duck, stab, parry, block, roll, counter; if one's senses were fast enough to follow the movements of the young boy and the hulking purple figure, that is what they would have seen. Not a movement wasted; not even a single wasted breath as the very definition of a David versus Goliath fight occured in the Throne Room of Olympus.

Percy Jackson was cut and bruised. His muscles ached as the seemingly endless fight to the death continued. Every cut he received from the Pit burned with relentless fire, but he grit his teeth and pressed forward to defend his home and his loved ones. His determination was symbolic of being crafted in the Forges of Olympus themselves, but those who knew of him and his story also knew that they were mercilessly pounded and strengthened in him from the pain of loss.

Tartarus, the Primordial of the Pit was by no means unharmed either. Cuts riddled his purple figure and he bled more platinum ichor than he had ever remembered bleeding since his creation in the universe. He too was fatigued, though perhaps not to the same degree as the demigod who stood opposed to him. 'He's a mere demigod; a filthy HALFLING!' his thoughts raged as he traded even blows against the dual wielding demon; The Destroyer.

Sparks and the clang of metal reverberated through the air as the blood red blade clashed with the twin swords of bronze and ice blue. The only other sound that could be heard between each strike was the heavy breathing of the two warriors who were duking it out.

Percy delivered a flurried combo of slashes and stabs drawing even more ichor from the Primordial, who roared in response and sent a hasty strike toward his head. Percy swiftly stepped inside of it and brought down Riptide to cleave a brutal gash in his opponents shoulder; nearly to the collarbone. The Pit responded in kind by grabbing the demigod's left shoulder; his taloned fingers piercing to the bone as he threw him across the room behind him.

"Why, Jackson?" Tartarus asked in a pained grunt. "Why do you rush to defend these weaklings who see you as nothing but a weapon at their disposal?"

Percy rose to his feet shakily before steeling himself and fixing his piercing gaze that pulsated with the power of rage and resolve on the being who questioned him. "To protect them...when they can't protect themselves," he panted out. Tartarus snarled. "THEN I WILL GIVE THEM THEIR HERO DEAD AT THEIR FEET!" And the charge resumed.

PERCY POV

I was getting pushed back. My wounds were numerous and my blood flowed endlessly. Tartarus visibly wasn't any better, but that was only visibly. He was an immortal; a Primordial and one of the first beings in existence. Granted, he looked like shit, but I knew he had power to spare while mine was dwindling.

I received another kick to the gut that sent me flying back in a near toe touching position and I heaved for breaths that seemed to never come. Through my spotty vision, I could see Tartarus approaching and fast; it wasn't looking good.

Just as he was five feet away, the atmosphere shifted. Nearly 50 gallons of salt water came crashing down on the two of us in the Throne Room, momentarily stopping his advance. I looked over to my father to see a weak smile as he slumped over again. I internally smirked, but externally gripped my blades tightly and thought about everything that I had lost.

'Silena, Beck, Michael, Castor, Pollux, Bianca, Luke, Zoe… Mom and Paul,' raced through my mind and the rage swelled up. Building and building, begging me for sweet release. Then I thought about all I had to protect. 'The Seven, Nico, Reyna, Clarisse and Chris, Chiron, Camp, the Hunt, Thalia, Lora, Rebecca, Kiani, Jessica, Leah,... Estelle, Hera and Hestia, Dad and Apollo,... Artemis,' followed quickly behind the other thoughts and unbreakable determination bubbled to the surface, swirling and blending with my rage.

My eyes glowed with the newfound strength and power within me and I froze the water around Tartarus' ankles to buy even a fraction of a second. And then with a primal roar, my power exploded outward, knocking down anything that dared stand to it. The water rotated violently around me, pulling in the ambient vapor from the air to make storm clouds with raging winds and lightning flashes. Greek Fire pulsed around me, adding itself to the mix of my lineage. The water in my immediate vicinity formed jagged ice shards that twinkled and spun rapidly into the concoction. And finally, the world began to shake and quiver before me forming cracks all throughout the ground.

If Tartarus was impressed or surprised, he did not show it. He only snarled and met my flare of aura with his own. "COME, DESTROYER!" he yelled over the howling winds and I charged.

~After Percy left CHB~

ARTEMIS POV

Death. So much death all around me. Miles of monster dust coated the clearing, making it look like a meadow in Elysium. But with the remains of the enemy, remains of allies were piled high as well. Too many of them. Greek and Roman campers, some that couldn't even be identified, were taken one by one back into the barrier so that they could be given their rights.

Not just campers either; hunters. _My_ hunters. '_Huntresses alike must take a dive_,' taunted me in my head and I watched with a numb expression as the bodies were carried away. The prophecy had meant a dive in numbers; of that, I was certain. The Hunt had lost more than half of our numbers. Now, only a measly 14 of them were left.

Thalia, Atalanta, and the little ones were all still alive. 'Thank Gods,' I mused as I sensed to identify all of the others that had perished. Thalia passed out from exhaustion with only minor injuries after she and Clarisse helped me to defeat Periboia, Bane of Aphrodite. Unfortunately, some campers and hunters were killed by the Giant before she was killed.

Clarisse had a major stab wound in her midsection, but Apollo was able to stabilize her and she was resting with Chris at her bedside. Speaking of the male, it took him and nearly two dozen other campers, along with myself to finish off Mimas, Bane of Hephaestus. 'Too many died,' I thought bitterly as I surveyed my hunters.

The little ones had minor cuts and were dizzy from blood loss, but otherwise fine. The camp was in full hospital mode immediately after the last of the monsters either died or ran away. 'We're going to have to hunt them down after we recover,' I mused. The Seven were helping tend to the wounded and I had joined them at Thalia's bedside after wrapping my fallen hunters in their silver shrouds.

We lost almost 500 of our original force of 800 in the battle. New Rome was protected and the monsters either slain or driven back and the Amazons were on their own road to recovery on the other side of the country. It was a desolate mood that lingered and shrouded the camp like a blanket as wordless voices sounded around me tending to the wounded to be saved.

"Lady Artemis," Annabeth began before she was interrupted by an immense spike in power; the size that could rival some gods. A demonic roar and shaking of the earth was felt by every immortal being and some of the more powerful campers that were conscious. Estelle started crying and shivering uncontrollably.

I quickly rushed to her. "Estelle, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked gently and worriedly. "B-Brother," she sobbed and my eyes widened.

I immediately flashed to the Throne Room, followed by the flashed of other gods who came in response to the energy surge. What I saw made my heart nearly stop.

~Just After Percy's Energy Spike~

3RD PERSON POV

The two cataclysmic forces collided, producing a shockwave that smothered all present flames that weren't the hearth. From the outside, no one could see what was happening; they could only hear the faint clash of swords between the rumblings of earth and thunder. The only saving grace from decimating the entire Throne Room was Hestia putting most of her energy into a protective barrier in front of the thrones and gods who had yet to gain consciousness.

Inside the storm, the two warriors were moving even faster that they were when they had started. The strikes and dodges would have been too fast for immortals to follow even if the storm didn't obscure their vision and that only amplified the already tense atmosphere further.

'I can't hold this much longer. I'm burning out fast,' Percy panted in his head. Just then he made a fatal mistake by overextending a thrust with Riptide. Tartarus' blood red blade came down in a deadly arc, fighting against the winds of Percy's hurricane. Percy raised Frostbite to try to lessen the blow even a fraction, but raised it too far.

Tartarus' blade collided with his armor for a millisecond before the sea-green metal yielded to the blood red challenger and continued through, cutting Percy's left arm clean off, just below the elbow. Frostbite clattered to the ground with a deafening clang, even through the storm. In his anger at both Tartarus and himself for making such a foolish mistake, Percy channeled nearly all his power into a straight kick to Tartarus' chest with his earthshaker abilities, snapping his own tibia and most likely his fibula in the process, and sent the purple behemoth back and blinding speeds.

Percy felt Riptide resettle in his hand again. 'Let's finish this how I started it, right Zoe?' he thought and his knuckles turned white from his grip as he poured every last ounce of his strength into his charge, shattered leg be damned. A concussive burst of energy resulted from the collision of The Destroyer and The Pit.

When the storm and dust settled, the two figures were standing hardly a foot apart; the shorter one hunched over slightly and the taller one slightly arched back. The raven-haired Guardian had his left arm pooling blood on the floor at his side, and more blood pooling from the sword now embedded in his gut. The Primordial of the Pit had a look of shock on his face before he smirked and coughed up more platinum ichor from the sword that was now piercing his heart.

"Damn you, Jackson." Tartarus then coughed more ichor and his voice gurgled slightly. "I'll be taking you with me, little demigod. Then no one will stand against me when I return," he chuckled again before he exploded in platinum dust.

Percy then collapsed on the floor and sprawled on his back, completely drained as all of the gods and goddess flashed in.

ARTEMIS POV

"PERCY!" I screeched through the tears and was at his side in an instant. "Percy! Percy!" I begged through the sobs and cupped his face as Hestia and Hera sprinted to join me. Poseidon limped over as fast as he could.

"APOLLO!" I screeched again as I cried hysterically. "H-Hey… Arty," Percy croaked and the tears rushed out with renewed fervor as I still cupped his face, uncaring of the blood. "I-I have some-something… I h-have to tell you," he said, but his voice was getting quieter.

I shook my head vigorously, "It can wait," I said as I went to grab his hand but only reached something wet and warm. I looked down and shakily turned my hand over to see it covered in blood; _Percy's_ blood. I choked back a sob,but not the tears as Apollo appeared at his other side and began tending to his stomach

I ripped my silver parka off and wrapped it around the bloody stump that used to be his left hand and cupped his cheek in my right hand. "Arty," he whispered and I nodded, not trusting my voice. "I-I broke the o-oath," he said and I tensed. "I f-fell for one… o-of the hun-ters," he continued and I was one more comment away from losing myself to anger. Anger at him, but mostly anger at myself for falling for him.

"W-Who?" I nearly spat and sobbed at the same time. The softest, kindest smile I had ever seen played across his lips and his eyes showed all the mirth they used to hold again, making my heart clench. "You."

'_You.'_

That single word echoed in my head for what felt like an eternity. I wanted to fight the tears that were spilling rapidly down my cheeks. I wanted to, but they were tears of joy; of love. A watery smile broke my features and it was soon followed by a shaky chuckle. 'He loves me too,' I mused despite the gravity of the situation.

"Artemis," Apollo said sternly and I whipped my head to look at the serious expression and my heart clenched in fear again. "The fixes are temporary right now. I need to get him back to my temple ASAP," he said and I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Poseidon, Hestia, I need both of you there as well. He has your abilities so I need your help to heal him. With the three of us it'll be close," Apollo said and gazed at me and Percy and had a small smile. "But I think my cousin here will continue to do the impossible," Apollo finished and I nodded to him.

The three left hastily to my brother's temple to get to work and I had my Hunt to check on. Zeus declared a council meeting for tomorrow and everyone left to rest and mourn. My last thought as I flashed out as well:

'He loves me too.'

**AN: Chapter 26! Loved writing it. Sorry I had to go all Empire Strikes Back/Naruto Shippuden with the hand thing, but fuck it yo next chapter or two or three idk yet are gonna be wrap up and conclusion stuff. Time skips through Pertemis' relationship etc. Until Next time!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Aftermath**

3RD PERSON POV

Artemis returned to the camp after Percy was stabilized in Apollo's temple to assess the damages. The campers and the hunters had both lost too many and the entire day after the battle was dedicated to the shroud burnings. With so many bodies piled up, there was no shortage of tears from all present. What was left of the Hunt was then flashed to Apollo's temple to see their Guardian and let the campers mourn.

Once they appeared outside of the temple, Apollo greeted them and took them to the medical wing where Percy was resting. He still hadn't woken up yet, but had no shortage of visitors. Hera and Hestia were a crying mess and both refused to leave their son's and champion's side respectively. Poseidon had to tend to his domain, but checked up on his son regularly.

Estelle was a crying mess seeing her brother was his arm missing and hooked up to so many machines. She ran to her mother and buried her face in the crook of Hera's neck as she cried herself to sleep. The rest of the little ones weren't much better, crying at Percy's side. Thalia stood at Artemis' side, both with tears in their eyes as they gazed on Percy's unmoving form.

"He's so relaxed," Thalia whispered and Artemis smiled softly. "Things are going to change around here," Artemis whispered back, causing Thalia to look at her questionly. Artemis took a deep breath and said, "He told me that he fell for me." Thalia's eyes widened and Hestia smiled at the interaction knowingly. Thalia let out a small chuckle. "Only the Kelp-Head," she said and Artemis smiled as well.

"He may be the only exception and I will follow you until I join my sisters in Elysium, Milady. But you're going to have some explaining to do to the others," Thalia said quietly and Artemis nodded. "Just make sure this is what you want," she said finally and Artemis steeled herself. "I want to see where it will go, but any sign of him turning into something I can't tolerate and he will be added to the jackalope population," Artemis said and Thalia chuckled again.

The Hunt cleared out of his room and went to Artemis' temple to rest while they awaited their Guardian's recovery. Artemis found herself in Apollo's living room again, looking at the pictures that covered the walls. "He'll be fine. Just needs his rest," Apollo said from behind her and she turned around and offered him a smile and a nod. "What is it like? Being a parent? I know the hunters are like surrogate daughters, but they're still not _my_ children," Artemis asked and Apollo was caught off guard by the question.

He joined Artemis in front of the pictures and stayed quiet for a moment. "It's rewarding and heartbreaking all at once. I feel so much pride and love for all of them for the most minor things they do… yet I have missed so many of those moments and outlived all of them… it breaks my heart," he said softly and Artemis nodded.

"I forgive you Artemis," Apollo said suddenly after another long silence. Artemis turned to him rapidly and went wide-eyed with unshed tears. "It hurt… it still hurts… but I've seen the changes in your demeanor from your time with Percy. I-I don't want to put you through that and I want my sister back. The one from Delos," he said softly and the two twins embraced with water works.

"I love you, Little Brother," Artemis whispered into his chest and Apollo smiled softly as the tears fell. They pulled away and wiped their eyes and chuckled at how Artemis was crying and hugging her brother. "Percy has changed us so much in such a short amount of time… no wonder you fell for him," Apollo said and Artemis stiffened, much to Apollo's amusement.

"God of Truth, remember?" he said and Artemis playfully slapped his arm. "You're not mad?" she asked and he smiled and shook his head. "He's the only one it ever could have been. I just don't know if I should keep calling him cousin or brother now," Apollo said with a wink and Artemis blushed heavily. "He hasn't even taken me on a proper date yet," Artemis huffed and turned red in embarrassment again for acting like a child of Aphrodite and Apollo laughed loudly.

"I assure you that he will when he finally wakes up again. Just make sure you two use protection," Apollo teased again with a wink and Artemis was even more red in embarrassment. Apollo flashed out shortly after and Artemis went back to Percy's room to watch over him while he slept. She smiled and leaned over his body and placed a kiss on his forehead before settling into a chair and drifting off to sleep herself.

That was the extent of the Hunt for a week; they would rest and train in Artemis' temple and visit Percy while he remained unconscious. Artemis hardly left his side and would often hold his hand while she was alone in the room with him.

ARTEMIS POV

"So he finally admitted it, huh?" Hestia said four days since the battle and I sprang up, releasing his hand and blushing in embarrassment of being caught. Hestia just smiled knowingly at me. I turned and looked down on the man I loved again and smiled. "He did," I said softly. Hestia came over to me and hugged me.

"You two are going to be all Aphrodite talks about for the next millenia," she teased me and I chuckled. "It would seem so," I said and Hestia adopted a more serious expression. "Zeus is going to have a fit when he finds out," she said and I grimaced before steeling myself. "There isn't anything he can do about it. I can date who I deem worthy and it's not like I will be breaking my vow," I said and Hestia smiled widely.

"Good. And you mean you won't be breaking it yet," she added with a wink and I flushed again embarrassed. "I-I don't k-know about that," I stammered and Hestia laughed lightly. "I know, Niece. That is something only the two of you can figure out, but from what we both saw in the Throne Room years ago, it is something he wants," she said and I nodded.

"I saw how he was with the little ones and his own sister and all of the pictures around Apollo's temple. I have… thought about what it might be like," I admitted and Hestia gained a faraway look in her eyes. "As have I," she said and I went wide-eyed. She dismissed me with a wave of her hand and continued. "One of my domains is home, so I see how brightly the hearth burns between families with their own little ones. But I haven't met any man that I would consider it with. Percy is the closest I have had to a son and I am more than content with that," she finished and I smiled at her and looked at Percy again. He had drool pooling on his hospital gown and I giggled.

3RD PERSON POV

The Hunt was beginning to worry and get restless with Percy still being unconscious and Artemis still didn't leave his side. The only one who could wake him up was himself, and no one knew when that would be. But it would come a week after the battle. He would finally awaken after an interesting dream.

PERCY POV

_~Dream Sequence~_

_I woke up somewhere in the forest overlooking the ocean with a full moon in all its beauty. 'Artemis must be really happy,' I mused and on cue said goddess and my secret love came into view being chased by a young girl of maybe three years. She was laughing beautifully as the little one giggled and chased her. She felt familiar and I didn't know why._

_She had raven black hair like mine and silver eyes like Artemis and a lot of Artemis' facial features. "Mommy!" she giggled as Artemis scooped her up in her arms with a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. 'Mommy? Artemis has a kid?' I thought as I watched a third figure emerge from the trees with a bundle in his arms._

"_Look at this, my little huntress," Artemis said with the young one on her hip. "This is where the forest meets the ocean; where the tides dance to the tune of the moon," Artemis said with a smile. "Just like you and Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed and Artemis turned to look at the approaching figure. It was me and in other-me's arms was another infant girl with a darker auburn tuft nestled in a blanket and asleep._

_I was shocked. Artemis had a kid; two kids and apparently with me. I was filled with so much happiness in that moment as I watched the scene of the family and felt an incredible sense of longing. "Just like me and your mother, Zoe," other-me said and I felt tears prick my eyes._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" a voice came from behind me and I turned around to see other-me's daughter's namesake: Zoe Nightshade. "Z-Zoe?" I asked through the tears and she smiled and nodded, pulling me into a hug. "D-Did I die and Artemis put me in the stars too?" I asked and she laughed at me._

"_No, Perseus. Ouranos granted me a single trip to your dreams given that you and Milady have fallen in love," she said and I paled to which she laughed at again. "Relax, Perseus. I have been watching you two from the stars and I am here only to give you my blessing and threaten you if you would break her heart," she said and I nodded rapidly._

"_Good," she said, satisfied and looked back to the scene with me. "This is just a mere possibility of what your love for each other could blossom into," she said and I smiled as more tears pricked my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered and Zoe shook her head at me. "Thank you, Percy. You have made Milady incredibly happy and you shall continue to otherwise I'll shoot you down from the stars myself," she said and I chuckled._

"_Now, wake up. Your love is waiting for you," she said and I felt my consciousness come back to the real world._

_~Dream Sequence End~_

I woke up to feel a weight on my chest. I tentatively opened my eyes to see the auburn hair of the goddess I loved splayed across my chest and heard her snoring softly. Her scent of pine and cinnamon invaded my nostrils and I smiled down at her sleeping form. I went to stroke her hair with my left hand as my right was being held by her in a vice grip when I couldn't feel it.

I swallowed thickly. I raised my arm and saw that it ended just below my elbow. Then the memories of the fight pounded my head and I remembered everything. I raised my… nub and prodded her awake and she groaned quietly and stirred lightly. "Wake up, Arty," I whispered and she bolted up fast and looked right at me with unshed tears.

I didn't even have time to smile at her, much less say anything, before her lips crashed into mine and every synaps in my brain overloaded in that instant. Her soft lips melted into mine like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle as they moved effortlessly around one another. Her scent invaded my nostrils a second time and her hot breath against mine sent me to Elysium.

Hormones got the better of me as the blood rushed to my manhood and I hungrily kissed her harder. Surprisingly, her tongue begged for entrance to my mouth against my bottom lip and I happily obliged. Our tongues melted together much like our lips and the wrestling match for dominance started.

"Ahem," a voice sounded in the room and both of us stopped on a dime and froze, red from the embarrassment and breathing heavily. Slowly, she got off of me and didn't dare look at her brother from the way she was shamelessly kissing me. I wasn't much better. Apollo on the other hand just laughed uproariously. "About time!" he managed to get out through the fits of laughter, making the two of us blush further.

3RD PERSON POV

Apollo ran through his check up after his laughing subsided and Artemis went to get the Hunt and take them to the Throne Room for the meeting. Apollo told Percy that he and Hepaestus could work on a prosthetic for Percy, but Percy just shook his head and said they could talk about it later. After he was cleared, Percy adorned his cloak again, with the loose fabric of the left arm blowing gently in the breeze and Apollo flashed them to the Throne Room.

Percy was bombarded by everyone when he woke up and got there. Estelle leapt on him and cried into the crook of his neck and he just smiled and soothed her lovingly. Hera came and hugged her son, also with tears in her eyes before kissing his forehead and returning to her throne. Hestia was the same way. Poseidon crushed his son in a hug, also with unshed tears and Percy gladly hugged him back.

Thalia slapped him for making her worry as did Nico and Clarisse before they shared a tearful hug. Percy gave smiles and waves to the Seven, not wanting to waste anymore time and they could always talk later.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed and he knelt in the middle of the room. "Well Nephew, it seems that we're back here again. I will not waste the breath with offering you Godhood again," Zeus grumbled annoyed and everyone laughed. "What would you like?" he asked and Percy adopted a contemplative look.

"We could get you a new arm," Leo offered and Percy just smirked. He rolled up his sleeve to expose the nub and the water from the atmosphere condensed around it in the shape of the rest of his arm. He froze it and gave it a few experimental flexes of the fingers. "I think I've got that covered," he said and everyone was wide-eyed at the construct.

"Yes, well. What will it be, Nephew?" Zeus asked again impatiently and Percy got an idea. "Well, it is not something all of you can give me; only one of you," Percy said and turned to look at Artemis.

ARTEMIS POV

Percy turned to look at me and the mischievous look in his eyes said it all and I was already growing red in embarrassment. "Phoebe Artemis," Percy began and I wanted to be angry with him, but the unfathomable amount of love in his eyes made me melt in my throne. "Would you do me the absolute honor of letting me take you on a date," he asked cheekily and everything in the Throne Room went silent.

"WHAT?!" Zeus roared at the same time Aphrodite squealed and both caused ears to bleed. "Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" Zeus began to rant but Percy stopped him. "Actually Uncle, it is no one's decision but her own. She is far older than needing your permission on whom she can date. Besides, it is just a date and I wouldn't EVER ask her to break her oath. I love her far too much to ask that of her," Percy said and my heart skipped a beat.

"Dude. you just called her old," Apollo said and Percy paled. I laughed. Genuinely laughed and Percy smiled at me. "I would love to go on a date with you," I said and hopped down from my throne, much to all the other's surprise and Aphrodite's delight. I was right in front of Percy when I grabbed him by the ear. "If you ever call me old again, I WILL castrate you then we won't have to worry about my oath," I said threateningly and he paled and nodded stiffly.

"Good," I said and placed a kiss on his cheek and everyone nearly fell over in the Throne Room. "Daughter, surely you can't be serious?" Zeus pleaded with me and I took a breath and stared at him. "I am Father. Percy is the only respectable male I have met and…" I started and looked at the man I loved and she smiled reassuringly. "And I love him. And if you harm him in any way, I will have Hera castrate you for me," I threatened and Hera smiled while Father paled. "R-Right… well. Let us celebrate," Zeus said and the party began.

Percy and I approached the Hunt and we both had sheepish looks. Before I could say anything, Estelle came forward and crushed the two of us in a hug. "Finally!" she yelled and the rest of the Hunt laughed. "Y-you're not mad?" we both asked and they all shook their heads. "Percy here is a part of the Hunt and you two were in denial long enough," Thalia said and the rest of the Hunt nodded in agreement.

"Well, that makes everyone's approval that I needed," Percy said and I looked at him incredulously. He smiled the same lop-sided smile that I fell for. "Zoe visited me in a dream and told me she approved," he said and I felt joyous tears streak my face. Percy pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead tenderly.

3RD PERSON POV

The Throne Room partied into the wee hours of the morning, but the Hunt retired early before they were to move out tomorrow. Percy and Artemis left hand in hand shortly after them. "So, where are you taking us?" Artemis asked and Percy smiled at her.

"Somewhere fun," he said and they disappeared in a column of fire. The reappeared at the same forest from Percy's dream and sat at the edge of the cliff. Artemis gasped at the beauty and Percy summoned a meal for them. They laughed as they ate and drank, enjoying the evening with one another. After a while, Artemis decided to address their status.

"Percy," she said softly and Percy hummed in response. "How is this going to work?" she asked from her position in Percy's lap. "Truthfully, I don't know Arty," came his response and she took a deep breath. "I've never done this before and I don't want to-" she began but Percy silenced her with a kiss which she gladly melted into.

"We don't need to worry. We can figure it out as we go. My heart belongs to you and that's all that matters. You're my partner in combat and I want to see if that will translate to life as well. So for now, I will call you my girlfriend and that's all I need," he said and Artemis' heart leapt for joy. She smiled at her boyfriend and brought her lips to his, trying to convey that she loved him with all her being, which he gladly reciprocated.

"I love you, Phoebe Artemis," he whispered.

"I love you too, Perseus Achilles Jackson," she whispered back, and the two enjoyed their evening in their lover's embrace.

**AN: Chapter 27! The rest will be filler shit with time skips and what not. After I finish I am going to go back and edit everything for a remastered version so to speak. Until Next time!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Wedding Blessings and Proposal**

3RD PERSON POV

After that first date, life settled into quite the fine little routine for the Guardian and his lover. They were tasked with hunting the remnants of Tartarus' forces after Percy had defeated him and they recruited heavily along the way to replace their losses. Hera and Hestia along with Apollo helped to point out any girls that were in need of recruitment along the way. Percy was still merciless with the men he rescued them from, but as soon as he softened for the girls and acted fatherly to them, it melted Artemis' heart and she secretly wondered what it'd be like to have her own.

Estelle had already called Artemis her big sister, but after Percy and Artemis actually spelt their feelings out for one another, it was taken to an entirely new degree. Whenever the Hunt had some semblance of down time, Estelle was always with Artemis telling her embarrassing memories she had of Percy mostly. Artemis taught her how to braid her hair (albeit the most normal thing she did) as well as how to track animals and skin them after hunting. She was much quieter through the forest than her brother was when he was her age.

Thalia had grown even closer to Percy and Artemis and reluctantly watched the little ones when Percy and Artemis would have date nights. That was the biggest change to the Hunt: so long as the girls would remain loyal to one man and he to her, they could stay in the Hunt and it certainly didn't stop Artemis and Percy from intimidating the daylights out of said men in question. The option was there, but not many of the girls took it; the damage done to them being near irreparable.

Speaking of the dates that Percy and Artemis go on, they weren't overly extravagant. That was never what either of them liked. Typically, the two lovers would go hunting with Percy tracking while Artemis would take the shots. Percy would use Hestia's abilities and cook for the two of them in a picnic style in the forest or on the beach or in the forest near the beach. They talked about their pasts and their futures, the Hunt, the sheer craziness that they were dating.

They would also spar whenever they could as they found nothing more thrilling than facing their partner - both in life and on the battlefield - in combat. Percy would use his abilities to summon an ice arm for those occasions or when the hunting monsters got particularly messy. He got his katana replaced, thanks to Hestia and recovered his ax after the fight. He was offered Tartarus' sword but he insisted they melt it down into something else; he didn't need any more weapons..

~Timeskip: 1.5 Years after Tartarus~

PERCY POV

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this right now. This has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever done!' I berated myself internally as I paced the Throne Room floor waiting for the King of the Gods to show up.

"Relax, Cousin. You're going to be fine. I gave you my blessing," Apollo said to me and I stopped pacing to look at him. "You're right. You're right. I got this," I said before the panic settled back in and I resumed pacing.

A loud clap of thunder resounded in the room and I swallowed thickly. "Yes, Nephew. Why have you asked me to meet you?" Zeus asked and I turned to look at Apollo for reassurance but the bastard flashed out when his dad got there! "Useless coward," I grumbled and Zeus cleared his throat.

"Well… I uhh… I have a question for you, Lord Zeus," I said and he motioned for me to go on. I took a deep breath. "I… would like to ask for Artemis' hand in marriage, My Lord," I said shakily, but as strongly as I could manage. Zeus was quiet for a long time before he spoke up again. "And you believe she would accept this offer?" he asked and I hesitated.

"I am not entirely sure, Uncle. All I know is it would avoid a lot of trouble from you if I asked you beforehand and the choice is truly entirely hers… but I love her with everything I am and regardless, I will continue to do so until my end," I told him truthfully and he was silent again.

Then he began chuckling loudly. I snapped my head up at him and my eyes widened. "Uncle?" I asked and the laughing subsided. "I never imagined this day would come, Nephew. And once more, I never imagined that I would be so strangely okay with it," he told me and I gaped at him. "R-Really?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. "She is strong willed, so I do not know if she will want this… but I do approve if that is her choice," he said and I finally smiled and shook his hand.

"However, this does not mean anything about breaking her oath, Nephew."

I audibly gulped and nodded vigorously.

~Timeskip: 2 Months Later~

ARTEMIS POV

I was with the Hunt in the Midwest during some downtime, but I was far too lost in my thoughts. 'Percy and I have been dating for a year and eight months now. I never imagined I could be this… happy. He's sweet, brave, loyal, but he's not overly… romantic? He knows that neither of us need the mushy Aphrodite kind of love and it just makes me love him more,' I mused before Thalia found me.

"Thinking about a Kelp-Head, Milady?" she asked and I immediately blushed something awful to her amusement. "Geez, Milady. You two have been together for almost two years and you both always blush like that," she teased me and I rolled my eyes while my blush lingered. "Speaking of which: do you think you two are going to tie the knot?" she asked and I nearly did a spit take on air.

"W-What?! U-Us? M-Mar-Married?!" I squeaked. "I-I don't know a-about that," I told her and she laughed uproariously. "Artemis, do you love him?" she asked and I instantly said, "Yes." "Do you want to be with him forever?"

"Y-Yes," I answered quietly. "Mhm. If he were to ask you right now, what would you say?" Thalia finished and luckily Estelle came to save me.

"Sissy!" she called and I smiled and scooped her up [AN: She's nearly 10 now but who cares]. "Hey Estelle. How are you today?" I asked her and she gave me a bright smile. "I'm good! When are you and Percy going to get married and have kids? I wanna be an Auntie!" she exclaimed and I nearly dropped her then and there before Thalia howled with laughter.

3RD PERSON POV

Coincidentally, as Artemis was pondering the implications of her lieutenant and her soon to be sister-in-law, Percy was paying several visits to old friends.

PERCY POV

"Nico, I need a favor?" I asked and Nico sighed deeply. "What are we going to do now that is most likely going to get us killed?" he asked and I laughed a little before blushing. "Actually… I…" I started and his impatience grew. "Any day now, Perce," he placated.

"I'm going to ask Artemis to marry me and I want you to be my best man!" I sped through in a rush. Nico blinked at me once. Twice. "WHAT?!" he yelled and I flinched before he crushed me in a hug. "DUDE! CONGRATS! It's about gods damn time!" he celebrated and I was confused. "You two have been together for realistically like three years just not officially. I'm happy for you man and yes of course I will," he told me and we hugged again.

APHRODITE POV

I heard a knock at my temple and knew exactly who it was so I rushed to the door and squealed in excitement as I pulled it open.

"Oh thank gods. I don't have to explain to you then," he said and I hugged him harder and nodded. "I will handle EVERYTHING," I told him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here's the design I have for the your husband could manage it, I would be forever in both of your debts," he said and I hugged him again and sent him on his way.

This is going to be THE wedding of the millenia!

APOLLO POV

"So let me get this straight: Father said yes, Nico is your best man, Aphrodite is planning everything and Hephaestus the ring… and you want me to be a groomsman?" I asked and Percy shuffled uneasily but nodded.

"You know you could have just sent a prayer to me," I told him and he chuckled nervously. "Well, I wanted your help for something else too," he said and I understood. "Perce. I love you man, but I am NOT giving you bedroom pointers for my sister," I told him, knowing full well that was not at all what he meant.

His reaction was priceless; beat red and stammering. "NO! Dude! I wanted you to take me to meet your Mom so I can invite her secretly and ask for her blessing as well," he said and I smiled so broadly I might've blinded him. "Done," I said and we disappeared.

PERCY POV

Apollo flashed us to Delos to meet with Lady Leto and I was extremely nervous. "Mom!" Apollo yelled and ran to his mother and I smiled. "Hey there my little SunSpot!" she replied and made me snicker. "And who might this be?" she asked and I stiffened.

"Perseus Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Leto," I said and bowed, making Apollo snicker this time. "Hero of Olympus and my rescuer, yes?" she asked and I rose and nodded nervously. "And what might I owe for the pleasure?" she asked and I gulped and shuffled my feet.

"I-I have been dating your daughter for almost two years now a-and… I would like to both ask for your blessing to do so, if she accepts, and to invite you to the ceremony as a surprise to her," I choked out through the nerves. Her eyes went wide briefly before narrowing again, accompanied by a smirk.

"Really? My daughter, the Maiden Goddess, is dating the Hero of Olympus and he wants to marry her?" she asked teasingly, though I could not distinguish that at the time. "Yes milady. I love your daughter with everything I am and I want to continue to walk by her side for as long as I live," I said after a deep breath and met Leto's gaze.

To my surprise she smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Well, I'm glad I can see my daughter finally forget about that silly oath and give me some grandkids," she said and laughed and I nearly fainted in both shock and relief. "While I aim to marry her, Lady Leto, I cannot ask her to give up her oath to me… even if I may want kids, I will not pressure her to do that. Not for me," I told her softly and she hugged me tighter.

"I know that, hero. That is why you have my blessing. Word of your heroics and character has traveled to me even after I decided to stay in my children's home. I am glad it is you," she told me and I smiled before Apollo took me back to Olympus.

~Timeskip: 2 Months Later (2 Year Anniversary)~

ARTEMIS POV

It was mine and Percy's two year anniversary and something just seemed terribly off. There was an energy in the air that I couldn't describe, but it was affecting the entire Hunt, even Percy. The girls were all antsy and excited and Percy was a strange combination of jumpy and excited as well; it was truly bizarre.

"Percy, are we still on for our date tonight?" I asked him and he jumped again. 'What is with him?' I mused as he turned around. "Of course, Arty!" he said a little too quickly and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You have no idea what we're doing tonight yet, do you?" I asked to confirm my suspicions. "N-No! I do! I just… I'm nervous you may not like it is all," he told me and my gaze softened.

"Relax, Percy. I've given you two years of my immortal life and I intend to give you more. I'm sure I'll love it, so relax," I told him with a smile and the tension left his body. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips; not a quick peck, but not one of our... more intense sessions either. I felt his arm snake around my waist and he planted another kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Artemis," he told me and I looked up and smiled at him. "I love you too, Perseus."

It was later that evening and Thalia was watching the Hunt for us while we had our date. I had Apollo on standby if need be just to be careful. "Whoa Milady, you look amazing," Thalia told me and I gave a small twirl. I was wearing a strapless silver dress that flowed down to the ground and my hair was done in an intricate braid while two strands framed my face.

"Thank you, Sister. Percy's incredibly nervous and I don't know why. I've literally seen him at his worst," I told Thalia and she chuckled. "Just a Kelp-Head I guess," she said and I shrugged before telling her to be careful and flashing out to where Percy and I had our first date. I arrived in the clearing to see my boyfriend dressed in a three piece suit (navy blue with a silver tie) and a table set for two with candles overlooking the ocean.

PERCY POV

'I can't believe I'm doing this tonight. I can't believe she hasn't caught on to me yet either. Gods is she even going to say yes?' I thought when I felt her flash into the clearing. I turned around slowly and my heart nearly stopped beating. She was wearing a strapless silver gown that flowed so elegantly down to the floor and kissed the ground in front of her before I ever got the chance to.

Her hair was braided so complicated that I got lost just looking at it and the smile that lit up her face when she saw the set up was enough to start my heart again. I went to greet her before she got to the table. "You look… wow, my love," I said and she blushed at the compliments. "And you look rather dashing as well," she replied with a wink and my heart fluttered. I hadn't fully grown accustomed to Artemis' flirty side when we were alone and I don't think I ever would. Not that I was complaining.

I led her to the table and sat her down after pulling out her chair and opening a bottle of wine for the two of us. I made all the food by hand (without Hestia's powers) and it took nearly all day. We had a Greek salad (I figured it would be funny) for the appetizer and I made venison that I had hunted into a pasta dish with a vodka sauce. I was relieved to see Artemis' face light up when she took a bite.

For dessert, I baked a pie and kept some ice cream in the magic cooler I had asked Hestia for. The entire evening, I was terribly nervous and fidgeting with the ring in my jacket pocket and I knew Artemis caught on. I was trying to formulate what I was going to say when she asked and she still caught me off guard.

"Percy, what's wrong? You've been uneasy all day and the Hunt has been acting weird as well," she said and I gulped. "N-Nothing! I just… just feel a bit under the weather," I tried to lie my ass off to no avail. "Perseus Achilles Jackson. Tell me right now," she threatened and I gulped. "It's really nothing, Artemis. You don't need to worry about me so much, even with my arm I promise I'm fine," I said and immediately regretted it.

I knew that was a sore spot in our relationship early on because she babied me a bit too much and we disagreed on it at first but we had virtually gotten over it. He gaze was downcast after I said that and she rose from the table and walked to the cliff to stare out at the ocean while I berated myself for being so stupid. I worked up the courage and took a deep breath.

"Artemis," I said and she didn't turn around. "Artemis, please look at me," I pleaded and summoned an apple behind my back to prepare. She slowly turned around and stared at my feet, but finally lifted her gaze to look at my eyes. "Catch," I said and tossed her the apple at a moderate speed. Of course she caught it and I was impressed as I always was, but more happy than anything.

"I'll never stop being amazed at your reaction time," I said with a smile as I walked over to her. As I wrapped my arm around her, I felt her smile softly into my chest at the praise and my actions. We enjoyed the silence for a moment before she spoke again. "You know, in Ancient Greece, the tossing of an apple was considered a marriage proposal," she said and I steeled myself. 'Here goes nothing.'

"I know… that was more for you since you're… old school," I teased as I pulled away. Her eyes found mine and she went to scold me for calling her old when I dropped to my knee and she looked at me confused.

"It has been well over a decade since we met, Artemis and the Fates had to have been the only ones to see us end here… I held the sky for you and you took me when I was a broken man and gave me a reason to fight again. You healed me from my own self-pity and self-doubt… you healed me from Tartarus… I know I may have only been a flicker in your entire existence, but you have given me a reason for mine… I love you with everything I am and everything I will ever be. You're my partner on the battlefield and in the Hunt… Will you be my partner in life? Will you marry me, Phoebe Artemis?"

ARTEMIS POV

Percy tossed me an apple and I caught it. I hardly heard the praise he was giving me when I thought back to the ancient days and how the tossing of an apple meant a proposal. I smiled into his chest and before I told him, I thought, 'Marriage to Percy?... well, he might not know that this was technically a proposal… but he better hurry because the answer is already yes.'

He told me he knew and then made fun of my age and before I could unload on him, he was on a knee. The confusion must have shown on my face, because he began pouring his heart out to me. Then I realized he really _was_ proposing. Technically, twice, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop the tears gathering in my eyes as he told me how he really felt.

"Will you be my partner in life? Will you marry me, Phoebe Artemis?" he asked and my mind went over a million things. "Percy… I love you… but… I…" I turned away and I heard his heart shatter. "I know you want to have kids… I-I'm not sure that I-" I tried to tell him but I was whirled around and pulled into the most passionate kiss we had had yet.

His soft lips collided with mine and the two pairs clung desperately to each other while I heard a small grunt escape his mouth at the sensation. Of course it wasn't long before a soft moan escaped my own as we continued to hunger for each other's lips. After Hades knew how much time, we rested our foreheads on each other's and caught our breath.

"I know. I can never ask you to break your oath for me. I love you and I want you as my partner. If we get to the point where we have kids, great. If not… as long as you're with me and I'm with you," he told me and the tears welled in my eyes again. I kissed him again with even more passion than before and we separated once more.

"So… is that a yes?" he asked hopefully and I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Absolutely, Perseus Achilles Jackson. I would love to marry you," I told him and I couldn't believe how big we both smiled. He slipped the ring on my finger and I gasped, finally getting a close look at it.

The band was startling silver and looked like two strands were braided. 'Like the two of us intertwined,' I mused as the inspection continued. The diamond on the top was the cleanest I had ever seen and thankfully not too big either. Flanking the diamond on each side were a smaller pearl that looked suspiciously like the moon, and an emerald that reminded me of my fiance's eyes. 'Fiance. I love how that sounds,' I mused and snuggled into Percy while we watched the ocean.

We enjoyed the silence for the most part and chatted about the ring and a few spare wedding details, but we were both too caught up in the moment to care all that much.

PERCY POV

Eventually, Artemis fell asleep in my arms. 'My fiance fell asleep in my arms. I love the sound of that,' I thought with a wide grin as I carried her bridal style and fire traveled back to the Hunt. I nodded to the two on guard duty and went into Artemis' tent to set her in bed. Once I did, she gripped me tighter and wouldn't let me leave.

"Arty, you have to let go so you can sleep," I whispered softly and she sleepily opened half an eyelid. "Stay," she whined and I nearly cried. It was so adorable. "Alright… Mrs. Jackson," I whispered cheekily as I hopped in the bed. She just smiled and snuggled closer into me before I too drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Next is the wedding and their times! Probably only one more chapter with the kids after that! Until next time!**


	31. Update

I apologize for the lack of updates as of late. I have been working remotely from home and I get super tired after looking at a computer screen all day. I'll try to post chapters on the weekend and I'll shoot for tomorrow especially


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Wedding day**

HERA POV

'Today is the day! My son is getting married! I haven't been this happy in millennia!' were the first thoughts on my mind when I woke up on the Autumnal Equinox. The signifying day of the transition from summer to fall and though there were no forecasts for a full moon tonight by mortal speculation, everyone in the mythological world knew there would be one tonight.

I looked back on everything that had changed in the past years since adopting Perseus and Estella and I teared up. I openly hated the boy when he was 12 and only saw him as another failure of both men and marriage in the Greek world for his Father's infidelity. He saved us from both Kronos and Gaea and I came to respect his loyalty to his family and friends, even though for all intents and purposes, he was a bastard.

Then his mortal mother passed and I had never seen a man so broken and I knew if he had to continue in this world while raising his sister, both of them would suffer. I adopted him and grew to love him like my very own. I admired the way he sacrificed countless things for his sister's and friend's well being. I became proud of him first as a nephew and exponentially more so as a son.

It was because of him my marriage to Zeus, while emotionally draining, has managed to be salvaged and the spark we once had rekindled and cherished. It was because of him and his unwavering love for Artemis that I was able to finally bury the hatchet with her and her brother. Now I could accept her properly as a daughter. And while Zeus would have a cow over it, I secretly hoped that he would be the man to free her of her oath and bear me grandchildren.

HESTIA POV

The hearth on Olympus had never burned brighter than it had that day on the Autumnal Equinox. My champion, whom I looked to as a son, was to be married today to the love of his life. It was a joyous day for hope and celebration everywhere and I couldn't stop the smiles and happy tears that fled from my eyes.

'I knew he was special,' I thought as I stoked the flames more.

POSEIDON POV

'My boy is getting married today.' Even better, Hades permitted those in Elysium a pass to Olympus to witness it. Sally and Paul would not miss this, and that brought tears to my eyes as I watched my son pace around the room in all his nervous energy for the day.

"Son, relax. You are going to ruin your suit at this rate," I told him as he stopped pacing to look at me before the nervous energy settled back in and he began to pace again. I chuckled.

APOLLO POV

'I can't believe my baby sis is to be married today!' I thought as I went to see her briefly before the ceremony. Aphrodite had already finished her preparations for her bridesmaids and now had Artemis in the chair doing her hair and trying to convince her to let her do her makeup.

I chuckled as I watched Artemis valiantly refuse and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before going to find my soon to be brother-in-law.

ESTELLE POV

'Finally! Percy and Artemis are getting married today! It took them long enough!' I mused as I kept fidgeting with dress. Aphrodite insisted that Kiani, Rebecca, and I were the flower girls while Leah, Jessica, and Lora were to be the ring bearers. Percy insisted that we were to be a part of the ceremony and Aphrodite could only squeal in excitement.

Today was also the day I got to meet my birth parents and I was incredibly nervous. 'Are they going to love me? Do they miss me?' I thought as Aphrodite put everyone in their final places.

PERCY POV

I could not sit still at the altar as the guests poured into the Throne Room. I was pacing in the limited space that I could in my navy blue tux and silver tie as the guests watched in amusement. "Percy?" I heard a voice call to me that I hadn't heard in years that made me freeze. I turned around and saw my lovely mother and Paul.

"M-Mom?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing. "Oh my baby boy!" she said and crushed me in a hug. "H-How?" I asked, not trusting my words to work otherwise. "Lord Hades gave us a pass for this occasion. Though I'm peeved that you didn't let me meet your fiance first," she teased me and I let out a watery chuckle.

I was in such a state that the tears flowed freely as I clung to her for life. "I-I'm so sorry," I croaked and earned a smack upside the head. "None of that. It wasn't your fault and you know it. I'm so proud of you and i love you so much," she told me and crushed me into another hug, this time with Paul.

After greeting my mother and Paul, I told her briefly about Estelle and the Hunt and the two were so excited to finally meet their daughter that the water works were in full effect. Finally, they took their seats and I noticed that they were seated alongside Lady Leto and Hestia and I couldn't help but smile.

Then the music, courtesy of the Muses began and the wedding party began to pour in. Nico and Thalia were first and both looked exceedingly uncomfortable, but they sucked it up for Artemis and myself and I couldn't have been more grateful.

After them was Apollo and Ashley (one of Artemis' hunters), followed by Tyson and Ella who seeing the big guy in a tux was amusing at least. Once everyone was settled, I looked to Apollo to see him wink at me and I heard Nico snicker at me before the wedding march began.

All attention was on my soon to be wife and my breath hitched in my throat. I always knew Artemis was beautiful; the epitome of natural beauty and radiance, but seeing her that day was even better than Elysium.

She wore a strapless pale silver gown that kissed the floor in the front and trailed behind her and her regality. Aphrodite must have done her hair because it was braided and tucked in such a complex and meticulous order that both Athena and Arachne would be jealous. She wore no makeup, not that she ever needed any, but the occasion made it stand out so much more.

ARTEMIS POV

I marched down the aisle and felt my cheeks burn at the sight of my soon to be husband. His wind swept hair was as tamed as I had ever seen it, but still unruly and amplified the charm he casually held. His navy blue suit and silver tie fit his already athletic form even better and if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to hold him in a tender embrace and kiss him until our faces turned purple.

I managed to compose myself and got to the altar where Father gave me a kiss on the cheek, something he hadn't done in millennia since Apollo and I came to Olympus. "You look beautiful, Daughter. I'm proud of you and if this is truly what you want, I am happy to do this for you," he whispered in my ear and I felt the tears start to collect, but I forced them down.

I stood and faced Percy and chuckled softly at his expression. That same expression held so much love and adoration for me that it made my heart flutter. "Thanks, Sea Sponge. You look ravishing too," I teased him quietly and he blushed and chuckled. "What can I say Arty, you literally took my breath away and without hitting me this time," was his reply and I could only smile.

Truth be told, I had not paid much attention to Father as he spouted on and on about triumph and the glory the two of us had brought to our family. I was too lost in my thoughts. 'I'm getting married. Ugh, Zoe please don't hate me, but I truly love him. Maybe we could even have a family.'

I blushed at my last thought, but the idea of Percy and I raising a child or two made my heart flutter all the same. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Father said, "Now, this rings." Percy's little ones walked right on and winked at me and gave Percy the most brilliant smiles I had seen on them.

"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, vow to always be by your side. To be your partner both on the battlefield and in life, for this eternity and the next, until we both fade to the Void [AN: Percy's not immortal; this is more of a symbolic thing than a literal]. I vow to always love you and only you. To accept your being and ideals and always abide by them. I love you, Arty," he said as he slipped the ring onto my finger and I felt the tears well up again.

PERCY POV

I was so thrilled that I got through my vows without stuttering that I nearly missed Artemis'.

"I, Phoebe Artemis, vow to aid you always, in all your forms. To ease the burden of your duties and welcome you home with open arms. I vow to always be your partner and only your partner, for as long as Olympus stands and until I fade into the Void. I love you, Sea Sponge," she said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I heard various parties in the crowd chuckle at the nickname and heard both of my mothers sniffle at the vows. I was 99% sure that Aphrodite was crying an abundance of happy tears.

3RD PERSON POV

"By the power vested in me as King of Olympus, I now pronounce you eternal partners. Nephew, you may kiss your bride, but please remember I am standing right here," Zeus said with a bit of a smirk on his face at the end that made the rest of them chuckle.

Percy slowly cupped Artemis' cheeks as she laced her fingers behind his neck and they shared a passionate, yet reserved kiss and the audience erupted into cheers and hollers.

"Gods and Goddesses. Demigods and Mortals. I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" Zeus bellowed and the cheers increased tenfold. The two newly weds hardly paid any attention however as they were lost in each other's gaze and they took each other's hands.

"Now. LET'S PARTY!" Zeus bellowed and the fun only just began.

PERCY POV

"Come with me. There's two people we need to see first," I said to my wife and she looked at me puzzled. I weaved the two of us in and out of the foot crowds while we got several congratulations, until we got to my mom.

"Artemis, this is my birth mother, Sally Blofis," I said proudly and I saw Artemis get slightly nervous. "Hello, Mrs. Blofis. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said and mom crushed her into a hug.

"It's just Sally, Milady and the honor is all mine," she said in reply and Artemis smiled. "Then it is just Artemis for you," Artemis told her and I smiled at their interaction. While they were chatting, I snuck away to find Lady Leto and saw her looking apprehensively at Artemis.

"C'mon, Milady," I said and offered her my arm which she gladly took.

ARTEMIS POV

I was talking to my husband's birth mother for awhile that I hadn't even realized he had left. I looked around for him and finally found him with my mother.

"M-Mother?" I asked in disbelief, and she just smiled and nodded before pulling me into a hug. "You look absolutely stunning, my dear," she said and I felt the tears prick again. "H-How?" I asked and Percy stepped forward. "Well, I kinda had Apollo take me to Delos to ask for her blessing in proposing to you and personally invited her. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise," he told me and I brought him down to quickly kiss him.

"You've hunted yourself a good one here, Artemis," Mother said to me and pulled me into another hug. "Apollo isn't the only one I'm expecting grandchildren from," she whispered in my ear and I felt my face flush bright red. She gave another hug to Percy and offered me a wink before going to mingle.

3RD PERSON POV

The rest of the party was a blur for all that were present. Wine and spirits were guzzled by all those who could, ambrosia and mortal food were hounded after, and the dance floor was packed most of the evening.

Percy and Artemis shared their first dance together as was tradition, Artemis danced with both Poseidon and her father; Percy with both his mothers, his patron, and his little sister. Sally, Paul, and Estelle had an incredibly tearful reunion shortly after the ceremony and couldn't be separated at the reception.

Finally, the night had ended and the newly wed couple were walking through the streets of Olympus hand in hand, basking in the magic of the evening and comfortable silence. They finally arrived at Artemis' palace and quickly went inside to retire for the evening.

Artemis was sweating bullets internally, as she and Percy were going to share their first night together as husband and wife. She knew Percy wouldn't ever try to do anything other than hold her close as he had done several times in the nights they had spent together.

But part of her wanted to. Part of her remembered how fatherly and sweet and patient he was with the little ones, yet also firm and resolute. She had admired it for a long time and now that she was married to him, she wondered.

They both changed into sleepwear, Artemis a silver nightgown that clung to her form and Percy satin pajama shorts (courtesy of Aphrodite) without a shirt. Artemis stared at his torso and blushed heavily as she was thinking what it might be like to have him on top of her. She visibly shook those thoughts out of her head as they laid on the bed.

"I can't believe this," Percy whispered as he held her to his chest. "I know. Never would I have thought I would marry a man and be so… happy," came her quiet reply and Percy hummed and kissed her forehead. "Percy?" she whispered to see if he was still awake. "Yes, my love?" came the reply that sent butterflies through her stomach.

Without another word, Artemis turned around and attacked her husband's lips. He was so taken aback for a moment that he couldn't respond, but that was only a moment. He reciprocated the passionate melding of their lips tenfold as their breathing began to quicken.

Percy's hands roamed to her lower back and pulled her firmly against him and Artemis was sure she would melt right then and there. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as she tried to convey just how much she wanted this. How much that she wanted him.

It was then that she felt her own arousal in her undergarments and the stiff erection that was starting to tent her husband's shorts. Feeling both of these, she gasped and Percy snapped his eyes open and retreated from her embrace and the tangling of their tongues.

"O-Oh my Gods. Artemis I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get carried away," Percy quickly added and looked down in shame. Artemis already knew that she could trust this man with anything, but that action of shame for letting their primal desires take over even if only for a few moments made her choice for her. She wanted him.

"Percy," she whispered and he slowly lifted his head up. "I-I want this," she said so softly Percy almost missed it. His eyes went cartoon sized in surprise and he didn't know what to say for a moment. "B-But what about your oath?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "I swore off the company of men, but you my love, are far more than just a man. You're my husband and I know that we will always be each other's. Also, it is my body and I get to decide what I want to do with it," she said firmly and Percy digested her words for a moment.

He stepped to her and she to him and he looked her in the eyes once more. "Are you sure? I can wait for an eternity or not at all. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," he said and she smiled softly at him. "I am sure. I want this, but only with you," she replied and that got the signature lop-sided smile back as he picked her up and carried her back to the bed, their lips never once coming apart.

The previous primal desires came back tenfold as they hungrily attacked one another's lips. Percy had Artemis pinned underneath him as he began to trail kisses down her neck and behind her ears, earning a symphony of moans for each one. His hand moved to her breasts and began to massage and knead them through the nightgown she had on, earning a new chorus of moans and whimpers.

The passion increased tenfold as Artemis began to run her hands over her husband's manhood, earning several grunts in response. Slowly, Artemis separated to remove her nightgown, leaving her in a silver lacy bra and panties set that worked wonders for her already divine figure. Percy didn't stop there though, and attacked his wife's lips once more while unclasping her bra.

Once her firm C-cup breasts were on full display, Percy trailed kisses down her neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure. He trailed them down to her collarbone, all the way to her breasts and alternated between sucking on one while pinching and rolling the nipple of the other. Ironically, his ice hand allowed for an extra stimulant that Artemis found both bizarre and sensual at the same time.

Percy stopped once more to look at his wife and she saw lust, yet so much love and a little hesitation. Without needing to speak, she nodded to him and kissed down to her navel and removed her panties. Looking at her clearly soaked and shaved womanhood, the bulge in his pants threatened to rip the seams.

"Percy," she whispered and Percy saw her blushing madly. "T-Take yours off too… It's awkward being the only one," she finished and he blushed and smiled back while removing his own layers. Artemis was not a stranger to seeing a penis, being that she has seen and participated in castrations, but Percy's was still rather impressive. A little more than 8 inches in length and 2 and a half in girth. Needless to say: it was going to hurt.

Before she could fall down that rabbit hole of thought, Percy trailed his kisses up and down the inside of her thighs, causing her breath to hitch and another wave of pleasure to wash over. Before that wave crested, Percy brought his tongue to her clit, nearly overwhelming her with the sensation. She let out a quiet yelp at the abrupt movement, while all of her body was on fire.

Percy, bless his heart, had no idea what he was doing, but judging from her reactions and the subtle mind link he had with her being the Guardian told him that he shouldn't dare stop what he was doing. Licking her clit, sucking on it lightly; nearly drove Artemis to the edge. Then he slipped a finger in.

Artemis let out another gasp and a mewl as her husband pleasured her with his tongue that was known for its wit and now for something else as well. The finger thrust in and out of her slowly and thoroughly as Percy was already terrified to begin with. The moans and whimpers of his beloved did him no favors however for how hard his dick was.

Percy found an area inside of her that drove her crazy and attacked without restraint until finally she orgasmed. "P-Percy… Percy I'm gonna…" she never finished that sentence as her being felt like it had been shocked by Thalia on an infinite loop.

She didn't expect to be so sensitive afterward, but Percy diligently lapped up her nectar causing more shivers and whimpers until he deemed it clean. Slowly, he climbed up and kissed Artemis, but was caught off guard as she pulled him down to her and took control of his mouth with her tongue.

Percy pulled back once more. "Are you sure?" he whispered and Artemis was enamoured with seriousness and care he was taking with her. She kissed him again and nodded. Percy lowered his cock down to her entrance and prodded it lightly with the head, partly to tease her and partly remind her that he was there and ready.

She gave him another nod and he slowly entered her and by the Gods she was tight. Like a vice grip, the walls of her vagina clamped down and nearly sucked his dick into her. Shuddering breaths from both of them revealed that he had reached her hymen. She gave him another nod and braced herself.

With a swift thrust of his hips, he claimed his wife's, and more importantly the goddess of the concept's, maidenhood. Artemis clenched her teeth tightly as the tears streamed from her eyes involuntarily, but Percy was quickly there to kiss them away and kiss her lips softly. "Whenever you're ready, my love," he whispered and they laid there like that for a few moments.

"O-Okay. Slowly," she whispered and he smiled and kissed her once more. Slow calculated thrusts came from the Guardian as he was trying to focus on not hurting her, nearly feeling bad for how good it felt for him and by the Gods did it feel good. To his surprise, Artemis' breathing became sharper and moans escaped her lips with every thrust. They weren't loud, but they were ever present in the silence.

Either fortunately or unfortunately, Percy would not last long. His thrusts sped up as they continued as Artemis' walls clamped down on him harder as if begging him not to leave. They were both panting heavily as they approached their simultaneous climaxes. "P-Percy… I'm gonna… mmm… again," she managed to get out between the thrusts and moans. "Me too," he grunted out as his thrusts became more sporadic.

Artemis pulled his face to hers and they locked eyes. Both of their eyes held the lust of the moment, but undeniable love above all other things. They kissed as they came together. Percy's balls clenched as he released stream after stream of his cum into his wifes womb. At the same time, she nearly crushed his cock with her vagina she came so hard.

They laid there for a long moment afterward, only panting and resting their foreheads to one another. Percy opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. "I love you, Phoebe Artemis Jackson," he whispered and kissed her once more. "I love you too, my Guardian," she whispered back and the two newlyweds fell asleep, still within one another.

**AN: Chapter 29! Finally got to the smut, though I would argue it was very VERY light, but conveyed all that I wanted it to. There will not be any more of it and next chapter will be the last installment and likely the shortest chapter.**

**I want to thank all of you for sticking with this story that I was convinced started as a flaming pile of dogshit and then got pretty okay and then dropped at the end (I'll be the first to admit that post final fight I was getting lazy bc of work and such and just wanted to be done lol). So thank you all again! Check out my other stories, updates are hard to do with working from home, it's hard to bring myself to stare at a computer screen longer than I already do with work.**

**Until next time!**


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Final**

~Time Skip: 7 Years Later~

3RD PERSON POV

In a clearing in a forest where the wilderness met the sea, a woman stood watching the moon call for the tides to crash onto the shore. She was beautiful by anyone's standards, with auburn hair and striking silver eyes.

"Mommy!" a voice squealed from behind her, making her turn around with the brightest smile on her face. The little girl was 7 years old and ran toward her mother with the energy that only a child could. The woman scooped her up in her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, my little huntress. How are you?" she asked and the little girl gushed on and on about her day and what her and her father and siblings did. "Zoe, I told you to be careful when you run off like that," a man's voice came into the clearing with the two and the other two smiled in response.

The man was equally handsome as the woman, with windswept raven hair and sea green eyes. Walking alongside him was another little girl of 4 years with the same eyes as her father and they cascading auburn hair of her mother. Her tiny hand was held gently in her father's while in his other arm was a bundle of blankets containing the couple's son.

"Hello sweetie," Artemis squatted down to the other girl and gave her forehead a kiss as well. "How are you, Selene?" Artemis asked her second daughter and got a quiet response of "good". Selene Phoebe Grace Jackson was a stark contrast to her older sister, Zoe Diana Jackson. Both shared traits of both their parents, but the similarities ended there. "And how's my favorite little man?" Artemis asked as she took the bundle from Percy and got a kiss on the forehead for herself. "I'm pretty good. Zoe's getting better at archery everyday," Percy responded and Artemis rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about you, Sea Sponge," she said, inducing a fit of giggles from the two little girls.

While the two daughters shared traits of both of them, the little boy of 6 months was already a carbon copy of his father, like his father before him. A tuft of raven black hair and endless sea green eyes revealed themselves as the boy let out gurgles of approval for his mother, making the entire family smile.

"I missed you, Theseus Lucas Jackson," Artemis whispered and placed another kiss on the babes forehead. "And I, you my love," Percy whispered and held his wife in his good arm as Selene climbed his shoulders and Zoe clutched to her mother's leg. The family sat in comfortable silence as they watched the moon and the tides, the representation of both of their parents.

"Shall we? I believe they'll want to meet the newest member and Thalia and Estelle can't keep her mouth shut for much longer," Percy said and Artemis hummed in agreement.

The family flashed to the hunter's camp and grabbed Thalia and Estella for the trip to the Throne Room. "Aunty Stella!" Zoe and Selene squealed and tackled Percy's sister. The trio laughed and Thalia shook her head and they flashed to Olympus.

"Is that him?!" Hera practically screamed and rushed off of her throne to meet her newest grandchild. Percy chuckled at his mother's antics and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Artemis did the same with Leto and Apollo.

"Father, Uncle, meet your newest grandchild. Theseus Lucas Jackson," Percy declared and oozed pride throughout the room. Poseidon was cooing over his grandchild and astonished with how much he looked like both Percy and himself. Zeus was frowning slightly. Hermes teared up a little and gave Percy a nod of gratitude for naming his son after the God of Thieves late son.

"That won't do," Zeus said and Percy looked at him confused. "Theseus _Jupiter_ Lucas Jackson. That is my grandson's name," Zeus declared with pride and held the bundle who gurgled and pulled his beard with a toothless smile. Everyone chuckled at that. "Well, it seems he shares his father's trait of testing the gods already," Hestia teased.

Apollo suddenly bolted upright and the green mist pooled out of his eyes and mouth. Percy tensed on instinct and everything in the Throne room went silent.

"_Hunters and children of Moon and Tide,_

_Will take Death's kid on a wild ride._

_Darkness rises, but yet may fall,_

_Night may be the safest of all._

_Fate of Olympus again at hand,_

_And peace for the Hero's final stand."_

The silence was deafening in the Throne Room and Artemis and Percy shared a look that showed apprehension, fear, and worry. Their children, as it appeared, would have to suffer the same burden's as their father.

"Son of a -" Percy started, but forgot his children were present.

"Perseus!" Artemis, Hera, and Hestia all cut him off simultaneously.

The guy just couldn't catch a break.

**AN: Chapter 30 and that is it! Again, thank you for all the support with the progress of this story. As far as first stories go, I'm satisfied with how it turned out! Now, if you want to take the ending of this story and create a second one that follows the children of Percy and Artemis, you are certainly more than welcome to! All I ask is that you give both myself and the other author's whom I pulled ideas from, their credit.**

**Also, if you want to rewrite this story entirely, that is totally fine by me too. All I ask is again give the people their credit. Meanwhile, I'm working on other stories, but progress is incredibly slow so please be patient with me and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Cheers!**


	34. SEQUEL

What's up everyone! I have gotten good feedback on the story and the idea of a sequel so it is coming!

MasterChaos1 has adopted the sequel and has full discretion so long as everyone gets credit for their ideas if they were borrowed in some way, shape, or form. I'm looking forward to what he produces!

Thanks again and check out my other stories in the meantime! I can't guarantee their quality though! ;)


End file.
